Letra Marota
by Manoela Wood
Summary: Todos nós sabemos das brigas do casal Lily e James. Sabemos que ela o menosprezava, o rejeitava, o detestava. Sabemos o ponto de vista dela. Mas e o DELE? Se ficou curioso, dê uma olhada no caderno dos marotos, o caderno mais cobiçado de Hogwarts!COMPLETA
1. O Caderno

"Letra Marota"

****

****

****

**_            Sinopse: _**Todos nós sabemos das brigas do casal Lily e James. Sabemos que ela o menosprezava, o rejeitava. Sabemos o ponto de vista dela. Mas e o dele?? Se ficou curioso, dê uma olhada no caderno mais cobiçado de Hogwarts!**__**

****

            N/A: Sobre a fic em si:

- Como a fic inteira será em forma de diário e/ou conversa escrita, não usarei travessões nos diálogos, que se darão na forma dos nossos famosos bilhetinhos... :P ...então a mudança de parágrafo já demonstra mudança de pessoa, ok?

- E, pelo caráter de "diário"/conversa de amigos, eu aviso logo que poderá haver alguns palavrões, já que ninguém fica se controlando quanto ao que vai escrever num diário, né... principalmente que ele serve justamente para descontar a raiva...

_- Optei por usar os nomes originais por duas razões: Quanto anotava algumas cenas no meu bloco, sempre usava James, não fluia uma conversa Tiago/Sirius, eu simplesmente não imagino um "Cala a boca, Tiago!" vindo do Sirius...rs... e tb pra diferenciar da minha outra fic, pq o Tiago lá está em uma fase mt diferente do James aqui, assim não me confundo e realmente acho que James combina bem..._

_- A fic será curta, não pretendo entrar no assunto da guerra, tio Voldie nem deve aparecer por aqui, então, sem grandes mistérios ou suspenses. (CDE já extorquiu toda a minha criatividade!) Vou tentar fazer mais algo do tipo "comédia-romântica", e os capítulos serão curtinhos também. Espero que, por serem curtos os capítulos, eu não demore a postar..._

_- Só mais uma coisa, o nome entre parênteses seria a própria pessoa se identificando no bilhete, ou, se você se perguntou "eles não reconhecem a letra dos próprios amigos??", pense que o nome seria o nosso reconhecimento da letra, já que na net é tudo padronizado, ok? (Se não entendeu essa, comece a ler! rs)_

****

****

****

****

**_Capítulo 1 - O Caderno_**

****

**_5º ano letivo em Hogwarts_**

            Como o Sirius duvidou da minha conta de garotas do ano passado (como se **_ele_** não tivesse mentido), estou elegendo este caderno para ser o nosso juiz. (_última palavra claramente borrada de tinta)_

            Eu só menti porque **_voc_** mentiu! Tá, mentimos os dois. Então vamos esquecer o passado e começar as novas contas nesse... Hum... Caderno?

            Sim, é como os trouxas chamam esse monte de pergaminhos arrumados um atrás do outro.

            Pois pra mim parece mais um livro em branco.

            Será que eu posso continuar a explicação, Sirius?

            Explicar pra quê? Esse negócio não é nosso mesmo? Não precisa explicar para nós mesmos!

            Precisa sim, eu quero tudo anotado pra depois você não dizer outras coisas. Então, se ninguém arrancar o caderno da minha mão (_letra levemente borrada_)... voltando... a partir de agora vamos anotar aqui todas as garotas com as quais **_saímos_**, assim como suas casas. Portanto:

            James - 1 Lufa-lufa.

            Mas isso foi aqui no **_trem_**_! _E trem, segundo você mesmo disse ano passado, não contava por ser **_fora de Hogwarts_**! Então se for assim: (_Sirius_)

            Sirius - 2 não-Hogwartianas, férias!

            Essa palavra existe? (_Remus, impressionado com a admirável discussão dos seus amigos_)

            Também posso escrever? (_Peter_)

            Isso aqui não é pra conversar! E está bem, Sirius! Então o saldo atual é:

            James - 1

            Sirius - 2

            Você não ficou com ninguém nas férias? (_Peter_)

            E nem mentiu aqui? (_Sirius_)

            Fiquei! Só que eu quero ser justo e começar a conta pelas garotas **_daqui! _**_(James)_

            Péssima maneira de se mostrar superior, James. Mesmo porque você está entrando em contradição, já que a Lufa-lufa que você ficou foi, teoricamente, antes da decisão do **_caderno de saídas_**.

            Certo, Remus (_letra levemente alterada pela raiva)... _Então começaremos do zero, contando realmente a partir de agora, concorda Sirius?

            Apoiado. (_Sirius)_

            Então faz o juramento. _(James)_

            Você não confia em mim, James? Tá bom, eu faço! _Juro solenemente não mentir - **quanto a isso** - esse ano. _E você? 

_            Juro solenemente dizer a verdade no caderno. (James)_

            Agora vamos deixar que o jogo comece. _(Sirius)_

****

****

**_Fechamento do 1º mês de aula - último tempo,  aula de história da magia_**

            James - 1 Corvinal e 3 Lufa-lufas

            Sirius - 2 Grifinórias e 1 Sonserina (Que vale por duas!! Afinal, não é nada fácil fazer uma **_sonserina_** ficar com um **_grifinório_**!!)

            Nada disso, seu saldo atual é 3!!

            Mas, James, uma dessas aí não é a Larissa, a monitora da Lufa-lufa?

            É, porque?

            E não foi com essa mesma que você saiu no trem?

            Foi.

            **_ENTÃO NÃO CONTA_!**

            Claro que conta, eu fiquei com ela de novo, **_depois_** do caderno!

            Mas isso aqui não conta quantas **_vezes_** você ficou, mas com quantas **_garotas_**.

            E daí? Eu não a tinha computado antes, portanto eu fiquei com ela sim, uma vez, e depois do caderno, não importa se foi ainda no trem, cinco minutos depois de eu ter fechado o caderno e saído da cabine. Admita, cara, eu tô ganhando!

            Sim, mas isso é só o primeiro mês. E, James, que frescura foi essa de escrever a aula em que estamos?

            Pra saber que essa contagem foi até aqui! Sei lá, vai que a gente sai com uma garota depois da aula? Aí, ela conta no mês que vem, né?

            Bem pensado, garoto, bem pensado.

            Se a lua estiver na casa de Marte, as previsões serão boas (_quem se importa?_).

            Se a lua estiver em Plutão (_então estará bem longe_), as previsões...

Limite-se a copiar o que a professora fala, James. (_Remus, com raiva porque parou suas próprias anotações para perder tempo com as asneiras que seus amigos escrevem_)

            Mas você vai anotar a matéria aqui? Solta assim? Só você mesmo, James... rs... por que não faz como eu e não copia nada? Quem é inteligente não precisa ficar copiando. (_Sirius_)

            O Remus anota a matéria e ele é inteligente. E eu preciso anotar se quiser tirar metade da sua nota.

            Foi mal Peter, eu não quis ofender... estava só brincando! Mas que eu não copio é verdade! rs...

            O que é esse **_rs_**?? (_Remus, mais uma vez parando para ler_) Vocês só me levam pro mal caminho...

            Eu vi nos bilhetinhos daquelas garotas ali. A Annabelle me disse que significa **_risos_**, resolvi usar! rs... Essa aula tá muito chata...

            Toda aula pra você é chata... (_Remus, pela última vez!_)

            Chega! Será que eu posso copiar o resto da matéria??

            E por acaso aquela ruiva grifinória é a professora, James? Você tava prestando uma **_atenção_** nela. Aliás, nota para o caderno_:_ **_ela já te deu um fora_**_._

            E daí, Sirius? Você também já levou foras e sabe muito bem que elas sempre acabam voltando atrás. Às vezes nem precisamos chegar nelas pela segunda vez!

            Mas que fora foi esse? (_Peter_)

            Não foi nada demais... (_James_)

            Ora, conta, eu não vi tudo! Quero detalhes... (_Sirius_)

            Se divertindo com a desgraça dos outros, é? (_James_)

            **_Desgraça_**, é? Então foi forte! (_Peter_)

            Eu já disse, não foi nada demais. Eu nem lembro direito como aconteceu! Tá, tá bom, eu conto. Foi meio que o de sempre, sabe, eu estava andando pelo corredor, acho que depois da aula de História, estava muito entediado, procurando alguma coisa pra me animar, então esbarrei numa garota e fiz o livro dela cair no chão. Como um bom cavalheiro, peguei o livro e o entreguei à garota com meu melhor sorriso no rosto, foi quando ela levantou aqueles olhos verdes para me encarar e eu não pude fazer outra coisa senão convidá-la pra sair. Então, com a minha voz mais galanteadora, perguntei: "Evans! É 'Lisa', não?", acho que nessa hora ela já começou a sorrir e como ela não disse nada, eu continuei... "Minha linda, o que você acha de irmos dar uma volta pelo castelo?"

            E aí?? Ela só disse "Não" e pronto?? (_Peter_)

            Mais ou menos... ela sorriu ainda mais, agora acho que ela estava mesmo era rindo de mim... então ela balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso debochado como se uma resposta positiva fosse um absurdo e saiu andando!! Vê se pode! Me recusou e me deixou lá plantado sozinho no corredor!

            **_Nada demais_**? Esse foi o pior fora que você já levou! Ela riu de você, demonstrou que não se sente atraída por você e que aceitar sair contigo seria um absurdo! (_Sirius_)

            Sério? Puxa, Sirius, obrigado pela sua brilhante explicação, eu ainda não tinha percebido isso tudo! Que amigos eu tenho... mas tudo bem, ela ainda vai cair em si e ver a burrada que fez, então vai se arrepender e no dia em que isso acontecer eu estarei aqui esperando por ela...

            Hum... Você não ia copiar a matéria? rs... (_Sirius_)

            Mas o nome dela é esse mesmo? (_Peter_)

            Quem se importa? (_James_)

Se a lua estiver em (...)


	2. Halloween

**N/A:******

- Respondendo às perguntas sobre o ano, eles estão no **5º ano** em Hogwarts, ok? Desculpem se isso não ficou claro no 1º capítulo!

- Eu queria pedir pra vcs prestarem atenção no título, pq eu, como narradora, estou excluída da estória, então eu vou tentar usar o título pra situar vcs um pouco quanto à época do ano, essas coisas...

- Ah! Um detalhe importante: Teoricamente, o dono do caderno é o James, então é ele quem faz as contagens e essas coisas, então, quando não houver nome e vc achar que aquilo tá meio solto, foi o James (e não eu...hehehe) quem escreveu!

-  Gabriele, adorei a sua idéia! Huahuahua! Não, fica tranqüila, o James nunca abandonaria a Lily pra fugir com a Petúnia!

-  Mila! Eu não escondi/omiti nada de você! Até te falei pelo icq quando postei! :P

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 2 – Dia das Bruxas_**

            Estimativa para a festa:

            -James – 5

            -Sirius – 0

            Pára de palhaçada, cara! (_Sirius_)

            Ora, você falou que não vai chamar garota alguma! (_James_)

            Isso é pra eu poder ficar **_livre_** na festa! Assim eu posso sair com quem eu quiser e com **_quantas_** eu quiser! (_Sirius_)

            As que estiverem disponíveis, você quer dizer. (_James_)

            As que estiverem disponíveis, as que cansarem do seu par, as que brigarem com o par, as que quiserem trair, ou seja, todas menos as já comprometidas! O que é, logicamente, a mesma proporção que você tem agora. Pena que você quer se comprometer com uma só... _(Sirius)_

            Me comprometer não, garantir uma! E lá na festa eu vejo o que eu faço. Agora, eu vou atacar.

(_Bilhete colado magicamente no caderno)_

            Melissa, querida, por acaso você estará comprometida na festa de Halloween? (_James_)

            Que tanto vocês escrevem aí nesse caderno? Há segredos escondidos nele, é? (_letra redonda, caprichada)._

            Não, a menos que a sua beleza seja algum segredo, já que você era o assunto de nossa última conversa. Estava perguntando ao Sirius se eu teria alguma chance de ganhar olhares invejosos dos outros rapazes nesse sábado... e então? Tenho chance? _(James)_

            Se eu não aceitar, quem você vai convidar daqui a meia hora? Ou talvez daqui a dez minutos, quem sabe...

            Ninguém, querida, porque se você não for me fazer companhia na festa, ficarei sozinho, abandonado... _(James)_

            Meu sorriso te responde? _(letra redonda e caprichada)_

            Claro! Espero ansiosamente pela festa.

            Ela acreditou nisso?? (_Sirius_)

            Pára de rir, Sirius, você usa a mesma tática! (_James_)

            É, e me impressiona o fato delas continuarem acreditando. Já era pra elas terem aprendido! rs... (_Sirius_)

            Você e essa mania de bilhetinho-de-garota de pôr **_rs_**_... (James)_

            Hei! Você quebrou o juramente! De não mentir no caderno! (_Sirius_)

            Não quebrei! Aquilo foi escrito **_fora_** do caderno! Deixa de palhaçada, Sirius. E, bem, minha intenção sempre foi a de não mentir quanto aos números. **_Sobre_**as garotas, e não **_para_**as garotas...

            Certo, entendi... rs. (_Sirius)_

            Vamos fechar a contagem do mês antes ou depois da festa? (_James_)

            Depois, claro! Mesmo porque é no último dia do mês, né...(_Sirius_)

            Você está muito confiante, heim, Sirius. (_James_)

            Eu já vi o Sirius dando em cima de umas três garotas. (_Peter_)

            É, e se nenhuma delas souber da outra, não duvido nada dele conseguir as três na festa. (_Remus_)

            É isso aí, garotos, aprendam com o conquistador aqui. (_Sirius_)

            O que vocês fizeram com o caderno? (_Peter_)

            Nada, só um feitiço básico... (_Sirius_)

            Você está sendo modesto ou irônico? (_Remus_)

            Modesto! Claro! (_Sirius_)

            E por que temos a impressão de que foi uma ironia de novo? Bem, eu e Sirius fizemos um feitiço pra que ninguém além de nós quatro possa tocar no caderno... (_James_)

            Ah... por isso o caderno voou das mãos do Seboso! (_Peter_)

            É, o feitiço funcionou perfeitamente bem! (_Sirius_)

            E foi bem fácil fazer isso... (_James_)

            Nós somos ou não somos demais?? (_Sirius_)

            O ego de vocês é que é demais. (_Remus_)

            Se você não estivesse com esse sorriso debochado eu tomaria isso como uma ofensa, heim! _(Sirius)_

**__**

**_Halloween_**

            - James – 1 Grifinória e 2 Lufa-lufas.

            - Sirius – 1 Grifinória.

            Sirius, estou completamente **_decepcionado_**! _(James)_

            Cala a boca, James. Vai se ferrar... _(Sirius)_

            Mas por Merlin, o que houve?? _(James)_

            Combs, Annabelle Combs... e tira esse sorrisinho da sua cara.

            Ora, Sirius, cadê toda aquela sua confiança? _(James)_

            Já falei pra parar de rir, James!! Olha que eu jogo esse caderno na lareira! _(Sirius)_

            Hum, mas que mau-humor... vamos, me conta o que aconteceu. Escrevendo, porque aquelas sextanistas ali estão prestando atenção e eu não quero queimar meu filme com minha futura presa... _(James)_

            Aconteceu que a Combs achou legal grudar em mim a festa inteira pra que nenhuma outra garota se aproximasse! Se você visse o sorriso dela! Ela não tava fazendo aquilo porque queria ficar comigo a noite toda, estava fazendo porque estava se divertindo com o fato de eu não poder ficar com mais ninguém! (_letra alterada pela raiva) _Ela estava se divertindo!! E você tire essa merda desse sorriso da cara!

            Calma, amigo! Cara, pelo menos ela é muito gata. Vai dizer que não foi bom? _(James)_

            Foi, foi bom sim, há muito tempo que eu queria ficar com ela... _(Sirius)_

            **_Há muito tempo_**? Putz, cara, desde quando? Desde a semana passada? _(James)_

            Você está tão engraçadinho hoje, James. Vou dar uma volta, antes que eu o faça engolir esse caderno, página por página. _(Sirius)_

            Vai lá, a Combs deve estar procurando por você! Eu fico aqui com as sextanistas... Mas antes, vamos à contagem do mês:

**_Fechamento do 2º mês de aula - tarde de domingo, sala comunal_**

            James - 1 Grifinória, 2 Lufa-lufas e 2 Corvinais.

            Sirius - 1 Grifinória e 2 Lufa-lufas.

            Já decidimos, vamos passar as férias de Natal aqui pra terminar a poção e começar a testá-la, você vai ficar Remus? (_James_)

            Eu sei que o que vocês estão fazendo é por mim, e eu agradeço muito, vocês não fazem idéia do quanto isso significa pra mim, mas eu realmente preciso ir para casa, mamãe fica muito preocupada comigo. _(Remus)_

            Mas nas férias o castelo fica deserto! É menos perigoso do que durante as aulas! (_Sirius_)

            Não fica completamente vazio, sempre é perigoso... e eu prefiro satisfazê-la, não é nada fácil para ela ter um filho como eu. _(Remus)_

            Tudo bem, nós entendemos, mas não esqueça de nos mandar corujas! (_James_)

            É, quando você voltar nós contamos tudo! (_Peter_)

            Ainda há alguma chance de eu fazer vocês desistirem dessa loucura? (_Remus_)

            Não _(James)_

            Não _(Peter)_

            Não mesmo. Vai ser muito divertido! (_Sirius_)

****

**__**

**_Fechamento do 3º mês de aula - último tempo, aula de história da magia_**

            - James – 2 Grifinória, 1 Sonserina e 1 Corvinal.

            - Sirius – 2 Corvinais e 1 Lufa-lufa.

            Uma sonserina, é, James? (_Sirius_)

            Sim, saímos escondidos. (_James_)

            Claro, mulher é mulher, não importa a casa! (_Sirius_)

            Exatamente! (_James_) Só que eu fui mais inteligente do que você.

            O que você quer dizer com isso? (_Sirius_)

            Pelo olhar fuzilante do Sirius, até peguei o caderno pra ler! (_Peter_) E concordo com o James que as saídas com as sonserinas devem ser escondidas... a última deu confusão.

            Não deu confusão. Pelo menos não pra mim. (_Sirius_)

            Aí é que está! Foi uma propaganda negativa pras outras sonserinas! Depois da briga que ela teve com o irmão dela, aquele sonserino brutamontes idiota que nem Merlin deve saber como conseguiu ser capitão de Quadribol, foi difícil convencer a Smith de que era seguro dar uma volta comigo! (_James_)

            Vocês se preocupam até com isso?? Será que eu tenho alguma propaganda negativa? (_Peter_)

            Estar com a gente é uma propaganda positiva, não? (_Sirius_)

            Afinal, você é um Maroto! (_James_)

            Claro que não! É muito negativa! As garotas só chegam em mim pra fazer perguntas sobre vocês, ou até mesmo pra pedir a minha ajuda! (_Peter_)

            E como é que eu não sabia disso antes?? (_Sirius_)

            E o que você fala pra elas sobre a gente? (_James_)

            A verdade. (_Peter_)

            Ah, que bom! (_Sirius_)

            Depende, as garotas nem sempre gostam da verdade... Elas têm um ponto de vista meio diferente do nosso, muito estranho até...(_James_)

            O sinal vai tocar a qualquer momento, preciso terminar minhas anotações... (_Peter_)

            Hei, esse assunto ainda não terminou! (_Sirius_)

            Por hora sim, preciso estar pronto pra sair quando o sinal tocar. (_James_)

            Por quê? O que tem em mente? (_Sirius_)

            O de sempre! Garotas! (_James_)

            Não acredito, James, você vai tentar de novo aquela ruiva? Ela não te procurou nem nada depois, e você estava certo de que ela ia se arrepender. Não parece que ela se arrependeu. (_Sirius_)

            Impressão sua, talvez ela seja apenas tímida. Vou indo, deseje-me sorte! (_James_)


	3. Natal

N/A: Em primeiro lugar, desculpa a demora, pessoal... em Segundo, desculpa se os cap tem ficado meio confuso, é que o ff.net está sumindo com as linhas divisórias e asterísticos que eu eu coloco! Já não sei mais o que fazer, ele junta todas as cenas!! Bem, obrigados pelos reviews e espero que vcs estejam entendendo tudo...  
  
Capítulo 3 - O Natal  
  
E então? Como foi? (Sirius)  
Por que está me perguntando pelo caderno? Pensei que você achasse que era coisa de mulherzinha! (James)  
E ainda acho! Mas não quero acordar os outros, já estão todos dormindo. (Sirius)  
Por acaso eu tenho cara de idiota? Sirius, te conheço a muito tempo pra cair nessa. Fala logo, qual o verdadeiro motivo? (James)  
Oras, não é óbvio?! Eu quero deixar registrado aqui no caderno-de- contas-de-garotas o seu segundo fora! Que, aliás, deve ter sido espetacular!! (Sirius)  
Isso, fica rindo da desgraçada alheia, que amigo você é, hein?! Mas pára aí! Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que eu levei outro fora? (James)  
Você costumava ser mais inteligente, James. Dois foras seguidos devem ter acabado com os seus neurônios! Mas, tudo bem, eu entendo, deve estar sendo difícil pra você superar tudo isso. (Sirius)  
Está bem! Está bem! Não precisa fazer essa cara! (Sirius) Eu percebi porque, obviamente, se você tivesse conseguido a ruivinha, estaria feliz e saltitante no jantar, ao invés de calado e distante como você estava! Eu sei que você tentou disfarçar, sumindo por um tempo depois da aula, mas você não me engana. Se tivesse conseguido teria corrido pra contar tudo, nos mínimos detalhes, assim que nos visse!  
Eu não tentei disfarçar! E não sumi! Só saí um pouco para voar, é proibido treinar agora, é?  
Treinar? James! Seja sincero comigo ao menos uma vez!! (Sirius)  
Está certo! Eu levei um baita fora e fiquei mal, por isso quis voar um pouco, você sabe como voar me faz bem! (James) Mas se você quer deixar registrado nossos foras no caderno, porque não começa com o seu? Eu soube que a Parker te recusou!  
Mas que filho da ---- de amigo que eu tenho! Sem ofensas, eu adoro a sua mãe, ela não tem culpa do filho que tem. Pois fique você sabendo, querido irmãozinho, que eu não levei um fora. Certo, admito, ela me recusou de início, mas eu percebi que ela estava indecisa. Então, antes que ela fosse embora, sussurrei no ouvido dela: "Tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa eu vou estar estudando na Torre de Astronomia e, você sabe, lá é muito solitário...".  
E ela foi? (James)  
Claro! Quero dizer, confesso que eu cheguei a pensar que tinha levado um belo bolo, mas quase uma hora depois de eu ter ido pra lá, ela apareceu. Trocamos uns beijos e ela me fez prometer que eu não ia contar pra ninguém que tinha saído com ela. Essa parte eu não entendi muito bem o motivo, não pode ser vergonha de sair comigo, pode?? Impossível! Inadmissível! É mais provável que ela esteja, sei lá, querendo namorar alguém aqui e sair comigo prejudicaria isso, ou algo do tipo, o que você acha?  
Isso realmente importa pra você? Ela foi, vocês saíram, mais uma pra sua conta! (James)  
Eu sei, não sei porque fiquei com isso na cabeça. Mas me conta, como foi o seu fora?? rs  
Já te disse que está muito homossexual esse seu rs?? (James)  
James! Desembucha! (Sirius)  
((James)) Ah, caramba, tá bom! Vou contar, com direito à detalhes e tudo! Como você sabe, fui o primeiro a sair da sala. Parei no corredor, logo adiante da porta, e esperei que ela saísse em meio à turma. Como previ, ela vinha com uma amiga pelo canto, de modo que eu pude impedir a passagem delas. Logicamente, eu tinha meu melhor sorriso no rosto: "Evans!", exclamei, notei que ela ficou surpresa. "Pensou melhor sobre o meu convite, minha linda?". "Pensei e, sabe, minha resposta mudou", ela respondeu e eu ampliei ainda mais o sorriso, completamente confiante do que agora eu iria ganhar essa garota. "Agora ela é: definitivamente não. Ah! E eu não sou sua linda". Pior que ela não simplesmente disse isso, ela gritou! Então ela desviou de mim e continuou andando pelo corredor, enquanto as amigas dela riam.  
E você não fez absolutamente nada? Ficou lá parado com cara de babaca?  
Pára de rir Sirius! É claro que eu não fiquei parado! Eu virei e a segurei pelo braço, mas agora desejaria não ter feito isso... Enfim, eu a segurei e fiz minha melhor cada de cachorro abandonado: "Não seja assim tão má, Lisa...". Ela ficou furiosa. "É Evans", me corrigiu, tão alto que todos no corredor literalmente pararam pra ver a cena, e não parou por aí! Agora que tinha a atenção de todos, ela riu e continuou: "E eu não estou sendo má, apenas sincera, será que é tão impossível assim você ser recusado, é? Pois adivinha só?? Você está sendo recusado sim! Agora tenha um pouco de dignidade e deixe-me em paz!". Aí sim eu a deixei ir embora. Mas não fiquei com cara de babaca, eu sorri para todos e disse: "Ninguém é perfeito, né?", referindo-me à ela, claro. Foi depois disso que eu fui pro campo de Quadribol.  
Hum, chega a ser engraçado. Perdi o espetáculo porque estava sendo recusado por outra grifinória dentro da sala de aula. (Sirius)  
Foi um dia difícil... (James)  
Mas você não contou o que você ficou fazendo depois do jantar. (Sirius)  
Ah, saí com uma Lufa-lufa.  
Entendo! E a garota foi pra sala de Astronomia no fim das contas, então até que o dia não foi totalmente perdido pra gente! (Sirius)  
Ainda bem, né?! (James)  
  
Fechamento do 4º mês letivo  
  
James – 1 Corvinal  
Sirius – 1 Lufa-lufa.  
  
É, cara, o castelo tá completamente deserto! O que é uma pena, porque as cantadas de inverno são as melhores! (James)  
E nós estamos gastando muito tempo com as poções! Mas tudo bem, mês que vem a gente recupera o tempo perdido... (Sirius)  
  
Fechamento total até Dezembro (é falta do que fazer mesmo)  
  
James – 3 G, 5 C, 5 L e 1 S - 14 no total  
Sirius – 3 G, 2 C, 3 L e 1 S - 10 no total  
  
Você pode estar ganhando nas contas, James, mas pelo menos eu ainda não levei nenhum fora esse ano! Pelo menos não um fora permanente, já que eu cheguei a sair com quem me deu um fora... (Sirius)  
Pode ser, mas foras não contam aqui. (James)  
É, mas pesa! Putz! 3 foras, cara! Da mesma garota! T - R - Ê - S!! (Sirius)  
Quer dividir a piada comigo? Por que eu não tô achando graça nenhuma aqui. (James)  
Também, né, o que você esperava? Achou mesmo que a tática de Quadribol ia colar com a Evans? Tolinho... aquela lá é dura na queda!  
Puxa, é mesmo? Sabe que eu ainda não tinha reparado?!! (James)  
Que mau-humor, hein, James! (Sirius)  
Sirius! Você bem que podia me ajudar, hein! (James)  
Ai, pela sua cara, deve ter tido uma idéia brilhante agora. Manda, qual a nova tática?  
Nenhuma, só quero descobrir se ela não tem um namorado, sei lá, de repente ela namora alguém fora de Hogwarts, ela é filha de trouxas, né? Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes?? É a única explicação lógica pra tanta rejeição! (James)  
E como é que você acha que eu vou descobrir isso? Você não está querendo que eu... (Sirius)  
Exatamente! Com a Combs! (James)  
Ai, tinha que sobrar por meu lado!!  
Ora, vamos lá, não será sacrifício algum!  
É, mas ela já não conta mais pro caderno! (Sirius)  
E você por acaso só sai com garotas pra constar no caderno?? Ou é pela diversão? (James)  
Certo, certo, você já me convenceu! (Sirius)  
Como se você precisasse disso...  
  
((Sirius))  
- Filha de trouxas;  
- Tem uma irmã rabugenta;  
- 15 anos;  
- Só namorou um garoto em Hogwarts até agora;  
- Não sai com qualquer um. Aliás, dificilmente sai com um garoto assim, só pra se divertir... Ela é séria mesmo! Eu diria "careta" mas...;  
- Quer muito se tornar monitora-chefe no 7º ano;  
- Não liga pra Quadribol, aliás, não vê nada de muito interessante no jogo;  
- Vive na biblioteca e odeia você! Ah, eram novidades que você queria, né?  
  
Tão engraçadinho você, Sirius! Mas não é possível que você só tenha descoberto isso!!! Depois de uma semana inteira saindo com a Combs! (James)  
Pois você não faz idéia de como foi difícil arrancar essas poucas coisas dela! Ela me chantageou o tempo todo! (Sirius)  
E descobriu afinal se a Evans tem ou não namorado? (James)  
Isso está realmente difícil de fazê-la responder! E o pior é que eu acho que ela gosta de me irritar! Eu não consigo entender essa garota! (Sirius)  
Não importa. Se ela gosta, fique irritado e pergunte! Só espero que ela não minta, porque ela definitivamente não vai gostar de me ver irritado. (James)  
Eu estou à ponto de amarrá-la numa sala vazia e dar um veritasserum pra ela beber! (Sirius)  
Seria muito eficaz, com certeza... (James)  
James!! (Sirius)  
O que foi? (James)  
Não podemos fazer isso com ela. (Sirius)  
Por que não? E não revire os olhos, responda!  
O que a Evans iria pensar se soubesse que você fez uma coisa dessas com a melhor amiga dela?? (Sirius)  
Bem pensado!!! Então, descubra do seu jeito! (James)  
É fácil pra você falar... (Sirius)  
  
(Sirius) O que uma pessoa não faz pelos amigos!!! Nove horas da noite - vocês viram, ela me fez beijá-la na sala comunal na frente de todo mundo, e somando isso com nossas saídas durante a semana inteira, minha reputação está no lixo! Nenhuma grifinória vai querer sair comigo! Vai ser difícil convencê-las de que eu não estou namorando a Combs!! (letra extremamente forte e com muita tinta)  
Eu discordo completamente! Ficar uma semana inteira com uma mesma garota será muito bom pra sua reputação. (Remus)  
Depende do ponto de vista. Pra mim isso é ruim, mas se as garotas gostam disso, é bom... Ah, deixa isso pra lá! E então, ela respondeu?? (James)  
Calma!! Onze horas, salão comunal já vazio, ela resolveu fazer uma última chantagem comigo... Woho! Espera aí, pessoal, não é isso que vocês estão pensando... Quem dera! Enfim, ela me disse que responderia à qualquer pergunta minha se eu a levasse a uma das nossas passagens secreta! Como diabos ela sabe que nós descobrimos algumas passagens secretas aqui?? (Sirius)  
Ela não é burra. Muita gente já está desconfiada de que nós sabemos de caminhos que eles não sabem... Mas você a levou?? (Remus)  
E se ela contar pra outras garotas? (Peter)  
Levando ou não, ela respondeu?? (James)  
É claro que eu me preocupei com isso também, Peter, então, antes de levá-la pra qualquer lugar, eu a fiz prometer que responderia mesmo o que eu quisesse e que não contaria em hipótese alguma da passagem pra ninguém! (Sirius)  
Não acredito que você a levou!!! (Remus)  
Nem eu! E pra onde a levou? (Peter)  
E ela respondeu??? (James)  
Sim, eu a levei! Escolhi a passagem que menos nos causaria problemas, aquela que é só um atalho entre a base da Torre da Grifinória e o saguão do Salão Principal. Sabe, quase fomos pegos!! Nós bem podíamos arranjar um feitiço pra colocar no mapa que estamos fazendo do castelo... Sei lá, um feitiço pra sabermos quando tem alguém se aproximando...  
É uma ótima idéia! (Remus) Podemos pesquisar sobre isso. Eu sei que vocês não gostam de passar o domingo na biblioteca, mas um feitiço desses seria realmente importante pra nossas saídas furtivas durante a noite!  
Assim nunca seríamos pegos! Eu li uma vez em algum lugar sobre um Feitiço Identificador, vocês acham que seria possível fazer um desse no mapa? Assim poderíamos também saber quem é que se aproxima! (Peter)  
Brilhante! (Sirius) Acho que pelo mapa, pelo nosso brilhante futuro de malfeitores, vale à pena gastar meu precioso tempo na biblioteca... E lá se vai minha reputação por água abaixo. Namorando e estudando??? Eu mato quem falar isso de mim!  
Não se preocupe, Sirius, eu já disse! Vai ser bom pra você! (Remus)  
Se você acha mesmo isso, Remus, então porque está rindo do Sirius? (Peter)  
Me recuso a repetir minha pergunta. (James)  
É, por que está rindo?? (Sirius)  
Ora, porque é engraçado! Reputação de namorado fiel e estudioso! Você também está rindo, Peter! Só o James que está todo emburrado aí com esses olhos fuzilantes. (Remus)  
Ops... (Peter)  
Não. (Sirius)  
Não vai responder? (Remus)  
Olha, Sirius, eu sei que você gosta dessas brincadeiras, mas eu não acho seguro irritar mais ainda o James, ele parece que está até esfumaçando! (Peter)  
O que diabos você quer dizer com NÃO?? (James)  
É simples, meu caro amigo: ela não tem namorado algum! Fora ou dentro de Hogwarts! Nem está apaixonada por ninguém! A sua resposta é não!  
Céus!! Por Merlin!! Vejam o sorriso do nosso amigo! (Remus)  
Você não está gostando dela, está, James? (Peter)  
Claro que não, Peter! Mas ela é o maior desafio que já tive em toda a minha vida! E depois daquela humilhação toda que ela me fez passar, eu preciso conseguir sair com ela!! Minha reputação depende disso! (James)  
Então boa sorte! Finalmente livre da Combs! Faça bom proveito do seu desafio e não me meta mais nas suas coisas! (Sirius) 


	4. Plano 1 O susto

**_Capítulo 4 - Plano 1 - O Susto_**

                Remus, distraia o professor. Peter, Sirius, distraiam as garotas. _(James)_

                Pode deixar! _(Peter)_

                Mas é claro! _(Sirius)_

                O que você vai fazer? _(Remus)_

                Não se preocupe, amigo, só vou pegar um ingrediente um tanto quanto... hum... diferente, no armário de Poções!!! _(James)_

                E então? Como foi?? _(Sirius)_

                Pela cara dele, a equação é simples - Raiva tristeza = frustração! _(Remus)_

                Então seu plano não deu certo? _(Peter)_

                Não estou afim de escrever. Depois da aula eu conto pra vocês. _(James)_

                _((__James)__)_

Tá, resolvi escrever sim. O Sirius me convenceu de que escrever pode ajudar a descarregar a raiva e, bem ou mal, o caderno não vai ficar rindo da minha cara ou me dizendo o que eu deveria ou não fazer! _(Embora eu saiba muito bem que, no fundo, meu querido irmãozinho quer é que eu deixe registrado aqui mais um dos meus belos foras!)_

                Quem diria, heim, que o maroto James Potter, um dos caras mais populares do castelo inteiro, um dos mais desejados pelas garotas, estaria assim, escrevendo num caderno como uma garotinha frustrada! Sentado em pleno salão comunal, num dia de sol tão quente como este, escrevendo sobre algo que deu errado... por causa de uma garota!!!! Mas tudo bem, vamos lá.

                Eu tinha planejado usar o truque do susto com a Evans. As garotas sempre caem nessa. Deixe-as com medo e depois seja seu herói que você as conseguirá facilmente. O medo as faz agarrar o primeiro garoto que elas vêem, ou seja, eu! Ou o Sirius, ou o Remus, depende de quem aplicar a tática. Acho que essa até o Peter já aplicou uma vez. Mas eu e o Sirius que a criamos e que mais a usamos. O Remus geralmente prefere as táticas mais românticas e o Peter vai na sorte, aproveitando chances ou garotas que já estejam afim dele. Mas voltando, nessa tática do susto, as garotas acabam ficando depois com o **_herói_**... é bem fácil. Inicialmente, estava tudo dando certo. Fiz a Evans entrar numa sala e espalhei as baratas que peguei na aula de Poções pelo chão, sem que ela notasse. Quando ela viu um daqueles insetos _(que eu tinha enfeitiçado para parecerem vivos)_, ela gritou e deu um pulo. Eu entrei rapidamente na sala, como se tivesse sido atraído pelo grito e, antes mesmo que eu perguntasse o que tinha acontecido, ela me abraçou, dando mais um grito. _(O feitiço fazia as baratas andarem sempre na direção da vítima)_. Perfeito, exatamente como o planejado. Eu a tinha em meus braços, frágil e com medo, precisando de mim! Só que então ela percebeu quem ela tinha abraçado e me largou imediatamente, furiosa. Até mesmo se esqueceu das baratas! "Seu troll nojento!", ela gritou, depois passou por mim e saiu da sala! Nem me deu chance de **_matar_** as baratas ou dizer alguma coisa! Ela simplesmente foi embora! E eu podia jurar que ela ainda ia me dar um tapa na cara, nem sei como ela não fez isso! É, foi isso, meu plano teve resultado contrário: só aumentou a raiva que ela tem de mim - ou sei lá que sentimento negativo horroroso ela possui em relação a mim - e acho que agora mesmo é que ela não sai comigo. Consegui fazer minhas chances diminuírem!! Com uma tática infalível! Qual o problema dessa garota?? Ela não pode ser normal!

                Não é óbvio? Ela percebeu que era tudo armação sua! _(Remus)_

                Isso eu sei! Mas o que isso tem a ver? Muitas das garotas percebem, mas saem comigo assim mesmo e ainda se sentem lisonjeadas por terem sido **_vítimas_** da nossa tática do susto! _(James)_

                Parece que pra tudo na vida há uma primeira vez mesmo, não é não, amigo? _(Sirius)_

                Continue rindo e eu vou agora mesmo bater um papo com a Combs. _(James)_

                Nossa, que ameaça foi essa, heim! Parece que temos um ego ferido aqui! _(Sirius)_

                E um ego inflado também, não? _(James)_

                E uma língua afiada! Ou melhor, pena afiada! _(Sirius)_

                Quando vocês vão parar de se engalfinharem? _(Peter)_

                Podem rir, todos vocês, mas vocês vão ver, essa garota ainda vai estar aos meus pés um dia! _(James)_

                Ou você nos pés dela... _(Remus)_

                Há! Essa eu pago pra ver! _(Sirius)_

                Eu duvido das duas alternativas... ela não é do tipo dele, ou seja, do tipo **_"Céus! Potter olhou pra mim! Acho que vou desmaiar". _**Acho que você devia desistir, James, e seguir em frente... _(Peter)_

                Desistir? **_Nunca_**! Agora sair com a Evans é uma questão de **_honra_**! Quem ela pensa que é pra desprezar James Potter?? _(James)_

                Perdi alguma coisa? Uma semana na ala hospitalar me fez perder algo tão engraçado assim? Quero dizer, engraçado pro Sirius, porque o James está mais irritado do que nunca! Nem deu bola praquela Corvinal no café da manhã! _(Remus)_

                É que ontem à noite nós conseguimos finalizar nosso **_experimento_** e o James não gostou muito no animal em que ele se transformou... mas o Sirius achou isso muito engraçado... _(Peter)_

                E que animal foi esse?? _(Remus)_

                Um cervo. _(Peter)_

                O que tem isso demais? _(Remus)_

                Tem...hum...c (última letra bastante borrada)

                **_CHIFRES! Ele tem chifres_**_!_ _(Sirius)_

                Nossa, que impressionante, entre uma gargalhada e outra você consegue escrever! Tão fofo o nosso amigo Sirius, praticamente uma almofada peluda! Um animal muito lindo... muito... muito... **_doméstico_**! _(James)_

                E as alfinetadas continuam... O que tem demais o fato de um cervo ter chifres? Isso é uma arma muito potente pro animal. E qual o seu animal, Sirius? _(Remus)_

                Cara, não dá! Chifres = **_corno_**! Dedução lógica!! E eu sou um grande cão negro! _(Sirius)_

                Uma almofada peluda negra. **_Um cachorro doméstico_**! Pelo menos eu sou um animal selvagem, ágil, veloz e tenho uma arma! Você vai fazer o quê pra se defender? Morder? Babar? E, olha! Se tiver **_raiva_** pode até ser perigoso! _(James)_

                Como vocês dois conseguem ser grandes amigos? Esse é um mistério que está além da compreensão da minha humilde inteligência!! _(Remus)_

                Não há mistério, nós simplesmente somos! _(Sirius)_

                Na maior parte do tempo, quando o Sirius não está rindo da minha cara!! _(James)_

                Peter? Por que você não escreve? Aliás, qual foi o seu animal? _(Remus)_

                Ah... eu sou só um rato... _(Peter)_

                Não fique triste, Peter, acho que cada animal tem a sua utilidade! _(Remus)_

                Putz, se eu fosse um rato, estaria no banheiro feminino agora mesmo! _(Sirius)_

                Ou na sala dos professores, vendo as provas... _(James)_

                Ou no escritório do diretor, descobrindo muitas coisas! _(Sirius)_

                Ou no quarto das garotas, descobrindo outras coisas... _(James)_

                Espero que nosso amigo Peter aqui tenha mais respeito, bom senso e honestidade do que vocês dois! Está explicada a amizade de vocês! _(Remus)_

                Até parece que você não ia querer fazer essas coisas também... _(Sirius)_

                Ele acha que engana a gente! _(James)_

                Eu não iria ver as provas... _(Remus)_

                Ah! Só negou a parte das provas!! As outras coisas você ia fazer, né? _(Sirius)_

                Me recuso a responder. _(Remus)_

                Porque se negar vai estar mentindo! _(Sirius)_

                Agora já era, Remus, não adianta rir e balançar a cabeça sussurrando um **_vocês não têm jeito_**, você já se delatou... _(James)_

                Gente, eu nem domino minha transformação ainda! _(Peter)_

                Nenhum de nós domina! Mais uma semana e acho que enfim estaremos prontos. _(Sirius)_

                A tempo da próxima lua cheia. _(James)_

                Vocês têm certeza de que não vai ser perigoso ficar trancado lá comigo? _(Remus)_

                Deixa com a gente. _(Sirius)_

                Hei, vocês vieram aqui pra biblioteca pra estudar ou pra conversar?? _(Remus)_

                Ora, Remus, não se faça de bobo! Você sabe muito bem que você veio pra estudar, o Peter pra fazer o dever, eu vim por causa daquela ruiva ali na mesa da frente e o Sirius veio pra rir da minha cara e ouvir sobre meu novo plano! _(James)_

                Novo Plano?? _(Peter)_

                Sim, ele vai tentar sair com a Evans outra vez! Não incrível a persistência do nosso amigo aqui? _(Sirius)_

                Mas eu preciso estudar pra recuperar o tempo em que fiquei na enfermaria! _(Remus)_

                Claro, pode deixar que a gente não vai atrapalhar você. Vamos conversar pelo caderno pra não fazer barulho. _(James) _

                É, isso mesmo, você pode se concentrar na sua leitura e fingir que nem estamos aqui! _(Peter)_

                A não ser que você queira ler. Mas isso, é claro, você pode fazer depois, vai estar tudo no caderno mesmo! _(Sirius)_

                Obrigado pela consideração, amigos! Mas... ãh... eu vou estar lendo aqui e, assim, de vez em quando, sabe, passem esse caderno por aqui... _(Remus)_

                Há! Eu sabia! Então, vamos lá: eu estava pensando, ela não me dá tempo de falar com ela, me ignora e não me dá a mínima atenção. **_Pára de rir, Sirius_**!! E espere eu acabar de escrever, saí de cima de mim, não fique lendo ainda! Tá vendo? Já reclamaram que estamos fazendo barulho!

                Você fez barulho! Quem tinha que gritar o meu nome do nada? _(Sirius)_ Mas anda, continua aí que estamos curiosos!

                Bem, voltando... eu estava pensando que a única maneira de ela me ouviu seria se ela não tivesse outra opção. Assim, ela me conheceria melhor, eu poderia até entender porque ela age dessa maneira completamente anormal e a conquistaria! Não é perfeito? _(James)_

                Duh! Como você pretende fazer isso? _(Sirius)_

                E se ela te azarar pra você ficar calado? _(Peter)_

                Eu preciso, é claro, da ajuda de vocês pra bolar uma maneira de me prender em algum lugar com ela! E eu também vou estar com a minha varinha, eu sei me defender! _(James)_

                Ficar preso num lugar com ela? Um bom lugar seria um das passagens secretas, escuras e sombrias... _(Sirius)_

                Pode crer! Que tal uma passagem-atalho? Do tipo corredor? _(Peter)_

                Vocês pegaram o espírito da coisa! Muito bom, Peter! _(James)_

                Não consigo discordar do plano... apesar dele não ser totalmente honesto. Então, uma dica: ela não pode saber, nem ao menos desconfiar, que é armação. _(Remus)_

                Então agora só precisamos elaborar uma maneira dela ir parar lá, o James também, e eles ficarem presos! _(Sirius)_

                Agora complicou... _(Peter)_

                E se fosse uma armação de vocês?? Da qual eu não sabia e não concordaria se soubesse?? _(James)_

                Ela precisaria acreditar nisso... _(Remus)_

                Há, uma boa atuação marota consegue isso! E, sabe, leva um casaco, tem tido noites muito frias ultimamente... _(Sirius)_

                Saquei. _(James)_

                Eu tenho até medo quando vocês dois sorriem desse jeito! _(Peter)___

__

__

**_N/A:_** Só uma divulgação básica aqui...rs... No sábado dia 19 (junho) haverá um evento para fãs de HP no Rio, o Potter Rio 2 (que vai ser mt foda!!! Eu vou estar até fantasiada!! :P ) então, para maiores informações: www.potterrio.com (entra gente, o site tá mt foda! rs) e, se mesmo assim tiver alguma dúvida, me manda um e-mail!

Muito obrigado pelos reviews e e-mails, pessoal, vcs não têm idéia de como isso me anima! Mesmo pq, é mt difícil escrever algo do ponto de vista de um garoto (ainda mais de 15 anos! rs) e ler vcs dizendo que está bom, que eu não estou viajando, que está exatamente como vcs imaginam que os Marotos era, me deixa realmente muito feliz!!


	5. Plano 2

Capítulo 5 - Plano 2 - Ainda em Janeiro

_((James))_

Acabei de chegar, é quase meia noite. Mesmo que eu quisesse dormir agora, acho que não conseguiria, então, como vocês estão dormindo, vou contar aqui no caderno o que aconteceu lá, já que a primeira coisa que vocês vão me perguntar amanhã de manhã é **"_E aí? Como foi_?". **E contando agora enquanto as coisas ainda estão frescas na minha cabela eu posso ter certeza de que não vou deixar escapar nenhum detalhe...

Como vocês já sabem, a primeira parte do plano foi um sucesso. Demos a sorte da Evans vir pelo corredor sozinha com a Combs e o Sirius, logicamente, pôde distrair a amiga dela. A passagem aberta despertou a sua curiosidade, como previmos, e ela acabou entrando. Nós _(eu, Remus e Peter)_, a fechamos lá dentro e a deixamos gritar por ajuda por uns minutos. Pode parecer crueldade, mas era necessário. Ela precisava experimentar ficar trancada sozinha pra dar valor a minha compania lá dentro! Enfim, depois eu abri a porta e entrei, rapidamente, e o Remus e o Peter nos trancaram lá. Até aí vocês sabem, agora, o que aconteceu na passagem:

"Tem alguém aí?", eu perguntei assim que entrei, com a ponta da varinha acesa, o que iluminava muito pouco o ambiente. Mesmo porque, vocês sabem, é um corredor estreito, a luz reflete na parede e não vai muito adiante. Vi que tinha um ponto luminoso logo à frente, parecia que ela estava tentando ver aonde daria aquela passagem, provavelmente pra ver se conseguiria sair pelo outro. Mal sabia ela que nós já tínhamos bloqueado a outra saída! Afinal, era pra ficarmos **presos**, não?

O ponto luminoso parou e voltou, andando em minha direção.

"Potter??", ela perguntou surpresa.

"Evans?", fiz o mesmo tom que ela.

A varinha dela iluminava seu rosto, então vi que ela revirou os olhos.

"Não acredito que você fez isso! Abra já essa porta! Eu quero sair daqui!", ela realmente descobriu logo tudo...

"Fiz o quê??", perguntei revoltado, "Você acha que eu armei isso?? Eu entro num buraco numa parede pra tentar ajudar uma voz feminina que gritava daqui de dentro e você me acusa de  ter nos trancado aqui propositalmente? Por que você acha que eu iria fazer isso??", podem falar, minha atuação foi muito boa! E eu estava mesmo um pouco revoltado, ela já estava começando a ficar muito metida, achando que tudo o que eu faço é por causa dela! Tá, isso foi, mas o mundo não gira ao redor dela! E qualquer garota daria tudo pra estar numa passagem secreta comigo! O que ela tinha de errado? Por que ficar com raiva de ter uma oportunidade dessas???

"Pra me agarrar!", ela respondeu, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, o que só aumentou minha revolta.

"Agarrar você?", eu repeti com desprezo – e não estava atuando, "Eu nunca faria isso! Qual o mérito de se ter uma garota se ela não quer??".

Fui tão sincero que isso a convenceu de que eu não tinha armado nada e que tinha ficado preso ali tão inocentemente quanto ela. Mas acho que ela entendeu a idéia, por que, tipo, a glória dos marotos é ter mil garotas aos seus pés, de sair com várias, de ser querido, desejado, disputado, nossa reputação depende disso, agarrar uma garota à força não tem valor algum! Porque o melhor de tudo é a garota **querer** sair com a gente, não é não?? Nós não **precisamos** agarrar ninguém à força!

Bem, superada essa fase da desconfiança, eu tomei a liderança e sugeri que fôssemos ao outro lado ver se conseguíamos sair dali. Passei por ela no estreito corredor, propositalmente de frente para ela, mas ela virou o rosto e não me encarou! Cortou completamente o clima! Fazer o quê? Continuei andando, fomos ao outro lado, tentamos abrir a **porta** e, obviamente, não conseguimos _(tínhamos feito um bom trabalho, pessoal!)_.

"O que a gente faz agora?", ela me perguntou, muito desanimada. Pelo menos ela já não estava me tratando mal...

"Agente espera.", respondi sorrindo. Ela entendeu o que eu estava sugerindo, sutil e implicitamente no meu sorriso, e não gostou. Fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Então eu tentei amenizar a situação: "Bem, se aquela passagem se abriu 2 vezes do nada, talvez abra uma terceira. Vamos esperar do outro lado".

Ela respirou fundo _(na verdade ela bufou mesmo)_ e começou a andar, antes que eu passasse por ela de novo. Ela tinha plena certeza de que eu **aproveitaria** aquele momento com ela! Que pretensão! Eu disse que ela já estava ficando convencida!

Então, chegando do outro lado, ela se sentou no chão, escorando-se na porta. Eu fiz o mesmo, só que de costas para a parede. Depois de algum tempo de silêncio, eu resolvi fazer aquela pergunta:

"Por que você me detesta tanto?"

"Eu não te detesto", ela não tinha uma voz muito agradável, por isso nem me animei muito, sabia que tinha mais coisa, "Mas você faz certas coisas que me irritam!"

"Mas por que eu te irrito?? Eu nunca fiz nada pra você!", cada vez eu ficava mais revoltado. Ela definitivamente tinha algum problema!

"Pra mim não! Mas irrita mesmo assim! Você me irrita com seu jeito de andar, todo pomposo, sempre se achando o todo bom, o gostoso, o melhor do mundo, praticamente um rei! Trata as garotas como objeto, usando quem bem entende e depois jogando fora! Trata os outros como brinquedo, azarando só pro seu divertimento e exibição! Você irrita só por ser James Potter!"

Sirius, você faz tudo isso tanto quanto eu, portanto nem pense em debochar de mim depois de ler! Entendeu bem?? Não, isso não quer dizer que eu concorde com o que ela disse, claro que não! Por que ela tem que ter esse ponto de vista tão negativo de tudo o que eu faço? Eu não trato ninguém como objeto ou brinquedo, se as garotas saem comigo é porque querem e todas elas sabem o que nós fazemos, que nós não namoramos, e nós não fazemos falsas promessas! Nunca enganamos ninguém! E quanto às azarações, fala sério, são brincadeiras! Todos aqui sabem magia e têm varinha, todos sabem se defender! Nunca machucamos ninguém! Nem mesmo o Seboso! E esse aí pede pra ser azarado! E mesmo assim nós nunca fizemos nada demais contra ele... são só brincadeiras!

Eu disse tudo isso à ela. Mas minha argumentação parece que entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro. Ela revirou os olhos e nos sentamos novamente _(Sim, com essa discussão tínhamos até nos levantado, tamanha raiva!)_.

"Você só consegue ter essa visão negativa?", perguntei, algum tempo depois, "Não é possível que você não consiga enxergar uma só qualidade em mim!"

Ela olhou para a outra parede e não respondeu. Eu achei que essa atitude demonstrava que ela via qualidades sim, mas que não queria admitir isso, então sorri. Mas o que ela falou depois me fez ver que eu estava completamente errado.

"Como você consegue?", ela me perguntou de maneira debochada.

"O quê?", eu realmente não estava entendendo.

"Ser assim, tão prepotente! Prepotente, presunçoso, orgulhoso, metido, egocêntrico... pode escolher o que melhor te definir... apesar de eu achar que um só adjetivo não é o suficiente pra tamanho ego"

Prepotente?? Eu?? **Ela** é que era tudo isso! E por **minha** causa! E eu disse isso à ela:

"Quem está muito metida ultimamente é você! Começou a ficar metida desde que um certo garoto começou a te chamar pra sair, dando em cima de você repetidas vezes, mesmo depois de você recusá-lo! Vai dizer que não está gostando de ter o castelo inteiro sabendo que tem um maroto aos seus pés? Não que você tenha!", me apressei a acrescentar.

"Então por que você não simplesmente pára de me convidar pra sair??". A pergunta dela foi mais com um pedido, ela não estava realmente irritada.

Eu abri então meu sorriso mais galanteador e ajeitei os cabelos com a mão:

"Porque eu quero sair com você."

"E depois você pára de me perseguir?", perguntou ela.

"Claro!", eu ainda sorria.

Ela me encarou e eu vi raiva em seus olhos.

"Como você fez com todas as garotas até hoje! Entenda de uma vez, Potter: eu **não quero** sair com você, muito menos entrar pra sua lista!"

"Lisa, eu não quero sair com você pra constar na minha lista", logo me arrependi do que disse, porque ela arregalou os olhos e só então reparei que eu tinha confirmado que tinha uma lista de garotas, então continuei: "Eu quero sair com você porque gostei de você, só isso! Meu esforço em tentar te conquistar já me fez perder muitas garotas!"

Ela abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar, e disse quase num sussurro:

"Evans".

Então era isso? Depois de tudo o que eu disse ela apenas me corrigiu para que eu não a chamasse pelo primeiro nome?? Naquele momento eu tive vontade de desistir. Parecia que não importava o que eu fizesse, ela já tinha aquela imagem destorcida de mim e não mudaria de jeito nenhum! Nada do que eu tinha feito ou falado tinha gerado algum efeito nela! Será que valeria a pena insistir nela? Talvez ela simplesmente não me merecesse e pronto.

"Desiste, Potter, eu não quero nada com você!"

Sabem o que ela fez depois?? Ela se levantou e começou a examinar a porta, até que conseguiu abri-la! Ela não queria **mesmo** ficar ali comigo! É revoltante isso! Muito revoltante!

**:.:**

**Como assim ela te recusou**?? Não acredito que ao invés de ficarem se beijando, vocês ficaram lá brigando! _(Sirius)_

Sirius! Você está enchendo o caderno de farelo! E cuidado pra Combs aí do seu lado não ler, porque se ela descobrir que foi armação vai contar pra amiga depois... _(Remus)_

Eu continuo achando que você deveria desistir... _(Peter)_

Mas eu não posso desistir! Eu **preciso** sair com ela! _(James)_

Por quê? Desafio? Orgulho? Cabeça dura? _(Sirius)_

Exatamente, o problema é que você está fazendo essas coisas pelo motivo errado... _(Remus)_

E qual seria o motivo certo? _(Peter)_

Não há motivo certo, há a tática certa. _(James)_

James, amigo, acho que nós devemos saber a hora de parar... essa garota não te merece! Você mesmo já chegou a essa conclusão! _(Sirius)_

Adianta alguma coisa eu te dizer que tem muitas outras garotas no castelo? _(Remus)_

Tá vendo, eles concordam comigo! Desiste, James! _(Peter)_

Não, não vou desistir e não adianta nada do que vocês disserem, eu quero ela e pronto! _(James)_

Então qual vai ser a próxima tática?? _(Sirius)_

Certo, já que é assim... eu sugiro que você use a minha tática, a romântica. Tente **conquistá-la**, e não **consegui-la**. _(Remus)_

Hum...entendi... isso é fácil. Só não sei se vai dar certo com ela, porque ela tem algum problema, vocês viram, ela não é normal! Mas... Sirius, senta com a Combs hoje? _(James)_

Não acredito que você me pede uma coisa dessas com esse sorriso safado! Mas tudo bem, depois de ontem isso vai ser muito fácil...rs... _(Sirius)_

Como assim??? É mesmo, Sirius, você não nos contou como foi ontem! Se divertiu? _(Remus)_

É, conta tudo pra gente! _(Peter)_

Ora, pessoal, já não tem nem mais novidade o Sirius sair com a Combs! _(James)_

Exatamente! Eu só quis dizer que, como eu saí com ela ontem, não vai ser grande coisa sentar com ela na aula hoje... ela não vai estranhar, nem a Evans vai achar que é de propósito... _(Sirius)_

Sei... _(James)_

**:.:**

Não estou entendendo, você está prestando atenção NA AULA?? Ela nem te deu atenção?? _(Sirius)_

Fica difícil contar tudo com ela aqui do meu lado, na próxima aula eu falo! _(James)_

Mas eu estou curioso! Eu a vi transfigurar a flor em uma boneca! _(Sirius)_

É, ela disse que esse era o significado: que, com a rosa, eu queria ganhar uma boneca, uma garota pra **brincar** e me divertir, então que eu podia ficar com essa boneca que era a única que eu ia ter... na próxima aula eu conto tudo!__

**:.:**__

Hei! Escreve pra gente saber também! Vocês ficam cochichando aí e a gente não pode virar pra trás! Aproveita que o professor mandou fazer uma redação e conta pra gente! _(Remus)_

**:.:**

_((James))_

Bem, como eu estava dizendo pro Sirius, eu cheguei todo romântico e sorridente na mesa dela, sentei e entreguei a rosa vermelha.

"Achei que eu tivesse me livrado de você depois de ontem", foi o que ela disse, sem emoção.

"Você nunca vai se livrar de mim", eu praticamente sussurrei no ouvido dela.

"Eu devo ter tacado lenha na fogueira de Merlin...", ela disse, com as mãos cabeça.

"Merlin morreu na fogueira? Bem, isso não importa. Vamos, Evans, saia comigo, eu tenho certeza de que você não vai se arrepender..."

"Potter, se você quiser continuar sentado aí, cala a boca. Eu quero prestar atenção na aula."

"Certo, mas pelo menos aceita a rosa que eu trouxe pra você.", insisti, levando a flor pra perto do nariz dela pra que ela pudesse sentir o perfume. Foi aí que ela transfigurou a minha rosa vermelha numa boneca ruiva! Acho que a tática-romântica não deu certo, vou voltar pros meus planos...

**:.:**

E você pegou a boneca! Eu vi você guardando!! Lembranças do seu...deixe-me contar...6 fora? _(Sirius)_

A aula já vai terminar, então vamos fazer logo o fechamento do mês? _(James)_

Tá bom, tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou!...rs...Pode fazer aí as contas. _(Sirius)_

**:.:**

**_fechamento do 5º mês de aula - janeiro_**

****

- James - 1 Corvinal e 1 Sonserina

- Sirius - 1 Lufa-lufa e 1 Corvinal

Parece que essas duas grifinórias estão acabando com a gente, né... _(James)_

Não, **voc** é que está acabando comigo! Por sua causa eu perdi uma semana e uma noite com a Combs! _(Sirius)_

Ora, admita Sirius, você não perdeu nada, você gosta de sair com ela! _(James)_

Eu gosto de sair com **qualquer** garota! _(Sirius)_

**:.:**__

**N/A: **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!! Desculpa a demora meeeeesmo, pessoal, mas é que não sou só eu que estou em provas – e mil trabalhos tb! –, minhas betas tb estão! (Mila, vc está viva?? Acho que aquela cena da conversa Remus/Harry no filme foi demais pra sua cabeça, né? Rs) Então eu demorei pra mandar e ela pra me repassar! Eu até repassei pra Guta (minha beta dessa fic.) uma review mt fofa q eu recebi pedindo pra eu escrever mais, apesar de estar mt ocupada...   Aff, eu tava tão atolada aqui só tô mandando um cap q eu beto hj! (oi, Fernanda! Tá mt bom o cap! mesmo! :P )

– Mt obrigada mesmo pelos reviews, gente!! Eu queria q fic como um todo ficasse boa, mas não esperava os elogios quanto aos marotos em si!   E claro, o rabicho não tem jeito, eu não quero exclui-lo, mas não gosto dele! não tem como ele ficar lindo! Hahahaha...

– E olha, há praticamente um acordo silencioso sobre isso, mas eu preciso falar... é sobre as gírias. Não como usar as gírias correspondentes ao tempo real do marotos (anos 80?? Por aí, né?) e usando as nossas, há um maior entendimento, interação nossa com eles (personagens), então a gente entende que as nossas correspondem ao que eles falariam se fossem do nosso tempo, não é mesmo? :P

–  Alguém foi no Potter Rio?? (Manza?? me disseram q vc foi! Queria ter te conhecido!) Sem noção, foi mt bom!! E mt cansativo tb!! Teve debate de fanfic com a Flora, a Aline Carneiro e a Pichi (Mariana)! Bem, se alguém foi, eu era a menina da incrisção do concurso de cosplay (fantasia interpretação)... falando nisso, tinha 2 caras que ERAM o Remus e Sirius do filme! MT IGUAL! rs


	6. As Flores e o Bilhete

Capítulo 6 - Fevereiro - As Flores e o bilhete  
  
Você não achou mesmo que só aquela flor seria o suficiente, achou, James? (Remus)  
Achei. Por que não seria? Não foi isso que você falou pra eu fazer? (James)  
Foi, mas não é só isso... a tática romântica requer tempo! Vocês estão muito mal acostumados com a conquista rápida e fácil! Às vezes é preciso lutar para se conseguir o que quer... (Remus)  
Bem, eu vou tentar mais uma coisa, mas se não der certo eu vou preparar uma Poção do Amor pra ela!! Não, calma, eu estou brincando, eu não faria isso... mesmo porque, eu quero que ela goste de mim! Hum... Já sei o que fazer...Vou começar amanhã mesmo! (James)  
  
:.:  
  
((James))  
Puxa, olha como a tática-romântica está sendo bem-sucedida:  
- Quinta-feira - eu lhe dei outra rosa vermelha no café da manhã e a convidei pra sair: mais um fora.  
- Sexta-feira - lírios depois da aula da tarde e mais um fora.  
- Sábado - tulipas depois do jantar. Adivinha só?  
- Domingo - orquídeas entregues pelo correio-coruja. Todas as garotas suspiraram... Menos ela.  
- Segunda-feira - jasmins antes do café da manhã, assim que ela desceu no salão comunal, junto com um feliz "Bom dia!" e meu maravilhoso sorriso. A resposta: "Ah, você de novo, Potter?"  
- Terça-feira - encontrei uma flor que não sei o nome, mas é da cor do cabelo dela. Pedi pra Combs deixar na cama dela.  
- Quarta-feira - novamente lírios, entreguei quando passava por ela na mesa, pra sentar no café da manhã. Mais uma vez, vi todas as outras suspirarem... Menos ela.  
- Quinta-feira - tulipas. Resolvi repetir o ciclo todo, pra ela entender que eu não vou desistir, que não vou parar...  
- Sexta-feira - orquídeas, usei o correio-coruja.  
- Sábado - eu tinha planejado entregar as jasmins à noite, mas assim que ela me viu no salão comunal, logo pela manhã, já veio até mim.  
"Chega". Ela só disse isso. Até me assustou, já que eu estava jogando xadrez com o Remus e estava muito concentrado naquele cavalo dele. Olhei pra ela e sorri.  
"Bom dia, Evans! E então vai sair comigo?". Resolvi o usar o sobrenome dela mesmo, é melhor ganhar confiança aos poucos, irrita-la agora não ia me levar a lugar algum...  
"Não. E não quero mais as flores. Você está matando pobres vegetais à toa. Nada do que você fizer vai me fazer sair com você, Potter, entenda isso de uma vez por todas!"  
"Evans, Evans, Evans... você está presa a essa idéia fixa de que não pode sair comigo e eu nem sei o porquê! Simplesmente porque não tem motivo! Você precisa mudar essa idéia que você tem a meu respeito e você só vai conseguir isso se você baixar esse muro que construiu ao seu redor."  
"Hum...certo...mas aí eu sairia com você ou com o seu ego?". Ela estava séria! Ela tinha uma expressão séria! Ela estava me sacaneando! Como uma garota ousa fazer isso comigo? Há, mas ela estava sendo sarcástica com a pessoa errada!  
"Comigo, o ego você ganha de presente! Aproveite, a promoção é por tempo limitado!" Deu certo. Eu passei as mãos pelo cabelo, confiante, enquanto ela revirava os olhos. Eu estava gostando daquele jogo de respostas. Aliás, tenho que admitir, eu gosto de vê-la assim irritada!  
"Eu dispenso o presente. E você junto. E as flores também!"  
Eu tive a impressão de tê-la visto vacilar nessa última frase. Então sorri.  
"Ah, admita, você está gostando de receber flores..."  
"Estaria, se elas não fossem enviadas por você.". Não entendi porque ela cruzou os braços ao dizer isso. Parecia que estava me desafiando a responder essa. E eu respondi:  
"Não. Você não teria ligado muito para as flores, se ela não tivessem vindo de um garoto inesperado, que você adora recusar."  
Ela não esperava isso, deu pra ver que ela ficou confusa! Era isso, eu estava entendendo tudo agora! Ela realmente gostava de me recusar! Talvez porque nenhuma outra garota tenha feito isso antes, talvez ela quisesse ser diferente, sei lá, essa parte eu ainda estou tentando entender...  
"É, Evans, pode admitir, você gosta e até sente falta quando eu não falo contigo... E como ontem fez uma semana que eu tenho te mandado flores, você ficou com medo de eu desistir e parar e veio pessoalmente garantir seu convite diário... então, Evans, não vai sair comigo?"  
Ela riu. Qual é, minha teoria faz sentido, não faz não, pessoal?? Ela pode ter feito isso mesmo de uma maneira inconsciente... Enfim, a questão é que antes eu estava errado, o que eu preciso descobrir não é o porque dela não gostar de mim, mas sim o motivo dela não admitir isso!  
"Seu imenso-super-hiper-ultra ego está te levando à insanidade, Potter". Ela continuava rindo! E, por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, eu estava adorando! Ela então fez uma cara de enfermeira que fala com o paciente: "Mas não se preocupe, você vai superar essa rejeição, vai sobreviver e logo logo estará com alguma outra garota do castelo..."  
Isso foi uma alfinetada? Uma crítica? Ela quis dizer alguma coisa com isso, não quis?? Certo, deixa pra lá... Bem, senti que esse era o momento para agir. Levantei-me e aproximei-me dela, que incrivelmente não recuou, apenas me olhou com uma cara de "O que diabos você vai fazer, Potter??"  
"Lisa, eu quero que essa garota seja você", eu disse, colocando uma mão na cintura dela. Mas na hora que eu ia puxá-la pra perto de mim...  
"Está falando com a garota errada". É incrível como uma pessoa pode fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo! Ela me disse isso, dando um passo pra trás, colocando as mãos no meu peito e me empurrando, virando o rosto pro lado e olhando pro chão. E tudo isso pra dizer uma coisa só: Não.  
Qual era o problema dela? Certo, estávamos no meio do salão comunal, mas estava praticamente vazio, quem não estava tomando o desjejum estava nos jardins! E mesmo se estivesse lotado, as garotas gostam de público quanto se está saindo com James Potter!  
"Qual a sua flor favorita?", eu perguntei. Um de nós iria ter de desistir, e esse alguém não iria ser eu.  
"Não tenho preferência", ela respondeu de uma maneira bem seca.  
"Certo, então vou continuar com o rodízio. Você terá jasmins ainda hoje. Ah, e eu não estou matando vegetais à toa, em primeiro lugar porque eu sei que não serão à toa, em segundo porque elas são enfeitiçadas para continuarem com seu metabolismo como se ainda estivessem plantadas e terceiro porque eu sei que você não as jogará no lixo, mas sim cuidará delas".  
Ela riu, balançando a cabeça - acho que como quem diz você não tem jeito - e foi embora. Mas acho que ela vai gostar quando ver as jasmins sobre a cama dela à noite e, querendo ou não, vai se lembrar de mim. Hum...agora que você perdeu, Sirius, é minha chance de revanche com o Remus! Alguém viu o Peter?  
  
:.:  
  
Isso aqui virou diário, é, Potter? Que nem as menininhas fazem? rsrsrs... Essa aula tá tão sem graça que eu resolvi vir ler o que você tinha escrito no fim de semana, mas sinceramente não esperava que fosse me divertir assim! (Sirius)  
Não é um diário, eu simplesmente resolvi anotar tudo o que acontece pra ver se eu entendo essa garota analisando as coisas depois com mais calma. Não é possível, eu vou achar o problema dela! (James)  
O problema dela se chama "James Potter"! (desenho de um rosto dando gargalhadas, enfeitiçado pra fazer o boneco chorar de tanto rir)  
(desenho de uma forca, cuja corda tenta enlaçar o rosto sem pescoço) [bastante animador]  
Não dá pra enforcar, mas você entendeu o recado. (James)  
Hei, hei, Peter, vai com calma... se você não quer falar, escreve aqui! (Remus)  
É que, pessoal, vocês não fazem idéia, vocês não sabem o que eu consegui! (Peter)  
O quê?? (Sirius)  
Por que não vemos isso com calma no quarto depois da aula? Já estamos na última aula mesmo!(James)  
E vocês vão agüentar de curiosidade?? (Remus)  
Vocês não podem abrir isso aqui! De jeito nenhum!! (Peter)  
Por Merlin! Essa aula tem que acabar logo! (Sirius)  
  
:.:  
  
Inacreditável! Cada vez eu entendo menos essa garota! Afinal, ela me odeia ou não? Bem, vou colar aqui com um feitiço o que o Peter achou! Segundo ele, ele estava treinando a transformação dele quando as meninas o viram (como animal) e se assustaram, aí parece que a Evans deixou isso cair no chão e ele magistralmente pegou!  
(Bilhete anexado)  
"Belle! Você está do lado deles! De que outra maneira as flores teriam chegado na minha cama??  
Ora, fofa, não se trata de estar de um lado ou do outro, eu só acho que você deveria dar uma chance pra ele! Ele está se esforçando! Aliás, você sabe que não me engana... Eu sei muito bem que você não detesta ele apenas...   
Pirou?? É claro que eu não vou dar chance alguma pra ele!  
Tem certeza? Qual é... tá na hora de você aproveitar um pouco a vida, eu já te disse, garoto a gente usa, joga fora e pronto! Se divertiu. Próximo... :P  
Exatamente como você faz?  
Hei! Eu me divirto sim!  
Não duvido disso, Belle... mas ------------------- (tinta borrada)  
Vocês estão falando do TMQ-NRT ou do OT?? (uma 3ª letra diferente)  
De ninguém, Mary! (provável letra da Evans)  
Agora seu Romeu virou ninguém, fofa? (provável letra da Combs)  
Belle! Já falei pra você parar com essa analogia ridícula!  
Boiei... (escrito pela 3ª letra)  
Hei, vamos fazer uma aposta?? (provável letra da Combs)  
De novo não, Belle... você já ganhou aquela e eu tive que deixar de estudar por uma semana, o que você vai querer apostar dessa vez? (provável letra da Evans)  
Há-há, você vai adorar essa..."  
  
:.:  
Tipo, a Combs sugeriu que ela gosta de mim, né?? E esse negócio de Romeu, eu já pesquisei, é um conto trouxa sobre amor proibido, amor impossível... Vocês entenderam alguma coisa?? (James)  
E esses apelidos?? (Peter)  
Um dos dois apelidos, provavelmente o primeiro, refere-se à você, James... O outro pode ser qualquer um de nós três. Mas não faço idéia do que significa cada um... (Remus)  
"Tem Muitas Qualidades - Não se Recusa Tentação" (James)  
Hahaha, e o OT? (Peter)  
"Orgulho Talhado"! Haha, duvido que seja algo assim... (Remus)  
Sirius? Não vai chutar um significado? (James)  
Por que ele não quis responder? (Peter)  
Acho que ele não gostou do que a Combs disse sobre ele... (Remus)  
Mas nem foi exatamente sobre ele! E todos nós sabemos que ela gosta dele, o que ela disse não foi de verdade... Fala sério! Ela sai com ele a hora que ele quer! E depois vai dizer que ele é objeto, que é ela quem usa? Brincadeira, não? Mas espera aí! Sirius! Você realmente se importa com o que ela pensa de você??? (James)  
Vai ver ele gosta dela, mesmo que negue isso pra gente... (Peter)  
Acho que agora ele vai querer responder alguma coisa no caderno...rs (essa mania de rs tá começando a pegar... rs) Nada a declarar, Sirius? (Remus)  
Não! Eu não gosto dela, não me abalo com o que ela diz, não faço idéia do que sejam esses apelidos idiotas que elas colocaram na gente e tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui escrevendo como uma menininha e seus bilhetinhos. (Sirius)  
Certo, não está mais aqui quem falou... (James)  
  
:.:  
  
Hei, esse fim de semana é o dia dos namorados! (Sirius)  
Nada como um dia após o outro, não? Nem parece a mesma pessoa... Mas e se não for?? Criatura com Poção Polissuco do Sirius, revele quem é imediatamente!! (Remus)  
Ora, Remus, tramando alguma coisa maliciosa só pode ser o nosso Sirius! rs... Eu sei, dia 14 é domingo, o que tem isso? Sabe, Sirius, você é a única pessoa que tem meios fácies de descobrir sobre aquelas coisas no bilhete, sobre os apelidos... (James)  
Eu posso tentar ouvir alguma conversa delas... (Peter)  
É que eu tive uma idéia pro domingo... Será um dia dos namorados muito produtivo! (Sirius)  
E isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o bilhete? Ou você está simplesmente ignorando a gente? (Remus)  
Qual a idéia? (James)  
Também fiquei curioso! (Peter)  
Vamos organizar tudo, como uma festa que durará o dia inteiro... Já até sei como convencer o diretor sobre isso... (Sirius)  
Não precisamos de autorização pra dar festas no salão comunal. A não ser que... (Remus)  
Uma festa grande! No salão principal! Com Hogwarts inteira! Vai ser demais! (James)  
Será que o diretor vai deixar mesmo? (Peter)  
Vocês pegaram o espírito da coisa... Rs... Aposto que o Dumbledore vai é adorar a idéia! Ah, e eu tenho algo especial reservado pra nós dois, James, e faremos uma aposta pra ver quem ganha! (Sirius)  
E nada sobre os apelidos... O que há com você, Sirius? (Remus)  
Absolutamente nada! Vamos preparar as coisas para o dia dos namorados! (Sirius) 


	7. Nota da Autora

**N/A:**

Sinto desapontá-los, gente, mais isso não é uma atualização, é que eu tive uma idéia louca agora (agora mesmo!) e resolvi postar...rs... :P

**É que eu estava escrevendo e preciso de uns cartões e então pensei que, ao invés de eu ficar inventando cartões a esmo, vocês poderiam me ajudar!!**

**Eu preciso de vários recadinhos amorosos (do tipo "dia dos namorados", mais ou menos como teve no 2º livro, parecido com o que o Lockhart fez) para todos os marotos, então, se vcs quiserem me ajudar, escrevam bilhetinhos para o James, pro Sirius, pro Remus e – se alguém quiser, né... – pro Peter, que eu colocarei alguns no próximo capítulo!! Imaginem que vc estudam com eles e têm a oportunidade de mandar um cartão pra eles, o que vcs diriam? Pode ter assinatura, pode ser anônimo, pode marcar encontro, pode ser tímido, pode ser atirado, pode ser só um elogio, pode dar em cima (duh! rs), pode ser o que quiserem!! Só não sejam muito longos...  Se quiser, pode especificar a casa e o ano da personagem que estaria escrevendo o cartão, pra eu poder citar... e pode ser mais de um cartão/bilhetinho!**

**Mas lembrem-se, o quanto mais rápido eu tiver cartões para colocar no cap, mais rápido o mando pra minha beta e mais rápido eu atualizo!! :P**

**(chantagem emocional com leitores, aprendi com umas fics aí...rs... esqueci o nick das autoras...ah! uma delas é a Silverghost, eu ria mt com a chantagem emocional que ela fazia...rs)**

**            Sério agora..rs...tentem mandar até sexta/sábado pra eu poder mandar logo pra minha betinha!**

**Bem, é só isso, desculpe se vc pensou que era uma atualização e obrigado se vc for participar! **

**Podem mandar por reviews ou pro meu e-mail (manoelawoodyahoo.com.br)**

**...**

**E aproveitando aqui...rs... respondendo alguns reviews:**

**"Lisa" é o nome errado mesmo e o James vai perceber isso logo, logo, só que...bem... vcs não vão ver isso tão logo...rs**

**Manza, tranqüilo! E acredita que eu ainda não li o fim de MP?????? Meu pc tá doidinho aqui e quando consigo entrar na net, fico com tanta coisa pra fazer que nem leio fics! (rpg, talvez né..rs...)**

**Helena-Black, eu estou há séeeeeculos pra te dizer isso! Don't worry quanto à carta! Quando puder, escreva! :P Aliás, vamos atualizar tb né..rs...**

**E gente, a tática do "dar um gelo" estava guardado pra mais pra frente, mas eu dei um jeito de fazer algo do tipo no próximo capítulo...rs...quero dizer, na verdade só começa no outro, mas vcs vão saber nesse... aff, eu me odeio né? Deixando vcs curiosos só vou receber mais cobranças de atualizações!!    rs**

**Hum...acho que tinha mais alguma coisa que eu estou esquecendo mas... enfim...**

**Beijos, Manu.**


	8. Valentine's Day

**_N/A: _**Antes de mais nada, eu queria agradecer IMENSAMENTE à colaboração de vocês!! Eu AMEI TODOS os bilhetes e me diverti muuuuuito fazendo esse cap, que ficou bem grandinho graças à vcs!  Eu tentei não modificar nada, mas tem certas coisas quer não cabiam na fic, tipo Tiago/James, ou o nome da Lily, então desculpem-me, a poucas alterações foram realmente necessárias! Obrigada também a quem mandou só idéia, ou um bilhete, ou váaaarios bilhetes!! :))))) E tb aos que me pouparam de escrever bilhetes pro Peter! Huahauahuhua.

KisYuBlack - Eu ADOREI o seu, mas ele era perfeito pro James, vc falava q era pro Remus e seu sobrenome é Black!! Hahaahha! Confuso!! rs... Bem, eu coloquei pro James, espero que não se importe...

Silverghots – Eu ADOREI a idéia da musiquinha! Posso usar em outra ocasião?? É que o Sirius está..hum...alterado nesse dia..e...não coube aqui a brincadeira...

**_Capítulo 7- Valentine's Day_**

                _((Remus))_

                Eu não ia falar nada, eu juro que estava tentando me conter, mas não deu, preciso analisar essa estranha situação. Não que o que vocês estejam fazendo seja estranho, muito pelo contrário, a festa está sendo ótima e estou me divertindo muito, Hogwarts inteira está! Mas Sirius, eu realmente acho que você está fazendo tudo isso pra atingir a Annabelle. Tudo bem que aquilo que ela fez foi realmente horrível, eu também fiquei chocado quando o Peter descobriu que a aposta que ela tinha ganhado era sobre fazer você ficar apenas com uma garota – ou seja, ela – por uma semana – que coincidiu com a época em que você estava tentando tirar informações dela –, mas isso não significa que ela não goste de você! E não justifica você querer atingi-la montando uma barraca de BEIJO na festa do dia dos namorados!

Mesmo assim, eu gostei da idéia! Você e James estão muito engraçados nessas barracas nos jardins, vocês estão mesmo conseguindo contar a quantidade de garotas? Estou vendo que a fila está grande! E ainda vão ganhar dinheiro com isso! Genial! Mas o que eu gostei mais foi da barraca de Poções do Amor falsas que, ao invés de fazer a pessoa se apaixonar, faz o sujeito agarrar a primeira pessoa que vê a sua frente enlouquecidamente! Vocês sabem que vão ter muitos alunos enfurecidos com vocês até o fim do dia, não??

Os monitores-chefes estão tendo muito trabalho para colocar tudo em ordem no castelo, mas parece que o Dumbledore está se divertindo bastante com a festa...

                Ah, e os primeiranistas estão realmente felizes em ajudar, mesmo que tenha de ficar com aquela fantasia cômica de cupido, zanzando o castelo pra cima e pra baixo entregando recados amorosos... aliás, eu percebi que vocês receberam alguns, depois quero ler todos! Eu também recebi alguns, vou lhes mostrar também... mas, mandaram algum?? Há-há, é claro que sim!! Acabei de ver a Evans rasgar um bilhete! Sinto muito, James... quero dizer, pensando bem, pode nem ter sido seu... vou falar com ela...

                É, sinto muito, cara... cheguei lá e ela estava escrevendo dois bilhetes: um pra você, respondendo algo com um simples "Me deixa em paz, Potter!" e outro com "Claro, Kyle, estarei lá...".

                Parece que teremos duas pessoas arrasadas essa noite: o James e a Combs. Sim, Sirius, ela está arrasada. Eu vi bem a cara com que ela ficou quando se deparou com sua linda barraca e a interminável filha de garotas ansiosas pelos beijos. Ou não? Eu estou vendo bem? Ela está, nesse exato momento, na barraca do James? Tá, retiro tudo o que eu disse até agora, desisto de tentar entender as pessoas, vou ali ver os perfumes-de-todos-os-cheiros e a maçã-do-amor que te deixa feliz. E é melhor eu voltar logo pro Espelho Divino, apesar do Peter o estar controlando direitinho... Foi uma idéia muito boa essa de fazer as garotas acreditarem que o garoto que aparece lá (ou seja, o que **_nós_** fazemos aparecer) é sua alma gêmea! É claro que eu já apareci no espelho de duas garotas que eu me amarro. Uma dela riu, acho que ela sacou que o espelho era controlado, mas a outra acreditou e eu até já recebi um recado pelos cupidos! Hum... tem umas três garotas aqui que eu gostaria de sair, ainda estou pensando no que fazer... vocês sabem, eu não sou como vocês, não consigo enganá-las e sair com várias! Ah, não, desculpem-me, vocês não as enganam...rs... bem, ainda tem mais algum tempo antes de responder à elas...

                Só mais uma coisa: porque aquelas pessoas estão se jogando no lago? E que música horrível é essa que está tocando??

**:.:**

                _((James))_

                Sirius, se você não me ouve, pelo menos vai ler. Eu sei, você fica aí dizendo que detesta esse caderno ("coisa de mulherzinha"), mas a curiosidade vai falar mais alto, quando o Pedro disser que tem aqui um recado pra você, e o Remus disser que você deveria ler... Háhá, eu conheço meus amigos!

                Enfim, a questão é que não tem motivo pra você ter ficado bolado! Não, não comece com essa de "Mas eu não estou bolado! Pára com isso, James! Você cismou com essa história absurda! Vai cuidar da sua vida!", porque eu sei que você ficou bolado sim!

                Mas cara, o que eu deveria fazer? Dizer "Não, Combs, sinto muito, você é uma exceção à barraca do beijo"?? Mesmo porque, ela podia pensar que você gosta dela... ou porque outro motivo ela seria uma exceção?? Não, é claro que não! Nós sabemos que você não gosta dela, nem é a fim dela, claro que não, você pode até ser um tanto quanto **_possessivo _**em relação à ela, mas **_gostar_** é um absurdo! Eu entendo completamente! Você só ficou bolado por eu tê-la beijado (junto com mais outras 500 garotas!) porque está revoltado com o fato de o céu ser azul! Completamente compreensível!

                Aqui, só não entendi a sua comparação... "Se a Evans tivesse ido na minha barraca, eu não a teria beijado!". Em primeiro lugar, eu não gosto da Evans, ela é só um desafio, em segundo, você teria beijado sim e, em terceiro, você **_poderia_** tê-la beijado sim! Talvez eu ficasse bolado por ter perdido o meu desafio, e por ela ter sido fácil contigo enquanto me recusa incessantemente... mas nada relacionado à você! Eu não teria ficado bolado com você!

                Então, quando você quiser admitir e conversar sobre isso, estaremos aqui, seja no caderno, seja pessoalmente, seja em nossas conversas de madrugada no dormitório, estaremos sempre aqui.

**:.:**

                _((Sirius))_

                Você não ficou com 500 garotas, James!!!

                E da onde tirou essa história absurda de eu gostar da Combs e estar bolado contigo? ACORDA, POTTER!! E você só beijou a Combs pra ver a reação da Evans!

                Remus, me recuso a responder sobre os seus comentários. Há! Como se a minha vida girasse em torno dessa garota agora! Como se eu **_precisasse_** de motivos pra fazer uma festa! Ou pra arranjar uma desculpa pra beijar garotas! Não me importo com quem ela sai ou deixa de sair, e não me importa o motivo que a levou a sair comigo. Vocês é que entendem tudo errado...

                Desisto de vocês... vou dormir...

**:.:**

                _((Remus))_

                Encontrei o caderno jogado na porta do banheiro. Agora me diga, Sirius, se você está super bem – como diz estar – porque o pobre caderno foi parar lá? Sua varinha faz mágica enquanto você dorme? Ou será que exista uma remota possibilidade de você, por algum motivo "desconhecido", ter jogado o caderno longe, indo o pobrezinho parar na porta do banheiro??

                E James está certo, você está bolado. Mesmo que esteja "normal" com a gente, você está ignorando completamente a Annabelle.

                Fui forçado a rir agora... imaginei o James resmungando "Ah! Lá se vai nossa chance de descobrir sobre os apelidos! A Combs teria contado tudo pra ele!"

                Sabem, eu fiquei realmente curioso com isso também, vou ver o que eu consigo descobrir com as meninas...

                Ah, e outra coisa... eu saí com a Nichole ontem (umas das três que eu comentei antes, a que eu manipulei o espelho...rs) e voltei tarde, mas o Sirius ainda não tinha voltado... se ele não estava com a Annabelle, onde e com quem o senhor estava??

**:.:**

                _((Peter))_

                Você não sabe?? rs Não leu nenhum dos milhares bilhetes que o Sirius recebeu, Remus?? Tinha uns dez que eram da mesma garota, uma grifinória quartanista que sempre foi apaixonada pelo Sirius, desde que entrou em Hogwarts, e ele finalmente resolveu sair com ela! Eu até perdi a conta de quantas vezes ela entrou na fila da barraca dele!

                Ah! Deixa eu te explicar uma coisa, o Sirius mexeu naquelas maçãs e trocou o encantamento delas... tudo bem que as pessoas ficavam realmente felizes, mas não era só isso, não! Elas ficavam como se estivessem bêbadas!! Aí teve um cara que resolveu se jogar no lago e geral foi atrás dele!! Foi muito engraçado! Eles estavam muito loucos!

                Os monitores-chefes ficaram revoltados e passaram o dia inteiro hoje na sala do diretor reclamando da gente... rs... tinha mesmo muita gente enlouquecida ontem correndo pelo castelo, mas isso foi o que deixou o dia mais legal!!

                O espelho é que não deu muito certo comigo... err... bem... mas deixa isso pra lá...

                Eu quero saber dos bilhetes que vocês receberam!! Colem eles aqui no caderno!! Anda, vai, cola aí, por favor!! Assim vocês podem "deixar registrado" o que as garotas acham de vocês!!

**:.:**

                _((Remus))_

                Antes de mais nada, eu preciso colocar aqui os bilhetes que esses dois loucos mandaram um pro outro durante a festa!

                "'Jameszuito',  
                Como vai com os bilhetes? Em menos de uma hora eu recebi 15 e você? Podemos colocar a contagem no caderno depois, prepare-se para mais uma derrota Pontas...rs. (É claro que o meu bilhete não conta...rs). E eu vi Evans escrevendo alguma coisa... Seria o seu...hum...seu vigésimo fora?  
                Sirius Black"  
  
                "'Siriuszito'  
                Só 15? O meu já passa dos 20...Vejo que o seu poder de sedução vem...digamos...diminuindo... rs. Você se acha engraçado não é? As flores não contam como fora, então estou no meu quarto fora (eu acho, apesar de odiar de admitir isso). Mas fazer o quê? Nunca vi garota mais difícil...  
                James Potter"

**:.:**

                _((Sirius))_

                Nós vamos fazer isso, Peter! Já estava combinado! Isso, vou começar, e vou colando primeiro os bilhetes da Morgana  Noryevee (a que eu saí ontem):

                "Sirius,

                Não sei se você já percebeu isso, mas tem uma quartanista grifinória que gosta muito de você. Beijos, de uma das suas admiradoras secretas." – esse foi o primeiro que ela me mandou, eu sei que é dela porque ela assinou um outro e eu comparei a letra... hehehe, será que ela achou mesmo que eu não ia perceber? Agora os próximos, também são anônimos ainda.

                "Sirius, a Annabelle não é a única garota grifinória, talvez você devesse olhar mais para as outras, alguma delas pode gostar de você..."

                "O amor chega sem avisar, sem mesmo a gente esperar. Vem junto de um sorriso ou na flecha de um olhar. "

                "Quando o amor é sincero, ele é muito mais bonito. Tem o cheiro de eternidade e o sabor do infinito."

(desenho de um rosto gargalhando)

                Muito bom, não?? rs Agora vou pular pro que ela assinou.

                 "Sirius, eu acabei de sair da sua barrada do beijo, só queria dizer que foi muito legal, não ligue se eu for lá de novo, ok? : )   Beijos, Morgana Noryevee"

_((James)) _Muito bom mesmo! Mas não barra esses meus:

                "Teu pomo bate no meu coração

                teus cabelos que ao vento vão

                tocam todo meu ser de paixão

                Bom, não James? Eu achei pelo menos, por que eu QUEBREI UMA UNHA AO ESCREVER ISSO! Eu não acredito! Então? Eu vou estar nos jardins às 10:00 te esperando.

                Mil beijos,

                Você-Sabe-Quem"

E...

                "De: Mandinha

                Tiago,

                As vezes não percebemos que o amor esta bem em frente dos nossos olhos. Procure enxergar um pouco à frente daquela ruivinha sem graça, de quem você vive levando foras, e verá que existem garotas muito melhores que ela...

                Um exemplo?

                EU!!"

_                ((Remus))_ Dessa vez eu vou ter que entrar na disputa com vocês, porque eu recebi cada bilhete mais lindo que o outro, dêem uma olhada... esse é da Attwood:

                 "Oi Reminho!

                Saiba que eu te acho o máximo o mais gostoso, o mais lindo e o mais fofo dos marotos e de todos os garotos de Hogwarts. Se estiver interessado (e sei q vai estar porque eu sou irresistível) me encontra na orla da floresta proibida sábado a meia-noite.

                Beijos da toda sua

                Paulinha!"

                Tem esse de uma grifinória:

                "Remus,

                Sempre fico te observando

                Você me parece ser um pessoa tão solitária

                Apesar de sempre estar com seus amigos

                Quando você some, ou melhor como dizem seus amigos, vai viajar, ou visitar alguém

                Quase morro de saudades

                Gosto muito de voc

                E Sempre que dá fico te observando, atrás de uma pilha de livros na  biblioteca

                Quem sabe uma dia, eu honre a minha casa

                E vá falar com você?

                Talvez...Numa chance muito remota possamos ser amigos

                Beijos e abraços

                De uma garota que te adora"

                E olha esse da Maltin...

                "Querido Remus Lupin,

                Não importa que todos digam que os caras mais maravilhosos da grifinória e de Hogwarts sejam o Potter e o Black, por que pra minha mente, pro meu coração e pra cada parte do meu corpo você sempre será o melhor dentre todos, em todos os sentidos. Espero que nós possamos aproveitar muito bem cada minuto desse Dia dos Namorados.

                Com amor,

                Nichole Maltin."

                Ela é do nosso ano, as duas últimas da nossa casa, e eu nunca tinha pensado que elas achassem isso de mim!

_                ((Sirius)) _Você colocou esse no caderno de propósito, não? Oh, querido Remus, não se preocupe, sempre haverá garotas no castelo pra você também, não precisa se sentir inferior! Háhá! Brincadeira, amigo, é que eu não pude perder essa oportunidade de zoar... mas vocês estão se achando, hein! Eu também recebi "encontros marcados", olha só, esse aqui foi de uma corvinal do sexto ano!

                "Sirius

                Me encontre as 22h na Sala de Astronomia.

                Venha sozinho.

                Miau.

                Janis Gardner"

                E tem mais! rs Céus! Olha essa sonserina:

                "Black,

                Estou te esperando na sala Precisa, eu sei que você sabe onde é! Não tá afim de saber como vai estar a sala? Quem sabe... Um quarto!? Para dar tempo para nós dois antes, marquei para a meia-noite, fique com quantas quiser antes, mas depois a noite é nossa. Meia-noite, não se atrase, só faça isso se estiver a fim da fúria de uma sonserina.

                Beijos antecipados, nessinhablack"

                Fora os normais, do tipo desse aqui: "_Querido Sirius, Feliz Dia dos Namorados! Eu te adoro, você sabe disso, né? Beijos, Ana Flávia." Esse Dia dos Namorados foi realmente muito produtivo! _

_                ((Remus))_ Eu estava me referindo à profundidade do que a garota dizia no bilhete, você não sentiu a sinceridade dela, Sirius? Claro que não, vocês são mesmo muito insensíveis... falando em sensibilidade, eu gostei muito desse que você recebeu, Sirius:

                "Sirius,

                Quando te vi

                Sorrindo assim

                Me apaixonei

                Só que para voc

                Eu sou invisível

                Você passa

                E nem notada sou

                Por que seria?

                Por que você me olharia

                Se você tem a sua disposição

                Um bando de garotas

                Prontas a satisfazer todas as sua vontades

                Esse não é meu estilo

                Prefiro estar sozinha

                Sofrendo escondida

                Do que me atirando aos seus pés

                Como essas vadias...

                Ps: sei que provavelmente não irá gastar seu tempo, tentando descobrir quem sou eu, mas se estiver curioso, estamos no mesmo ano, e não sou nem sonserina nem Lufa-Lufa..."

                Você podia mesmo descobrir quem é ela! Hum... Sirius, do que você está rindo tanto??

_                ((Sirius)) _Desse bilhete aqui!! Olha, é pro James!

                "Brilha brilha meu pominho

                 Brilhante no meu coração

                 Brilha brilha poeminha

                 Então te escrevo uma canção"

_                ((James))_ Hei, esse foi só um dentro os vários que eu recebi, valeu? Olha como a garota me descreve nesse aqui, olha bem! Por que a Evans não me vê dessa maneira?

                "Caro Tiago Potter,

                Mesmo você sendo lindo, irresistível, gostoso, vitaminado, necessário, lindo e tudo de bom (me empolguei¬¬) você não pode sair por aí fazendo juras de amor e depois partindo os corações das meninas assim. Elas merecem amor e carinho. (Tá bem que a metade das garotas que saem com você são umas vagabundas mas...) Beijos da sua NÃO-admiradora secreta:

                Cláudia Romanov             

                Obs.: Tudo bem eu sou admiradora sim mas..."

_                ((Remus)) _Parece que quem não prestou atenção no bilhete foi você, James! Você deve ter parado de ler nas qualidades!

_                ((James)) _Você entendeu o sentido da coisa... só a Evans que não me vê como eu realmente sou... olha mais esse sobre minhas maravilhosas qualidades:

                "James,

                Eu acho você o cara mais quente, sexy, popular e irresistível do castelo. Se quiser, me encontre na beira do Lago para uma noite sem compromissos, que com certeza você não vai esquecer tão cedo. Garanto que estou a altura.

                Kristyn Walker, 5 ano, Corvinal"

                E esses outros:

                "Oi, J. P.!

                Assim, só por curiosidade, você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

                Podíamos relembrar os velhos tempos, o que acha?

                Beijos,

                Carol."

                "Oi, James...

                por que você não para de correr atrás da Evans, e corre atrás de mim?

                Alguém que gosta de você... só uma pista... sou da Grifinoria."

                E olha! Acho que vou aceitar a proposta dessa Sonserina sextanista aqui! gargalhadas

                "James,   
                Que história é essa de ficar mandando flores para essa tal de Evans? Por acaso esta gostando dela? Do mesmo modo quero sair com você no dia dos Namorados... Eu sou muito melhor do que aquela sangue-ruim asquerosa.  
                Mirian Sermem."

_((Remus)) _Adorei esse seu gargalhadas! Também, né, depois do rs...rs... bem, eu gostei muito mesmo desse aqui, mas fiquei um pouco preocupado... mas acho que é besteira minha, né?

                "Remus,

                Como a bela lua que ilumina o caminho de todos nós

                                Espero sempre em vão.

                                Ela, separada do astro-rei, vive apenas de eternas lembranças

                                Compondo sinfonias para os desesperados

                                Por excelência escolhida para cova de todos os amantes.

                                Fria como se de gelo fosse, testemunha minhas lágrimas sombrias,

                                Dores silenciosas e tristes suspiros

                                Sem outro conforto a entregar que não seja a solidão."

                Hei, hei, o que está havendo ali?? Droga, Sirius, não azaramos a nós mesmo!! James!!

_                ((James))_ Ora, do jeito que o Sirius ficou furioso quando o Peter – isso, "despetrifica" ele, Remus – pegou aquele cartãozinho, eu tive que pegar pra ler também!! E olha só o que ele diz:

                "Sirius, eu deveria estar fazendo isso, mas acho que você deve saber... é sobre o motivo de eu ter recusado você naquele dia – mas que, obviamente, não durou muito, afinal eu fui na Torre de Astronomia, não fui?? – e o motivo se chama "Annabelle Combs". É, ela proibiu todas as grifinórias, especialmente nós do quinto ano, de sair com você, até mesmo nos ameaçando de azarações durante a noite... e isso era por causa daquela aposta de que você iria ficar só com ela durante uma semana inteira! Bom, agora que eu comecei, vou terminar. Quem apostou com ela teve que pagar uma prenda. Elas fingiram que era a prenda seria Evans ficar uma semana sem estudar, mas eu sei que era ter que ficar algum tempo com o Potter, sozinhos. É, eu as ouvi comemorando, vocês armaram alguma coisa e elas fingiram cair na armadilha de vocês, mas já estava tudo programado. Como elas descobriram eu não faço idéia, mas é bom vocês tomarem mais cuidado ao planejar essas coisas...

                Beijos, de uma grifinória que nunca quis te recusar,

                Linda Parker."

                Então, já entendi tudo... juntando com um outro bilhete da Noryevee – que você escondeu, mas que eu lembro muito bem de ter lido "Sirius, está todo mundo falando que você está gostando mesmo da Combs. Afinal, tem séculos que você só fica com ela. Caso você esteja realmente gostando dela, abre os olhos, eu a vi ficando com outro ontem... " –, você voltou à galinhagem ontem e está saindo com ela, a Morgana, por raiva da Combs.

_((Sirius)) _Que absurdo, James! Eu saio com quem eu quero e porque eu quero! Mas já que é assim, vamos colocar um certo bilhete aqui também:

                "Potter,  
                Pode ir tirando esse sorriso do rosto pois não vou aceitar a proposta de sempre, apenas vou te dizer uma coisa SERÁ QUE DA PARA PARAR DE MANDAR FLORES PARA MIM? DESSE JEITO AS FLORES VÃO SER EXTINTAS DA FACE DA TERRA! Não adianta insistir que eu não vou sair com você, Ok?( E nem invente de mandar bilhete algum pois eu não vou perder tempo respondendo.)  
                Evans."

_((Peter))_ Hei, eu também recebi alguns! Olha só esses:

                "Querido Pedrinho:

                Você sabia que não existe coisa mais fofa no mundo do que você? Eu quero te apertar e te abraçar e te beijar e vamos ser todos felizes para sempre.

                Com amor,

                                Felícia Stebbins, Lufa-lufa, seu ano."

                "Pedrinho,  
                Te amo, quer sair comigo no dia dos namorados?   
                Ass: Eu"

_((Sirius)) _Elas acham mesmo que a gente sabe quem é esse "EU", né? rs... Uau! Remus, que bilhete foi esse?? Por que você não colocou aqui? Tudo bem, eu coloco!

                "Remus,  
                Vou ser curta e direta...Quer sair comigo no dia dos Namorados? Não aceito não como resposta.  
                Anne Wanter, Grifinória 5º Ano."

                Parece até com esse meu...rs...:

                "Sirius,  
                Eu adoraria te agarrar a vida toda. Que tal começarmos hoje a noite? Estou louquinha para te ver.  
                Merrick Clant, Grifinória 5ºAno.  
                PS: Você sabe onde me encontrar."  
  
            (_(Sirius)) _Que tal agora começarmos a fazer as contas?

_                (James) _Certo e, tá valendo nossa aposta, não?? Quem perder vai ter que pagar uma prenda, heim!

                - James – 18 Lufa-lufas; 14 Corvinais; 5 Sonserinas; e 15 Grifinórias – 52!

                - Sirius – 17 Lufa-lufas; 18 Corvinais; 4 Sonserinas; e 16 Grifinórias – 55!!

                Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Ganhei!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se fudeu, James!!!!!!!!!!!! Yahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! _(desenho de um bonequinho dançando, girando os braços como se mexessem num caldeirão)_ Agora você vai ter que fazer o que eu escolher!! Quem mandou seguir as garotas? Se fudeu! (_Sirius_)

                Wow, Sirius, pega leve! Eu vou fazer, mas você cuidado com o que vai escolher... _(James)_

                Eu já escolhi...

                Claro, e com o sorriso malvado que você tem aí, eu já vi que estou ferrado mesmo... manda! O que é?                 Estou preparado!

                Não é um sorriso malvado e isso é para o seu próprio bem. Só escolhi isso porque realmente acho que você deve fazê-lo. E é bem simples... é só parar de mandar flores pra Evans. Ou melhor, para de se humilhar por ela. Não quero mais você dando em cima dela por aí... Não gosto de ver meu amigo, meu irmão!, sendo humilhado pelo castelo..._ (Sirius)_

                Hei! Qual é?!! Se você me mandasse parar de azarar o Snape seria mais fácil!! Se me mandasse ir na sala da McGonagall pegar o que quer que fosse, seria mais fácil! Mas como eu vou parar de dar em cima da Evans?? _(James) _

                Então você admite que gosta dela e que não consegue mais desistir por isso?? _(Sirius)_

                Não! Claro que não! Não é isso! Mas é que, antes de prometer qualquer coisa pra você, eu prometi a mim mesmo que conquistaria essa garota! Vai, libera aí, escolhe outra coisa..._(James)_

                Hum... tive uma idéia... mas não sei não... bem, vamos tentar: Você vai passar a dar em cima da Annabelle agora. _(Sirius)_

                O quê??? Eu? Dando em cima da Combs?? Ficou louco!! Pensei que você gostasse dela! _(James)_

                Não gosto e é exatamente pra provar isso que eu escolhi isso. Vocês vão entender que eu não gosto dela quando você tiver dando em cima dela... e, pra isso, você vai ter de parar com o negócio das flores... e pense bem, James, a Evans pode ficar até com ciúmes! Seria uma boa estratégia, mudar de repente e fingir que não quer mais sair com ela... o que você acha?? _(Sirius)_

                É, pensando por esse lado... é isso aí! Tá fechado! _(James)_

   
   
 


	9. O Namoro

**_Capítulo 8: O Namoro_**

_                 ((James))_

                 Remus, cara, estamos na aula de História da Magia agora. Eu sei, eu sei que você nos pediu pra anotar tudo - e o Peter até tá fazendo isso! -, mas o professor não está falando nada demais, está tudo no livro, inclusive com as mesmas palavras!! Então eu e o Sirius resolvemos vir escrever o que tem acontecido essa semana aqui pra você! Deve ser muito entediante ficar aí na enfermaria sozinho, recuperando-se... "Mas é por pouco tempo! Eu prometo!", berrou o Sirius aqui no meu ouvido. Por mais que isso tenha sido desagradável pros meus tímpanos e tenha feito a classe inteira se virar para nós - que também olhamos pra trás, procurando quem tinha falado alguma coisa - eu faço das palavras dele as minhas. Logo logo estaremos aí, amigo, suas noites de Lua Cheia não serão mais tão horríveis!

                 Bem, antes que o Sirius arranque o caderno da minha mão - pode crer, ele já tentou! - eu vou contar como está indo o plano: O que eu posso dizer? Eu sou um conquistador nato!! Pena que esse pobre galanteador aqui esteja em detenção...

                 Claro, enquanto o Sirius fica tendo um ataque de risos aqui eu explico tudo! Enfim, decidido tudo no domingo, na segunda mesmo entrei em ação. Em um dos intervalos de aulas, nas trocas de salas, eu a pressionei contra a parede. Literalmente! A puxei para um corredor mais vazio enquanto a turma continuava em seu caminho e a coloquei entre mim e a parede. Ajeitei os cabelos e, com uma mão apoiada na parede, a impedi de ir embora - não que ela tivesse tentado, foi mera precaução. A convidei pra sair comigo, ou seja, encontrar-se comigo mais tarde, à sós, e ela riu. Ela parecia bem surpresa com isso, pareceu pensar um pouco, depois deu de ombros e aceitou. A Evans deve ter sentido falta da amiga, porque ela entrou no corredor e arregalou os olhos quando nos viu. É claro que ela tentou disfarçar, mas ela não é muito boa nisso...

                 "O que você está fazendo, Potter??", ela ainda perguntou.

                 "Nada demais, apenas convidando a Annabelle pra sair comigo", respondi, sorrindo.

                 "Annabelle?", perguntou ela pra mim, devia estar surpresa por eu estar me referindo ao primeiro nome dela.

                 "Sim, a **_Annabelle_**. Sinto muito, **_Evans_**, mas você já teve a sua chance."

                 Eu pisquei pra Combs e fui embora. Elas logo me seguiram, a Evans detesta chegar atrasada em qualquer aula.

                 Então, na aula seguinte, pude analisar a reação da Evans, afinal, foi plenamente notável a maneira com que ela arregalou os olhos e gritou "**_Ele o qu_??**" (será que ela não tinha acreditado em mim??), seguido por um "**_E você o quê??_**", derramando toda sua Poção Clareadora nos sapatos do Snape, que de pretos se tornaram apenas levemente acizentados e com manchas brancas. Eu mesmo não poderia ter feito algo melhor! O professor à princípio nem tinha ficado muito furioso, mas o **escândalo**que nosso querido Snivelus fez - obviamente acusando a **_mim_**!! - transformaram a aula numa verdadeira zona!

                 Mas o pior foi que a **_própria Evans_** me acusou de ter jogado um feitiço no caldeirão dela pra que ele virasse em cima do Seboso!! Agora me diz: O quê que eu fiz pra essa garota?? Uma monitora, acusando inocentes dessa maneira! Ela sabia perfeitamente que eu não tinha feito nada! Só se ela estava me punindo pelas outra vezes que nós saímos habilmente impunes... rs

                 Resultado: saio das aulas direto pra sala do professor e depois ainda tem o treino de quadribol.       Traduzindo: **sem tempo para garotas**! A não ser que eu as agarre nos intervalos das aulas ou durante as refeições! O que não pega muito bem para um Potter! Já não basta ter perdido metade da aula ontem com uma Lufa-lufa.

_                 (Sirius) _É, mas ainda temos o resto da semana pela frente, então trate de dar em cima dela pra sair com ela no fim de semana! Você não tem feito isso, James! E o treino nem está tão pesado assim, você que é meio lerdo... gargalhadas

_                 (James) _Claro! Não é você que tem que ficar de um lado para o outro procurando uma minúscula bola com asas! E se eu fosse lerdo não seria o **apanhador **do time!

**:.:**

_                 ((Remus))_

                 gargalhadas

                 Muito obrigado, amigos, por tornar mais engraçada minha triste tarde na enfermaria! Madame Pomfrey já veio checar duas vezes se eu estou bem! Ainda bem que eu a convenci de que rir seria bom pra mim, apesar de ainda doer um pouco...

                 James, me admira muito não ter passado pela sua **humilde**cabeça que a atitude da Evans não tenha sido por ciúmes! Quem sabe ela não te colocou em detenção exatamente pra te afastar da Combs?? E Sirius, que insistência é essa? Quando você vai admitir que gosta da Combs? Hum...deixa pra lá... Bem, obrigada Peter, por se manter racional e prestar atenção na aula! E sinto muito pela detenção injusta, James, dessa vez eu concordo com você que foi injusta - é, "**dessa vez**_"_ sim, porque tem vezes que você fica "Hei! Isso é injusto! Eu não fiz nada! Foi só uma explosãozinha à toa! Ninguém saiu ferido! Sério!".

                 E, mais uma vez, obrigado, amigos, pelo que vocês estão fazendo por mim.

**:.:**

_                 (Sirius) _Hoje é sexta-feira, James!! Dá o seu bote final pra garantir o fim de semana, cara! Ela não tem ignorado sua paquera, vai cair molinho! E olha, uma dica - porque da Annabelle eu entendo bem... rs - : sem rodeios. Se ela sorrir, ataque! Caso contrário, fuja! É sério! Literalmente. Ela não pensará duas vezes antes de azarar você.

_                 (James) _Calma, cara, eu vou! Eu estou fazendo tudo direitinho, à maneira Maroto, fica tranqüilo que ela já caiu na teia. Ah! Detalhe: sobre as regras do Dia dos Namorados, aquela foi uma contagem à parte, né? Como a gente tinha combinado antes, elas não afetam a contagem mensal, então a Combs, por exemplo, que eu nunca tinha ficado antes, continua sendo como se eu nunca tivesse saído com ela e, quando eu sair com ela amanhã, ela entra pra minha lista de Fevereiro, certo? Independente de eu tê-la beijado no Dia dos Namorados!

_                 (Sirius)_ Certo! Isso vale pra todas! Agora haja, homem!

**:.:**

_                 ((James))_

                 Madrugada. Acabei de chegar. É, a Evans conseguiu adiar, mas não impedir! **Uau**! Impossível dormir agora! Sirius, agora eu entendo porque você fica tantas vezes com essa garota! Ela é realmente **boa**! Ela sabe deixar um cara louco.

                 Bem, **ela**mesma já é louca...rs...primeiro ela quis dar uma volta de vassoura, então quis que eu a levasse até a torre mais alta - que é a Torre do Dumbledore - e, apesar do frio, não sei porque ela adorou ficar passeando de um lado para o outro na torre. Mas pelo menos ela é instável e se cansa fácil, e não demorou muito pra querer ir pra outro lugar. Mas isso também é um problema, a parte do "**se cansa fácil**", porque ficamos indo de lugar em lugar até que ela quis ir na Floresta Proibida. Isso mesmo! Na Floresta Proibida! Vocês acham que ela teve medo? Nem um pouco! Pra sair de lá eu tive que propor outro lugar pra ir, e ela só ficou satisfeita quando eu ofereci lhe mostrar uma passagem secreta! É claro que ela ficou bem frustrada quando eu a levei naquele mesmo corredor que você a havia levado, Sirius, e ela também não se contentou com a passagem em que fiquei "**preso**" com a Evans.

                 Então eu a levei a uma passagem simples - que não influencia muito os nossos planos porque é curta, só vai do Salão Principal à cozinha - e adivinha só?? Ela surtou! Cismou que queria fazer um chocolate quente! Cara, se não fizesse parte de um plano e a conseqüência de uma aposta perdida, ela tinha ido linda e enfeitiçada como um zumbi pra caminha dela há muito tempo... haja paciência! Mas deu tudo certo, eu tava sem a capa nem o mapa, mas ela também é esperta e ninguém nos viu. E... cara... como valeu à pena... o cabelo dela tem um perfume... ela toda tem um cheiro muito bom... que pele macia... que lábios... que boca... que mãos... mal posso esperar pelo domingo...

**:.:**

                 Sirius, você está com uma cara tão...tão...**raivosa** ultimamente... _(James)_

                 Pode rir James, foi **adorável** acordar abraçado a esse **troço aqui**! Você está com sorte de estamos numa sala tão **silenciosa** que eu não posso fazer nada, se não as minhas mãos já **estariam no seu pescoço**!! Só não fiz nem falei nada no café da manhã porque a Combs ia pensar que era ciúmes, quando **não era**! Era so raiva de uma **maldita** brincadeira do **Potter**! _(Sirius)_

                 Ahhhh... agora entendi porque o caderno tava no chão ontem... até tropecei nele quando ia saindo do quarto! Parecia que ele tinha sido arremessado na parede e caído aberto no chão... mas falando no silêncio da sala, a gente sempre escreve mais na aula de História da Magia, né? _(Peter)_

                 Não agüentou ler e jogou o pobre caderno na parede, foi, Sirius? Ok, ok, não está mais aqui quem falou... mas eu só coloquei o caderno na sua mão! Não tenho culpa se você o abraçou enquanto dormia!! rs  Ainda bem que eu sentei aqui atrás, estou com medo de você, cara! rs... Ah, essa aula **pede** pra conversar... é um saco! E com esse silêncio todo, qualquer sussurro nosso seria ouvido por todos, o caderno foi uma bênção para as aulas de História! E olha que eu gosto de História, heim! Esse professor é que é chato demais... prefiro ler! _(James)_

                 Concordo plenamente! Os livros são muito melhores do que ele! E eu **não** estou com ciúmes! Só não gostei da **brincadeirinha**James! _(Sirius)_

                 "timo! Porque se você não está com ciúmes, não terá nada contra ela sentar comigo aqui, não é mesmo? Bem, aí vem ela, não passem mais o caderno pra cá... _(James)_

                 Mas que assanhada! Você ouviu isso, Peter?? "**Foi um fim de semana, maravilhoso, James**", ela é muito atirada! Atirada, sem-vergonha! Uma... uma... uma **vagabunda**_! (Sirius)_

                 Sirius, ela não é uma vagabunda por fazer o que vocês fazem... mesmo porque ela nem sai com tantos garotos quanto você sai com garotas, nem tem uma lista contagem ou algo do tipo... _(Peter)_

                 Vai ficar defendendo essa daí agora, é, Peter?? Pensei que você fosse meu amigo! _(Sirius)_

                 E sou! E do James também! Por isso estou torcendo pro plano de vocês dar certo e o James esquecer a Evans com a Combs. Não era isso que você queria? Bem, foi o que eu pensei, se não era...  _(Peter)_

                 Era, era, era sim... está bem, você tem razão, estou torcendo também... Era, era sim... era isso... e continua sendo... vamos prestar atenção na aula se não o Remus mata a gente... _(Sirius)_

**:.:**

                 Essa semana está entediante... Cadê o James?? _(Sirius)_

                 É, ele tem sumido bastante, né? _(Peter)_

                 Início de namoro é assim mesmo... mas quem diria, né? Um maroto preso à uma só garota! E logo o James! É, essa Combs deve ser boa mesmo... mas olha, galera, descobri uma coisa sobre aqueles apelidos nos bilhetes! O do James foi dado pela Evans e o seu, Sirius, pela Combs. Os nossos, Peter, foi meio que em conjunto... e elas usam como código mesmo, pro caso de um bilhete ser extraviado, como foi... elas também são espertas! _(Remus)_

                 Como você descobriu isso??? _(Peter)_

                 Há! Precisa perguntar? Aquela menina que ele tem saído de vez em quando deve ter contado... qual é mesmo o nome dela? Mas por que ela não te disse o seu apelido? _(Sirius)_

                 Nichole... ela não quis dizer, disse que era algo como "**juramento de amigas**", eu também não insisti muito. _(Remus)_

                 A gente bem que podia ter apelidos também, eu acho isso tão legal! _(Peter)_

                 Concordo! Um apelido interno só para os Marotos! Háhá, já estou até imaginando o do James, "**Chifrudo!!**". A gente podia usar isso no mapa!! Juntando com aquela minha idéia do mapa responder coisas legais para pessoas....hum...intrusas... hehehe... bem, quando o James voltar pra terra a gente vê isso... _(Sirius)_

                 Apoiada! Hum... Sirius, você ainda tem saído com aquela garota dos mil bilhetes do Dia dos Namorados? _(Remus)_

                 A Morgana? Sim, às vezes, mas não me prendo muito, sabe como é né, ainda temos a contagem! Aliás, fevereiro está terminando! **Cadê o James?!** _(Sirius)_

**:.:**

                 Eu não acredito que você fez isso... _(Remus)_

                 Eu não acredito que você tenha feito isso **sozinho**!_ (James)_

                 Eu vi como você fez isso! Tão simples! Demais! _(Peter)_

                 É, eu sei, foi muito bom, não? Estou orgulhoso de mim mesmo. _(Sirius)_

                 Pois eu não. _(Remus)_

                 Ah! Deixa de ser chato, Remus! Ele nem pegou detenção! _(James)_

                 Ele quem? O Sirius ou o Snape? _(Peter)_

**Infelizmente **ele não pegou detenção! E ninguém tem como provar que fui eu, a maioria acredita que o Snape colou mesmo! Por que _eu_ pegaria detenção?? _(Sirius)_

                 Ele tirou zero, Sirius, **zero**!!!! Isso não é uma brincadeira, é um **zero**! Você pode não ligar pra estudos ou pra sua nota, mas eu ligo e eu sei o quando isso é importante, assim como ele liga! **Zero**! _(Remus)_

                 Mas ele tava pedindo cola! Ele tava tentando ler da prova da Evans! Nós vimos!! Logo ele que se acha o melhor aluno de Poções! Colando! Tudo bem que foi uma prova **surpresa**, mas nós não colamos! Ele é que é burro!_ (James)_

                 Eu só quis ajudar! Tá bom, não quis ajudar, mas ele já estava colando, eu só dei uma cola de verdade pra ele e ele foi pego! Se tivesse sido o contrário, eu não teria sido pego! Então a culpa não totalmente minha, ele que é idiota! E tirou zero por uma coisa que ele já estava fazendo! Ora, não preciso ficar aqui me desculpando... essa semana estava muito sem graça, só quis me divertir um pouco... _(Sirius)_

                 Sei... aliviando a tensão, Sirius? Tanto ciúmes reprimido durante uma semana inteira por causa do James com a Annabelle, então você resolve descontar no Snape?? _(Remus)_

                 Remus, por mais que isso seja verdade, você está pegando pesado, cara... aliás, fevereiro terminou e nem fizemos a contagem... vamos lá, Sirius? _(James)_

                 James - 2 C, 2 L e, **é claro**, 1 G – 5 no total.

                 Sirius - 6 L, 5 C, 4 S – 15 no total.

                 Aquele dia nos namorados rendeu bastante! Fora o fato de eu não estar namorando, não é mesmo?? _(Sirius)_

                 É, é, tudo bem, eu vou sobreviver... mesmo porque, está valendo à pena... _(James)_

**:.:**

_                 ((Remus))_

                 Eu desisto. Eu tentei intervir e você me apontou uma varinha, agora fica aí com um James de ponta-cabeça flutuando em direção ao lago... Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir isso, Sirius?? **Nós não azaramos uns aos outros**!! **Não usamos magia contra um de nós**! **É um dos mandamentos dos Marotos**!!

                 Foi impressão minha ou eu vi a Evans se levantar de um pulo ao som do "**Splash**"?? Bem, não importa, a Combs a segurou e agora é ela quem vem na nossa  direção... ou melhor, na direção do Sirius e de um ensopado James na beira do lago...

                 É claro que ela sabe que isso tudo é por causa dela... é **óbvio**! Por que outro motivo eles estariam brigando em plenos jardins de Hogwarts???? Eu não consegui acalmá-lo, espero sinceramente que ela consiga... o quê? Eu ouvi isso mesmo? Háhá! Não  -  dá  -  pra  -  escrever  -  rindo  -  desse  -  jeito  !!!!!!

                 "Pronto. Acho que nosso acordo pode terminar aqui, James, já consegui o que eu queria...", foi o que a Annabelle acabou de dizer!! O Sirius está indescritivelmente boquiaberto!!

                 "**Acordo??**", gritou ele.

                 "Droga, Annabelle! **Você **conseguiu o que queria, mas eu não!", acho que foi isso que o James sussurrou aqui... há, estou adorando isso!

                 "Eu sei!", a Annabelle também tá sussurrando, "E eu já disse que eu vou te ajudar! Mas não dessa maneira, o seu caso é diferente!!"

                 "**Vocês estão dizendo que esse namoro foi uma farsa**?? **Esse tempo todos vocês me enganaram**???", o Sirius está muito bolado, está com muita raiva...

                 E ela ainda responde um "Sim" sorridente desse jeito?! Ela é louca mesmo! Parece que quer deixá-lo com mais raiva ainda!

                 "Mas por quê??". Sirius, sinto muito, mas **como** você ainda não percebeu isso? Ou será que você está perguntando só pra ter certeza? Bem, de qualquer jeito, ela respondeu:

                 "Pra testar você, fofo! E deu certo!"

                 Não, Anna, péssimo momento pra tentar abraçá-lo... não disse? Ele está bolado, tirou os braços dela com força e saiu andando... e lá vão os dois atrás dele tentando explicar tudo... é melhor eu ir também, do jeito que ele está, é melhor ter alguém neutro e de cabeça fria presente.

**:.:**

_                 ((James))_

                 E aqui estou eu novamente explicando tudo porque o Sirius não me dá ouvidos... Cara, porque você não simplesmente me deixa explicar?? Bem, de qualquer jeito, um dia você vai ler isso...

                 Em primeiro lugar, nem tudo foi mentira... nossa primeira saída, aliás, aquele fim de semana todo foi de verdade, eu só exagerei no que eu escrevi no caderno pra ver se causava algum ciúmes em você mesmo e, cá entre nós, deu certo, né?

                 Mas enfim, naquela segunda-feira ela me propôs um acordo, porque ela sabia que eu queria era a Evans e ela queria **voc**, então me propôs que fingíssemos aquele namoro pra testar vocês dois, mais você do que a Evans, na verdade, mas eu achei que seria legal parar de dar em cima dela por uns tempos - como você mesmo tinha dito pra eu fazer - e acho que ela ficou meio bolada também... quero dizer, ela sentiu falta sim! A Anna me confirmou isso! Ela disse até que se divertia falando de mim pra Evans, vendo a reação dela e tudo o mais... foi uma experiência muito diferente!

                 Mas Sirius, o que eu queria mesmo dizer é que nós não saímos mais depois daquele fim de semana... não do jeito que nós **saímos** com as garotas, sabe, eu e a Anna ficávamos conversando e bolando planos - ela tem uma mente incrível! Que criatividade! - mas não rolava mais nada, entende? Era fingimento **mesmo**!

                 Será que ela vai contar isso pra Evans? Assim, como eu tô contando pra você? Droga, preciso falar com ela!

                 Ah, e obrigado pelo "**banho**", Sirius! Foi muito divertido ser atirado no lago na frente de Hogwarts inteira! Mas tudo bem, eu te perdôo, agora não fica chateado comigo, não, cara, te gosto pra caramba, Hogwarts não tem graça sem a gente se falar! E tenho certeza que você também acha isso, porque escreveu que sentiu a minha falta quando eu tava sumido! Ou foi só ciúmes da Anna??

                 Ah, deixa, tô indo nessa...

                 Espero que você fale comigo hoje no treino... Aliás, eu estou tão empolgado pro jogo de sábado! Mesmo a gente tendo perdido pros Corvinais - que foi um jogo completamente injusto! Aquele balaço me tirou **da frente** do pomo! - nós ainda temos grandes chances de ganhar a Taça! Vamos ganhar fácil dos Lufa-lufas... eu sei disso...

**N/A:  **Olha, gente, eu fiz uma lista de notificação relativa às atualizações, então agora é só vcs se inscreverem pra ficaram sabendo quando eu atualizar algum capítulo! :P  Só pra quem quiser, claro! Espero que o não suma com o link, como eu o vi fazendo em algumas n/as recentes...rs... Parece que o tem alguma coisa do tipo, mas deve ser só pra quem é associado daqui, sei lá, é confuso...rs... ****

Tá, não saiu, então qq coisa o link tá na minha bio...

Bye and kisses!


	10. Março

_**Capítulo 9 - Março**_

_((Sirius))_

James, **querido**, fiquei **tocado** com sua declaração de amor, mas **infelizmente**, não sou homossexual... sinto desapontá-lo...

Não, não foi pra isso que eu vim aqui, mas eu não pude perder uma oportunidade de te zoar, né, Pontas? Pontas! Gostou? Estou me referindo as **pontas** do seu chifre! gargalhadas

Não, cara, vim aqui pra te dizer que você tá um pé no saco com essa história de "Vamos, admita que você gosta da Anna!" e que você não tem moral **alguma** pra pedir tal coisa, sendo que **você** não admite nada nem pra gente nem pra você mesmo! Pra começar, você **sabe** que o nome dela não é Lisa, **sabe** qual o nome certo dela e ainda se dirige à ela como "**Evans**" aqui no caderno só pra gente não saber que você se importa com ela a tal ponto a buscar informações dela, a saber qual o nome dela, pra não admitir pra **você mesmo** que você se importa **sim**!

Agora **eu** já disse tudo o que tinha pra eu falar, eu não sou **apaixonado**pela Annabelle, não tenho nada do que admitir e apenas gosto de sair com ela! Não posso gostar disso? Tenho que casar logo?

E eu sei muito bem que você fez um pacto com ela de ajudá-la a ficar comigo e ela te ajuda com a Evans! Mas pode tratar de tirar seu cavalinho da chuva porque **não rola**!

**Me deixa em paz**!

**:.:**

James, você não está ajudando... Por que você não senta comigo ao invés de ficar aí entre cochichos com a Annabelle?? O Sirius não está nada feliz... Eu sei que já se passaram alguns dias e que vocês já superaram isso e tudo o mais, mas..._(Remus)_

Hei! Eu não tô fazendo de propósito! É que ela está me passando informações! Ela disse que a Evans - tá, antes que o Sirius diga mais qualquer coisa, "a Lily" - ficou com muita raiva dela quando descobriu que era tudo armação... tipo, não ficou **chateada**por ter sido enganada, ficou com **raiva**_!! (James)_

Sinto muito, James, mas raiva não é necessariamente ciúmes... a Lily não é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de ser enganada, né? Era meio óbvio que ela iria ficar furiosa! _(Remus)_

Remus...não posso acreditar...você sempre soube! É claro que sempre soube! Você fala com ela, vocês são monitores, vocês às vezes até estudam juntos na biblioteca! Por Merlin!! Por Godoric Gryffindor! **Por que você nunca me disso o nome dela**??? _(James)_

Bom, porque você disse que não se importava! E porque eu queria que _você_ descobrisse, que você **procurasse saber**... agora, James, pode falar a verdade, desde quando você sabe? _(Remus)_

Hum.... confesso que já faz um tempinho... mas não sei ao certo... eu escutei a Annabelle chamando-a uma vez e percebi que não era "Lisa"... então entendi porque ela sempre ficava revoltada com "Lisa", mas mesmo assim continuei a chamá-la dessa maneira... sei lá, acho que pra irritá-la mesmo..._(James)_

E você ainda diz isso rindo?? _(Remus)_

Claro! É engraçado ver Lily Evans irritada... Mas, Remus, então você fazia de propósito, né?? Eu sempre notei o fato de você usar o primeiro nome de muitas garotas mas só referir à ela por "Evans"...mas...ainda não acredito que você me deixou errar o nome dela por tanto tempo!!_ (James)_

Então você se importava? _(Remus)_

É claro que eu me importo! Não é legal ficar errando o nome dos outros por aí... ah, olha só o que a Anna está me ensinando... rs... ela se irritou, dizendo que eu não estava mais prestando atenção nela e resolveu escrever também (_"**Já que vocês adoram bilhetinhos**"_), vou colar no caderno, e vou pôr quem escreveu na frente:

**...**

**A: **James, isso é importante! Me admira muito vocês, os "conquistadores de Hogwarts", não entenderem absolutamente nada disso! Mas tudo bem, porque eu vou lhe ensinar a ler a linguagem corporal...

Bem, como eu já disse, fofo, não se preocupe, ela não gosta do Daniel. Olha bem pros ombros dela: encolhidos! E as mãos? Em baixo da mesa, porque ela não quer correr o risco dele tentar segurar a mão dela! E o sorriso? Esse não é o sorriso verdadeiro da Lily, não mesmo, esse é o sorriso sem-graça de "o-que-que-eu-faço??". Hum... está vendo as mãos dela? Agitadas? Quando uma pessoa começa a mexer muito com as mãos ou é porque está nervosa ou porque não sabe o que fazer e, no caso dela, são as duas coisas. Ah! E o detalhe mais importante! Note bem que ela não consegue encará-lo por muito tempo! Ah, bem, isso poderia ser vergonha também, mas não importa, nesse caso é porque ela não queria ter de dar um fora no pobre coitado...

**J: **Mas, Anna, tem uma coisa que não se encaixa... quando ela vai me dar um fora, ela sempre me encara muito bem!

**A: **Ah, é porque ali ela tá com pena do Daniel, ela não queria ter de fazer isso com ele, mas no seu caso...rs...ela não tem nem um pouco de pena! Acho que ela gosta de olhar bem dentro dos seus olhos e dize um sonoro "Não", porque isso é legal! rs... Calma! Eu tava brincando! :P O que eu queria dizer é que é como se ela estivesse te desafiando a receber um "não", porque teoricamente você tem todas as garotas que você quer e ela gosta de te fazer não conseguir ter alguma coisa... ah, sei lá, tá achando que só porque eu sou amiga dela eu a entendo?? Bom, tudo o que eu sei é que você é uma exceção, não dá pra "ler" a Lily quando ela está com você, porque ela simplesmente não é ela mesma. E eu nem sei te dizer se isso significa alguma coisa boa ou ruim, se vira pra descobrir isso...

Mas, enfim, voltando, observa o Daniel agora. Tá vendo como ele está apoiado na mesa pra ficar praticamente em cima dela?? Isso você sabe o que significa não?? Aliás, você faz muito isso... mas o que deixa muito na cara que você está dando em cima de alguém é a sua mania de mexer no cabelo! rs Que, aliás, a Lily odeia.

**J: **Odeia? Como assim? Qual o problema de eu querer ajeitar meu cabelo?? E não é uma mania!E eu não faço isso só quando estou com uma garota!

**A: **Hum...é verdade...eu acho que já virou hábito... rs... e é mania sim!

**J: **Mas por que ela odeia? Ela já falou disso com você? Ela fala de mim??

**A: **Ihhhh, deixa de ser chato, cara, vamos nos concentrar na linguagem corporal?? Bem, eu tenho uma dica ótima pra você: repare sempre se a garota mexe no cabelo.

**J: **Essa é a sua dica maravilhosa? Puxa, Anna, estou impressionado! Se eu não tivesse descoberto isso aos 11 anos talvez fosse importante pra mim...

**A: **Ihhhh, você tá chato hoje, heim, fofo... se acalma aí, senão a titia Annabelle não te ajuda em mais nada!

**...**

Aí acabou a aula e nós tivemos que parar... _(James)_

E você chegou à alguma conclusão com isso tudo? _(Remus)_

Claro! Que a Lily é, e sempre foi, apaixonada por mim! Ela só quer ser diferente e se acha muito desafiadora negando meus convites pra sair... e também é muito orgulhosa pra admitir que gosta de mim... o que me lembra do Sirius... quando ele vai ficar com a Anna? Já estou cansando disso! _(James)_

Do jeito que ele está evitando esse caderno, acho que você vai ter que perguntar isso pessoalmente pra ele. _(Remus)_

**:.:**

_((James))_

Cansei. Depois dessa semana inteira longe do caderno, conversando com a Anna _(_**e****também mais perto da Lily, que eu não sou bobo nem nada!**_)_ e vendo o Sirius assim, eu resolvi fazer o que você falou, cara.

"Se você quer que eu fale qualquer coisa, por que você não começa admitindo **você**??"

E é por isso que eu estou aqui na sala comunal, enquanto todo mundo se diverte nos jardins e em qualquer outro lugar menos aqui, escrevendo sobre mim.

Sim, eu assumo, eu admito, eu demonstro, eu **escrevo**! Eu estou realmente a fim da Lily Evans e não consegui sair com nenhuma outra garota essa semana por causa disso, porque nenhuma outra garota é a Lily, nenhuma outra tem o sorriso dela, os olhos dela, o cabelo dela, o perfume dela, a irritação dela, nenhuma outra tem a maneira com que ela briga comigo, a maneira com que ela me desafia e a maneira com que ela me olha quando pensa que ninguém mais está olhando.

Eu gosto dela e sei que ela também gosta de mim, logo ela vai perceber que eu sou o cara certo pra ela, tenho certeza!

Então, Sirius acho que você deveria aproveitar que a Annabelle é doida por você e não desperdiçar uma oportunidade dessa porque, vai por mim, ela não vai ficar à sua disposição à vida inteira!

Vamos fazer o seguinte, Sirius, eu aposto com você que você não consegue ficar uma semana sem falar com a Anna, sem falar com ela nem falar dela. Se você perder, você vai ter que admitir que gosta dela em pleno Salão Principal. Se você ganhar, eu faço o que você quiser. _(James)_

**:.:**

James, querido, você não entendeu o que eu escrevi da última vez ou está fazendo isso de propósito pra me irritar?? _(Sirius)_

Então você não admite? _(James)_

Vou escrever bem direitinho pra ver se você entende dessa vez: **NÃO - HÁ - O - QUE - ADMITIR! **_(Sirius)_

Então aceita a aposta? _(James)_

Claro! Aceito! E começa a valer a partir de agora! _(Sirius)_

Ótimo! _(James)_

**:.:**

**1º dia - por James Potter**

Hoje o dia amanheceu ensolarado e Annabelle estava linda no café da manhã. Pena que o Sirius não notou isso... ou será que ele notou? Bem, o dia se passou e nada aconteceu. Que desperdício...

**...**

**2º dia - por JP**

Sirius, lembra da festa de Halloween do ano passado? Soube que você se divertiu bastante...

**Bela tentativa, Jamezito querido, mas não caio nessa! **_(Sirius)_

**...**

**3º dia - por Remus Lupin**

A aposta só diz respeito à linguagem verbal? Oral? É que eu tive a ligeira impressão de ter visto, numa linguagem corporal do nosso amigo Sirius, um certo ciúmes quando a Anna foi falar com o James na sala comunal. Também, né?, quem não ficaria? A Annabelle tem todo um jeito especial de falar com você quando quer alguma coisa, e o jeito com que ela sentou ao lado do James...

Tem gente perdendo tempo por bobagem... Mas o dia de hoje já se foi, vamos ver o de amanhã...rs...

**...**

**4º dia - por JP**

Sirius, essa corvinal não chega aos **pés** da Anna! Mas tudo bem, você não liga mesmo pra ela... aliás, você viu que ela tá saindo com um corvinal? Ops, mesma casa, que coincidência, não? Ah, mas eu tenho certeza de que não está fazendo isso de propósito, claro que não...

**...**

**5º dia - por JP**

Cara, tenho uma ótima notícia pra você! A Anna deu um fora naquele corvinal e está livre novamente! Pode ler, Sirius, a aposta é quanto a **falar dela e com ela**! Eu sei que você não vai escrever nada mesmo...

**...**

**6º dia - por RL**

Sabe que ela veio me perguntar porque você está ignorando-a ultimamente, né, Sirius? Ela tá super triste, me disse que tem tentando falar com você e você a tem deixado falando sozinha, sempre. Tudo bem que você não pode falar com, mas sorrir e balançar a cabeça não te matariam, certo? Precisa ser tão rude e frio com ela?

**...**

**7º dia - por JP**

Ok. Você venceu, Sirius. Uma semana se passou e você não falou uma só palavra com a Annabelle, nem disse nada sobre ela também. Eu pensei que você não fosse resistir, afinal você está sempre falando nela, mas parece que eu me enganei. Então, vamos lá, o que você quer que eu faça? _(James)_

Cuidado, cara, pelo sorriso dele, você está ferrado, James... _(Remus)_

Bem, eu estive pensando, ao longo da semana, e já sei que é inútil mandar você parar de se rastejar pela Evans... então pensei em escolher uma garota em feia pra você ter que agarrar e cheguei à conclusão de que isso não seria uma prenda muito ruim... e aí, cheguei à escolha final: Amanhã de manhã, quando o salão principal estiver bem cheio, você vai ter de se levantar, andar calmamente até a mesa da sonserina e pedir desculpas ao nosso querido Seboso, digo, Snape. Tenho certeza de você nunca mais vai duvidar de mim, ou fazer apostas idiotas comigo, querido James. _(Sirius)_

Mas... mas... isso... tem certeza, Sirius? _(Peter)_

Claro, Rabicho! Por que não teria?? rs _(Sirius)_

**Como assim pedir desculpas pro seboso??** Claro que não! **De jeito nenhum**!!! Eu **nunca** faria uma coisa dessas!! _(James)_

Peter, você sabe de alguma coisa que a gente não sabe? _(Remus)_

Aposta é aposta! Você mesmo estipulou as regras, disse que faria o que **eu quissesse** caso perdesse e, sinto muito, cara, **você perdeu**! _(Sirius)_

Não, não é nada, só estou com pena do James... _(Peter)_

Certo! Está bem! Até amanhã então, meu querido amigo Sirius! Você vai ver só... vai ver só uma coisa..._(James)_

Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo... não há possibilidade alguma de você mudar de idéia, não é mesmo, Sirius? _(Remus)_

**Nenhuma**! Isso vai ser muito divertido! Háháhá! _(Sirius)_

Er...eu vou subir também... boa noite, pessoal. _(Peter)_

Vai lá, Peter, amanhã será um longo dia... _(Remus)_

Sim! O dia de amanhã vai entrar pra história de Hogwarts!! _(Sirius)_


	11. Abril

**_Capítulo_****_ 10_**

_ ((Peter))_

Certo. Eu... eu vou contar. Eu estou contando. O Remus tem razão, é o certo a se fazer, você entende, não entende, Sirius? Não, é claro que ele não está entendendo nada, ele não sabe que eu sei, como poderia entender? Mas, é que, eu vi, eu vou contar, vocês todos vão entender, não seria justo não contar, o James ficaria furioso!!

Bem, é que, o Sirius não ganhou a aposta. Ele não ganhou! Ele não conseguiu! Se bem que... ele não exatamente _falou_ com ela... nem _dela_... mas acho que o que ele fez também não vale! Ah, bem, eu vou contar, e vocês é que vão decidir se vale ou não depois, não é mesmo? Eu não poderia decidir isso, então vou deixar pra vocês chegarem a um acordo...

Enfim, no final do prazo da aposta já, no sexto dia, eu acho, eu estava com o Remus na sala comunal... à noite... ele estava lendo, vocês dois tinham sumido, então eu resolvi sair, dar uma volta pelo castelo, ver se encontrava um de vocês, sei lá, sair... então, já bem longe da Torre da Grifinória, eu ouvi a voz da Annabelle vinda de uma sala... ela parecia alterada, parecia brigar com alguém, só que não havia outra voz... eu quis ir ver o que estava acontecendo, mas tive receio do que poderia ser, então achei que seria mais seguro se eu me transformasse em rato, e foi o que eu fiz... então eu entrei, como rato, bem na hora em que o Sirius, que estava na sala com ela, a empurrou na parede e a agarrou... literalmente... a beijou...

Eu, eu acho que ele não falou nada, não sei se ele quebrou mesmo a aposta ou não, o que eu vi foi isso...

Espero que você leia isso a tempo, James, e decidam quem venceu a aposta...

****

_ ((James))___

**Como****Voc**** Pôde ****Fazer****Isso****Comigo******

**Sirius**! Eu ia pedir **desculpas******ao **seboso**!! Ao **seboso**!!!!!!!

Você ia me deixar fazer isso mesmo tendo perdido a aposta!!

**Como****voc**** pôde?!?!**

Bem, vou saber isso agora, porque estou indo **delicadamente** te acordar!!!

****

_ ((James))___

Estou mais calmo agora. Estou até feliz!

Estou em pleno Salão Principal, onde estamos tendo o café da manhã... não, ainda não aconteceu nada por aqui, apenas uma pequena e extremamente amigável conversa em nosso quarto. Sirius foi... um perfeito cavaleiro. Está certo que o Remus teve que me segurar pra não meter um soco naquela almofada ambulante quando ele assumiu - **rindo -** que tinha perdido a aposta e que teria se divertido **muito** em me ver me desculpando ao Seboso, mas agora quem vai pagar o maior mico da vida é ele... e eu mal posso esperar pra ver a cara da Anna! Aliás, de Hogwarts inteira!!

Mas já estamos no fim do café da manhã, acho bom ele fazer isso logo, com o salão vazio não vai ter graça... Ah! Lá vai ele... Ãh? Que sorriso é esse no rosto dele? Eu não acredito nisso! Ele subiu na mesa da Grifinória!! E está andando sobre a mesa, em direção à Anna! Ele é louco! Não! Ele é esperto! Vai pagar a aposta e ainda sair por cima! Essa almofada ambulante de uma figa! Quer posar de "O Conquistador de Hogwarts"! E está conseguindo! Eu não posso acreditar! Ele conjurou uma rosa vermelha e ofereceu pra ela! Metade do castelo está suspirando por isso!! Como ele consegue??

**O qu**?? Eu ouvi mesmo isso?? **Mesmo**??

Ele pediu a Annabelle **em****namoro**!!!

C laro, ela aceitou. Não sem antes sorrir como quem vai desdenhar, um sorriso de vingança - e eu bem vi que ele tremeu - mas ela aceitou, ela é louca por ele. E, bem, agora ela conseguiu o que ela sempre quis... não, não estou falando do namoro, mas da exclusividade, dele ser dela, dela e de mais ninguém... porque eu saquei, foi isso que ela tentou fazer esse tempo todo, fazer com que ele não saísse com mais ninguém, que ele fosse só dela, mesmo que não intencionalmente, mesmo sem ele perceber... ah, é claro, também tem o fato de que ela é meio louca... gargalhadas

Ah! E, é claro, valeu, Peter, por ter salvado a minha vida! Eu não sei o que seria de mim depois de ter que falar com o Seboso!! Não sei mesmo!!!

****

E aí? _(James)_

E aí o quê? _(Sirius)_

Sei lá, já passou mais de uma semana e você ainda não falou nada! Nós sempre contamos tudo sobre garotas... _(James)_

Pontas, você já saiu com ela, já fingiu namorar com ela, não há nada pra contar! Além do que, é diferente... _(Sirius)_

Então vai durar mesmo??? Por Merlin! _(James)_

Pára a palhaçada, James, foi você quem começou com tudo isso! É graças a você que eu estou amarrado, então não vem agora dizer que está surpreso... _(Sirius)_

É, e eu estou muito orgulhoso de mim mesmo. _(James)_

Então, sobre a nossa conta de saídas... nem fizemos a de Março. _(Sirius)_

Claro que não! Com você namorando e eu atrás de uma mesma garota! Tipo, a gente pode **trancar**a listagem e, dependendo, volta depois... _(James)_

Exatamente, foi o que o eu pensei também... _(Sirius)_

Mas... e aí? Não tem mesmo nadinha pra contar?? _(James)_

** James**! Cara, se você ficar me enchendo eu vou contar pro castelo inteiro que você dormiu outro dia agarrado com aquela boneca ruiva que a Evans carinhosamente lhe **deu**... _(Sirius)_

Hei!! Mas aquilo foi coisa sua!! Eu não dormi agarrado coisa nenhum! **Voc** colocou a boneca ali enquanto eu dormia!! Isso é jogo sujo! _(James)_

Eu não fiz nada disso! Quando eu acordei, **voc**** estava ****agarrado** com a boneca ruiva! Eu tenho certeza disso! _(Sirius)_

E eu tenho certeza de que não peguei na boneca desde que a levei pro dormitório! E, se eu não sou sonâmbulo e a peguei enquanto dormiu e se ela não veio por vontade própria até a minha cama, só pode ter sido levada por você!! _(James)_

James, cara, você sabe muito bem que eu adoraria assumir tal brincadeira... então, é **óbvio** que eu não fiz isso... por que você não assume? Eu prometo que não vou te zoar. Ta, ta bom, isso é impossível! rs Mas eu prometo não espalhar... _(Sirius)_

Péra aí! Se eu tenho certeza de que não fiz nada e você também tem... alguém deve ter feito... **Remus!!!** _(James)_

Há! Só pode! É claro que foi ele! Fez de propósito pra eu pensar ver e te zoar! gargalhadas Foi muito boa! Mas ele vai ver só...

****

Querido Aluado, antes que você leia a conversa anterior, vamos conversar um pouco? _(James)_

É, temos uma pergunta a lhe fazer, cara... _(Sirius)_

Claro! Podem falar. _(Remus)_

Você se lembra de ter feito alguma coisa diferente durante a noite... uns 3 ou 4 dias atrás?? _(James)_

Do tipo, colocar algo na cama de alguém pra outro alguém pensar outra coisa? _(Sirius)_

Sirius, você está meio confuso, heim...rs... mas não, não me recordo de nada em especial... _(Remus)_

Nem de uma certa **boneca****ruiva**?!?!? _(James)_

Que era uma flor que a Evans transfigurou... _(Sirius)_

Ah, sim, claro! Eu ouvi o James chamar por ela... o achei tão solitário ali na cama... pensei que ele gostaria de pelo menos sonhar que a tinha por perto... então a coloquei na cama dele... e ele logo a agarrou! gargalhadas _(Remus)_

**O qu**?? _(James)_

Há! Ele chamou por ela, foi?? Mas foi por "Lisa", "Lily" ou "Evans"?? _(Sirius)_

Foi "Lily" mesmo... de uma maneira... um... digamos... um tanto quanto suplicante... _(Remus)_

Hei! Eu não fiz isso!! Eu nem sonhei com ela!! Você está inventando isso!!!!!!!! _(James)_

Ora, você está mesmo querendo que eu acredite nessa sua acusação desesperada, Pontas? Eu acho mesmo é que você chamou por ela!!! Hahahahahaha! _(Sirius)_

Mas é! É verdade! Eu ouvi! _(Remus)_

"timo, agora além de ver a cara deles me zoando, eles expressam isso na forma escrita também... eu mereço? Agora, assim, eu não lembro de sonho nenhum e, com ou sem sonho, foi você, Remus, que colocou a boneca ali e não eu que a peguei, e é isso o que interessa. Agora fim de papo. _(James)_

Huahuahuahuahua! - Só pra te perturbar mais! Olha, James, vou deixar passar essa - por enquanto! - porque a aula já tá acabando mesmo... _(Sirius)_

James, pensa comigo: Não foi melhor acordar com a boneca do que se o próprio Sirius tivesse sido quem o ouviu chamar por ela?? _(Remus)_

Sem comentários, já que o papo acabou. _(James)_

_ "Lily..."___

**Sirius! ****Chega**


	12. Maio

**_Capítulo_****_ 11: _****_Maio_****__**

(_(James))_

Certo, eu vou me esforçar pra me lembrar de cada detalhe... e juro – **solenemente** – que não vou mentir. Eu posso ter exagerado um pouquinho antes, mas foi só a empolgação matinal, vocês sabem! Foi assim:

Antes mesmo que eu falasse qualquer coisa, assim que eu me joguei no outro lado sofá em que ela estava (notem que eu deixei um assento vazio entre nós!), ela falou comigo. Nessa parte eu não menti!

"Então quer dizer que você sabe meu nome?", ela me perguntou isso sem tirar os olhos do livro dela!

"É claro que eu sei, querida, eu sempre soube", tá, eu menti, admito, mas só menti em metade! Foi absolutamente necessário! Mas aí caiu a ficha. "Por que você está me perguntando isso agora, Lily??"

"Eu só espero que a Anna não seja tão fofoqueira quanto o Sirius", foi só o que ela disse, ignorando completamente minha pergunta e ainda lendo! Mas, aquela frase dela, deixou alguma coisa no ar, vocês têm de admitir, ela praticamente disse que tem algo a esconder que não quer que o Sirius saiba porque ele me contaria! E o que confirma isso é que ela ficou vermelha depois que eu perguntei se ela tinha algo a esconder!! Imediatamente!!

"Claro que não! O que eu teria a esconder?!"

"O que você vem tentando esconder a algum tempo mas não consegue: que você **é ****sim** a fim de mim". É sério, eu disse isso, e sorri. Ela ficou mais vermelha do que a cor do cabelo dela, claro. Achei que era o momento certo pra atacar. Cheguei mais perto no sofá.

"Vamos, Lily, o que eu preciso fazer pra você sair comigo??"

"Nada, Potter, desiste.", e ela voltou a olhar pro livro, mas duvido que ela estivesse mesmo lendo.

Viram?? **Ela****não**** negou**! Portanto, eu não estava distorcendo nada quando disse que ela tinha admitido que gostava de mim!! Enfim, voltando...

Ela tava toda linda ali do meu lado, com aquela saia que infelizmente cobria muito mais do que eu gostaria... fico só imaginando aquelas coxas, aquela barriguinha por debaixo da blusa branca, eu quase podia ver o sutiã se destacando, apenas a silhueta demarcada por trás da blusa... e aqueles olhos verdes que continham sempre uma paixão, uma fúria e que, putz!, estavam arregalados, fixos em mim de esguelha! Ela tava muito sem graça! É claro que ela notou o que se passava em minha mente! Nem conseguia me encarar pra me xingar! Idiota! Eu não podia tê-la deixado perceber isso! Droga!

Péra aí! Vocês não estão achando que depois disso eu fiquei sem graça, pus o rabinho entre as pernas e saí de fininho?? Não mesmo!! Mesmo porque, isso é uma coisa completamente normal! As garotas até gostam disso! Mas ela... ela é diferente... eu não quero que ela pense que é só isso que eu quero com ela...

Putz, eu preciso parar de escrever, eu me exponho demais nesse caderno! Não dá pra controlar essa pena, eu vou pensando e escrevendo e vai fluindo... acho que eu nunca fui tão sincero em toda a minha vida...

Enfim, voltando... Eu sorri, me levantei, dei um beijo de leve na bochecha dela e disse "Boa noite". Então subi.

Há! Isso explica o sobretudo dela todo fechado hoje! gargalhadas _(Sirius)_

O uniforme dela sempre esteve impecável, mas nunca **tão** recatado! rs _(Remus)_

Eu só espero que ela continue deixando aqueles dois botões abertos na blusa no salão comunal à noite, quanto o salão já está quase vazio e ela persiste em terminar o estudo antes de dormir... quando ela tira a gravata e não se importa mais com o cabelo despenteado, quando já está sem o sapato ou as meias, sentada de qualquer jeito confortável na poltrona ou na cadeira da mesa, com os dedos todos manchados de tintas, resistindo ao sono que já corrompeu a maioria dos grifinórios a desistir de tudo e ir para suas camas... _(James)_

Uau! Que descrição! _(Peter)_

É o amor que faz isso com as pessoas, Peter... huahauhauahua! _(Sirius)_

E eu achava que você ficava estudando comigo, Pontas! Háhá, também não sou tão inocente assim, é perfeitamente notável que fica até tarde no salão só pro causa dela... _(Remus)_

Pra ficar babando!! _(Sirius – __com__ a __tinta__completamente__ borrada nas __exclamações_

Hei! Chega! Quero ver se vocês continuar gozando com a minha cara depois que eu conseguir sair com ela, depois que ela finalmente admitir que me ama – como todas – e ficar aos meus pés! _(James)_

Sonhar não custa nada, não é mesmo? rs _(Sirius)_

Sirius! Mas já? Vocês ficaram o quê? Um mês juntos? Chegou a tudo isso?? _(James)_

Um mês, sete dias e duas horas, para ser mais exato. _(Sirius)_

Mas me conta isso direito, e vê se não fala nada, porque se ela ouvir sua voz mais uma vez, vai explodir essa sala! Mas que idéia a sua também, né! Terminar na véspera de uma aula de Poções!! _(James)_

E o que você queria que eu fizesse, cara?!? Pegasse o calendário pra me programar pra terminar?? Será que devo me preocupar com a previsão do tempo também?? Hum, vai chover amanhã, é melhor eu esperar até o verão, não é mesmo? Ou quem sabe até a primavera?? _(Sirius)_

Eu também estou curioso, o que aconteceu, Sirius? _(Remus)_

É! Você enrolou muito no café e não disse nada! _(James)_

Aconteceu o que todos sabiam que um dia iria acontecer! Ela me pegou! Mas o que eu podia fazer? Não deu pra segurar cara, a Lindsay é uma gata que eu **sempre** quis pegar! Não é do tipo de garota que você pensa duas vezes antes de sair, você nem pensa! Você simplesmente aproveita! _(Sirius)_

E então você, logicamente, não pensou nas conseqüências... _(Remus)_

Sirius, qual é! Você não vai ficar puto por causa disso, vai? Resolva sua vida: ou volta à sua vida de galinhagem ou se acerta com a Anna... _(James)_

Não é tão simples assim, cara, não é mesmo. _(Sirius)_

Eu sei que não é simples, mas se você gosta mesmo dela e ela de você, com o tempo vocês se ajeitam... Até lá, não faça mais besteiras. _(Remus)_

Ou pelo menos não a deixa descobrir nenhuma outra besteira! Há! O problema é que nós estamos acostumados com a publicidade e não o contrário... hahaha, chega a ser engraçado pensar em sair com meia Hogwarts às escondidas! Mas, Sirius, a receita é simples, negue tudo, sempre! _(James)_

Ou ela me transforma numa lesma, né! Não é como se eu tivesse opção... Pô, pelo menos ela só soube da Lindsay... _(Sirius)_

Vocês notaram o belo sorriso no rosto do nosso amigo, Almofadinhas? _(Remus)_

Claro! Impossível não notar!! Você sabe o que aconteceu?? _(Peter)_

Ora, não é óbvio meu caro Rabicho? Depois de uma semana de brigas, a paz volta a reinar naqueles dois! E pra gente também! _(James)_

Sim, e eu espero sinceramente que eu esteja errado, mas algo me diz que essa paz não vai durar muito... _(Remus)_

Por Merlin! Quantas vezes vocês vão terminar e reatar esse mês?? **Junho**! Já foram três brigas, **Três**! Um record, tendo-se em vista o tempo de **namoro**, não? Vocês contam tudo direito, ignorando esses "problemas", ou recomeçam a contar o tempo de namoro a cada vez que reatam? _(James)_

Potter, não enche. _(Sirius)_

Sirius, o James pode não ter se expressado bem, mas ele só está preocupado com você, assim como todos nós estamos... você não quer conversar? Talvez mais tarde, no dormitório... _(Remus)_

É, cara, pode se abrir com a gente! _(Peter)_

Não quero conversar, só quero pensar no jogo de amanhã. Vou acabar com aqueles sonserinos irritantemente pomposos de uma figa... _(Sirius)_

Tá, isso é bom, muito bom. Raiva é bom pro jogo. A gente acaba com os verdinhos e depois volta à questão **Annabelle**, certo? _(James)_

Não existe questão **Annabelle.** Acabou e pronto. Próxima? _(Sirius)_

Não há uma próxima garota na fila, Sirius, nós sabemos que só há a Annabelle. _(Remus)_

E ele disse que tinha acabado todas às vezes... rs _(Peter)_

Vocês podem pensar o que quiserem. Eu vou pensar no jogo. Só no jogo. _(Sirius)_

Estou contigo, cara! Mulheres atrapalham o raciocínio! Não podemos desviar a mente! Concentração é tudo num jogo de Quadribol, e esse jogo é nosso!!! _(James)_


	13. Último mês de aula!

**N/A: **Em 1º lugar, sorry pela pequena confusão no cap anterior, o sumiu (mais uma vez) com as divisórias de cenas... aqueles asteríscos ou pontos que a gente coloca entre as cenas... ng merece

Sorry tb pelo sumiço, parece que a quantidade de horas em um dia diminuiu pra mim... rs...

Outra coisa, o cap passado era no período de **Maio/Junho**. Sim, os dois, começando em Maio, aí muda a cena e passam-se semanas, eles entram no mês seguinte... Só que eu não sei qual o último mês de aula, só sei que agosto é férias e setembro começam as aulas, não é isso? Bem, por isso não vou citar o mês nesse cap, ok?

Então, **Giulinha Black**, é isso mesmo! :P Sirius/Annabelle ficaram nisso esse tempo todo, briga e volta, briga e volta e terminaram aquele cap separados e... bem, aí a gente entra no cap atual, não é mesmo? Rs...

**Bárbara G.**, obrigada pela dica, mas eu já tinha pensado nisso desde que comecei a fic, tenho planejado (um esboço bem superficial, na verdade! rs) os três anos deles em Hogwarts, vamos chegar ao 7º ainda! Aliás, o 5º acaba aqui! :P Nós, viciados em L/T, não podemos tirar nada da ordem! rs

**PatyAnjinha-Malfoy, **como assim uma "action"? Uma ação narrada de fora? Narração em diário é meio limitada, ainda mais quando temos um garoto narrando! rs

E **Marcella**, vc estava certa, quanto ao apelido...rs.. :P

Gente, qq coisa pode me perguntar heim, qq coisa mesmo! E adoro sugestões, reclamações e opiniões, mesmo q vcs achem que eu nem li direito sua sugestão, mesmo que eu já tenha pensado nisso tb, é importante pra mim saber o que vcs esperam pra fic... :P

_**Capítulo 12: Início de Julho**_

"_Potter, você está ficando chato! Quero dizer, mais ainda!! Está irritante!! Por que não pára de me encher?". _Não pode ser, nenhuma garota resiste assim ao meu charme! Como ela consegue ser tão... tão... tão inacessível? E tem mais! Eu tinha dado um tempo sem convidá-la pra sair! _(James)_

Na boa? Você só deu um tempo porque estava colhendo os frutos do jogo, saindo com toda a população feminina do castelo desde que ganhamos no sábado passado... a Belle também ficou bolada... _(Sirius)_

**Belle**? Deixa pra lá... Acho que eu já até falei isso aqui pra vocês, mas vocês são muito cabeças-dura pra entender isso!! Garotas gostam de **exclusividade**, coisa que vocês não conseguem dar a elas. _(Remus)_

Hahaha, isso é verdade, eles nunca vão conseguir ficar com uma garota só! _(Peter)_

Isso é ridículo! Se eu convido uma garota para sair, não estou pedindo pra namorar com ela! Então como ela pode esperar exclusividade?? Será que a Evans espera isso? Namoro? Mas que droga! Por que ela não simplesmente **sai** comigo? Eu não mordo! Quero dizer, não se ela não quiser... rs... _(James)_

É, foi justamente isso que a Belle alegou quando eu sugeri que nós poderíamos voltar a namorar... que a gente não consegue dar exclusividade... **fidelidade**... e, bem, isso foi logo depois do jogo! Como eu podia dispensar todas aquelas gatas que estavam eufóricas depois da vitória??? Podia?? Não podia! _(Sirius)_

O que mais me impressiona é que vocês se preocupam com o jogo, com as garotas, com tudo, menos com as provas e os NOM'S! Pensando bem, isso não me impressiona não... rs _(Remus)_

Eu estou estudando! _(Peter)_

Nós também, mas nós vivemos também! Sabe, fora dos livros... tem um belo mundo ao seu redor quando você levanta a cabeça e tira os olhos das linhas! _(James)_

Falou tudo, Pontas! Mas, sabe, eu acho que está na hora da gente esquecer essas garotas... as aulas estão acabando e eu não quero essa pressão de **exclusividade** nas férias! Logo nas férias! De jeito nenhum! _(Sirius)_

Eu não sei porque eu ainda me surpreendo lendo isso... rs... acho que, ao mesmo tempo em que eu já esperava uma atitude dessa, eu tinha esperança de que vocês mudassem... rs _(Remus)_

E ainda tem mais um jogo de Quadribol! Oúltimo! _(Peter)_

Sim, sim, é só ganharmos dos Lufas e a Taça é nossa! Ou seja, ela já é nossa!! _(James)_

É, o jogo que vai finalizar muito bem esse ano, pra irmos felizes pras festas, quero dizer, pras férias... hehehe _(Sirius)_

Só espero que vocês não passem as provas pensando no jogo! _(Remus)_

Ah, não se preocupa, Aluado, eles vão tirar notas boas de qualquer jeito! _(Peter)_

Sim, notas boas, jogo ganho, várias garotas e sem mais foras! _(James)_

É isso aí! Que Annabelle e Lily se virem sem a gente, pois cansamos dessas garotas! _(Sirius)_

Cansamos mesmo! _(James)_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Acordou de mau-humor, é James?_ (Sirius)_

Dormi mal, sonhei com a Evans, acordei com você rindo da minha cara e esse idiota está dando uma revisão de história! **Revisão**! Estudar uma vez já foi muito ruim, estudar de novo é **impossível**! _(James)_

Sim, ele está de mau-humor! Mas por que você estava rindo da cara dele, Sirius?? _(Peter)_

Porque ele tava fazendo uma cara... um sorriso... sei lá! Me deu vontade de rir!! _(Sirius)_

He-he-he... muito engraçado, Black, demais... uau! _(James)_

Sorriso? Ué, então o sonho não foi ruim??? Ou foi? Ai, não estou entendo mais nada... _(Peter)_

Não, acho que não foi ruim, e acho que esse é o motivo de tanto mau-humor! gargalhadas _(Sirius)_

Nossa, que amigos maravilhosos eu tenho... eles riem da minha cara e repudiam de mim quando eu estou mal... _(James)_

Ahhhh, que drama, Pontas! Se você está tão mal assim, como você consegue? _(Sirius)_

Consegue o quê?? _(James)_

Está aí todo emburrado durante a aula, mas há cinco minutos atrás estava respondendo alegremente a todos os _"Oi, Potter!"_, como se nada tivesse acontecido! Sorrido normalmente e tudo! _(Sirius)_

Você também faz isso... _(James)_

Não, é diferente, eu sou inabalável! rs _(Sirius)_

É, claro, com certeza... nós notamos isso naquela época em que eu **namorava** a Anna... e em todas as vezes que vocês terminavam... e quando você simplesmente acorda de mau-humor... quando _(última letra consideravelmente borrada)_

Tá bom, tá bom, chega. Talvez eu não seja tão inabalável assim... mas agora nós não devíamos estar assim, agora que decidimos não nos preocuparmos mais com nada, acabar com esse negócio todo de ela-não-gosta-de-mim, e foda-se o mundo. _(Sirius)_

Até porque vamos embora em menos de uma semana e ficaremos longe, livres, de tudo isso! Aliás, Sirius, vocês vão estar namorando nas férias? _(James)_

Sei lá! Mas, se sim, isso não impede de que eu tenha uma vida lá fora, não é mesmo? _(Sirius)_

Claro que não, ela só não pode saber disso! rs Ainda bem que não vou estar por perto quando o Remus ler isso... rs... é óbvio que ele vai ser contra e que vai tentar mudar a sua cabeça... _(James)_

Sim, mas é tarde demais pra mudar uma opinião formada em 15 anos... _(Sirius)_

Não só uma opinião, uma personalidade... nossa personalidade... _(James)_

Nosso orgulho. _(Sirius)_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

James, você está bem? _(Sirius)_

Sim, Almofadinhas, por quê? _(James)_

Hum... você está tão concentrado aí nos livros... eu cansei de prova! Já não agüento mais ler nada! _(Sirius)_

Eu sei, também já cansei, mas você sabe que eu gosto dessa matéria... _(James)_

Hum... eu sei... _(Sirius)_

Tá um silêncio nesse salão... não é possível que todos os grifinórios estão realmente estudando... ninguém fala nada! Aliás, por isso tenho que escrever, né, aqueles **xiiiii**, me irritam! _(Sirius)_

Almofadinhas, o que você quer me dizer? Desembucha logo! _(James)_

Hum... bem... você já olhou pro sofá perto da lareira? _(Sirius)_

Já, mas eu realmente quero terminar de ler isso... _(James)_

Nossa, você nem olhou pra trás... ela está lá, toda linda, como você a tinha descrito outro dia, cansada, desarrumada, despenteada, sem o robe, nem suéter, nem as meias, nem a gravata, com a blusa semi-aberta... logo vamos voltar pra casa e você vai passar um tempão sem vê-la... _(Sirius)_

Eu disse, eu realmente superei isso. Eu disse que não ia acabar o ano assim! Vou aproveitar muito essas férias e voltar com pique total pro 6º ano pra arrasar Hogwarts inteira! _(James)_

Assim que eu gosto de te ver! É assim que se fala, amigo! _(Sirius)_

Mas... e você e a Anna? _(James)_

Bem, a gente passou umas 48 horas juntos, mas hoje terminamos de novo... não sei como estaremos amanhã...rs... _(Sirius)_

Cara, decidam isso antes de voltarmos... é claro que eu vou gostar muito se você estiver solteiro, pra gente poder sair pra caramba e arrasar nas férias! Mas, se for pra você passar as férias inteira pensando no que ela tá fazendo, com quem ela tá saindo, se ela ainda se lembra da sua existência e irritado com o seu próprio orgulho por não te deixar falar com ela, eu prefiro que vocês estejam juntos... _(James)_

Pontas! Você acha mesmo que eu sou desse tipo de cara neurótico que fica pensando no que a garota tá fazendo e com quem ela tá saindo?? _(Sirius)_

Preciso mesmo responder isso? Ou você não se lembra de quando você ficava andando de um lado pro outro, aqui mesmo na sala comunal, porque ela não tinha chegado ainda, na época em que vocês estavam separados? Aliás, nas várias vezes em que vocês estiveram separados... rs... _(James)_

Eu não ficava tão neurótico assim!! Nem vou ficar assim nas férias! _(Sirius)_

Tá, tá bom... mas, pro caso de vocês voltarem, é claro que ela pode ir lá em casa, mas só ela, certo? _(James)_

Por quê? rs Tá com medo da Lilyzinha aparecer lá na sua casa do nada, é? _(Sirius)_

Não. Eu não teria medo disso! Mesmo porque acho que ela não iria... Mas é melhor não arriscar, não é mesmo? _(James)_

E qual o risco que você corre? _(Sirius)_

Não há risco nenhum! Só não quero lá em casa uma garota que me humilhou perante a escola inteira! _(James)_

Ela não te humilhou, vocês foram a sensação do ano na escola! Huahuahuahuahua E as outras garotas se derretiam por você pelo fato de você não desistir de uma garota que você - supostamente ou não - gostava... elas adoravam isso! E você sabe disso! _(Sirius)_

É, é verdade... no fim das contas, foi um ano positivo! Nossa, o salão esvaziou legal! Cara, eu já parei de estudar mesmo... vamos pro quarto? O Remus vai continuar aqui pra explicar um negócio pro Peter... _(James)_

Antes da gente ir, só me responde uma coisa: você não vai mesmo lá falar com ela agora? Ela tá sozinha! E com sono demais pra ser grosseira... sabe que as garotas com sono são mais sinceras, não é mesmo?? _(Sirius)_

Não. Eu vou indo dormir. Boa noite, Sirius. _(James)_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_((Remus))_

Ignorando tudo isso que eu acabei de ler - inclusive a parte sobre traição e o **ela só não pode saber disso** -, vou direto ao assunto.

Na verdade eu não ia lhe contar isto não, James, porque eu prometi a ela, mas de repente deu um **click** aqui na minha cabeça e tudo fez mais sentido, então eu senti que você precisava saber disso...

Eu preferia lhe contar pessoalmente, mas você ainda está sob os efeitos do sedativo e, acredite, nem que Hogwarts desmoronasse agora você acordaria... eu tentei! Te sacudi e tudo! Mas você não esboçou sinal algum de vida... e acho que foi isso que a preocupou... o Sirius me contou sobre o acidente no jogo... logo o último jogo! Fazendo a Grifinória perder a Taça! Mas tudo bem, pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo, não haverá taça esse ano, já que amanhã mesmo voltamos pra casa, não há tempo para outro jogo... hum... vou perder a festa final e nem vou poder voltar com vocês... é uma pena...

Bem, vou direto ao assunto porque já está anoitecendo, o sol está firme lá fora, mas eu posso sentir que logo irá anoitecer, então daqui a pouco terei de deixar a enfermaria... por isso vim ao caderno... sei que se eu não lhe contar agora, vou pensar melhor depois e não contarei, então quando vi que o caderno estava na mesinha entre nossas macas, o peguei imediatamente. Você sabe, o Sirius deve tê-lo deixado aí na esperança de você pegá-lo pra escrever sobre a Lily... rs... ele não tem jeito... tem reclamado que você sossegou e voltou a sair com meia Hogwarts, deve ser inveja por ele ter se prendido a uma garota só, mesmo que de vez em quando ele pule a cerca... rs... hum... **de vez em quando** é meio relativo...mas vamos deixar isso pra lá...

Já estou me desviando e o tempo é curto. Vou descrever o que aconteceu, me manterei imparcial e contarei os fatos, omitindo minhas opiniões.

Logo depois do jogo, quando você foi trazido pra cá, essa enfermaria virou um inferno e foi difícil trazer a calma novamente para cá, portanto, Madame Ponfrey fechou o cortinado que rodeia minha maca, de modo que ninguém pudesse abri-lo, nem magicamente. E esqueceu de abri-lo depois. Só estamos nós dois na ala hospitalar, mas de vez em quando alguém vem vê-lo aqui, mesmo você estando sedado. Você não acreditaria no número de pessoas que já ouvi zanzando por aqui! Hum... pensando bem, você acreditaria facilmente, talvez até perguntasse se eu não estaria esquecendo de alguém... rs

Mas, voltando, em um dos raros momentos em que a enfermaria ficou vazia, ela veio. Não sei lhe dizer quanto tempo ela ficou aqui - apenas que não foi uma rápida visita -, nem o que ela fez - pois eu não tinha como ver nada através da espessa cortina branca -, mas eu a ouvi.

Não, James, isso aqui não é um belo conto de fadas! Ela não se declarou, nem te beijou, nem lançou um poderoso feitiço que te curou, ela só disse uma frase, de uma maneira tão clara e forte que me deixou intrigado, e essa frase ficou martelando na minha cabeça até agora, até que eu finalmente a entendi. Ela disse:

"Todo mundo quer, ninguém realmente tem."

Então a ouvi suspirar longamente e depois girar nos calcanhares, devia estar indo embora, mas eu devo ter feito algum ruído na maca, que a paralisou.

Ela perguntou algo como "Quem está aí?", mas eu não respondia nada, tentei passar desapercebido, não fiz mais som algum, mas essa garota é inteligente... de repente a cortina lateral da minha cama foi aberta e ela arregalou os olhos quando me reconheceu. Acho que só haveria uma pessoa que seria pior do que eu estar aqui: o Sirius! rs Enfim, ela me fez prometer que não lhe contaria que ela veio lhe ver, mas aquela frase, eu tinha que lhe contar...

"TODO MUNDO QUER, NINGUÉM REALMENTE TEM"

Entendeu?

TMQ-NRT


	14. Férias Agosto

_**Capítulo 13: Agosto - Férias **_

_((Sirius))_

Eu disse que iria fazer isso, **Jamezito querido**, eu disse! Ainda mais depois de me desafiar... _"Você não ousaria, Sirius Black!"_... há, pois eu ouso! Vou escrever tudo aqui, colando as cartas e tudo o mais, para que fique **tudo** registrado e você não possa negar mais tarde... vou colar inclusive **aquela folha**, na ordem certinha dos acontecimentos, pra que até seus filhos um dia leiam e riam de você! Háháhá, você vai ver só!

Aliás, esse caderno pode ser um valioso objeto de chantagem um dia... rs... já imaginou? "Faça o que eu quero ou eu mostro o caderno pra Lily ler". gargalhadas

Se bem que, pensando bem, tem muita coisa aqui sobre a Annabelle... sobre minhas traições – as que ela ainda não sabe – entre outras conversas que eu nem mesmo lembro sobre o que são... hum... seria perigoso demais arriscar... Lily lendo Annabelle sabendo... é, não daria certo... pode ficar tranqüilo James, seu segredo está em boas mãos! Ou você acreditou mesmo que seu grande amigo aqui – praticamente seu irmão, que até **mora** com você – faria chantagem contigo ou algo pra te prejudicar?? Claro que não!

Mas, enfim, como você mesmo disse: _"Vá em frente, é só um caderno idiota e cartas idiotas sobre uma garota idiota!"_. Então, aqui vou eu.

- Em primeiro lugar, a carta que James escreveu para Remus (sem que eu soubesse!) e que pedi que meu querido amigo Aluado me desse (sim, James, ele sabe pra que e, embora não tenha concordado expressamente, eu sei que ele se divertiu bastante com a idéia! rs):

"Caro Aluado,

Não tivemos tempo de conversar direito, já que a Lua Cheia só terminou agora, desde o jogo de quadribol... aliás, ainda não entendi como aquilo aconteceu! Uma hora eu estava olhando para o pomo, elegantemente em cima de minha vassoura última geração, e na outra eu acordei na enfermaria... nem ao menos senti o balaço bater em mim!

Mas, como minha mãe diz, há males que vêm pra bem... apesar de que isso é outra coisa que eu ainda não entendi! Aquela garota é louca? Ela tem algum problema mental? Certamente que tem! Se ela me odeia tanto, me repudia tanto, me dá tantos foras, o que ela foi fazer sozinha naquela enfermaria?? Vai dizer que ela ficou preocupada comigo? Há! Ou que queria **me ver**?? Tá zoando com a minha cara, né? Só pode! Vai ver ela ficou é com peso na consciência por desejado a minha morte e foi lá pra ter certeza de que eu não iria morrer, só pra ficar mais aliviada e dormir em paz porque não era uma assassina com poderes psíquicos... ou então ela foi lá, feliz da vida e se achando uma poderosa bruxa, pra ver se a azaração verbal dela tinha dado certo! É, porque, não sei se você sabe, mas no dia anterior do jogo eu ouvi uma conversa dela com a Anna, que era mais ou menos assim:

_' - Então você não liga mesmo dele ter parado de estar sempre atrás de você e te convidando pra sair?_

_- Claro que não, Belle! Eu preciso estudar e você sabe que por mim o Potter pode é morrer! Assim ele pára de me perturbar e atrapalhar meus estudos!'_

Foi só o que eu ouvi. Eu estava só passando e depois disso eu subi direto por quarto, fingindo tê-la ignorado na sala comunal, como eu sempre tenho feito, fingindo que ela não existe.

Mas ela existe. E isso me irrita profundamente!

Esquece...

Mas o que significa aquilo das siglas, Remus? É o meu apelido, eu saquei, TMQ-NRT, mas e daí? Eu sei que todas me querem e que eu realmente não fico muito tempo com nenhuma delas, mas daí a ela chegar do nada na enfermaria e dizer isso pra mim, sabendo que eu não poderia ouvir??? **Todo mundo quer, ninguém realmente tem**nhá, ninguém merece aquela garota! Elas não percebem isso? É tão difícil entender as garotas que **é por isso** que eu não consigo ficar muito tempo com elas! É melhor tê-la só na fase boa, quando elas são doces e sorridentes, e terminar antes delas começarem a querer controlar a gente, a brigar, ter ciúmes, a querer mandar na gente, a querer satisfação de tudo, essas coisas chatas de relacionamento... vê o Sirius? Ele tenta, mas tá sempre terminando e não consegue resistir às outras garotas... imagina se eu fizesse isso com a Lily? Ela me transformaria em bactéria de grindlown! Ou em carrapato de gnomos! Ou em um elfo doméstico!!

Péra aí. Para tudo. Eu pseudo-imaginei um possível e hipotético relacionamento com Lily Evans?? Não, não, foi tudo uma grande viagem... rs... o fato de eu ser a fim de uma garota difícil não me leva a querer nada mais sério com ela, claro que não... eu só quis dizer que a Lily é o tipo de garota que não merece isso... não que a Anna mereça! Claro que não! Mas o Sirius... a Lily... é diferente... eu... é complicado... deixa, esquece...

Eu só queria te perguntar, Remus, que diabos se passava na cabeça vermelha daquela garota pra ir na ala hospitalar dizer aquilo pra alguém que está completamente dopado! Você entende mais de esquisitices femininas, cara, então me diz por que aqui tá foda...

Valeu, cara, um abraço,

James Potter."

x-X-x

Agora, é claro, eu preciso deixar meus comentários... hehehe

Nesta carta, James está claramente confuso sobre seus sentimentos e pede ajuda! Há! James Potter pedindo ajuda sobre **garoooooooooootas**! Quem diria, hein!!! Tirando a parte que me toca (por que diabos ele tinha de falar de mim?!) e que, para demonstrar como eu sou um amigo muito justo, não apaguei e agora também está no caderno... enfim, tirando isso, ele só falou sobre a Evans!

Mas a melhor parte da carta é que ela nos faz imaginar nosso Pontas como um "carrapato de gnomo"!!! Huahuahuahua!

x-X-x

Mas agora vamos à segunda carta... hehehe...

- A resposta de Remus Lupin:

"Amigo Pontas,

Eu sei que elas são confusas e complicadas mesmo, mas o seu maior desafio é que isto tudo é novo pra você. Você está experimentando um tipo de sentimento que você desconhecia, e ainda não o entende. E também não ajuda o fato dela ora parecer te corresponder, ora não.

Mas já ficou claro que ela é diferente e não cai nas suas artimanhas ou planos de conquista, e também que foi isso que te prendeu a ela. O que você precisa descobrir em primeiro lugar é se você **realmente** gosta dela ou se, como você mesmo sempre diz, ela é só um desafio e que tudo isso vai passar quando você finalmente conseguir o que quer – só sair uma vez com ela. Contudo, se você realmente gostar dela, tudo muda. Sua **tática** de conquista muda, assim como seu interesse final (só sair ou algo mais sério). E nisso ninguém pode te ajudar, você precisa descobrir por si mesmo.

Agora, há algo em que eu posso ajudar... rs... algo que ficou subentendido no que a Lily disse (supondo que você tenha reproduzido as exatas palavras dela): "_Assim ele pára de me perturbar e atrapalhar meus estudos!_". Pontas, você por acaso a impede de estudar quando vai convidá-la pra sair? Que eu saiba não. Você tem falado com ela desde que os exames começaram? Só o essencial, não é mesmo? Então, de que maneira você poderia atrapalhar os estudos dela?? **Ela pensando em você**! Só há essa explicação possível!

E quanto aos apelidos, **como** você não percebe?? Quem você acha que deu seu apelido?? O do Sirius foi criado pela Anna e o seu pela Lily!! Não era óbvio? Bem, pelo menos agora ficou na cara, não? _A_ **própria Lily** disse que **_todo mundo_ quer você**, o que obviamente a inclui! Mas ela não quer ser só mais uma saindo com você, ela quer **realmente tê-lo**!

Então, amigo, toma jeito e deixa a galinhagem que você a consegue!

Vou ficando por aqui porque estou realmente curioso com essa coruja me encarando da janela há horas...

Um abraço,

Remus Lupin."

x-X-x

Comentários: eu tenho **convivido **com o James esses dias e ele tem **fingido** que nem sequer **pensa** nela! Como assim?? Dupla personalidade? Comigo ele é o cara que cansou de correr pela Evans e com o Remus ele é do tipo apaixonado??

Certo, vou entender isso como produto da não-aceitação dele de estar apaixonado de verdade por ela. Só não sei é **_como_ **ele se apaixonou! Ela mal fala com ele!

Notaram que eu estou muito **psicólogo** hoje? Huahuahua!

Há! Agora _a _**folha** Foi muito feliz aquele feitiço que colocamos nesse caderno pra que nada aqui escrito pudesse apagado! Eu sou realmente um gênio! Então o James acabou arrancando uma folha! **Que eu recuperei**! Vantagens de se morar sob o mesmo teto...

x-X-x

- Terceira prova concreta – A Folha:

"Ótimo. Agora eu sou um idiota escrevendo num caderno idiota porque não sei o fazer pra acabar com essa raiva! Argh! Essa garota me dá nos nervos! Como pode??? Ela vir **aqui em casa**, na **minha** casa!, e ainda brigar comigo???

Tudo bem que fui eu quem provocou, mas o que eu posso fazer se ela fica simplesmente **linda** quando está com raiva? Eu só quis irritá-la um pouquinho, ela não precisava ter ficado daquele jeito! Não mesmo!

O que ela tinha que fazer aqui?? **Sirius**!!!!! Aquele filho de uma grindlown! Como se não bastasse trazer a Annabelle aqui, tinha que permitir que sua **linda namoradinha**trouxesse a amiguinha!

Mas o que deu na cabeça dela pra aceitar o convite da amiga??? Ela é realmente louca! Muito louca! Eu nunca vou entendê-la! **O que raios aquela maldita garota tinha que faze na minha casa**?? Tava com saudade de me dar foras, é?? Sentiu a minha falta fora de Hogwarts porque não tem ninguém pra dar em cima dela nas férias?? Ou simplesmente estava sem mais o que fazer e pensou "ah, que tédio, vou brigar com o Potter"???

E o pior é que, pelo menos na parte em que eu já tinha me dado conta de que estávamos discutindo, ela estava dizendo toda revoltada que tinha vindo apenas porque queria tentar ser minha amiga, algo sobre o fato de nossos melhores amigos saírem juntos e não haver motivo para um evitar de ir onde o outro vai. Mas, tipo, quem disse que eu evito sair só porque ela vai??? Alow! O mundo não gira ao meu redor, mas também não gira ao redor dela!

Ah! E um detalhe **muito** importante: **eu não fiz nada**! Quero dizer, não dei em cima dela, estávamos conversando civilizadamente no enorme da sofá e eu realmente não tentei nada! Apesar dela ter vindo com aquele decote enlouquecedor e a calça justa de trouxa... nem sei como eu consegui me controlar pra não agarrá-la ali mesmo... ainda mais tendo de ouvir o Sirius e a Anna se beijando no sofá ao lado... foi absurdamente difícil resistir...

**Mas porque diabos eu tinha que falar que sabia sobre o apelido???**

Pra jogar na cara dela, é claro, mas eu não podia ter feito isso!!!!!!!!

Tudo bem que a cara dela foi ótima, fez valer à pena... rs... ela arregalou os olhos e ia começar a perguntar como foi que eu fiquei sabendo disso, depois cerrou os olhos e os punhos sussurrando "Remus, eu vou te matar"! É aí que eu me fodo. eu não podia fazer isso com o cara, ele tinha prometido que não me contaria, eu o meti em apuros... mas não pude resistir! Ela estava lá, com aquele jeito dela de "pode dar em cima de mim que eu não caio nessa porque eu te odeio, James Potter", o que obviamente não é verdade, porque agora eu tenho certeza absoluta do que eu **sempre** desconfiei: que ela é apaixonada por mim. E foi o que eu disse pra ela. E ela negou. Então eu tive de perguntar:

"Então porque diabos você se refere a mim como algo que Todo Mundo Quer??".

Daí falei que sabia que esse era o meu apelido e tal... ela ficou enfurecida, tão vermelha que eu achei que ela fosse explodir, mas tenho certeza de que metade daquela vermelhidão toda era de vergonha.

Ah, caralho, que saco! Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui falando dela. Ela não merece o tempo que eu gasto com isso!

x-X-x

Explicação do Tio Sirius para os que não estavam presentes na hora possam entender tudinho (Estou amando isso! Principalmente com o James batendo na porta e passando o tempo todo pelo corredor):

A Lily não queria vir, mas a Annabelle insistiu muito e, como eu mesmo vi, usou um argumento muito potente: "_Se você não gosta dele pare de agir como criança e vá na casa do seu colega de classe – colega de casa, da grifinória – e aja normalmente! É onde o namorado da sua melhor-amiga mora! Pára de frescura!_".

Então no dia seguinte elas vieram aqui. Almoçaram, todos conversávamos civilizadamente, os Potters adoraram a Lily (deve ser de família! hahaha) e tudo estava indo bem até que, quando estávamos na sala só os quatro depois do almoço, do nada, do nada mesmo!, eu e Anna nos deparamos com o dois discutindo. No ponto em que vi, Lily estava perguntando a ele se ele a deixaria em paz no próximo ano e ele respondeu que duvidava que ela quisesse ser deixada em paz. A resposta dela já foi num tom de voz mais alto e em seguida eles já discutiam gritando.

Sem zoação agora, eles pareciam**mesmo**um casal brigando! É sério! Um dando satisfação da sua vida pro outro... pedindo explicações, ficando com raiva porque o outro não admitia o que eles queriam que admitissem... parecia eu e a Anna brigando, é sempre assim!

Terminou quando o James cruzou os braços e disse "_Pode ficar tranqüila, esse ano você não será perturbada por mim_" e com a Lily dizendo "_Ótimo!_", pegando a bolsa dela e indo embora, com a Anna correndo logo atrás dela. É, foi bem legal o nosso dia! rs

OBS final de Sirius Black: EU DISSE PRO JAMES QUE ELE DEVIA TER AGARRADO A LILY!! Tipo, isso tudo por nada?? Se ele ao menos tivesse feito alguma coisa, teria sido melhor! E TODO MUNDO sabe que ela, no fundo, **_quer_** que ele faça **_alguma coisa! _**Ele devia era ter agarrado logo a garota e...

Agora eu vou mandar esse caderno pro pessoal. Espero que vocês gostem, divirtam-se e comentem! Huahuahua! Aí sim nosso querido Pontas vai ler o que eu acabei de escrever... então vai me xingar só um pouquinho... Huahuahua!


	15. Fim de Férias Setembro

_**Capítulo 14 – Fim de Férias/ Setembro**_

_((Remus))_

James, depois de ler tudo isso, posso dizer com sinceridade que entendo sua situação, que entendo o motivo de você ter deixado escapar para Lily que sabia do apelido. Contudo, não posso dizer que não estou magoado. Não recebi uma carta furiosa dela, recebi a própria Lily em minha casa e, bem, não vou falar sobre isso, mas foi realmente duro ter de admitir a ela que eu havia quebrado minha palavra. Ela é o tipo de pessoa que não merece isso e, esquecendo a qualidade de _seu_ amigo e falando como amigo _dela_, não foi nada legal o que você fez. Não é jogando as coisas na cara dela que ela vai admitir alguma coisa. Pense bem, o que _você_ faria no lugar dela? Negaria tudo! É claro! Mas deixa isso pra lá...

Eu preciso ir agora senão vou me atrasar.

E antes que o Sirius descubra e faça um grande carnaval em volta disso, sim, vou sair com uma garota, não qualquer garota, a Nichole, com quem não saía fazia algum tempo e não, não estamos nem vamos namorar.

Vou enviar o caderno agora pro Peter. Aliás, Rabicho, espero que você seja inteligente o suficiente pra se manter fora dessa **Questão Evans **...rs

x-X-x

_((Peter))_

Pessoal! Tava com saudades desse caderno!!

Desculpa pela demora pra responder, é que eu andei fora esses últimos dias e só vi o caderno aqui hoje... sinto muito por tê-lo prendido aqui comigo, aposto que vocês tinham muita coisa pra escrever nele durante esse tempo, sinto muito mesmo!

Eu já estou arrumando as malas pra Hogwarts! Estou muito ansioso pras aulas começarem logo!

Eu vou seguir o conselho do Aluado e vou dizer só que me diverti muito lendo tudo isso! Não que eu esteja rindo de você, Pontas, é só que a situação e o Sirius são divertidos, mas não se preocupe que a Evans gosta sim de você, todo mundo sabe disso...

Até mais, pessoal!

x-X-x

_((James))_

_(desenho de uma linha horizontal, na qual há um pé preso nela. Descendo, vê-se o corpo – de cabeça pra baixo – de um garoto cujos cabelos caem em direção ao chão. O garoto se mexe freneticamente sem conseguir se soltar do fio.)_

_(desenho de um caldeirão, com altas labaredas de fogo, no qual está o garoto de cabelos relativamente compridos. O garoto balança os braços para cima, gritando.)_

_(desenho de um garoto de cabelos arrepiados enforcando o garoto de cabelos relativamente cumpridos. O garoto põe a língua pra fora quando é estrangulado.)_

Não, não vou xingar você aqui, Sirius, tenho mais o que fazer. E já fiz bastante isso pessoalmente. Estava apenas desenhando durante minha insônia.

E não, o motivo da insônia não é o fato de que amanhã voltaremos pra Hogwarts e eu vou ter de encarar aquela ruiva irritante que saiu furiosa e de nariz empinado da minha casa outro dia. Não, é simplesmente insônia. Acontece. Sem motivo mesmo.

Chega, vou voltar pra minha cama.

x-X-x

Eu vi. _(Sirius )_

Viu o quê, criatura de Merlin?? _(James)_

Primeira aula do primeiro dia letivo e vocês já estão conversando??? _(Remus)_

Mas começando as aulas começam os bilhetes também! Não viram as garotas? Elas também estão conversando por escrito! _(Peter)_

Eu vi você, Pontas, olhando pra ela. E notei que ficou calado o resto da noite. _(Sirius )_

Você está mais irritante do que nunca, Almofadinhas! Pára com esses risinhos! _(James)_

Então você sabe do que eu estou falando? Não sabe, querido Pontas? É claro que sabe... derreteu-se todo... mal podia desviar o olhar... eu acho que mereço os parabéns! Foi um belo plano!! Você me deve uma, Pontas! _(Sirius )_

Plano? Há! Eu devia ter percebido desde o início! Por isso você estava tão sorridente e orgulhoso quando voltou da cabine das meninas... e eu pensando que era por causa da Annabelle...

Do que vocês estão falando?? _(Peter)_

Daquela pequena explosão que _eu_, logicamente, provoquei no trem! _(Sirius )_

Ele teve o cuidado de saber o momento exato em que as meninas iriam trocar de roupa no trem e explodiu algo bem perto da porta delas que, por acaso, era perto da nossa também, mas isso não tem a menor importância, apenas o fato de que todos abrimos a porta ao ouvir a explosão. Principalmente a Lily, na qualidade de monitora. Almofadinhas, meu velho, você **realmente** merece uns **parabéns**! rs _(James)_

Eu não acredito no que estou lendo. Eu realmente não acredito! _(Remus)_

Eu acredito!! Conta mais, gente!! _(Peter)_

Vamos, Pontas, não seja tímido... _(Sirius )_

Cara, você não sabe o que está pedindo pra eu fazer... e você viu a cena, tão bem quanto eu... mas essa aula tá mesmo muito chata, descrever algo não pode fazer mal, pode? Estava eu, todo belo, gato e gostoso conversando na cabine quando escutamos a explosão e abrimos a porta. Saio e me deparo com aquela ruiva que está sempre tão bem arrumada, com todo o seu convencimento e nariz empinado, mas que naquele momento estava sem sua pose costumeira... aquele uniforme desarrumado... desabotoado em cima, a gravata com o nó ainda por fazer que mal escondia o botão aberto na altura dos peitos. Aliás, que peitos! E a saia... por Merlin, ela devia ser proibida de andar com aquela saia! Inclusive, eu tenho certeza, ela fez de propósito! Colocou a saia mais curta pro primeiro dia em Hogwarts!! _(James)_

Se ela tivesse feito de propósito, por que teria se escondido no final da mesa da Grifinória no jantar e depois no quarto, morrendo de vergonha? Ela nem foi na reunião dos monitores! Fora o fato de que ela ainda não encarou nenhum de nós até agora... _(Remus)_

Ah! Vai ver ela se arrependeu! Muito burra ela! _(Peter)_

Cuidado com o que você fala/escreve, Peter... _(Sirius )_

Não, você está muito enganado, Peter, ela é a garota mais inteligente que eu conheço, tanto que ela é monitora e você não. _(James)_

Não quero me meter nessa briga, mas preciso descrever isso! O James pegou o caderno do Sirius, leu, parou, olhou pra trás pro Peter de uma maneira fuzilante e voltou-se para escrever. E sim, concordo com o James. _(Remus)_

Eu tava só brincando! Desculpa, James, não foi a intenção! _(Peter)_

É, ela é tão inteligente que nunca aceitou sair com o James!! Huahuahuahua! _(Sirius )_

Sim, mas ela é inteligente o suficiente pra ver que a noção de realidade dela está errada, que eu sou o cara certo pra ela! _(James)_

Oh, Merlin, ele voltou com isso? Grandes Magos e Feiticeiros, tende piedade de nós... _(Remus)_

Eles têm de ter é piedade da pobre Evans! Huahuahua! _(Sirius )_

Voltei sim, mas esse ano será diferente. Eu vou **provar**pra ela que ela está errada. Vocês vão ver! _(James)_

x-X-x

O James está quieto hoje, né? _(Peter)_

Ele só está... pensativo. _(Remus)_

Mas isso não é muito normal nele, não! Fora ontem à noite no Quadribol, ele não tem se concentrado em nada! _(Sirius )_

O que será que ele tem? Será que é grave? Será que ele tá doente? Será que ele ainda tá chateado comigo?? _(Peter)_

Não se preocupe, Peter, ele nem lembra mais da conversa de segunda... tampouco está doente. _(Remus)_

Ele está é enfeitiçado! Aquelas garotas fizeram a Poção do Amor e nos deram no ano passado! Estamos perdidos! _(Sirius )_

x-X-x

Como isso aconteceu? _(James)_

Isso o quê?_ (Sirius )_

L.E. _(James)_

Seja mais específico! rs _(Sirius )_

Tira esse sorriso, Almofadinhas, eu tô falando sério!! _(James)_

Eu também! Me faz uma pergunta direta que eu respondo! _(Sirius )_

Como eu acabei gostando dela de verdade? Como aconteceu?? Nós nunca conversamos mais de 5 minutos sem gritar! Ela me odeia, vive me dando foras! Eu não sei nada sobre ela e o castelo inteiro sabe a visão que ela tem sobre mim... _(James)_

Que é... ? _(Sirius )_

Não se faça de tonto, Sirius! Você sabe muito bem que ela me acha um garoto mimado, prepotente, arrogante, metido, galinha, que só usa as garotas como objeto... _(James)_

Então leia isso: o Peter pegou ontem à noite. Lembra que, enquanto conversávamos no caderno na segunda, elas conversavam por bilhetes?

_.x._

_"Relaxa, fofa, não foi nada demais!_

_Como não, Belle?? Era James Potter!! Bem na minha frente! E minha blusa aberta!!!_

_E daí?? Ele não viu nada que ele nunca tenha visto... e ele não estava na sua frente, estava no mesmo corredor que você... não é o fim do mundo, Lily querida._

_Não! É o **meu** fim! E não me importa se ele já tenha visto todas as garotas do mundo nuas, é de **mim** que estamos falando! E de James Potter!!_

_E por que você se preocupa tanto com isso? Se tivesse sido qualquer outro garoto de Hogwarts não teria tido esse problema?_

_É claro que teria, Belle! Mas o fato de ter sido **James Potter** piora tudo!!_

_Lily, Lily, querida... quando você vai parar de ficar vermelha? Os marotos já notaram! Até o professor já notou! Relaxa, senão vai ser pior..._

_**Pior do que James Potter ver meu sutiã**???? Imagina as coisas horrendas que se passaram na cabeça dele durante aquele segundo em que os olhos dele desceram pra minha blusa desabotoada?? Não! Eu não quero pensar nisso!! E pára de rir, Belle!!_

_Você tem a incrível capacidade de estar histérica por dentro e aparentar estar concentrada numa leitura por fora! rs Incrível! Mas, fofa, a melhor coisa que você pode fazer agora é ignorar esse fato e agir friamente como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_Eu sou uma monitora! Devo dar exemplo e não ficar histérica o tempo todo!_

_Ai, Lily, você leva isso muito a sério... _

_A monitoria?? _

_Não, Lily, o **Caso Potter**!_

_Já pedi pra você parar com isso, Belle, não tem graça!_

_Só paro quando você admitir que o acha uma gracinha e que torce por ele em todos os jogos de Quadribol e que ficou preocupada quando ele se machucou no ano passado!_

_Belle, vai catar carrapato de gnomo, vai!_

_Aceito isso como um **sim**! "_

_.x._

A aula já está acabando, não está? _(James)_

Sim, faltam no máximo dez minutos... por quê? _(Sirius )_

Vou esperá-la lá fora. Vamos ter uma conversinha na sala em frente, que nós dois sabemos que está vazia. Esse mapa foi nossa melhor invenção! Distraia a Annabelle na saída. Quando Lily perceber, já estará na sala comigo. _(James)_

Pode deixar, vou mandar agora mesmo um bilhete pra Anna pra ela me esperar... _(Sirius )_

Perfeito. Deseje-me sorte, amigo. _(James)_

Boa sorte, Pontas! _(Sirius )_


	16. Setembro

_**Capítulo 15 - Setembro**_

_((James))_

Que legal! Super! Adoro ficar irritado e falando de mau humor com todo mundo!

Eu não precisava ter dado aquele fora no Sirius... se eu tivesse no lugar dele, **é claro** que eu ia perguntar como tinha sido, é óbvio! E acho que eu também não teria gostado de ouvir um _"Não é da sua conta"_.

Argh!!!!!!!!!!!

Como aquela garota consegue ser tão irritante?? Como eu posso gostar de uma garota tão irritante?? Isso não faz sentido! E me irrita mais ainda ouvir a voz do Remus na minha cabeça dizendo que _"Amar não faz sentido, não é pra fazer sentido, é pra ser sentido"_. Odeio as frases sábias dele. Odeio as intromissões do Sirius. Odeio o apoio inconsistente do Peter. Odeio o mundo! Mas o que eu odeio mais, é a mim mesmo!

E a Lily Evans.

Por que as coisas não podiam ser diferentes?

Droga, agora que eu lembrei que o que se escreve nesse caderno não pode ser apagado. Belo feitiço, Sirius, adorável.

Não, não vou rasgar a folha só porque meu mau humor me fez falar mal dos meus melhores amigos, eu converso com eles amanhã, já que depois de uma boa noite de sono eu espero acordar outro homem! Mas acho que eles merecem, pelo menos, saber o que aconteceu de verdade. Não vou mudar nada, não vou adulterar falas pra me favorecer. Será detalhadamente a verdade:

Depois que eu saí da sala de aula, fiz exatamente o que disse ao Sirius que faria. E até aí deu tudo certo. Estávamos só os dois naquela sala. Eu de costas para a porta, ela na minha frente, já de braços cruzados e começando a perguntar _"O que diabos você acha que está fazendo, Potter?"_

"É simples", eu comecei a responder – e confesso que naquele momento eu pensei em dizer "seu sutiã é lindo", mas achei melhor não – e me mantive sério, "Eu gosto de você".

Ela já ia falando alguma coisa, mas eu a interrompi:

"E sei que você gosta de mim".

Então eu vi os olhos dela se arregalarem e, instantaneamente, pegarem fogo, eu podia jurar que ela ia pular no meu pescoço e me estrangular! Mas, novamente, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu continuei:

"E sei que o problema é essa visão distorcida que você tem de mim. Mas, pode escrever Lily Evans, eu vou provar a você que está enganada. Vou provar a você que eu cresci, que eu amadureci e que não quero sair com você só por sair".

Pensei que, depois de tudo o que eu disse, ela fosse finalmente relaxar os ombros, o olhar, ceder e dizer alguma coisa docemente, algo pra me encorajar a provar, sei lá! Mas agora vejo que eu esperava muito dela. Talvez eu não a conheça como eu pensava conhecer. Talvez eu goste de uma garota que eu penso existir, pois talvez eu não faça idéia de quem seja Lily Evans.

Tudo o que ela disse foi:

"Então prove", com um ar desafiador e os braços cruzados.

Mas eu vou provar. Ainda não sei como, mas vou. Nem que seja pra descobrir depois que ela não é quem eu gosto. Mesmo que eu não goste depois da verdadeira Lily Evans que ela não me deixa conhecer, que ela não me deixa chegar perto.

* * *

_((Sirius))_

Cara! Não fica assim não! Já te disse isso, mas não canso de repetir, **estamos aqui**! Menos, é claro, em épocas de Lua Cheia, quando estamos em outro lugar...rs... mas isso é irrelevante, porque você tá com a gente... e é bem divertido! Aliás, essa semana tem lua cheia!

É...bem... ótimo feitiço anti-apagador, não é mesmo?

Não, também não era isso que eu ia falar... o que me trouxe ao caderno agora foi uma coisa que a Annabelle me disse depois das aulas de hoje. É claro que ela pediu pra eu não contar, mas já sabendo que eu ia contar. E é claro que a Evans pediu pra ela não contar e por isso ela teve de pedir pra eu não contar, mas eu preciso contar! Como posso não contar algo assim sabendo que você passou o dia ontem irritado desde quando foi praquela maldita sala com ela e o dia hoje também irritado, apesar dos felizes _"E aí?!"_ no corredor. E no treino? Você foi bem, muito bem! Eu sei como o quadribol é bom pra se esquecer do mundo, mas eu sei que você pegou meu bastão e ficou batendo nos balaços sozinho no campo... o que, aliás, deve estar fazendo até agora... então eu vou contar. No caderno mesmo, antes que eu mude de idéia.

Segundo as precisas palavras da Belle:

"A Lily ficou doidinha com o que o James disse pra ela!! Tá pulando de alegria! Só que ela é orgulhosa demais pra demonstrar isso, muito menos pra ele! Mesmo porque, ela tem medo de se decepcionar depois, então fez **a pose de duvido**, mas aposto que ela tá torcendo pra correr pros braços do James na primeira oportunidade que ele demonstrar que amadureceu!"

É claro que ela continuou falando, você conhece a Belle, pouco falante... rs... mas a parte importante é essa. Acho que você não tem mais porque ficar irritado, só se for pelo fato de ela ser tão cabeça-dura quanto você! Ops, acho que é melhor não cutucar um dragão adormecido, muito menos um acordado! Huahuahua!

Se bem que eu não deveria ter te contado nada, já que você não gosta das minhas intromissões... Tô brincando, cara! Eu sei que você não disse aquilo por mal e você já me explicou isso. Mas eu não pude perder a oportunidade de te zoar, né?

* * *

_((Peter))_

Eu sei que já conversamos sobre isso e que você me explicou tudo direitinho, Pontas, mas eu não posso evitar. Como assim "inconsistente"? Eu devo te apoiar ou não? Você não gosta quando eu te apoio? Eu pensei que isso era o certo a se fazer, porque eu gosto muito de vocês e tenho que ficar sempre ao lado de vocês, não é assim? Um sempre tomando conta do outro, como o Sirius disse? Um sempre apoiando o outro.

Ou o problema sou eu e você não gosta do meu apoio?

Porque se for isso eu posso me afastar, eu pensei que vocês gostassem de mim, mas se tem algo que eu faço que vocês não gostem, vocês podem me falar, sério mesmo...

Eu não vou reclamar, eu juro, eu só quero saber o que eu faço de errado pra não fazer mais...

* * *

Sinto mó falta do Remus durante as aulas... _(Sirius)_

É, eu sei, mas essa fase da lua já está no fim. _(James)_

Incrível, né? A gente fica tão cansado que nem escreve aqui... _(Sirius)_

É, uma semana inteira sem conversar em aulas. Nem anotar matérias. Mas isso a gente já não faz mesmo sem estar cansado por causa de lua cheia ou de treino intensivo! rs _(James)_

Pontas, você tá meio aéreo hoje! O que se passa por essa cabeça, além de saias? _(Sirius)_

Hey! Eu não sou tão safado quanto você não, hein, **o-mais-galinha-de-Hogwarts**! _(James)_

E pensar que um dia você já disputou esse posto comigo, hein! O que o amor não faz com a mente de um cara... _(Sirius)_

Mas você também anda paradão que eu tô sabendo... Annabelle finalmente está conseguindo dar um jeito em você! _(James)_

O que eu posso fazer? Não é só você que está perdendo a vontade de galinhar... mas acho que o Galã-de-Hogwarts aqui está meio longe de se aquietar... _(desenho de uma carinha piscando o olho)_ _(Sirius)_

Será mesmo? _(James)_

Hey! Eu sei o que você está fazendo, está mudando o foco do assunto pra não responder à minha pergunta! Pois pode ir respondendo Sr Potter! _(Sirius)_

Bem, você saberá logo o que eu tenho em mente... mas não agora... eu preciso pensar melhor nisso... nesse plano... nessa possibilidade... _(James)_

Eu não acredito que você vai me deixar na curiosidade!! _(Sirius)_

Pois pode acreditar. Eu vou! E estou adorando isso! _(James)_

* * *

Pessoal, vocês não fazem idéia de como é bom ler isso depois de passar por uma horrível lua cheia. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem vocês... _(Remus)_

Não se preocupe, Aluado, o Sirius também te ama... huahuahua! _(James)_

Eu sabia! Tava demorando! Não sei como ele não fez essa piadinha na outra conversa! _(Sirius)_

Eu também senti sua falta, Remus! E copiei tudinho mesmo da aula pra você! _(Peter)_

Eu sei, Peter! Muito obrigado! _(Remus)_

Pena que não sejam só aulas que você perde, tem as reuniões de monitoria também né... _(James)_

O que é isso, James? Preocupado com a sua garota sozinha na reunião com o Magnus, monitor da Corvinal? _(Sirius)_

Almofadinhas, não é bem na Lily que o Magnus tá de olho não, acho que quem deveria se preocupar com ele era você... _(Remus)_

Ah, mas se o Sirius pode ficar com outras garotas de vez em quando e quer continuar com seu posto de **o-mais-galinha-de-Hogwarts**, acho que seria justo a Belle poder sair com outras caras se ela quiser, não é mesmo? _(James)_

**Mas é claro que não! Como ela poderia sair com outro cara quando ela tem a mim?? É inadmissível querer outro cara além de mim! A Annabelle nunca me trairia**! Vocês sabem de alguma coisa que eu não sei?? _(Sirius)_

Claro que não, Almofadinhas, o James só está te zoando... todo mundo sabe que ela é louca por você! _(Remus)_

E que é vingativa o suficiente pra sair com qualquer cara se descobrir que o Sirius a traiu de novo... _(James)_

**Mas eu não traí a Belle denovo!** _(Sirius)_

Há! Mas disse que tinha saído com aquela Corvinal!! _(Remus)_

Te pegamos! Você mentiu pra gente! Só pra ter mais uma na lista! Uma lista que nem contamos mais, uma lista que nem tem mais concorrente como antes! _(James)_

Até parece que você não sai mais como garota alguma, James! _(Sirius)_

Em momento algum eu disse isso, Sirius. Mas é meio óbvio que meu objetivo agora não é mais ter o maior número de garotas no meu histórico, e sim ter a Lily Evans nele. _(James)_

Se ao menos ela pudesse ler isso... _(Remus)_

Há! Esse deve ser o misterioso plano do Sr Potter! O caderno! Será que vamos finalmente resolver o **Caso Evans**?? _(Sirius)_

Eu estou otimista quanto a isso! _(Remus)_

Há, meu plano é muito maior do que isso... vocês vão ver só... _(James)_

_

* * *

Cara, como você consegue? Estudar tanto e ainda ser monitor? Fora a fase da lua cheia... e ainda tem tempo para garotas! __(James)_Cara, como você consegue? Estudar tanto e ainda ser monitor? Fora a fase da lua cheia... e ainda tem tempo para garotas! 

Ah, não é tão difícil quanto parece... principalmente porque gosto de tudo o que faço... você não tem a monitoria, mas tem o quadribol e consegue conciliar tudo! _(Remus)_

Mas e no ano que vem? Você não vai querer se dedicar mais aos NIEM's?? _(James)_

Eu já cheguei a pensar nisso... na minha condição, eu tenho que ter notas incrivelmente excelentes pra compensar o preconceito e o medo... e serei eternamente grato ao diretor Dumbledore por me permitir estudar aqui e manter minha condição em segredo... _(Remus)_

Entendo... mas, me diz uma coisa, cara, como foi que o diretor te escolheu pra ser monitor? Ele não simplesmente acordou no meio da noite e disse "Remus Lupin" antes de voltar a dormir! _(James)_

Não, claro que não, ele analisa as notas e o comportamento do aluno pra chamá-lo pra ser monitor... vê se a pessoa tem responsabilidade, espírito de equipe, liderança, essas coisas... eu não acho que tenho muitas dessas qualidades, mas fiquei feliz em ter sido chamado. Qual o motivo dessa curiosidade toda? Está pensando na Evans? _(Remus)_

É... estou tentando entender um pouco essa garota... porque o diretor não pode ter escolhido uma garota que se irrita fácil e adora ficar gritando e brigando com os outros nos corredores sem ter motivos pra ter escolhido..._(James)_

A Lily é muito responsável. Fora que tem ótimas notas e conduz problemas de uma maneira bem habilidosa. Além do que, ela só grita nos corredores se for com você. :P _(Remus)_

É, eu sei, e eu adoro isso. :P _(James)_


	17. Outubro

**N/A: Pessoal, eu só queria dizer que estou muito feliz com essa fic, que simplesmente adooooooooro escrevê-la e, mais do que isso, vocês me deixam mt feliz!! Hoje estava dando pulinhos no MSN com a minha beta pois percebi que já passamos de 200 reviews e eu nem tinha noção disso!! Queria agradecer pelo apoio e carinho de vocês. Muito obrigado gente! Bye and kisses! **

_**Capítulo 16 - Outubro**_

Você tem certeza do que você está fazendo? _(Sirius)_

Claro que tenho, cara! Tá tudo sob controle! _(James)_

Mas e o Remus?? Você não pode fazer isso como nosso amigo! _(Sirius)_

Eu já conversei com ele, em particular, além desse caderno. Ele não só entendeu como me apóia! Ele simplesmente adorou a minha idéia! E disse que se não fosse ser eu, iria ser outro, então que era melhor ser eu! _(James)_

Tem certeza? Ele não disse isso porque... pra não te chatear... pra não te atrapalhar... porque... porque ele é o Remus! Ele seria capaz de abrir mão de qualquer coisa por um de nós! _(Sirius)_

Sirius, eu entendo a sua preocupação e certamente ela também é a minha. Mas eu conversei tudo isso com ele e posso afirmar com certeza que de qualquer jeito ele não iria continuar ano que vem. Agora deixa esse assunto de lado que eu sei que você tá empolgadíssimo com a minha idéia! _(James)_

Ora, mas é claro que eu estou! Vamos abalar Hogwarts mais uma vez, como ninguém nunca conseguiu antes! Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhul! Vamos fazer esse castelo tremer!_ (Sirius)_

Sim, sim, e hoje mesmo eu vou falar com o diretor. Ele não terá como negar. Afinal, um pouco de democracia não pode fazer mal à ninguém, pode? _(James)_

* * *

Detalhes! Eu quero detalhes! _(Sirius)_

Sim, eu também quero! Vocês chegaram tarde ontem do treino e você não quis contar nada no café da manhã! Como foi a conversa com o diretor?? _(Remus)_

Eu entrei na sala dele, sentei e disse que queria ser monitor no 7º ano. Simples assim! Ele riu e me perguntou porquê. Eu expliquei a ele que queria provar pras pessoas que eu tinha todas as qualidades que um monitor tem e ele disse que o desafio e a vontade de se provar para os outros ou para si mesmo eram o que moviam os grandes bruxos. Ele disse que ele mesmo adora um desafio! É sempre bem divertido conversar com o Dumbledore. _(James)_

Mas ele deixou? _(Peter)_

Caramba! Conta logo, James! _(Sirius)_

Ele adora fazer esse suspense... e eu estou perdendo minutos preciosos da aula por isso! _(Remus)_

Tá bom, gente, tá bom! Vamos lá... ele me perguntou então quais eram as tais qualidades e eu fui respondendo e afirmando que as possuía: sempre tive boas notas, isso ele sabe bem; sou responsável, nunca faltei um treino ou prova ou deixei de entregar um trabalho; tenho espírito de equipe, pode-se ver isso pelo quadribol; sei liderar e isso nem precisei argumentar porque ele falou de quantas pessoas seguem as brincadeiras ou zoações em aulas e corredores; e eu ainda disse que me achava maduro o suficiente para encarar um cargo desse. Ele falou do meu histórico de detenções e eu contra-argumentei dizendo que eu seria um exemplo, de que os alunos problemáticos também podem se endireitar, enfim, disse essas coisas bonitas que os adultos gostam de ouvir. Então fiz minha proposta:

"Mas diretor, eu não espero ser escolhido para ser monitor no próximo ano simplesmente porque vim aqui dizer ao senhor que queria ser monitor. Tenho certeza de que há muita gente querendo ser monitor também e isso não seria justo. O que peço, é que o senhor não escolha ninguém."

Foi muito engraçado nessa hora! O diretor arregalou os olhos e, mantendo o sorriso de sempre no rosto, me perguntou "O que você tem em mente, Sr Potter??". Eu abri um largo sorriso e disse: "Eleições". Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, claramente pensando sobre o assunto. Eu aproveitei o momento pra continuar argumentando:

"Deixe que os alunos escolham! Ninguém melhor do que os alunos pra saber como é ser comandado por monitores, então deixe que eles escolham quem vai comandá-los! Há países inteiros em que seus governantes são escolhidos assim! E o senhor pode selecionar quem poderá se candidatar ou não, então apenas aqueles que tem as qualidades que o senhor quer para ser monitor poderão ser votados. O resto fica com a gente! Além do que, se não der certo, o senhor pode voltar a esse sistema quando quiser. Ora, vamos, será divertido! E quem terá muito trabalho serão os candidatos com as campanhas!"

Ele então sorriu e eu pude notar que seus olhos brilhavam.

"E o senhor acha que vencerá a eleição, Sr Potter?"

Eu sorri de volta e disse:

"Eu tenho certeza disso, Sr Dumbledore"

"Vou adorar ver a sua campanha", ele disse quando eu já estava saindo da sala. Eu sorri mais uma vez e agradeci.

* * *

Remus, você vai concorrer com ele? _(Peter)_

Eu ainda não decidi. Não estou querendo não, mas ele me pediu pra concorrer. Por que assim ficaria mais justo, ele não estaria me tirando da monitoria, e eu poderia vencer e tal... mas eu realmente não quero continuar na monitoria. Já estou nisso há quase um ano e meio e está sendo uma experiência realmente boa, mas ano que vem vou ter que conciliar os estudo reforçados dos NIEM's com as luas cheias e as matérias perdidas. Não ter a monitoria pra me preocupar seria um peso a menos nos meus ombros. _(Remus)_

Ah tá... é que eu pensei... sei lá... _(Peter)_

Não se preocupe, Rabicho, está tudo bem. _(Remus)_

* * *

Hoje é sexta-feira. _(James)_

Aê, James! Aprendeu os dias da semana!!! E aí? Que dia será amanhã? _(Sirius)_

Não é isso, aposto que ele quer dizer algo com isso... _(Remus)_

Que tem jogo de Quadribol amanhã?? _(Peter)_

Também, mas não é só isso, Peter. O diretor me disse que anunciaria na sexta a mudança do modo de escolha da monitoria. A partir de hoje todos vão saber que haverá eleições para monitores em Junho! _(James)_

E você já sabe quem serão seus concorrentes?? _(Sirius)_

James, tem um detalhe: você pediu eleições pra monitoria da grifinória ou pra monitoria –chefe?? _(Remus)_

Se for chefia, os sonserinos não vão votar em você... _(Peter)_

Eu não sei. Não pensei nisso. Mas, se tiver votação pra monitoria da grifinória, vai ter pra todas as casas e, sendo assim, acaba tendo pra monitora-chefe também, porque não pode ter eleição numa casa só... as outras casas vão reclamar! Há! Já pensaram?? James Potter, monitor-chefe de Hogwarts! Huahauahuahua

É, cara, precisamos ganhar o jogo amanhã! Tenho certeza de que isso ficará ótimo no seu currículo! Ninguém vai querer um monitor perdedor! _(Sirius)_

É claro que o quadribol vai ajudá-lo muito! Isso já te tornou conhecido e popular. _(Remus)_

Ninguém é mais popular nesse castelo do que James e Sirius! _(Peter)_

* * *

Pontas, você está prestando atenção na aula? _(Sirius)_

Estou... mas pode mandar, qual o problema Almofadinhas? _(James)_

É que... James, eu estava pensando... você não se atreva a rir de mim! _(Sirius)_

Claro, cara, porque eu iria rir de você? _(James)_

Porque eu estava pensando... na Annabelle..._ (Sirius)_

Você só não está pensando nela quando está pensando ou em quadribol ou em outras saias! Hauahuhauaau! Qual a grande novidade dessa vez? _(James)_

Você acha que ela me trairia? Tipo, ela não **pode** me trair! Ela não **precisa** me trair. Com quem mais ela ficaria se não fosse comigo??? _(Sirius)_

É simples, meu caro amigo, com qualquer um. Porque, se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi sobre as mulheres, é que elas são vingativas! E você já deu muito motivo a ela para que ela queira se vingar, não é mesmo??? _(James)_

**Você não está ajudando Potter**! **Você acha isso mesmo**? _(Sirius)_

**Claro**! Quero dizer, não! Ela não vai te trair, porque a Anna te ama! Todo mundo sabe disso, você sabe disso, senão ela já teria te largado há muito tempo!! Ou já teria te traído na primeira vez que ela descobriu que você fez isso... mas não, ela te perdoou, como sempre faz... só que, cara, um dia isso vai parar, um dia ela vai se encher e não vai mais te perdoar... é por isso que o Remus sempre te fala pra decidir: se você quiser ficar com ela ou ter a sua liberdade e **galinhagem** de volta. Por que você não pode ter os dois ao mesmo tempo! _(James)_

Eu sei! Eu tento! Tento mesmo!! Você não faz idéia do quanto isso é difícil! Aliás, James, você fala isso porque pode gostar da Lily e sair com outras garotas ao mesmo tempo! Você diz que faz de tudo pra ficar com ela, mas não abre mão das outras, não fica uma só semana sem ganhar duas ou três! _(Sirius)_

Se eu tivesse a Lily com toda a certeza do mundo eu abriria mão das outras garotas. Eu não iria nem querer ter outra garota, porque tudo o que eu mais quero é tê-la. Só a ela. _(James)_

Será? Me questiono... _(Sirius)_

**Você** pode ter dúvidas disso, mas eu não tenho. E o que eu preciso fazer é com que **ela** não tenha! _(James)_

Certo, não vamos mais discutir... o Remus já disse que estamos atrapalhando a aula... _(Sirius)_

Você está certo, vamos voltar a prestar atenção... _(James)_

* * *

Hum... Sirius..._ (James)_

Qual a parada, Pontas? _(Sirius)_

Você acha que a Lily seria de trair? _(James)_

Não, ela não é desse tipo, definitivamente não. Mesmo porque, como ela poderia trair alguém que nem namora? Huahuahuhauahua! _(Sirius)_

Agora é você quem não está ajudando! _(James)_

Tá, bom, então vamos ter uma conversa séria agora... _(Sirius)_

Será que você consegue?? rs Você ao menos sabe o que é isso?? _(James)_

É claro que eu consigo!!! É claro que eu sei! _(Sirius)_

Então a Annabelle precisa saber que você sabe! Huahuahuahua! _(James)_

Muito engraçadinho você, Pontas, nem parece que estava agora mesmo todo preocupado em ser chifrado e dar real motivo ao seu apelido... _(Sirius)_

Háhá, e muito engraçado você também... agora o sinal já vai tocar, vou guardar meu material logo todo. _(James)_

* * *

James, acho que você ainda não tem noção da dimensão da coisa... _(Remus)_

Do que você está falando, cara? _(James)_

Das eleições para monitoria. Hogwarts inteira está agitada! _(Remus)_

Essa era a intenção. Estou orgulhoso de mim mesmo! _(James)_

Não, você ainda não percebeu! A Lily está furiosa! _(Remus)_

Furiosa? Comigo? Por quê? _(James)_

Pensa bem, não é só você que vai ter de fazer campanha política na escola... Se ela quiser ser monitora ano que vem, continuando a ser monitora da Grifinória ou sendo monitora-chefe, ela vai ter de ser eleita!! _(Remus)_

E qual o problema nisso? _(James)_

Ela com certeza não estava preparada pra isso... Além de se dedicar aos estudos e à monitoria, vai ter de ficar fazendo campanha pra eleição! Seria muito mais fácil pra ela simplesmente continuar fazendo o que ela faz, já que provavelmente seria a escolhida para a chefia no ano que vem... todo mundo sabe disso... já era quase certo de que o Dumbledore a escolheria... mas agora ela precisa ficar se preocupando com popularidade... e com a zona que a sua campanha vai causar... _(Remus)_

Ora, isso não será problema! Tenho certeza de que ela não terá dificuldades com isso, e minha campanha não será uma zona! Será maravilhosa! Eu e Sirius já estamos planejando tudo! E o fato de termos ganhado o jogo no sábado foi muito lucrativo!! Passei a noite apertando mãos e sorrindo – como eu já faço normalmente – e dizendo que iria me candidatar! Aliás, o anúncio que o Dumbledore fez na sexta à noite foi espetacular! Ele está realmente se divertindo com essa idéia de eleição! _(James)_

Você e Sirius fazendo campanha? Lily irritada e também tendo de fazer campanha? Realmente, isso será divertido... rs _(Remus)_


	18. Campanha de Halloween

_**Capítulo 17 – Campanha de Halloween**_

_((Sirius))_

"**Eu vou matar o Potter!**", isso é o que mais se houve nos corredores ultimamente. Remus, cara, você não tem noção! Isso aqui tá muito hilário! Tá uma zonaÉ uma pena que esteja acontecendo justamente na semana da Lua Cheia, mas não se preocupe, isso vai durar até junho! Pode imaginar? **Até junho!**

_(desenho de um boneco dançando com muitas bolas festivas se mexendo no ar e pequenas explosões ocorrendo ao seu redor)_

A Lily ficou realmente uma fera! Ela tá odiando tudo isso, o que só torna as coisas ainda mais divertidas! E o James tem jeito pra coisa!

Você viu o projeto dos cartazes, né? Eles ficaram prontos! São geniais! E o bottons! Perfeitos! Claro, né? Idéia de maroto! Huahauahuau. Em cada parede da sala comunal há pelo menos um grande James sorridente capturando – em movimentoé lógico – um pomo de ouro com a mão e, quando ele mostra o pomo, podemos ler _"**Prefect**"._ E o slogan? _"**The Perfect Prefect!**"._

_x-X-X-x_

_(((Sirius))_

Estamos debatendo com o diretor sobre o que podemos fazer no castelo pela campanha. Ele já proibiu os cartazes fora das salas comunais, mas vai promover debates e permitiu (a todos os que querem se candidatar) fazer um discurso no dia das Bruxas.

Sem noção, a Annabelle está preocupada porque a Lily acha que não vai conseguir nem se candidatar! Muito menos faz idéia do que dizer no Halloween! Você acredita nisso? Como aquela garota pode ter uma auto-estima tão ruim e ao mesmo tempo ser incrivelmente metida quando se trata de dizer "**_Não, Potter! Me deixa em paz_!"**? Ninguém merece essa criatura confusa e irritadiçaÀs vezes eu acho que o James tem razão em dizer que ela não é normal! Mas tudo bem, a Belle também não é o que se pode chamar de normal, né? Mas James e eu já estamos planejando isso também... Vamos dar um jeito de ajudar a Lily na campanha dela e ela ficará eternamente grata a nós! Ou melhor, eternamente grata a ele! rs

Enfim, estamos planejando um Halloween que vai ficar na história de Hogwarts!

Você sabe, né? Os candidatos escolhidos pelo diretor serão anunciados ainda essa semana e, como eu disse, cada um deles terá a chance de se apresentar e fazer um discurso. Só que nós achamos que um discurso é muito chato e que não precisamos de apresentação. Então, estamos planejando uma outra coisinha pro Baile... Hehehe.

Ah! Outra coisa hiláaaria! No café da manhã a Annabelle zoou o James dizendo – imitando a voz da uma Lufa que é apaixonada por ele – que ia mudar o slogan da campanha pra "Ele é forte, ele é gostoso, ele é charmoso, ele é popular e ele vai **_apanhar_** o seeeeeeeu voto! James Potter para monitoria!" e não é que o Peter saiu falando isso pra geral? A parte boa é que isso foi muuuuuuuuuito engraçado! A parte ruim é que um candidato a candidato pra monitoria da sonserina está usando isso pra dizer que o James é gay e tem um caso com o Peter! Há! Só que isso não colou muito, porque o James já pegou muito mais garotas que o sonserino idiotaÉ capaz do James ter pegado até mais sonserinas que aquele paspalho! Pena que as sonserinas sempre exigem segredo quando saem com a gente... reputação de sonserino é a coisa mais ridícula que tem! Eles ficam orgulhosos por fazer – escondido – algo que não deveriam fazer, mas de que adianta isso se ninguém fica sabendo? Se não podem se gabar do que fizeram? Um maroto assume o que faz e com muito orgulho!

x-X-X-x

Aff, as pessoas são tão previsíveis! Nem precisava da lista de candidatos, eu já sabia de todos eles... _(James)_

O Diretor Dumbledore só divulgou a lista ontem por mera formalidade. _(Remus)_

Sei não, hein, gente, tô sabendo de uns caras que ele rejeitou! Hahaha. Aposto que aquelas babacas estavam achando que iam ser candidatos! _(Sirius)_

Quem? _(Peter)_

Ah, mas já era óbvio que iriam rejeitar o pedido de candidatura do Marks... Ele é um animal, aquele grindlow nojento... _(James)_

O capitão do time da sonserina? Teve uma amiga da Lily que conseguiu, ela ficou arrasada com a amiga sendo concorrente dela... _(Remus)_

Sim, aquele brutamontes do Marks mesmo! Eu **sempre** tento acertar um balaço naquele filho da mãe. _(Sirius)_

E o James ficou só com um concorrente, né? _(Peter)_

É verdade, só o carinha do 5º ano que quer ser o monitor do 6º... E concorro com geral pra monitoria-chefe! Moleza! _(James)_

Vamos ser otimistas, mas não dêem por ganha essa disputa antes do tempo... _(Remus)_

Ah! Não se esqueça daquele... Magnuzito... _(Sirius)_

O monitor da corvinal que era a fim da Annabelle? _(Peter)_

Huahuahua! Esse mesmo Rabicho! Não vê a cara adorável de ciumento do Sirius? _(James)_

Adorável mesmo! Melhor do que essa, só a da Anna **provocando**essa cara nele! _(Remus)_

Até parece que **vocês** não sentem ciúmes! O Remus tenta disfarçar, mas todos nós sabemos como ele fica quando o tal namorado da Nicole passa por ele... E o James, por favor, né, nem disfarça com a **Questão Evans**_! (Sirius)_

Mas o Remus é muito melhor do que aquele Taylor e eu acho que a Nicole ainda gosta dele, mesmo porque foi ele quem deu o fora nela... _(Peter)_

O Rabicho tem razão, você praticamente jogou a garota nos braços do Taylor, Aluado. Os únicos braços que eu quero que a Lily tenha contato são os meus! _(James)_

Por favor, eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso... _(Remus)_

Certo, vamos fechar o caderno que essa aula tá acabando. _(Sirius)_

x-X-X-x

Há! Aquele velho é demais! Vocês não imaginam qual a nova dele! _(James)_

Ele decidiu se casar com a McGonagall? _(Sirius)_

James, dá pra falar logo e parar de fazer suspense sempre que você quer nos contar algo? _(Remus)_

É coisa boa ou ruim? _(Peter)_

Boa! Muito boa! Tipo, tava eu e mais uns candidatos na sala dele e a Lily tava reclamando que não sabia o que fazer pra ter mais contado com os outros alunos, porque os alunos deveriam conhecer _a f_**undo** os candidatos – ela queria dizer que se as pessoas me conhecessem de verdade, não votariam em mim – mas, enfim, tava dando um daqueles ataques dela... Aí o tio Dumbledore teve uma idéia genial! Vamos montar um Jornal da escola! O "**_Hogwarts Hoje_**"! Um jornal escrito por um aluno neutro, regularmente, com colunas de todos os candidatos. Eu vou ter uma coluna no jornal! Já até pensei no nome, que surgiu na minha cabeça quando eu olhei pra um dos meus cartazes e vi o pomo de ouro: ela se chamará "_Coluna de Ouro_"!

x-X-X-x

Você viu aquilo? _"Inteligência com Responsabilidade"_ O que ela quer dizer com isso? Que eu sou um irresponsávelé claro! Será que ela não pode fazer a campanha dela sem me atacar? Eu nem sou concorrente dela! Nós dois podemos ganhar juntos! Eu até propus isso, ofereci ajuda, e ela recusou tudo com aquele desdenho de sempre... ela realmente não confia em mim pra nada... _(James)_

Relaxa, Pontas, ela só está com raiva de você ainda... vai passar, e quando passar ela vai aceitar uma... ajudinha...rs _(Sirius)_

James, vai ver isso nem foi uma alfinetada pra vocêé só o jeito dela de mostrar suas qualidades pros outros alunos, a coluna é dela, o nome tem de ter a ver com ela, a sua coluna remete logo ao quadribol, a dela remete a aluna e monitora brilhante que ela é. Você é que tomou como algo pessoal, direcionado pra você... _(Remus)_

É, a Lily nem deve ter pensado nisso que você pensou, James! _(Peter)_

Bem, seja como for, vamos nos concentrar no Baile. Tudo pronto? As roupas devem estar chegando essa semana! Precisamos ensaiar! _(James)_

Cara, isso vai ser demais! _(Sirius)_

E eu ainda vou ter de participar disso! Bom, pelo menos vocês não vão explodir nada e, sendo assim, eu não levo bronca por seu monitor **e** amigo de vocês, o que me colocaria na posição de impedir esse tipo de coisa... _(Remus)_

O diretor e a professora McGonagall sempre dizem isso pra você, né? _(Peter)_

Ah, eles dizem, mas o diretor se amarra nas nossas zonas! A tia Sabão-em-pó é que dá bronca pra valer... _(Sirius)_

Já ouvi esse apelido em algum lugar... _(Remus)_

Ãh? Por que Sabão em pó? _(Peter)_

Porque Minerva é um tipo de sabão em pó trouxa... e é a Annabelle que diz isso, zoando a Lily, porque a Lily gosta da McGonagall... _(Sirius)_

Só ela mesma pra gostar da "Tia Sabão-em-pó"! Mas gostei desse negócio! Huahuahua! _(James)_

x-X-X-x

_HOGWARTS HOJE_

1ª Edição!

_"É com grande prazer que inauguramos este Jornal com as notícias do Baile de Halloween!_

_À noite de ontem certamente marcou a vida política de Hogwarts. Criado para acompanhar as eleições para monitoria - e esse modesto escritor nunca esteve tão perplexo diante a uma estratégia de campanha – o _Hogwarts hoje _esteve presente no Baile de onde ocorreu a apresentação dos candidatos._

_A campanha encabeçada pelo grifinório James Potter tomou um rumo totalmente diferente das demais campanhas quando ele, acompanhado por três amigos, surpreenderam toda a platéia logo na abertura da campanha para o cargo de Monitor Chefe._

_James Potter desta vez demonstrou mais do que capacidade de adaptação e total domínio de público. Revelou coragem de homenagear um grupo de cantores de muito sucesso no mundo trouxa durante uma festa das bruxas. Justamente em uma época conturbada em relação aos não-mágicos._

_No palco, onde deveria responder perguntas dos demais alunos e expor pontos de sua plataforma, Potter e seus amigos, que se autodenominam "Os Marotos", embalaram a canção "Yellow Submarine" alcançando a platéia de tal maneira que eles foram obrigados, não só a repetir o número uma vez, como diversas vezes. Foram cantadas também "Love me do" e "Can't buy my love", todas embaladas pelo público com fervor. Certamente foi o candidato mais aplaudido._

_Uma leve e rápida pesquisa realizada na saída do comício mostrou que cerca de 80 das alunas e 40 dos alunos pretendem votar em James Potter para o cargo de monitor chefe._

_(...)"_

É claro que eu cortei as partes que não interessavam, mas não podia deixar de colocar esse artigo no caderno! Fomos um sucesso! _(James)_

Nós já sabíamos que seríamos um sucesso, meu caro amigo. _(Sirius)_

Bom, eu, como não tenho o ego do nosso amigo Almofadinhas, me surpreendi com o retorno do pessoal. Foi realmente muito bom! _(Remus)_

E foi muito divertido! Adorei ficar lá no palco! Apesar de eu ter ficado com vergonha... eu sou tímido, não sou como vocês... _(Peter)_

É, agora é continuar assim, porque estamos indo muito bem! _(James)_

Sim! Vamos planejar o próximo passo... _(Sirius)_

**N/A: **Foi mal, gente, mas eu não resisti aos nomes em inglês e ao trocadilho com as palavras parecidas...rs... Portanto:

Prefect monitor.

The perfect prefect O monitor perfeito.

**N/B:** Yeahhhh! Fala sério ai gente, dominei aqui agora! Hahaha! A Manuzitenha, minha amiguenha fofenha, foi viajar e me deixou a capitulo para betar e postar, e fazer notenhas que eu achasse necessario. E ela me pediu para agradecer ao Rickzitenho, o namorado todo fofo dela e meu cunhado virtual todo fofo, pela ajuda na parte do jornal. E eu nao podia deixar de babar o ovo da Manu, afinal, eu QUERO as informações ANTES de receber o capitulo para betar, então eu TENHO que dizer que adoro essa menina! Ehh! To vendendo informações taÉ so entrar em contato... ;p

Bjokas para vcs...

Guta

PS: A Manu deixou o capitulo sem titulo, então, eu tive que inventar... ;p


	19. Novembro Dezembro

**_N/A: _**Sorry pela demora, pessoal, mas é que tanto eu quanto minha beta estamos mt atoladas com aulas, trabalho, dodóis, etc... E Thanks por continuarem lendo! Bye and kisses!

**__**

_**CAP 18 – Novembro/Dezembro**_

**Você não podia ter feito aquilo! O que você tem na cabeça James? Merda? **_(Remus)_

**Eu sei!** Mas eu não pensei em mais nada! Apenas agi! _(James)_

Ora, Remus, não ferra! Ele mereceu! **Você** também foi sabotado! Eu teria feito o mesmo que o James se você não tivesse me impedido! _(Sirius)_

Hum... quanto mais tempo vamos esperar? A McGonagall não vai chegar não? Por que esse cara fica andando de um lado pro outro? E o Snape está tentando ler o que estamos escrevendo... _(Peter)_

Pois parece que eu impedi a pessoa errada! Eu sabia que você não se controlaria, mas eu achei que **você**, **James**, tivesse muito a perder se fosse brigar com o Snape desse jeito! E **esse cara** é o diretor da Sonserina, Peter! Não acredito que estamos discutindo isso por um caderno, não acredito nem que estamos discutindo isso! Eu esperava mais de você, James! _(Remus)_

Estamos falando do **Seboso**, Remus, que **sabotou todas as nossas poções** e, por isso, levamos **zero** no trabalho de Poções! **Todos nós! E mais os pontos negativos para a Grifinória! **_(James)_

E olha que o Seboso nem precisa de motivo pra apanhar! E essa é uma porra de um **bom** motivo pra ser azarado no corredor! _(Sirius)_

Hum... e se não tiver sido o Snape? _(Peter)_

Mesmo sendo culpa do Snape, não vê que era isso que ele queria, James? Sabotar não só um trabalho de Poções, mas **a sua campanha**?_(Remus)_

**Eu sei, Remus, eu sei porra! Dá pra parar de encher a droga do meu saco? E U S E I ! **_(James)_

Isso está ridículo, vamos deixar pra discutir no quarto... Vai ser pior se a McGonagall pegar o caderno... _(Sirius)_

Ele tem razão, vamos guardá-lo... _(Peter)_

Finalmente alguém resolveu pensar aqui! _(Remus)

* * *

T�, já discutimos muito isso, de todas as maneiras possíveis e imaginárias... e temos que concordar com o Remus: estamos fudidos. __(Sirius)_

**E U S E I **! Por que vocês não **param** de dizer isso? O tempo está passando, o povo vai esquecer logo isso... Porra, como se a gente nunca tivesse azarado o Seboso antes! _(James)_

Eu também acho que aquilo não foi nada demais! Além do que, já cumprimos a detenção, já fizemos papel de elfo-doméstico por Hogwarts inteira durante uma semana! Mas a parada é que os outros candidatos estão usando isso contra você! _(Sirius)_

Por que as pessoas não param de repetir o que eu já sei? Por que, ao invés disso, ninguém me dá respostas e soluções? Eu quero saber é o que eu preciso fazer pra mudar esse jogo! Eu já **sei** que me deram o cheque-mate, quero saber é **como** livro meu Rei disso! _(James)_

* * *

Ótimo. Era tudo que eu precisava! Uma grifinória me derrubando! Como se eu já não tivesse sido o assunto predileto de **todos** os outros candidatos no jornal! _(James)_

_"Inteligência com Responsabilidade_

_Por Lily Evans_

_Semana passada creio que todos nós pudemos ver a verdade. Para muitos, como eu, a verdade apenas se revelou. Para outros, veio a decepção. Estes outros, que acreditavam na capacidade do candidato James Potter, o viam como o garoto perfeito que seria um ótimo líder, pois Potter era um exemplo para eles, um exemplo a ser seguido e venerado. Porém, o que ele demonstrou não foi um bom exemplo para os alunos desta escola. Não é o tipo de comportamento que os pais esperam que seus filhos tenham depois de formados em Hogwarts. _

_Dessa forma, creio que é inconcebível para qualquer aluno do sexto ano, independente da casa, crer que um aluno como James Potter – que já se revelou ser incapaz de se controlar e estabelecer diálogos para a resolução de problemas – possa exercer o cargo de monitor chefe em Hogwarts. Caso ele proponha algo que a direção da escola não goste, o que ele vai fazer, bater no diretor?_

_Alguém que não acredita no sistema de justiça local e parte para a briga não pode se eleger para resolver os problemas dos alunos._

_Precisamos de alguém com sabedoria pacífica, inteligência rápida, experiência e consciência dos deveres de um monitor. Cabe a vocês verem se os seus candidatos possuem tais qualidades."_

Eu já tinha lido... _(Remus)_

Todos nós já tínhamos lido! Hogwarts não fala de outra coisa! _(Sirius)_

Mas não sabíamos como falar pra você... _(Peter)_

Como se eu não fosse ler o jornal! É claro que eu ia ler! _(James)_

E então? Como est�? _(Remus)_

Ora, é claro que ele não está nada bem! Logo a Lily! Bem que a Annabelle falou que não iríamos gostar da próxima matéria do **Hogwarts Hoje**... _(Sirius)_

Logo a Lily... _(Peter)_

Não se preocupem pessoal, eu estou bem. Tudo o que tenho a fazer é me concentrar no meu próximo passo para reerguer minha popularidade... _(James)_

Bem, se quiser conversar, sabe que estaremos aqui... se precisar de ajuda pra campanha, também estaremos aqui. _(Remus)_

H�! Como se ele precisasse ser lembrado disso! rs _(Sirius)_

É isso aí! _(Peter)_

Obrigado, pessoal, vocês são demais! _(James)_

_

* * *

Cara, eu tava pensando, sobre a galinhagem... se é bom ou ruim pra sua imagem... Tipo, o Remus disse que é ruim, mas não sei não... __(Sirius)_Cara, eu tava pensando, sobre a galinhagem... se é bom ou ruim pra sua imagem... Tipo, o Remus disse que é ruim, mas não sei não... 

Continue... _(James)_

É que, se você consegue os votos das meninas que te adoram, perde os votos dos caras que ficam com ciúmes, inveja, essas coisas... mas se não sai com elas e perde esses votos, nem é certo que tenha os dos caras que perderia na primeira hipótese... sacou? _(Sirius)_

Mais ou menos... rs... você quer dizer que eu devo sair com o maior número de garotas possível ou é impressão minha? Não que eu esteja reclamando - rs - só estranhando... _(James)_

Sei l�, só pensei, não cheguei à conclusão alguma... _(Sirius)_

Huahuahuahuahua... você pensou nisso enquanto saía com alguém escondido? _(James)_

Putz, é tão óbvio assim que eu não consigo deixar de sair com uma outra garota de vez em quando? _(Sirius)_

Pra quem te conhece de verdade, é... Mas também é óbvio o quanto você gosta da Anna e o esforço que você faz pra evitar outras garotas... _(James)_

Mas elas literalmente se jogam em cima de mim! O que eu deveria fazer? Dizer **não**? Isso não faz parte da minha natureza! _(Sirius)_

Hahaha, eu sei. E o problema é que ela também sabe. Mas até que vocês estão num período de calmaria, né? _(James)_

Só por causa da Lily. Ela tem se dedicado muito a ajudar a amiga, não está mais com tempo pra ficar no meu pé... graças a Merlin! _(Sirius)_

Hum... é... grande campanha a da Evans... grande campanha... _(James)_

Hei! Por que você também não usa o jornal? _(Sirius)_

Como assim? _(James)_

Eu sei que a idéia vai parecer repugnante, mas há coisas que um político deve fazer em favor da sua imagem, mesmo que esteja se roendo por dentro! _(Sirius)_

Desembucha logo, Almofadinhas! _(James)_

Na sua coluna de amanhã, use-a toda como um pedido de desculpas ao Seboso e mostre como aprendeu essa lição, que amadurecemos com os erros e tal... peça ajuda ao Remus, ele vai até acabar escrevendo tudo pra você... hehehe... é a cara dele essa parada de **aprendi com meus erros.**.. _(Sirius)_

Eu cheguei a pensar em algo do tipo, mas me pareceu muito apelativo, muito dramático, falso... mas do jeito que você falou... vou falar agora mesmo com o Remus! _(James)_

* * *

Começo com** atire a primeira pedra quem nunca pecou**? _(James)_

Claro que não, mas cite isso delicadamente no meio da matéria... _(Remus)_

Começo como então? _(James)_

Ainda não sei, por que não deixamos isso pra depois? Você tem alguma outra coisa em mente? _(Remus)_

Sim: "há pessoas que nunca erram – ou sabem esconder bem seus erros –, há pessoas que, ao errarem, aprendem com isso e não cometem o erro novamente e há pessoas – como eu – que precisam errar várias vezes para perceber que aquela atitude era errada e enfim aprender". Ficou bom, não? Eu me superei! Olha como eu pareço humilde e arrependido! _(James)_

Sim, ficou bom, seus eleitores podem até acreditar! rs Mas vamos voltar... o que você aprendeu com seu erro? _(Remus)_

Que não há nada melhor do que descontar a raiva no Seboso! Hahaha! Não, calma, eu aprendi "deve-se respeitar o próximo, principalmente se ele for mais fraco que você". _(James)_

**James**! Mais fraco? _(Remus)_

Não resisti! Pelo menos fica mais real assim... ora, as pessoas me conhecem! Eu não posso mudar de uma hora pra outra! _(James)_

Claro, tem razão, um deslize ou outro prova que foi você mesmo quem escreveu. O que você acha de "E prometo que não permitirei que aluno algum seja uma vítima nos corredores de Hogwarts enquanto eu for monitor"_(Remus)_

Perfeito! Aí eu entro com "Não vou ocupar tão preciso espaço nesta coluna **de ouro** denegrindo a imagem de meus colegas candidatos, pois erros todos temos em nossos passados, mas dignidade para concentrar a campanha apenas no deveres e afazeres que estão dispostos a fazer pelos alunos de Hogwarts durante sua monitoria, é privilégio de poucos". _(James)_

* * *

Agora sim você se superou! _(Remus)_

Ninguém merece ficar preso nessa aula... _(James)_

Preso por quê? Não vejo algemas nos seus pés! E, se tivesse alguma, a gente tirava! _(Sirius)_

Esqueceu da minha campanha? Se eu matar aula, vamos ter mais uma 10 colunas sobre mim na próxima edição do **Hogwarts Hoje** Mas é claro que ninguém vai conseguir superar nunca minha última matéria! Eu sou um gênio! T�, nós somos... e o Remus também... _(James)_

Bom, querido amigo maroto, **você** não pode sair, mas** _eu_ **posso! Vou mandar um bilhete pra Anna e, quem sabe, você não fica com um assento vago ao lado da Evans? _(Sirius)_

E quem disse que eu quero me sentar com ela? _(James)_

Pra perturbá-la! Ora, ela merece ser perturbada depois daquela matéria sobre você... e nada a irrita mais do que não poder prestar atenção na aula! Pensando bem, **você** a irrita mais... huahuahua! _(Sirius)_

Você está certo, eu vou l�! Tire logo a Anna do meu lugar... _(James)_


	20. Dezembro

**_N/A_: **

** ArthurCadarn/Lemon – **Não, vc não está enganado... rs... Aliás, esse era meu planejamento pra esse cap, mas eu tive uma idéia que adiou um pouco isso...

** Yasmine Lupin – **Desculpe, pensei que tivesse explicado isso no cap, mas o **Remus sofreu o mesmo que o James: sabotagem na aula de poções, o Snape mexeu na poção deles pra eles perderem ponto!**

**À todos** – se eu estiver esquecendo de responder alguma pergunta, me perguntem de novo! rs

_**Capítulo 19 – Dezembro**_

Eu não posso **acreditar** no que aquela garota disse! Como aquela ruiva pode ser tão... **prepotente**? _(James)_

Acabou. _(Sirius)_

Ãh? Acabou o quê, cara? Que cara é essa? _(James)_

Tudo. Acabou tudo. _(Sirius)_

Você está me deixando preocupado, Sirius, eu nunca te vi tão arrasado assim! _(James)_

É porque dessa vez é pra valer. Ela descobriu mais uma... mais uma traição minha... eu vi, nos olhos delas... que acabou mesmo..._ (Sirius)_

Como assim, cara? Não pode ser assim, vocês sempre voltam! Você sabe disso! Vocês não conseguem namorar sem terminar, nem viver sem namorar um com o outro! _(James)_

Não, James, eu tô falando sério, **ela** tava falando sério... esse tipo de coisa, você simplesmente sabe... você sente... é o fim. _(Sirius)_

Mas assim? Do nada? Uma hora ela tá sorridente na aula com a Evans e na outra ela está terminando com você no intervalo de aula? _(James)_

Você conhece a Annabelle, isso é a cara dela... típico... você nunca sabe o que realmente está se passando na cabeça dela... Eu... eu acho que eu vou dar uma volta... _(Sirius)_

Não, péra aí! Tem certeza de que você não quer conversar? Me contar como tudo aconteceu? _(James)_

É bem simples, Pontas, eu saí com ela pro corredor, a turma foi pra um lado, nós fomos pra um corredor mais tranqüilo... lá estava eu, sorridente, louco pra lhe dar um beijo, quando eu vi, nos olhos dela... só mágoa, tristeza, dor, talvez até medo... ela disse que não dava mais... que me amava, de verdade, mas que nunca conseguiria confiar em mim, e que desse jeito nunca ia dar certo... que ela precisava de mais do que isso, precisava de algo que eu nunca poderia lhe dar... _(Sirius)_

Confiança? _(James)_

É, e mais uma lista que ela fez na hora... compromisso, segurança, confiança, exclusividade... várias coisas que no fundo significam a mesma merda de confiança que eu não consigo dar a ela, a mesma merda de **não trair**! _(Sirius)_

Cara, você tá me assustando, chegou até a parecer o Remus! _(James)_

Você não entende... não sabe o que é esse sentimento de perda... esse vazio... essa angústia... é desesperador. _(Sirius)_

Claro que não, como eu posso perder algo que eu nunca tive? _(James)_

É, não pode. Mas pior do que nunca ter, é ter e não dar valor, é ter e desperdiçar, é ter e perder. _(Sirius)_

Você realmente está parecendo o Remus. _(James)_

E você realmente não entende. Eu vou dar uma volta. Mas não se preocupe, eu devo aparecer no treino de quadribol. Alguma coisa ainda tem de fazer sentido na minha vida. _(Sirius)_

_

* * *

Você viu o estado dele? __(James)_Você viu o estado dele? 

Vi, e daí? _(letra feminina não mais desconhecida)_

Não se sente culpada? _(James)_

Sinto muito, querido fofíssimo, mas se tem algum culpado nessa história, esse alguém é ele mesmo. _(Annabelle)_

Você tem certeza do que tá fazendo? Vai terminar pra sempre? Vai jogar tudo fora? Tudo o que você fez pra conseguir ficar com ele! _(James)_

Eu não joguei nada fora, foi **ele** quem fez isso! Você sabe disso, Jamezito, sabe muito bem. Eu já agüentei por muito tempo, agora não dá mais! Pronto! _(Annabelle)_

Mas ele está sofrendo! Está arrependido! _(James)_

Pare de pensar no que ele está sofrendo agora, e pense como eu sofri a cada vez que ele olhava para uma garota que não era a mim, que uma vadia sorria pra ele e ele correspondia, a cada vez que ele sumia pra sair com outra garota, a cada vez que uma dessas vadias sorria triunfante pra mim jogando na minha cara que ele tinha me traído... _(Annabelle)_

Sinto muito... eu nunca tinha pensado em nada disso... _(James)_

Eu ainda tentei uma última coisa... peguei esse caderno idiota de vocês pra ler, pra ver se alguma coisa aqui me convencia a continuar com ele, se alguma palavra doce dele sobre mim me fazia mudar de idéia, mas tudo o que eu vi aqui foi ele fazendo várias confissões de traições. Isso foi demais pra mim. Chega. Eu acho que eu mereço mais do que isso. Dessa vez, não tem volta. Estou decidida. _(Annabelle)_

Mas... **como** você conseguiu pegar o caderno? _(James)_

Do mesmo jeito que estou escrevendo nele agora! Duh! Ora, eu não sou burra, há muito tempo que eu já me incluí nesse feitiço de vocês de proteção ao livro, agora ele sempre me reconhece e não foge. Mas fica tranqüilo que a Lily não quis fazer o feitiço, ela se recusa a ler esse troço, e eu acho que ela faz muito bem, portanto, não vou passar o segredo pra ela, ok? _(Annabelle)_

**Annabelle Combs**, a Lily **nunca** pode ter acesso a esse caderno, ok? Aliás, ela não tá lendo isso junto com você, não, né? _(James)_

Ok, ok, eu sei. **Ela parou de acampanhar essa conversa quando eu comecei a falar do caderno**. E, Jamezito, se um dia você realmente gostar de uma garota, não faça o que o Sirius fez, t�? Nunca. Promete? _(Annabelle)_

Prometo. E você sabe que eu já realmente gosto de uma garota. _(James)_

Eu sei, mas é que ultimamente eu ando meio incrédula pra tudo, sabe? Não acredito mais nos homens, nem no amor, e não quero que minha amiguinha fofinha sofra como eu já sofri e estou sofrendo. Preciso ter certeza de que isso não vai acontecer pra continuar te ajudando, entende? _(Annabelle)_

Entendo... mas pode ter certeza, Anna... _(James)_

Beijinhos, Jamezito, quando eu tiver alguma idéia sobre isso te falo. Bye. _(Annabelle) (desenho de uma boca vermelha dando beijo)_

* * *

Remus, o que você acha? Devo deixar o Sirius ler isso ou não? A Lily acha que não... _(James)_

A "_Lily_"? _(Remus)_

É, ela mesma. Ela meio que acompanhou essa conversa com a Anna e viu que, como ela, eu não quero ver meu amigo sofrendo, que eu quero tentar ajudar aqueles dois. Então ela me procurou ontem depois das aulas no pátio, que tava frio demais pra ter mais gente por l�, e disse que se eu tiver algum plano, ela quer ajudar. _(James)_

Hum... e você tem algum? _(Remus)_

Não. Aí é que tá o problema. Aliás, tem um problema maior: semana que vem é o Natal e vamos todos pra casa. _(James)_

Não acho que isso seja um problema, muito pelo contrário, vai ser ótimo, tanto pro Sirius quanto pra Annabelle, passar um tempo sem se ver. Talvez as coisas se ajeitem sozinhas, apenas é preciso que eles percebam o erro que estão cometendo, isso pode facilmente acontecer se eles estiverem distantes, pra que percebam o quanto sentem falta um do outro. _(Remus)_

Remus, você não existe! Como você consegue entender tanto dessas coisas? _(James)_

Do mesmo jeito que você entende de Quadribol e de popularidade! rs _(Remus)_

Ah, falando em popularidade, a galera tá começando a esquecer aquela parada do Seboso, nosso artigo foi muito eficiente:P _(James)_

Vamos tentar nos concentrar na campanha pra distrair o Sirius... _(Remus)_

Claro! Com o maior prazer! _(James)_

* * *

Treinos difíceis, não? O capitão quer que a gente treine todo dia pra não perder o ritmo nos dias parados do feriado do Natal... _(James)_

Sinto que tem seu dedo nisso, Pontas, mas não vou falar nada... _(Sirius)_

Meu dedo? Por que eu faria? _(James)_

Certo, você não faria isso... rs Não tem motivos pra isso, não é mesmo! _(Sirius)_

Claro que não! Está tudo na mais perfeita ordem! A campanha vai bem, o quadribol também, estamos na Lua Cheia e logo iremos todos pra casa passar o Natal longe de Hogwarts! _(James)_

Cara, você não existe! rs Tu é um puta de um amigo, sabia! _(Sirius)_

É claro que eu sabia! Eu sou o máximo! Eu sou o melhor amigo, o melhor cara, o melhor candidato, o melhor aluno, o melhor arruaceiro do castelo e o mais gostoso também _(James)_

Sinto muito, Pontas, mas muitos desses postos você ou divide comigo ou perde pra mim! _(Sirius)_

Claro que não! mas... Não vamos brigar por causa disso, né? _(James)_

Não, porque eu sei que sou o melhor, e você acha que sabe que você é o melhor, então, somos os melhores e nunca chegaremos à outra conclusão sobre isso! _(Sirius)_

Huahuahua! É verdade! _(James)_

_

* * *

Aluado, você acha que poderia ser ruim se o Sirius e a Anna se encontrassem ****__ocasionalmente_ no meio das férias de Natal? _(James)_Aluado, você acha que poderia ser ruim se o Sirius e a Anna se encontrassem no meio das férias de Natal? 

Anda, Pontas, conta o que você tem em mente... rs _(Remus)_

Por que eu teria algo em mente? Você acha que eu fico fazendo planos malignos de dominação mundial nas horas vagas, é? Poxa, eu só quero dominar Hogwarts e juntar os dois pombinhos rebeldes! _(James)_

Foi o que eu pensei! rs Mas anda, fala logo... _(Remus)_

A Lily concordou com o seu raciocínio de que vai ser bom pra eles ficar um tempo sem ver o outro, mas ela acha, que já quase voltando pra c�, eles podem se encontrar, assim, numa praça ou algum lugar neutro que não os faça lembrar do passado problemático no castelo... e aí? _(James)_

Eu acho uma boa idéia, mas tenho duas perguntas: vocês acham **mesmo** que os dois não iam perceber que foi armação? E outra: **como** você e a Lily têm se falado sem chamar a atenção dos dois? _(Remus)_

Nem dos dois nem do castelo inteiro, né? A Evans não quer sujar a **reputação de monitora-chefe**dela aparecendo ao meu lado em hipótese alguma... temos nos falado por carta. Difícil vai ser esconder as cartas dela lá em casa pro Sirius não ver. Acho que vou pedir pra ela endereçar as cartas à minha mãe, de repente até como a mãe dela de remetente, e falar com a Sra. Potter pra não falar nada pro Sirius! O que você acha? Eu sou ou não sou um gênio? _(James)_

Um gênio você não é porque está deixando seu plano ultra-secreto escrito num caderno sobre o qual o Sirius tem acesso! Huahuahua! _(Remus)_

Ah! Mas ele nem tem pegado no caderno! Já foram seis dias sem conversarmos absolutamente **nada** nele! _(James)_

É verdade, ele anda muito estranho... _(Remus)_

**Aluado**! Afinal, você é contra ou a favor da nossa idéia? _(James)_

_"Nossa idéia"_? Não era da Lily? rs Tudo bem! Antes que você me bata, eu vou responder! Eu sou totalmente a favor e ainda vou ajudar a disfarçar esse encontro! _(Remus)_

Não que eu precisasse de ajuda, mas, já que você insiste... _(James)_


	21. Natal

_**Capítulo 20 – Natal**_

Péra aí, deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito... nós quatro vamos no boliche mágico amanhã e, **por acaso**, encontraremos **NPP** e **MIP**? _(Peter)_

Isso, mas Peter, eu já te disse que esse assunto não pode ser discutido no caderno! E é pra falar baixo! E os apelidos são só pra quando _falarmos _delas! Ele ouviu alguma coisa! Eu tenho certeza! _(James)_

Desculpa... Mas Pontas, você mesmo disse que ele tá com raiva do caderno por causa do que a Annabelle disse e nem quer chegar perto dele! _(Peter)_

É, mas às vezes a curiosidade pode ser maior do que raiva... _(Remus)_

Ele está vindo, vamos guardar o caderno! _(James)_

James, a carta, me manda! _(Remus)_

Ok _(James)_

* * *

_((James))_

O Sirius acabou de dormir – dá pra saber pelo **_belo_ **ronco dele – então vim te mandar a carta da Lily que você me pediu... tá aqui dentro do caderno, lê, cola aqui e manda pro Peter. Tenho que ir, tchau!

* * *

_((Remus))_

Huahuahuahua, é bem a cara dela fazer esse tipo de coisa! Regras! Huahuahua, só a Lily mesmo... segue a carta magicamente colada... leia e divirta-se Peter!

_"Potter, _

_Nós vamos ao boliche amanhã às 3 horas da tarde. Faça alguma coisa._

_E, para que nossa **associação** – pelos nossos amigos – dê certo, há algumas condições que, se você descumprir qualquer uma delas, está tudo acabado, entendeu bem, nosso trato estará desfeito._

_Regra nº 1 – Não fale comigo em público._

_Regra nº 2 – Nunca, **nunca**, me chame de **Lily**._

_Regra nº 3 – Nossas cartas são **estritamente** sobre Annabelle e Sirius._

_Regra nº 4 – Nossa **associação** não tem **nada** a ver com nossas campanhas eleitorais._

_Regra nº 5 – **Não** use isso pra me convidar pra sair._

_Regra nº 6 – Nós **não** somos amigos, aliás, não existe **nós**._

_Regra nº 7 – Eu continuo sendo monitora e podendo gritar com você em Hogwarts sempre que eu achar necessário, ou seja, sempre que você fizer algo de errado._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Evans."_

* * *

_((Peter))_

Pontas, você é demais! Você conseguiu convencer o carinha do boliche a reservar a pista do nosso lado pras meninas! Sirius ficou uma fera quando viu as duas indo pra lá! E a Annabelle? Ficou meia hora discutindo com o carinha que tinha que ficar em outra pista, e o carinha dizendo que as outras tavam reservadas e que elas tinham que ficar na pista do nosso lado! Ela quase desistiu e foi embora, só ficou por causa da Evans enchendo o saco dela! Huahuahua, foi tudo!

E eu li a carta! Você não violou uma das regras quando disse pra Evans que era praticamente um encontro romântico vocês lado a lado no boliche, fora do castelo, e que você nem tinha precisado convidá-la pra sair? rs Foi demais, a cara dela foi tudo, acho que ela estava se xingando mentalmente por ter sido ela quem propôs o boliche, aí você ficou zoando com esse encontro! Huahuahuahua!

Mas você acha que adiantou alguma coisa? A Annabelle nem olhou pra cara do Sirius, e ele só olhava pra ela quando ela tava de costas pra ela não perceber, ou pra olhar a bunda dela quando ela jogava a bola! Huahauauahau! Ai, ele vai me matar quando ele ler, espero que ele nunca leia... ele não é de ficar revirando o caderno procurando o que ler... er... eu espero... hum... Mas... é... foi divertido, mas eu acho que não adiantou nada não...

* * *

_((James))_

É, eu também estava achando que não tinha dado muito certo, porque eu esperava mais desse boliche, mas a Lily – ops, parece que eu violei uma regra! Hahaha – disse na sua última carta que fez efeito sim, que ela esteve conversando com a Anna e ela ficou meio abalada de ver o Sirius, principalmente por ele não ter dado em cima de nenhuma outra garota e de ter ficado o jogo inteiro prestando atenção nela (e ele achava que tinha sido discreto! rs)...

Depois de ler isso, eu tentei tirar alguma coisa dele mas ele tá fechado que só vendo, nem um **Allohomora**daria certo! Mas a Anna notou uma coisa que eu não tinha notado e, parando pra pensar direito, ele não tem mesmo dado em cima de nenhuma garota, **nenhuma!** Cada vez eu tenho mais certeza de que tenho de fazer algo pra juntar esses dois, o Sirius não é mais o mesmo!

Aluado, o caderno é seu agora.

Prático isso de caderno, né? Melhor do que mandar carta pra todos e ler todos e todos saberem o que o outro está dizendo... assim todo mundo lê tudo e opina! Menos o Sirius, é claro! ;p

* * *

_((Remus))_

Concordo com a Lily – pode deixar que não conto pra ela que você violou uma regra! rs – e com você. Tenta convencer o Sirius a comprar algo bem legal pra ela de natal, mulheres adoram presentes inesperados. Mas ele não pode, **em hipótese alguma**, mandar o presente como pedido de desculpas ou pedido pra voltar a namorar... tem de ser apenas um presente despretensioso, que demonstre que ele ainda gosta dela e pensa nela. **Só isso**!

* * *

_((Peter))_

Boa! Flores? Chocolates? Porta-retrato mágico com foto dos dois? Uma jóia! Hum... muito caras... o que vocês acham? O tempo está passando! Estamos a dois dias do natal!

* * *

_((James))_

Vou convencê-lo sim, deixem comigo! E direi tudo isso que você sugeriu, Aluado! Ah, e vou estar com ele quando ele comprar o presente pra não dar nada errado! Aliás, seria bom se você também fosse, Aluado.

* * *

_((Remus))_

Com o maior prazer! Enviarei agora mesmo uma coruja pra ele dizendo que preciso ir comprar um presente pra minha mãe e chamo vocês! Iremos hoje mesmo!

* * *

_((Peter))_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eu quero saber o que vocês compraram! Ou ainda estão comprando... não sei... se tiverem conseguido comprar alguma coisa né... enfim, me escrevam contando!

_

* * *

_

_((James))_

Ela vai simplesmente amar! Ele comprou um colar com uma pedra vermelha em forma de coração. Estou me roendo pra que chegue logo o natal e eu receba uma carta da Lily dizendo o que a Anna achou!

* * *

_((Remus))_

É um rubi, James, a pedra. E você está ansioso por saber se a Anna gostou ou pela carta da Lily? Ora, Pontas, admita, a melhor parte disso tudo está sendo receber cartas da sua adorada Evans! É claro que ajudar um amigo também conta, mas é melhor ainda quando se pode juntar o útil ao agradável, não? **;p**

* * *

_((Peter))_

Eu também estou ansioso! Muito! Pra saber do presente, é claro! Hehehe... espero que ela goste! Foi uma das minhas sugestões! o/

* * *

_((James))_

Cartinha da Lily pra vocês lerem:

_"Potter,_

_A idéia do presente foi ótima, aposto foi coisa do Remus! Principalmente pelo fato dele ter mandado só o presente, sem carta, nem bilhete, nem nada! Ela simplesmente amou! É claro que na hora que ela me mostrou o cordão ela fingiu que nem ligou e o jogou em cima da cama enquanto dizia _'**Presentezinho barato! Se ele acha que pode me comprar está muito enganado!**'_, mas tenho certeza de que ela amou e o está usando nesse exato momento. Quando voltarmos pra Hogwarts, aposto que o cordão estará escondido pela blusa e pela gravata, mas estará lá._

_Estou muito feliz com o nosso trabalho, Potter, precisamos continuar. Sempre, é óbvio, seguindo as regras, ok!_

_Qualquer te escrevo. Caso contrário, até Hogwarts._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Evans."_

PS: Ela não me ama? rs _"_**Até Hogwarts**_"_! Está com saudades de mim!

* * *

_((Remus))_

Sem distorcer as coisas, Pontas...rs

Fico feliz que ela tenha gostado! Pela alegria da Lily dá pra ver que estamos conseguindo alguma coisa... não isso que você está pensando, Pontas... quero dizer, talvez até esteja conseguindo isso também... ela está vendo que você não é aquele canalha que ela pensava, ou pelo menos um bom amigo ela sabe que você é! Já é um bom ponto de partida pra se aproximar dela, mas como amigo, pra depois conquistá-la... Se você continuar com o que você sempre faz – ou seja, despentear o cabelo e convidá-la pra sair – talvez não dê certo.

Torço por vocês!

* * *

_((Peter))_

Mas a intenção não era fazer tudo isso pelo Sirius? Ou sempre foi pro James se aproximar da Lily? Não estou entendendo nada...

Ela gostou mas mentiu pra amiga? Garotas são confusas...

* * *

_((James))_

A intenção sempre foi ajudar o Sirius! Mas só por isso eu devia recusar a ajuda da Lily? Fala sério, né? Vamos unir o útil ao agradável, não é mesmo, Aluado? **;p**

Ah, mentiu porque ela é orgulhosa, igualzinho ao Sirius, que nem queria comprar nada pra ela! Foi difícil convencê-lo! Mas nós sabíamos que no fundo ele queria, assim como sabemos que no fundo a Anna quer voltar a namorar com ele e assim como sabemos que a Lily vai sair comigo um dia!

Não tire as esperanças de seu pobre amigo apaixonado, Aluado! Afinal, a Lily **merece** ter alguém como eu! **Todo mundo merece** ter alguém como eu, não é mesmo? Huhauhuhuahua. Ou, ao menos **todo mundo quer**, lembram disso? Estou curioso com o apelido do Sirius, aposto que foi a Anna quem deu aquele **OT **pra ele...

Enfim, nada muda o fato de que a Lily está com saudades de mim!


	22. Final de Dezembro

**N/A.: **Gente, eu tô descontrolada hj! rs Não liguem se encontrarem uns "N.A." pelo cap não, tá? **;P **Obrigada por todas as reviews! E como uma boa autora "chantageadora", quanto mais reviews, mais dá vontade de escrever! Huahuahuahua!

**N/A. 2: **Devo ceder aqui os créditos para o nome **LORIEN,** pois este me foi cedido (tacitamente, já que ela não reclamou! Huahuahua) pela minha querida beta, fundadora desta "pequena" família virtual, os Loriens.

**N/ A. 3: **NÃO SE ACOSTUMEM COM ESSE NOVO SURTO DE RAPIDEZ DA MINHA PARTE E DA PARTE DA MINHA BETA! O SURTO DE RAPIDEZ – EPISÓDIO 2 PODE DEMORAR A VOLTAR A ACONTECER! rs Afinal, o período sem provas tem data marcada. A inspiração não. rs

o\ \o o /o/o (Amei isso Arthur!)

**Capítulo 20 – Final de Dezembro**

_((James))_

Biblioteca – 10:45 p.m.

Minha vela já está chegando ao fim! Isso porque **_já passou_** do horário habitual da biblioteca fechar e a Srta. Hilton me permitiu ficar mais um pouco, mas a iluminação já foi praticamente apagada e minha vela está acabando!

E eu não agüento mais nem estudar nem fingir que estou estudando! Se ela marcou um encontro (expressamente não-romântico, mas ainda assim um **_encontro_**) comigo, que ela tenha ao menos a decência de comparecer a ele!

Já faz uma semana que voltamos ao castelo e isto aqui está extremamente entediante... nada de legal nas aulas, nada de novo nos treinos, nenhum avanço no caso Sirius-Annabelle e nenhuma idéia pra campanha... e meu artigo pro "Hogwarts Hoje" dessa semana ficou uma merda! Não quero nem ver quando todos o lerem amanhã...

Mas o pior de tudo ainda é **PASSAR UM SÁBADO À NOITE SOZINHO NA BIBLIOTECA! EVANS, VOCÊ ME PAGA!**

Aliás, deve ter sido esse fato tão **_absurdo_** que fez com que a Srta. Hilton não brigasse comigo ou me expulsasse daqui... ela praticamente fechou a biblioteca e deixou uns elfos cuidando da limpeza e de olho em mim... alguém merece? Eu mereço? Elfos domésticos tomando conta de mim! Huhauahahaau, só pode ser brincadeira... chega a ser hilário!

Ah! Finalmente! Aí vem ela! A filha da mãe podia pelo menos estar com uma cara de **_sinto-muito-pela-hora_**, né? Mas não, vem com aquele ar de superioridade como se ficar à disposição dela fosse meu dever! Hum... talvez eu a tenha acostumado mal, né? Não importa! E não é só porque ela **_finalmente_** chegou e sentou-se na minha frente que eu tenho que parar o que eu estiver fazendo e dar a devida atenção à realeza, não é mesmo?

Há! Ela tá ficando puta! Tá tamborilando os dedos na mesa! Ora, eu estou aqui há **_horas_** esperando por ela! Por que ela não pode esperar uns minutinhos por mim? Enfim, sem nem olhar pra ela, disse um "Fala aí".

"Amanhã é domingo." – momento "duh!" da Lily. Às vezes eu acho que ela subestima de mais a inteligência das pessoas.

"E daí?", perguntei enquanto escrevia exatamente isso...rs

"E daí que vamos a Hogsmeade!"

"Por que você não simplesmente fala logo?"

"Por que você não simplesmente olha pra mim?", me rebateu ela. Ok, vou parar de escrever e olhar para a realeza. Será que devo me curvar também?

Argh! Ela me irrita! Larguei a pena, cruzei os braços e fiquei encarando-a por séculos! E ela não disse nada! Depois de algum tempo, ela revirou os olhos e perguntou o que havia comigo. Como assim o que há **_comigo_**?

"Evans, eu não estou a sua disposição. Se você acha que pode marcar o que quer, na hora que quer e aparecer horas depois, o problema é seu. Mas não é assim que funciona. Agora, você já me fez perder muito tempo, mais até do que você imagina, então, se você tiver a gentileza de falar logo o que você quer comigo, eu agradeceria e poderia voltar ao meu dormitório, já que você já me fez perder um jogo amistoso de quadribol", e um ano e meio de garotas por ainda querer ficar com você, eu poderia ter adicionado, mas obviamente não o fiz.

Ela realmente não esperava uma reação desse tipo, porque não respondeu até agora. Eu definitivamente não entendo o que essa garota pensa a meu respeito, porque às vezes parece que ela acha que eu sou um causador de problemas, infantil e idiota que não quer nada da vida, e em outras parece que ela pensa em mim como um elfo doméstico que faz o que ela quer e está sempre ali pro caso dela precisar... é, porque ela lembrou logo da minha adorável existência quando precisou ajudar a amiguin.. -

"Eu ia sugerir outro encontro casual da Annabelle com o Sirius, em Hogsmeade, mas já que você não quer ajudar, tudo bem, sua cabeça, seu guia."

"Não distorça as coisas, Lily! Não é uma questão de querer ou não ajudar. Você sabe muito bem que eu faço qualquer coisa pelo Sirius. A questão é você me fazer de idiota!"

"Eu não estou te fazendo de idiota! Eu só demorei pra não ficar tão _**óbvio** _nosso encontro! Pra Annabelle não perceber nada!"

"Pra **_ninguém_** perceber nada! Olha aqui, Lily, se é tão detestável assim ficar ao meu lado, se é tão desvantajoso pra sua vida e pra sua campanha eleitoral, se eu sou tão... desprezível... _**porque diabos vocês está aqui**?"_

"Eu já disse! Pela Annabelle!"

"Então porque não simplesmente escreveu '**_Três Vassouras, 2 a.m., amanhã' no bilhete ao invés de 'me encontre na biblioteca à noite'_?**

Obviamente a essa altura já estávamos brigando... ah, sim, ainda estou na biblioteca, sozinho... É que, como ela não soube responder a minha pergunta e não tinha mais nada a dizer, **_porque ela realmente nunca teve nada pra me dizer aqui hoje_**, ela simplesmente bufou, virou-se nos calcanhares, fazendo toda aquela cabeleira ruiva voar diante dos meus olhos e saiu.

Será que eu exagerei com ela? Mas a parada é que eu – como sempre, diga-se de passagem – estava certo! Ela ficou com saudades de mim mesmo! Huhauhauahuahua. E gostou do nosso encontro no boliche! Quer outro! smile dançante (N.A.: Não resisti! Rs)

Mais um detalhe... será que eu cobrei muito dela? Afinal, nem amigos efetivamente nós somos! E essa discussão pareceu muito mais..._ **íntima**_... que todas as outras... estranha como as coisas acontecem de vez em quando...

Ops, minha segunda vela apagou. É melhor eu ir logo, até os elfos já foram dormir...

* * *

_((James))_

Isso é tão patético, ridículo e não-criativo que eu preciso deixar registrado no caderno... Mas hoje nada afeta meu bom humor. Vou tomar meu último gole de suco de uva e sair para Hogsmeade com o pessoal!

"_Coluna Majestosa_ do _Hogwarts Hoje_"

"_Surpresa e decepção foi o que senti numa tarde de inverno anterior ao Natal, quanto alguns de nossos queridos alunos foram para suas casas, passar o feriado santo com suas famílias. Porém o que vi foi a demonstração de que tudo o que acreditamos ser verdade não passa de mera estratégia política para se chamar a atenção de todos._

_Ao ir ao boliche com alguns primos, deparei-me com duas pessoas que nunca foram antes vistas juntas sem brigas: os candidatos à monitoria **Lily Evans e James Potter**._

_Pareciam divertir-se os grupos, bem diferente dos gritos ouvidos em Hogwarts. Isso não pode me levar a outro entendimento se não que ambos apenas encenam brigas para ganhar platéia, para que todos tenhamos a curiosidade de saber se um dia Lily Evans aceitará um convite de James Potter para sair – por mais patético que isso seja._

_Minha intenção aqui não é, em momento algum, difamar tais candidatos em favor de minha própria campanha, mas sim abrir os olhos de nossos inocentes leitores, que podem ser levados pelas estratégias desleais e traiçoeiras destes candidatos._

_Tudo o que eu peço, meus caros leitores, é que não alimentem esperanças infundadas de que tais grifinórios são responsáveis e leais como aparentam ser, como dizem ser._

_Toda máscara, por mais presa que esteja, sempre cai um dia. Quando tudo o que acreditamos passa a não ser mais a verdade, podemos achar que não há verdade, mas, necessariamente, há. Cabe a nós sabermos procurá-la nos locais certos, nas pessoas certas, nas intenções certas. Caso contrário, estarmos fadados à eterna procura._

_Thomas Lorien."_

* * *

_((Sirius))_

Hum... o James ficou bolado... essas garotas nos decepcionam cada vez mais... e ele ainda achou que aquele artigo idiota não ia afetar em nada! Logo agora que a Evans estava um pouquinho menos nojenta e estávamos todos convivendo pacificamente – e eu sei, obviamente, que os dois estavam fazendo isso por mim e a Annabelle, e agradeço muito... – vem um babaca qualquer estragar tudo!

Agora tá todo mundo falando da Evans pelos cantos e ela definitivamente não foi vista sequer perto do terror das campanhas: James Potter! Ela chega a ser infantil com esse tipo de atitude, com essa preocupação de não fazer o que quer com medo do que os outros vão pensar, logo ela que tem uma personalidade forte e qualquer um diria que ela efetivamente faz o que quer...

Tudo bem que isso é política e ela não sabe mexer com política... deve estar sendo difícil pra ela lidar com esse tipo de coisa, ter de ser eleita... mas tenho certeza de que está sendo muito mais difícil pro meu amigo Pontas, ele sim ficou **surpreso e decepcionado **com a reação da monitorazinha de negar tudo. Até o Remus ficou surpreso!

Ah, quer saber? Vou dormir! Ficar pensando nessas duas não faz bem à saúde!

* * *

U – O – B – C – L – K

۝

/ N – Z

M E T A

Depois a gente continua a forca, Rabicho, a próxima aula vai ser tão entediante quanto essa mesmo... (James)

* * *

_((Peter))_

É aula de Poções e o professor mandou a gente fazer um trabalho agora em dupla e, logicamente _(N. A.: como nenhuma autora de fic pode deixar de fazer! Essa já é clássica!)_, o James está fazendo dupla com a Evans aqui na mesa da frente... eu estou com o Remus, e o Sirius, atrás de mim com a Annabelle – eu acho q isso foi mais armação do Sirius e da Annabelle do que do James e da Lily... sei lá, confusos esses quatro! –, é, o Sirius me mandou anotar tudo o que eu ouvisse do James com a Lily... mas até agora é só silêncio... se eles falarem eu anoto!

"Que má sorte, hein, Evans, uma semana me evitando pra terminar tendo que dividir uma mesa e um caldeirão comigo" – James.

"Eu não estava te evitando... Só estava esperando a poeira abaixar..." – ela.

"É claro" – eu acho q ele foi irônico...

"Eu não tive culpa!"

"Culpa não. Opção."

"James, você não é detestável! Muito menos desprezível. Só é um mau exemplo! A culpa disso não é minha, é sua!" – os olhos dele se arregalaram com o nome dele, mas se arregalaram ainda mais com o fim da frase! Ai, eles falam muito rápido! Agora ele respirou fundo e rebateu.

"Então, como eu disse, não é uma questão de culpa, e sim de opção. Você optou por mentir, e por me evitar, e por abandonar nossos planos de ajudar nossos amigos"

"Eu não abandonei nada! Só estou dando um tempo!"

"Você está se justificando pra mim ou pra você mesma?" – outch, ele pegou pesado!

"Pra você, que droga! Será que dá pra você falar comigo direito!" – eu podia jurar que ela ia chorar, mas ele ficou com o olhar dura do nada! Ninja ela!

"Isso é exatamente o que eu tento fazer a anos: falar direito com você."

"Você está dizendo que eu não falo direito com você?" – ela é louca? Ou ela nunca percebeu isso? Até eu percebi!

"Estou! Você sempre foi gélida, insensível e incrédula comigo, ou ria do que eu falava ou brigava comigo."

"Mas era você quem provocava as discussões!" – nisso ela tá certa...

"Sim, mas se você não quisesse, não continuava. Você não discute com o Seboso, dá um fora só e pronto. Ou só ignora. Comigo fica rebatendo e brigando e discutindo e gritando e dando lição de moral e usando seu distintivo de monitora pra justificar tudo."

"Mas você também rebatia! Você também tinha a opção de não continuar a discussão e optava por continuar, porque você **gosta** de discutir comigo!"

"E você não gosta?" – Huahuahua! Ele deu aquele sorriso galanteador! Ela ficou puta! Ué, agora começou a rir! Ela é mesmo louca!

"O que nós estamos fazendo?" – ela que perguntou.

"O de sempre. Estamos discutindo." – ele está rindo!

"Certo, vamos conversar direito agora, fechado?"

"Fechado."

"James, me desculpa?"

"Por nunca ter saído comigo? Perdôo se você sair um dia." – a piscada de olho básica de James Potter.

"Por ter mentido e por agir de modo tão infantil em relação..."

"Em relação as regras nº 1, 2, 3 e 4? Principalmente as regras 1 e 4?"

"Você decorou cada uma delas?" – ela parece impressionada!

"Claro, e você já quebrou bastante a 1, sobre não nos falarmos em público, a 2, sobre não nos chamarmos pelo primeiro nome, e a 3, sobre conversarmos apenas sobre o Sirius e a Annabelle."

"É verdade... Bem, esquece tudo isso. Vamos começar do zero, ok?"

"Então eu posso voltar a te convidar pra sair?"

"Não, isso não, por favor!" – ela disse isso, mas tá rindo! Aposto que quer dizer o contrário, uma vez o Remus me falou que às vezes as garotas querem dizer o contrário do que estão de fato dizendo... vai entender, né...

"Então... Amanhã é sábado." – isso todo mundo sabe, James! Duh!

"E daí?" – ela respondeu meio que sorrindo... ah! Já sei! Eles estão se referindo àquela conversa da biblioteca! Eu li!

"E daí que não temos aula."

"Por que você não simplesmente fala logo?" – o sorriso dela é mesmo lindo...

"Vocês duas sabem jogar quadribol?" – ele tá com aquele sorriso de quem está tramando alguma coisa!

**N/A 6: **Nhá, mó vaiclo, o não aceita certos traços... mó trabalho pra desenhar a foca e ele simplesmente corta! Humpf! cruza os braços. To de mal!

**N/A 7: **Faltam 2 reviews pra completar 300! o! Quem quer ser o nº 300? Quer um prêmio (promessas que a autora não acha que vai cumprir, mas tb, ela não prometeu! ;P) E Lembrem-se, quanto mais reviews, mais inspiração! Huhauhuhuauahua. Eu disse que estava descontrolada... eu avisei...


	23. Dia Seguinte

**CAPÍTULO 22 – DIA SEGUINTE**

James, leia o _"Hogwarts Hoje"._ Não fale alto, seja discreto e me responda pelo caderno. A Lily tá te observando. _(Remus)_

Momento **James pega o jornal**, **James lê e arregala os olhos**, **James abre um sorriso maior do que o que eu imagina ser possível**, **James olha para Lily e pisca o olho**, **James fecha o jornal confiante**, momento **eu-sou-foda** de James Potter. _(Peter)_

Putz, isso foi porque o Aluado pediu que fosse discreto! Imagina se ele não pede! E o que foi isso, Peter? Se amarrou em ficar descrevendo tudo, é? _(Sirius)_

Há! Eu sempre disse que ela me amava! Ah, o dia de hoje promete! Alguém quer jogar quadribol com as garotas? _(James)_

Elas vão estar voando de saia? _(Sirius)_

**Sirius**! Não seja tão tarado! Você não está falando de quaisquer garotas! _(Remus)_

Não, ele está falando das nossas garotas! ;p_(James)_

_

* * *

__((Nichole))_

Bem, já que eu não quis jogar quadribol de jeito nenhum, o Peter me pediu pra narrar o jogo aqui com a minha pena mágica que escreve o que eu falo, porque seria humanamente impossível escrever e ver o jogo ao mesmo tempo! He, he, he.

Mas... péra aí, como ele sabia que eu tinha a pena mágica? **REMUS**! **OUTCH**! Meu Deus, ele tá no gol! Levou uma bolada tão bonita que os outros estão rindo dele até agora! Ainda bem que não machucou! Aliás, mas é foi engraçado! Hahaha.

Também, né, com o Sirius e o James de batedores! Anna e Lily estão como artilheiras e o Peter de goleiro como o Remus! Eles chegaram à conclusão de que tinha muito pouca gente jogando pra ter apanhador, e eu tenho plena certeza de que isso foi coisa do Sirius pra não perder o jogo pro James...

São três em cada time: Remus, Lily e James de um lado, Anna, Sirius e Peter do outro. A partida será de trinta pontos e o time perdedor guarda as bolas e vassouras no vestiário, arruma e fecha tudo.

**WOW**! O Sirius tá achando que é o goleiro! Quase que a Lily fez um gol agora! Também, né, com o Peter lá, o Sirius tem mesmo que se virar pra não deixar a Lily chegar perto! Hahaha.

Anna pega a goles, Lily marca em cima, balaço na direção dela, James pega e arremessa pra Anna, **BELA TACADA!**! Sirius defende, Anna se aproxima de Remus no gol, Peter fica gritando o tempo todo desesperado, Remus concentrado nas ações da Anna, Lily no meio deles na defesa, James avança pra pegar o balaço mas Sirius chega primeiro e James se joga na frente da Lily pra pegar o balaço muito bem mandado, porque o Sirius sabia que o James chegaria a tempo de salvar sua bela donzela ruiva! Hahaha.

Ai! Lily e a Anna se distraíram com isso e a goles caiu! Tá caindo! Todos estão atrás dela! Vassouras empinadas pra baixo, ai, ai, ai, **MEU DEUS**! James pegou a goles e a Lily já tá subindo! Com seu bastão, James manda a goles pra ela... Peter tinha saído do gol! Ela vai acertar! Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai... gol! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL!

Lily voa na direção de James e o abraça quando ele emparelha sua vassoura com a dela! Huahuahua! Agora que ela percebeu o que fez, ficou toda vermelha de vergonha! Huahuahua.

Ops. Jogo recomeça. Anna tem a posse da goles. Ela finalmente parou de rir da Lily e se concentrou na jogada! Balaço voltando, direcionado ao Peter no gol, Sirius vai atrás pra defender. Agora são dois marcando a Anna, Lily e James, e ela consegue driblar o casal, ops, os dois... hehehe, enfim... balaço indo pro Remus no outro gol, James o segue, Anna passa a goles pro Sirius, que devolve pra ela, que repassa pra ele, Lily tentando fazer alguma coisa no meio deles, Anna, Sirius, Anna e eis que surge o balaço na direção da Anna!

James em cima do Sirius pra ele não pegar nem a goles nem o balaço, que não machucaria a Anna pois sua tacada foi bem calculada... Anna desvia mas perde o equilíbrio, Lily pega a goles e dá meia volta para ir pro ataque, mas dá de cara com o balaço, desvia e perde o equilíbrio também, mas nãaaaaaaaaaaaaao, ela cai da vassoura pra ser salva pelo James... Hahaha! E a goles tá caindo mais uma vez! E agora é o Sirius quem consegue chegar nela primeiro.

**MEU DEUS**! **CUIDADO**!

Por Deus, aconteceu tudo tão rápido! O Sirius jogou o bastão pra Anna, ficando com a goles. Aí ela jogou o balaço em cima do Remus! E quando ele se abaixou pra desviar do balaço, o Sirius jogou a goles no gol! Sim! Foi gol! Mas...

**ANNA SUA LOUCA, VOCÊ PODIA TER MACHUCADO O REMUS! VOCÊ É ARTILHEIRA, NÃO BATEDORA! **

**ANNA! NÃO É ISSO! PÁRA!** Ótimo, agora eu é que estou vermelha... odeio quando isso acontece! Ela não entendeu nada! Tá lá, me zuando, dizendo que eu tô preocupada com o meu namoradinho... ninguém merece!

**VOCÊS VÃO CONTINUAR O JOGO, OU NÃO? PORQUE SE NÃO FOREM, EU VOU VOLTAR PRA DENTRO DO CASTELO...**

Finalmente... Hum... rolou uma troca de olhares poderosa ali... parece que a Lily e o James levaram a estratégia de troca de funções pro lado pessoal e tão armando alguma coisa... Lily sai com a posse da goles, manda pro James, que dribla o Sirius e repassa pra Lily, Anna marca em cima mas não consegue pegar a goles, Lily avança e vê que o James mandou o balaço em cima da Anna pra tirar o Sirius do pé dele e, livre, recebe a goles da Lily, James atira no gol e, não! Ele não mandou pro gol! Ele enganou todo mundo e mandou pra Lily, que fez o gol! **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!**

**Vinte para o time Remus/Lily/James – Dez para o time Anna/Sirius/Peter!**

**WOW**! Dessa vez a Lily abraçou o James comemorando o gol e nem ficou sem graça! Praticamente o agarrou no ar!

**HEY**! **OLHA A ANNA**! Tarde demais... os dois pombinhos ficaram tão distraídos que o Sirius jogou a goles pra Anna, que fez outro gol!** GOL**!

Agora é **Vinte a Vinte**!

E larga a Lily com a goles! Balaço pro Sirius, que rebate pro James, que manda novamente pro Sirius, enquanto Lily avança com Anna na sua cola, balaço pro James, que manda pra Anna, que desvia e continua no pé da Lily, Sirius pega o balaço, manda pra Lily, que desvia e joga a goles pro James, que faz **Mais Um Gol**! **Gooooooooooool**!

**E TERMINA A PARTIDA COM TRINTA A VINTE PRO TIME REMUS/LILY/JAMES!**

**AHHHHH! O BALAÇO! REMUS! MEU DEUS!**

* * *

Huahuahua... deu tudo certo! E aí, Aluado, como está na enfermaria? _(Sirius)_

Esperamos que tenha saído tudo como o combinado! Porque pra mim foi simplesmente maravilhoso! Aliás, depois do jogo fomos conversando até o salão comunal... eu disse a ela que tinha gostado muito de ouvi-la me chamando de **_James_**, ela me respondeu que continuaria me chamando assim se eu continuasse não a chamando de** _Lisa_**! Huahuahua, eu nem lembrava mais disso! Mas ela lembra! Cara, sem noção, eu sempre disse, ela me ama! _(James)_

Eu fiz a minha parte e não atrapalhei ninguém! Não fiquei na enfermaria, nem no galpão das vassouras, fui logo pro meu quarto tomar meu banho... hehehe _(Peter)_

Sim, sim, muito bem, Peter! Você fez tudo como combinamos! Aliás, essa foi a melhor partida combinada da minha vida! Huahuahua, nunca foi tão bom perder! _(Sirius)_

É, mas você demorou a concordar com o meu plano, você e o Remus! Mas aí depois vocês dois começaram até a ter idéias também e chegamos no magnífico plano de hoje! Nós somos gênios! Fodas demais! _(James)_

Eu concordei logo! _(Peter)_

Ora, mas eu não queria perder! Tudo bem que quando eu pensei no armário das vassouras, eu e Annabelle lá, sozinhos... foi muito convidativo... se é que me entendem..._(Sirius)_

É, e o Remus só concordou quando eu sugeri a enfermaria com uma bela garota preocupada com ele! É claro que ele fez aquele charme básico de _**isso não é certo**, **não posso fazer isso com ela**_, mas acabou não resistindo no final, óbvio! Hahaha! _(James)_

Aí ele até deu a idéia da pena mágica dela pra lermos nosso magnífico plano depois! _(Peter)_

Sim, sim, agora vamos mandar o caderno pra enfermaria, eu estou doido pra saber o que aconteceu e o que está pra acontecer! _(Sirius)_

_

* * *

_

_((Remus))_

Tudo certo! Foi tudo perfeitamente planejado! O balaço do Sirius foi certeiro, sem machucar muito, é claro... Viu? Eu confiei em você! Eu disse que não ia fugir na hora! Você disse pra eu confiar e eu o fiz! E agora estou esperando minha visita especial após o jantar... Hehehe.

Puxa, eu achei que eu fosse me sentir culpado depois de fazer tudo isso de propósito, mas a reação da Nicole me fez ver que eu estou perdendo tempo com essa besteira de não querer me envolver com alguém e não machucar – física ou emocionalmente – a garota, porque já é tarde demais, eu já estou envolvido e ela também, já se preocupa comigo, então, mesmo que eu não fique com ela, qualquer coisa que aconteça comigo já irá afetá-la de um jeito ou de outro, assim será muito melhor que eu aproveite meus bons momentos com ela do que passar a vida inteira me poupando de tudo e de todos, pra depois perceber que eu nem vivi...

Ela ficou desesperada com o balaço que eu levei e não saiu de perto de mim um minuto sequer, ficou aqui até ser expulsa da enfermaria porque era hora do jantar. A Madame Pomfrey, que já tem pena de mim por eu passar uma semana por mês na enfermaria, deixou que ela ficasse aqui comigo enquanto me examinava e me curava, mas só ela, que já fazia parte do plano, porque previmos que se a Nicole insistisse ela conseguiria ficar aqui, e ela insistiu.

Por Merlin! Agora me sinto preso aqui! Não vejo a hora de sair dessa cama e poder ficar junto da Nicole... estou convencendo Madame Pomfrey a me liberar à noite, mas duvido que ela me deixe dormir na baderna do meu quarto ao invés da tranqüilidade da enfermaria... sem ofensa, rapazes! Vocês sabem muito bem que não há nada melhor do que a zona dos marotos juntos!

É, pessoal, estou decidido. Vou pedir Nicole em namoro hoje à noite.

* * *

Uhu! Que foda! Torcemos por você, amigo! _(James)_

É claro que nada se compara a mim e Anna guardando as vassouras, huahuahua, mas estou feliz por você, cara! Nós sempre achamos que se isolar não o levaria a lugar algum! E você tem razão... aliás, **MUITA** razão. Eu vou me acertar com a Anna de uma vez por todas. Vou levantar nesse exato momento e ir até ela na mesa da grifinória. Em pleno salão principal. E pedir pra voltar com ela. E me comprometer de verdade. Chega de galinhagem, essa era de Sirius Black terminou. Está na hora de começar outra. E pára de rir, James! _(Sirius)_

Certo, certo, foi mal...rs... bem, só pra alimentar o meu ego, vou colar o recorte do _"Hogwarts hoje"_ aqui no caderno. Cara, ela me ama e não tem mais como negar isso! _(James)_

"_Inteligência com Responsabilidade_

_Por Lily Evans_

_Se uma pessoa encontra ocasionalmente um colega de classe fora de Hogwarts, não seria razoável esperar que essa pessoa tratasse bem a outra? O fato de uma pessoa ter ideais e convicções diferentes de outra não impede que essas duas possam ser colegas e ter uma tarde divertida, você pode ter até mesmo um melhor amigo ou namorado que pense diferente de você em certo aspecto e mesmo assim gostar dele, não pode? Portanto, apenas o fato de James Potter pertencer a outra chapa, não aderindo aos meus ideais de campanha, apenas demonstra que ele tem uma personalidade forte que não é influenciável pela minha, assim como eu também tenho e igualmente não sou influenciável pela dele._

_Além do que, todos aqui no castelo são testemunhas de que os atritos existentes entre mim e Potter existem há anos, muito mesmo antes de pensarmos em qualquer hipótese de haver em Hogwarts eleições para monitoria. Se eu brigo com alguém é porque acredito que esta pessoa teve uma conduta inadequada e que eu, na qualidade de monitora da minha casa, tenho o dever de alertá-la e enquadrá-la na conduta correta. O problema é que James sempre esteve fora dessa conduta adequada propositalmente e provocando brigas comigo. Mas isto também não impede que, fora de Hogwarts e sem a qualidade de monitora da Grifinória, eu deixe de brigar com ele, muito pelo contrário, é completamente certo, razoável, compreensível, normal! Eu não brigo pelo simples fato de brigar, eu brigo quando vejo motivo! E apenas se há motivo!_

_Peço desculpas pela minha reação precipitada e estúpida de negar tudo, confesso que o desespero se apoderou de mim e pensar que eu poderia perder tudo o que eu conquistei até hoje com o meu estudo e próprio esforço me levaram a negar. Mas logo vi meu erro e, acima disso, vi que tal não era uma atitude digna de uma monitora-chefe. Vi também que havia decepcionado alguém que não merecia isso. Pior do que errar é não ver o erro, e pior ainda é vê-lo e não corrigi-lo._

_Agora, se um candidato usa tal fato como motivo para votar nele, não tendo mais o que argumentar a seu favor no veículo nos dado pelo digníssimo diretor Dumbledore, eu sinto muito por ele e torço para que ele perceba o quão infantil é tal conduta de difamação e passe a se restringir aos seus objetivos de campanha nos próximos artigos de _Hogwarts Hoje_ e não mais me atrapalhe, já que este artigo foi usado inteiramente para minha defesa._

_No próximo, espero poder comentar sobre meus planos de trabalhos de revisão."_

**N/A: É, pessoal, aí está a armação do Jameszito! rs Muito obrigado por todas as reviews, cada comentário é importante pra mim! Obrigada a quem disse simplesmente "ficou ótimo" e afins, como minha Beta fofa diz, alimentem nossos egos e escreveremos mais:P**

**Aliáaaaaas, estamos escrevendo uma fic comédia juntas! Manuzitenha e Gutitenha em: MISSÃO VOLDIE! Ri, obrigado por me ajudar mesmo quando eu não quero Sim, eu admito... esse cap não teria saído hj sem vc! pronto, agora ele vai ficar todo metido-james-de-serE adoro as suas visão crítica imparcial (talvez não tão imparcial assim rs, mas uma visão crítica sempre produtiva )"**

**Agora, sobre algumas reviews, mesmo que a sua não esteja aqui, saiba que eu li e amei! rs :**

**Silverluck**, ou Manuela rs, thanks, muito obrigado mesmo, elogios assim me inspiram profundamente! **:P **Fiquei muito feliz em ler sua review!

**Mari-Buffy**, viu? Teve as duas! James/Lily E Sirius/Annabelle, e de quebra um romance pro Remus, todo fofo, que não merecia ficar sozinho, né? Rs

**Nami-Nayuuki,** sorry, mas eu estou adiando beijos o máximo possível! Eles só ficam juntos no 7º ano e eu quero fazer tudo com calma...hehehe... mas eu já sei como será o primeiro beijo James/Lily!

**Debby Potter**, sim, tb adoro ver brigas desse casal! Teremos momentos tranqüilos e fofos, mas pode deixar que eu arrumo brigas tb:P

**Helena Black**, tsc tsc tsc.. eu? Má? Imagina! Poor poor me... :P Thanks for the hole comment! E eu tb ainda não sei como a Lily não simplesmente o agarra!

**Paty Felton**, 305? Hum...não sei não...rs... o que vc iria pedir?

**Arthur Cadarn**, isso é algo que tenho mente há séculos, mas ainda não sei com vou fazer, mas coooooom certeza vai rolar uma ajudinha básica sim!

**Ri, **obrigado por me ajudar mesmo quando eu não quero... Sim, eu admito... esse cap não teria saído hj sem vc! pronto, agora ele vai ficar todo metido-james-de-ser

E adoro a sua visão crítica imparcial! (talvez não tão imparcial assim rs, mas uma visão crítica sempre produtiva **:P**)

**Nota da Beta fofa: Enfim, como a Manuzitenha comentou ali, nos estamos escrevendo a fic mais non-sense que existe. Estamos mostrando o lado Posso-Tudo do nosso Lorde Supremo Fodônico. Enfim, interessados leiam e comentem! E nós estamos rápidas nas atualizações, né, Manu? (momento OHHHHH do MSN)  
Bye and Hugs,**

**Gutitenha**


	24. Janeiro

_**Capítulo 23 - Janeiro**_

**Putz**! Esse troço cansa muito! _(Sirius)_

Caralho, ninguém merece ficar cumprimentando **cada** único aluno que passa por mim o **dia inteiro**! _(James)_

Não, o pior não é isso! É ter de ficar indo de sala em sala falar as mesmas coisas! _(Sirius)_

E não se esqueça do sorriso! _(James)_

E de apertar as mãos! _(Sirius)_

E de dar beijinhos nas meninas! _(James)_

É! Nem dessa parte eu gosto mais! Isso cansa! E a Belle nem fica mais com ciúmes! Não tem mais graça... _(Sirius)_

Ah, a Lily até que de vez em quando fica, aí faz o mesmo, fica dando _beijinhos fofinho _**s**em todos os caras! _(James)_

Vocês estão atrapalhando a aula! _(Remus)_

Não estamos não! Nem barulho estamos fazendo! _(Sirius)_

Há! Saquei! Atrapalhamos não a aula, mas a atenção do Aluado nela! rs _(James)_

Ora, é que esse caderno rolando de um lado pro outro na mesa de vocês, _bem na minha frente_, desperta uma certa curiosidade no meu ser... rs Ah, vou ler logo! Hey! Vocês não podem desistir agora! Não depois de tudo o que já fizeram e conseguiram! _(Remus)_

Hey, cara, vai com calma, estamos só desabafando um pouquinho... _(Sirius)_

É! Ninguém falou em desistir não! James Potter jamais desiste do que quer! Ele pode não conseguir, mas vai morrer tentando... **;p**_(James)_

Há, é verdade! Falando nisso, numa analogia a outra impossibilidade de desistência sua... rs ... fiquei sabendo que você _esbarrou_ com a Lily numa dessas campanhas em sala... _(Remus)_

É, aconteceu sim, mas nada _aconteceu_, se é o que você está querendo saber. _(Sirius)_

Tipo, eu entrei numa sala onde ela já estava falando. Óbvio que não a interrompi nem nada, deixei que ela terminasse, pra só depois dizer qualquer coisa. Ela ficou um pouco nervosa quando eu entrei, mas acho que era só confusão por ela ainda não saber se me apóia ou contraria... rs... Mas como você soube disso?_(James)_

Hum... digamos que um ratinho me contou... _(Remus)_

**Peter**! Como ele soube? Ele _estava_ lá? _(James)_

Acho que a pergunta correta é onde ele está _agora__(Sirius)_

Eu não sei ao certo, mas acho que ele não me contou tudo o que sabia, então foi... digamos... pesquisar... verificar a veracidade dos fatos ouvidos sorrateiramente... rs _(Remus)_

Do que você está falando, Aluado? _(James)_

Vamos ter de esperar o Rabicho falar pra efetivamente sabermos... _(Remus)_

Odeio quando ele faz isso... _(James)_

Eu também... principalmente quando ele fica com esse sorrisinho de eu-sei-mais-do-que-vocês no rosto! _(Sirius)_

Vocês ainda não perceberam? A pergunta correta é onde está **a **_Lily_ _(Remus)_

Tá, certo, odeio mais ainda quando o sorrisinho do Aluado é trocado pelo olhar preocupado e quando o Pontas fica com essa cara de desespero... _(Sirius)_

Não é desespero! É...curiosidade... preocupação... _(James)_

Calma, cara, você só pode ser corno se tiver uma garota pra te cornear! Hahahaha! _(Sirius)_

Eu tenho uma garota. E ela já sabe disso, já percebeu e já vai admitir isso. _(James)_

_

* * *

_

E então, Rabicho, vai nos contar ou não? _(James)_

Contar o que, Pontas? Hey! Como anda a aula? Perdi muita coisa? _(Peter)_

Vai perder é a sua cabeça se você não contar logo o que o James quer saber... rs Fica tranqüilo que eu te empresto minhas anotações depois, Rabicho. _(Remus)_

Peter, parece que você viu ou ouviu alguma coisa que é do meu interesse, estou errado? _(James)_

É... bem... não, não está. _(Peter)_

Então por que você não me conta logo o que é? _(James)_

Porque... é que aconteceu logo depois que vocês saíram da sala de história quando foram lá pra fazer campanha... eu fiquei pra ver a Lily falando da campanha dela, depois a segui... mas achei que não era nada. _(Peter)_

Defina **_nada_**? **O que foi que você viu? **_(James)_

Ah, bem... eu vi a Evans conversando com o... aquele monitor... o corvinal... sabe? O alto, forte, de cabelo preto, que tá sempre sorrindo..._ (Peter)_

Magnus! _(James)_

Esse mesmo! É, eu sabia que você não ia gostar da notícia, por isso eu fui ter certeza do que era antes te de contar... _(Peter)_

Saquei. E o que é que você descobriu _**agor**a_? _(James)_

Nada! Eles se encontraram de novo, mas só tavam conversando! Sorriso pra lá, sorriso pra cá, só os dois no corredor, mas não aconteceu nada! Eu juro! _(Peter)_

**PETER PETTIGREW, PÕE PRA FORA!** _(James)_

Mas James, realmente não aconteceu nada! Agora, se pode acontecer ou não no futuro, eu não sei dizer... ele claramente estava dando em cima dela, mas ela não correspondeu nem deu um fora nele! _(Peter)_

Pontas, não mate o mensageiro... as pobres corujas não têm culpa do conteúdo de suas cartas. _(Remus)_

Sim, eu sei, desculpe Peter. _(James)_

Tá tranqüilo... e, olha, eu vou tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa... _(Peter)_

Valeu, cara. _(James)_

_

* * *

E aí, cara?__ (James)_E aí, cara? 

Wow, vai com calma, Pontas, o Peter esteve conosco o almoço inteiro, como você acha que ele iria descobrir alguma coisa? _(Sirius)_

Pois é, mas tem uma coisa que eu pude notar, que alguém aqui vai gostar de saber... _(Remus)_

Aluado, você está impossível hoje! Caramba, conta logo! Estou todos querendo me torturar hoje? _(James)_

Huahuahuahua, pobre Pontas, vai ter um ataque do coração hoje! _(Sirius)_

Não exatamente. É sobre a Annabelle o que eu tenho a dizer. _(Remus)_

Huahuahuahua! Ah! Se fudeu! Tava rindo de mim, mas é você que vai ficar preocupado agora! _(James)_

Certo, vocês estão todos oficialmente irritantes hoje. Remus? Vai falar logo ou vai me fazer atrapalhar a aula lhe metendo a porrada? _(Sirius)_

Nem de longe eu gostaria de atrapalhar a aula, meu caro amigo. Vocês dois estão muito sensíveis hoje! rs Muito suscetíveis à irritação, digamos... Enfim, eu vou falar logo. Não sei como ainda não percebeu, Sirius, mas Anna tem andado, esse tempo todo, desde o Natal, com o colar que você lhe deu. Sob o uniforme, é claro, mas lá está o brilho prateado do cordão, altamente perceptível, principalmente quando ela o retira de debaixo da blusa para ficar mexendo nele no pescoço, com na mão, mania que ela adquiriu recentemente e que, sempre que percebe o que está fazendo, o guarda escondido novamente. Hoje no almoço eu pude ter certeza, ao ver o coração de rubi na mão dela. _(Remus)_

E isso significa o quê? Que ela esta usando o colar escondido porque tem vergonha do Sirius? Tipo, eu sabia que ela andava com o cordão, a Lily acha que isso faz alguma diferença, mas pra mim só teria significado se ela exibisse orgulhosa o colar! Principalmente se ela ficasse falando pra todo mundo que ganhou de presente de natal do Sirius! Isso sim seria tirar onda com a cara das outras menininhas! _(James)_

Pra mim já é alguma coisa. Mesmo porque, quando a gente tava lá no depósito de vassouras, eu posso afirmar com toda a certeza do mundo que não havia colar algum no pescoço dela, ou seja, ela tirou antes do jogo por duas razões: 1 - pra eu não ver e achar que vamos voltar a namorar; 2 - porque ela sabia que aquela gravata e os botões fechados não permaneceriam lá por muito tempo caso ficássemos sozinhos, como ela sabia que iríamos ficar. _(Sirius)_

Exatamente, Sirius! Só espero que nenhuma delas jamais descubra sobre as armações daquele jogo... hehehe... Mas eu sinceramente esperava que vocês reatassem o namoro depois daquilo, mas pelo visto foi só... uma... "pegação"... rs _(Remus)_

Eu também esperava, mas aquela garota é dura na queda. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela é tão fácil, ela é tão difícil! Não dá pra entender! _(Sirius)_

Nenhuma garota é possível ser compreendida! Simplesmente não dá! _(James)_

É verdade, mas é melhor ter uma complicada do que não ter nenhuma, não é mesmo? Sendo que vocês sofrem tendo ou não uma! _(Remus)_

Há-há-há... ele tá tão engraçadinho ultimamente, né? _(Sirius)_

Muito! Aluado, uma perguntinha básica: essa sua irritante e saltitante felicidade se chama Nichole? _(James)_

Sim, sim, se chama Nichole. E é linda. E inteligente. E carinhosa. E c-_(letra borrada e um rasto de tinta seguindo até o fim da margem do caderno)_

Chega! Desse jeito eu prefiro prestar atenção na aula! E olha que eu já estudei essa matéria, heim! _(Sirius)_

Isso que você já saiu com a garota, já namorou com ela, tá sempre saindo com ela, dá presentinhos, ela gosta de você, você gosta dela... quem deveria estar irritado aqui sou eu! Que não tive, nem tenho, porra nenhuma! Tudo o que eu tenho é a desconfiança de que ela, logo agora que eu tava conseguindo me aproximar dela, tá saindo com aquele ser desprezível da corvinal! _(James)_

Calma, cara, tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver! _(Remus)_

É fácil falar quando tudo _já_ está dando certo pra você. _(James)_

Nem tanto, caro Pontas, nem tanto... eu ainda sou um lobisomem e ela não sabe disso. O que você acha que vai acontecer quando ela descobrir? Tudo o que eu posso fazer é aproveitar o momento antes que ele acabe._ (Remus)_

Puxa, cara, foi mal, eu tinha esquecido disso. _(James)_

Pois é, mas eu nunca consigo esquecer._ (Remus)_

_

* * *

_

Droga, droga, droga. Não consigo pensar em nada! Mandei uma coruja pra ela com a desculpa continuar nossos planos de juntar você e a Anna, mas sem idéia alguma, sendo que ela também não tem nenhuma, então não temos desculpa pra nos encontrar! Eu _preciso_ saber se ela tá saindo com o... o... o _sorrisinho metido_. Já são dois dias sem informações! DOIS DIAS INTEIROS _(James)_

Estou começando a ficar preocupado com você, Pontas. _(Sirius)_

Preocupado _comigo_? Você deveria estar preocupado **_com ele!_** _(James)_

Na boa? Se tem uma coisa péssima que eu aprendi sobre garotas, é que elas ficam do lado dos que apanham, não dá pra entender, elas simplesmente são assim... então, isso só pioraria as coisas, cara, não seja estúpido. _(Sirius)_

Peter, você está com aquela cara. _(Remus)_

Que cara? _(Peter)_

É mesmo! Eu não acredito que você finalmente descobriu alguma coisa e ainda não me contou! _(James)_

Xiii, é melhor contar logo... _(Sirius)_

Ah, foi uma conversa que eu ouvi... mas não tem a ver com o James... _(Peter)_

Então você não deveria estar com medo de nos contar... acontece algo, Rabicho? Nós só poderemos te ajudar se você nos contar o que é. _(Remus)_

Anda, Peter, fala logo! _(James)_

Não é nada comigo... mas tem a ver com o Sirius... foi a Annabelle, ela tava brigando com a Lily, parece que ela descobriu sobre o plano dela com o James de juntar vocês dois - Anna e Sirius - e ficou furiosa com isso... pelo que eu entendi, ela acha que o Sirius não é o tipo de cara pra se ficar a vida inteira, que é só pra aproveitar por uma noite, ou por um tempo, e pronto, e que por isso a Anna tinha colocado o apelido dele de OT - **_Oi e Tchau_** - porque, ela tava dizendo pra Lily, era só pra isso que ele servia, não dava tempo de dizer mais nada além de** oi** e **tchau**, e que a Lily não tinha que se meter na vida dela, que esse assunto já estava enterrado e que mexer nele só iria piorar as coisas, que se ela gostava mesmo dela - da Anna -, tinha que deixá-la em paz, porque isso doía - eu acho que foi isso mesmo que ela falou, "doía". Aí depois a Anna virou e foi embora. Foi isso. _(Peter)_

Wow, Sirius, não fica assim não... argh! Professor idiota que reclama de qualquer pio! Sirius, fala alguma coisa com a gente... _(James)_

Almofadinhas, isso não é uma coisa ruim, muito pelo contrário, tudo o que Anna quis dizer é que ela ainda é apaixonada por você, Sirius! Não está tudo acabado! Assim que ela perceber que você não saiu com uma só garota desde que você prometeu isso a ela - da última vez -, ela vai ver que não é bem assim, que esse negócio de **oi e tchau** é da cabeça dela! _(Remus)_

É, e ela tava com muita raiva da Lily, as pessoas falam demais quando estão com raiva, nem tudo é verdade, é mais pra atingir o outro mesmo... _(Peter)_

Vocês acham mesmo? Porque pra mim pareceu mais é que ela me odeia. _(Sirius)_

E odeia. Porque te ama! Odeia o fato de não conseguir viver sem você, odeia o fato de te amar e você traí-la, odeia querer tanto estar contigo sem poder ficar, porque acha que vai ser pior, porque acha que você não a ama como ela te ama, porque acha que você vai fazê-la sofrer mais do que irá fazê-la feliz... _(James)_

Uau! Pontas, a Lily está conseguindo. Você realmente está mudando. _(Remus)_

Mudar o quê? _(Peter)_

Mudar exatamente o tipo de atitude que eu preciso mudar. _(Sirius)_

Não precisa, você _já está_ mudando, Almofadinhas! _(James)_

Eu vou conversar com ela. _(Remus)_

Hum... acho que ela não vai levar muito em conta a opinião de qualquer um de nós... ela brigou até com a Lily! _(James)_

Pede então pra Nichole falar com ela! _(Peter)_

Não acho que seja uma boa idéia... ela vai sacar que é coisa do Remus... _(Sirius)_

Sim, mas ela precisa ouvir de alguém e, uma vez que ela ouça, ela vai poder pensar melhor e analisar os fatos, quando perceberá que está cometendo um erro. Nesse exato momento, você estará tentando falar com ela e vai pedir não pra voltarem, mas pra namorar sério agora. _(Remus)_

Cara, era isso que eu devia fazer com a Lily. Pedi-la em namoro. _(James)_


	25. Janeiro, 2ª semana

**N/A/I, ops, só N/A, a insanidade fica em outra fic :P - O cap ficou bem pequeno, mas eu não sei enrolar, ele tinha que ter isso e terminar aonde terminou mesmo, então é isso! Bjs!**

****

**CAPÍTULO 24 – JANEIRO - 2ª semana**

Cara, não tá dando... **por Merlin, eu não agüento mais**! Já faz uma semana, UMA SEMANA e eu não consigo descobrir o que está havendo! Tipo, ela me manda aquela carta, ou melhor, aquele _bilhete,_ e acha que eu vou acreditar que é só por causa da Annabelle que ela tá me evitando? Não ferra, né? Tá achando que eu sou otário? Que eu não sei que é pra não queimar o filme dela com o _sorrisinho_?

Argh! Só de pensar que ele pode estar com ela, sozinho com ela em algum lugar desse maldito castelo, passando as mãos pela cintura dela, sentindo o cheiro dela, a pele macia dela, recebendo o olhar dela, as carícias dela, ouvindo a voz dela... me dá vontade de meter um puta soco na cara daquele babaca!

Há, babaca sou eu! Que chegou tão perto de ter tudo isso e perdeu sem nem mesmo saber PORQUE DIABOS PERDEU!

Sem falar nos beijos que ele deve estar dando nela nesse exato momento!

Mas que droga! Que saco! Que vontade de quebrar esse quarto inteiro! Foda-se se acordaria os outros! Foda-se a detenção! Foda-se a campanha! Foda-se o mundo!

F O D A - S E !

* * *

Mas que merda! Nem quebrar tudo eu pude! O Sirius me segurou e ficou horas falando coisas das quais não me lembro porque não estava nem aí pra ele na hora.

Mas aquele cachorro é um bom amigo. E ele também anda mal. A Anna não ouviu ninguém, nem a Lily, nem a Nichole, nem o Remus... não quer saber dele de jeito nenhum... pobre Almofadinhas... estamos no mesmo barco, afundando juntos...

E ainda temos de ficar vendo as duas andando felizes e saltitantes pelos corredores de Hogwarts!

Ah, que saber? Eu preciso ir dormir. Tenho um dia cheio amanhã. Não quero ter tempo para pensar em nada. Muito menos no fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Nada vai mudar em dois dias mesmo. Vamos eu e Sirius sozinhos, e aproveitaremos pra fazer campanha, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pelo menos esse gostinho de nos ver arrasados elas não terão!

Chega de tirar onda com a nossa cara! Chega de rir as nossas custas! Chega!

* * *

E então? O que o Dumble queria? _(Sirius)_

Isso é jeito de se referir ao diretor da escola, "Moffy"? _(Remus)_

Huahuahuahua, eu já até tinha me esquecido disso! MOFFY! Huahauahua _(James)_

O que é "Moffy"? Ah! Era como aquela lufa doida chamava o Sirius? Da onde ela tirou aquilo? _(Peter)_

Sim! A Lufa! Hahahaha. Acho que ela ouviu um de nós chamar o Sirius de Almofadinhas e tirou da mente insana dela "Moffy"! _(Remus)_

E nós descobrimos por acaso! Ele não ia nos contar! Claro! Huahauahauhua. Imagina só, Sirius chega e "Aí, galera, tem uma gata que me chama de Moffy!". Huahuahua! _(James)_

E é tão surreal que a gente nem entendeu quando ouviu, né? Levamos um tempão pra entender que Moffy era ele, e que se referia a Al_mof_adinhas! _(Peter)_

He-he-he, muito divertido isso. Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou repetir a minha pergunta que foi ignorada por todos vocês. James, o que o nosso respeitável e digníssimo _diretor_ queria falar com você? _(Sirius)_

Tá bom, tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou... Vou passar o caderno ao Pontas. _(Remus)_

Ah, fui logo depois do almoço mesmo, como todos os outros candidatos fizeram, acho que todo mundo ficou curioso quando ele falou no almoço pra irmos ao escritório dele... ele disse que tinha recebido um pedido de um candidato para que fossem feitos debates aqui, que nem se faz quando tem eleição mesmo, sabe? _(James)_

Que legal! Debates! _(Peter)_

Sim, parece legal, mas o quê que tá pegando, Pontas? _(Sirius)_

Você está no primeiro debate? Nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa, você vai se sair bem! _(Remus)_

Não é isso. Meu debate é o segundo, mas eu vou ter me controlar muito pra não meter um soco na cara daquele _sorrisinho_, porque é com ele. SÓ com ele. O primeiro é da Lily com aquele sonserino que escreveu sobre a gente no boliche, lembra? O Lorien. Mas o pior de tudo é que ela mal falou comigo lá, eu puxei uma cadeira pra ela, ao mesmo em que o _sorrisinho_ também puxou. Pelo menos ela não sentou em nenhuma das duas cadeiras, foi pro outro lado da sala. E, bem, foi isso mesmo que a ferrou. Porque ao lado dela tava o Lorien, e foi assim que o diretor foi decidindo sobre os debates, pra todos verem que ele não está escolhendo, não está favorecendo ninguém... aí tínhamos eu, duas cadeiras vazias e o _sorrisinho_! Eu mereço... _(James)_

Ahhhhh! Bem feito! Pra ela, é claro, não pra você, Pontas. _(Peter)_

Ah! Aproveita pra jogar toda sua raiva no debate! Acaba com ele, cara! Mostra que é James Potter! _(Sirius)_

Eu diria pra você tomar cuidado, nós não sabemos quais os planos dele, muito menos se ele joga sujo ou não. a melhor coisa a se fazer agora, é se preparar para o debate. _(Remus)_

* * *

Pontas, lembra que eu fiquei de tentar descobrir se a Evans tá mesmo saindo com o Corvinal ou não? _(Peter)_

Não quero falar dessa garota, Rabicho. _(James)_

Mas eu quero saber! Conta aí, cara, é só o Pontas não ler agora! _(Sirius)_

Certo... não foi exatamente isso que eu descobri, mas é algo importante também... lembra daquele dia, na aula de poções, em que o professor pediu pra gente fazer uma poção mas que o James e o Remus foram sabotados e o professor ficou puto, deu zero pra eles, tirou pontos da casa... então, eu ouvi que não foi o Snape quem armou isso... foi a Evans. _(Peter)_

O QUÊ? A LILY? MAS POR QUÊ? Que merda! Muito obrigado, Sirius, era só que me faltava pra completar meu estado deplorável de ser humano bruxo. _(James)_

Eu avisei pra você que ele ia contar, que era pra você não ler, se você leu, culpe a sua curiosidade, não a mim. _(Sirius)_

* * *

_((Sirius))_

James, cara, tô preocupado contigo! Cadê você, homem! Como você falta assim um treino de quadribol? O que aconteceu contigo? Não te vi mais o dia inteiro depois do Peter ter contado sobre a sabotagem, você simplesmente pegou o mapa depois da aula e saiu furioso!

Fora que há boatos no castelo inteiro sobre a sabotagem, sobre a campanha da Lily, sobre vocês dois, sobre uma possível _briga do século_ de vocês no corredor. Tão falando até que a Lily é uma vagabunda, que deu em cima de você pra conseguir informações sobre a campanha e também pra você não armar contra ela, e que tava começando a fazer o mesmo com o monitor da corvinal...

* * *

É tudo verdade Sirius. Só que eu contei a Hogwarts inteira da pior maneira possível.

Como eu sou idiota. Um babaca. Otário. E provavelmente, nesse exato momento, sendo chamado de filha da puta.

Tudo porque James Potter não mede as conseqüências! James Potter não pensa no que os outros vão falar depois! James Potter faz o que quer! James Potter não pode deixar de se vingar! James Potter não leva desaforo pra casa!

Mas de que adianta tudo isso agora? Eu destruí tudo.

MAS QUE MERDA! **ELA** DESTRUIU TUDO! FOI **ELA** QUEM TRAPACEOU! FOI **ELA **QUE ARMOU PRA CIMA DE MIM!

E eu destruí a campanha dela.

Gritei com ela como nunca havia gritado antes.

Na frente de todo mundo.

Calma, James, respira fundo...

Sirius, você me viu com o mapa. Você sacou o que eu ia fazer. A parada é que eu simplesmente PIREI ao ver que ela tava sozinha numa sala com o _sorrisinho nojento_!

Já tava puto com ela, já queria brigar, então fui voando pra lá e quando eu cheguei lá...cara... vi aquelas mãos dele na cintura dela... o sangue ferveu, a raiva aumentou, me subiu uma vontade de esmurrar a cara daquele... de esmurrar a cada _dela_ também... mas eu não fiz... eu comecei a gritar, a brigar, a jogar pra fora tudo o que tava entalado na minha garganta, que ela era uma trapaceira hipócrita, que tinha armada contra mim, que tinha sido injusto, desleal, ridículo, infantil, que ela não era ninguém pra falar das coisas que eu fazia e que ela julgava errado porque ela não tinha moral nenhuma pra julgar alguém, que ela era baixa e... e então ela me deu um baita tapa e foi então que eu notei que eu estava na _porta_ da sala e que o corredor estava _lotado_ de alunos, monitores e que até professores ouviam a discussão.

Então tudo o que eu fiz foi simplesmente olhar para ela, decepcionado, sem mais palavras, sem mais nada. Eu perdi mais do que as palavras naquela hora. Eu olhava para a ruiva a minha frente e não via aquela garota por quem eu havia me apaixonado.

Me virei e fui embora, caminhando lentamente por aquele corredor completamente lotado, sem olhar para nada nem ninguém. Apenas andando. Deixando mais do que uma garota para trás.


	26. Fevereiro, 1ª semana

**N/A: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O SEXTO LIVRO É FODA!**

**Mas essa nota é pra dizer que nada do que eu li vai ser usado nessa fic (pelo menos nada mt importante, no máximo detalhes beeem sutis, mesmo pq os marotos não O assunto do livro). Fiquem tranqüilos! **

**N/A: Ah, tô atualizando no trabalho pq meu querido pc se recusa a iniciar, ou até mesmo a fazer o boot (apagar tudo e reinstalar o, como diz minha amiguinha fofa e beta, DRIVE C, pois existem drives, não caixinhas de diskete e cd! huahauaahuauahua)**

**Bye and kisses.**

**Capítulo 25 – Fevereiro - 1ª semana**

_É com grande prazer que o _**Hogwarts Hoje**_, nesta edição especial, traz com exclusividade o debate, na íntegra, pra você que perdeu qualquer coisa!_

_Como todos devem estar sabendo, nessa semana teve início o debate de candidatos nas inéditas eleições que mudarão a história de Hogwarts! _

_O primeiro debate realizou-se com a atual monitora da Grifinória, Lily Evans, do 6º ano e o atual monitor da Sonserina, Thomas Lorien, também do 6º ano. Os candidatos teriam direito, alternadamente, a fazer perguntas, com direito a réplica e tréplica. O acirrado jogo de perguntas e resposta deixou a monitora em maus lençóis. Confira a reprodução completa do debate:_

_**EVANS** - Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de agradecer a oportunidade de estar aqui, bem como a presença de todos no debate. Bem, eu gostaria de perguntar ao meu colega de monitoria sobre a imparcialidade que vemos ser muito rara na Sonserina. Você pretende privilegiar sua casa ou dar igualdade de tratamento a todos no castelo?_

_**LORIEN** - Ora, minha cara, é lógico que todos serão tratados igualmente. Perdoe a minha sinceridade, mas são os grifinórios que possuem fama de destratar sonserinos, azarando-os pelos corredores sem mais nem menos, não é mesmo?_

_**EVANS** - Não é bem assim, Sr Lorien, você não pode presumir o comportamento de todos pelo comportamento de um particular._

_**LORIEN** - Um, ou dois particulares... Certo, minha vez. O que a senhorita tem a dizer sobre os rumores que rondam o castelo, sobre a sua estratégia de campanha que, segundo ouvi falar, consiste em seduzir candidatos para ter apoio e garantir que o candidato concorrente não irá atacá-la?_

_**EVANS** - Tudo o que eu tenho a dizer sobre isso é que assuntos pessoais entre mim e Potter não dizem respeito à campanha. Estou com a consciência tranqüila e não posso negar que torcia para que ele não vencesse a eleição, pois pensava que ele não daria conta do trabalho. Hoje em dia penso diferente, apesar de nossas discussões particulares continuarem._

_**LORIEN** - Então afirma que é contrária à eleição de James Potter para o cargo de monitoria, mas nega que tenha efetivamente sabotado sua poção para que ele pensasse que Severo Snape tivesse feito isso e, por conseqüência, brigasse com o colega de turma em público para que isso lhe prejudicasse a campanha?_

_**EVANS** - Absolutamente. Potter briga com Snape tendo ou não motivo. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Sr. Lorien, notei que uma característica de sua chapa é fazer com que os professores passem menos deveres extra-classe. Não acha que é importante para o aprendizado a prática do exercício? O que pode ser mais importante do que isto para ser trocado?_

_**LORIEN** - Creio que um ponto de vista não pode ser tomado como pressuposto de correto, Srta Evans, muitos alunos pensam que se tivessem mais tempo para estudar calmamente, ao invés de ficarem desesperados com as milhares de palavras sobre um único assunto para se fazer, seus estudos renderiam muito mais e leriam sobre várias outras coisas além do que se pede no exercício. Há também aqueles alunos que priorizam as matérias que serão mais importantes em suas carreiras e acham perda de tempo tal exercício tão específico sobre assunto que não lhes será importante no futuro._

_**EVANS** - Bem, eu continuo acreditando que sem os deveres muitas matérias importantes deixariam de ser estudadas e, assim, os próprios alunos seriam prejudicados nos exames de carreira, bem como a escola, por conseqüência, por ter alto índice de alunos com baixas notas._

_**LORIEN** - Então a senhorita acha que ninguém seria capaz de estudar sem o monótono dever de casa?_

_**EVANS** - Creio que não foi isso que eu disse. Todos somos capazes de estudar todas as matérias, mas apenas perdemos o interesse em algumas mais do que em outras, e tendo exercício de todas para se fazer, somos obrigados a ler de tudo._

_**LORIEN** - Então o que a senhorita quis dizer foi que alunos só estudam por obrigação. Que sem os deveres seríamos todos um bando de vagabundos e que só gostamos de Quabribol. Acho que dessa vez é a senhorita que está tomando a conduta de um particular como a de todos._

_**EVANS** - Destorcer as minhas palavras não é uma estratégia ética, sr. Lorien._

_**LORIEN** - Muito menos atacar o candidato em si, e não sua campanha, não é mesmo srta Evans?_

_**EVANS** - Que, pelo o que eu me lembro, foi o que o senhor fez sobre mim e Potter em sua coluna no _**Hogwarts Hoje**,_ não é mesmo sr. Lorien?_

_**LORIEN** - Deve ser por isso que a senhorita prefere seduzir os candidatos ao invés de atacá-los. Que tal me seduzir também? Não vai me perguntar se eu estou livre hoje à noite?_

_E foi assim que terminou nosso primeiro debate! Depois de algumas doces palavras do diretor Dumbledore, que encerrou este e convidou a todos para o próximo debate, na semana seguinte com James Potter e Jasmin Johnson! Confira todos os detalhes na próxima edição extraordinária do _**Hogwarts Hoje**

x-x-x-x

Eu não li, eu estava lá. Ela teve o que mereceu. _(James)_

Com certeza! Mas acho que você deve tomar cuidado com esse Lorien, cara escroto esse! _(Sirius)_

Sirius tem razão, é melhor abrir os olhos em relação a esse garoto, além de ser um sonserino, ele joga sujo. _(Remus)_

Essa Jasmin é da Lufa-Lufa, não é? (_Peter)_

É sim! É com ela que eu vou me preocupar essa semana! Preciso me preparar pro debate, eu nem sei qual a campanha dela! Mas eu sei que eu já saí com ela! rs... _(James)_

Vai ser moleza! Ela ainda é afinzaça de você, Pontas! Sorria durante o debate e vocês vão parecer assistentes de campanha ao invés de concorrentes! _(Sirius)_

Sim, mas é sempre bom estar muito bem preparado. Não vamos arriscar tudo baseado em que a garota gosta do James! Vai que ela já superou isso e chega no debate pronta pra acabar com ele? _(Remus)_

É verdade! Ela pode querer se vingar por eles não terem namorado! As garotas sempre acham que podem namorar só porque saíram com o cara... _(Peter)_

Ah, sei não, geralmente elas sabem que nós não namoramos, não é mesmo, Almofadinhas? _(James)_

Claro! Mas sempre tem as loucas! Huahauahuahua! _(Sirius)_

x-x-x-x

Hum... tá meio monótono ficar nesse castelo... eu tava empolgado pra discursar sobre a campanha enquanto tomava uma boa cerveja amanteigada, é uma pena essa nevasca ter acabado com nosso passeio... O Dumbie devia conhecer, sei lá, um feitiço de controlar o tempo, pra gente não precisar ser impedido de fazer alguma coisa por causa de uma nevezinha, afinal somos bruxos, não somos? _(James)_

Se fosse só a neve... nossa vida anda meio parada ultimamente, né? Não que não tenha acontecido nada, não precisa me olhar desse jeito, eu quis dizer em relação a boas coisas! _(Sirius)_

É, não fazemos nada legal faz tempo... _(James)_

Cara, sabe do que nós estamos precisamos pra nos animar? _(Sirius)_

Não, do que? _(James)_

**REBOLAR**! _(Sirius)_

HUAHUAHUA, rebolar? Você enlouqueceu Sirius? _(James)_

Não, é sério, eu tive uma idéia! _(Sirius)_

x-x-x-x

Peter, já que eu não entendo nada do que você fala quando está de boca cheia, escreva: o que houve com os outros? Os dois andam meio cabisbaixos ultimamente, mas de repente eles saíram animados daqui! Pra onde eles foram?

Eles estão logo ali atrás! _(Peter)_

Ãh? Eles conjuraram uma **mesa**? Pra que uma mesa nos fundos do Salão Principal? Logo agora que praticamente todo mundo já terminou o jantar...

Sei lá! Mas eles estão subindo nela! Hahaha! _(Peter)_

Pelas barbas brancas de Merlin, o que eles estão fazendo em cima daquela mesa? Ainda bem que os professores já se retiraram quase todos! _(Remus)_

Estão chamando as garotas! _(Peter)_

Da onde surgiu aquele som? Céus, que música agitada! _(Remus)_

É uma festa? Por que eles não chamaram a gente? _(Peter)_

Não é uma festa! Parece mais uma aula de dança! Eles estão... estão... ãh? _(Remus)_

**REBOLANDO**! Eles estão rebolando! Huahuahuahua _(Peter)_

Sim! E as garotas dançando junto! Como eles conseguem atrair multidões assim? _(Remus)_

Ah, mas a Lily eles nunca conseguem atrair, só se for pra brigar com eles... _(Peter)_

É! MAS A NICHOLE ELES CONSEGUIRAM! ELA ESTÁ LÁ! EU NÃO VOU TOLERAR ISSO! VOU JÁ PRA LÁ DAR UM JEITO NISSO! _(Remus)_

Nossa, ele falou que nem a Lily fala quando tá com raiva do James...rs... Ah, fiquei aqui sozinho... vou pra lá me divertir também! _(Peter)_

x-x-x-x

Certo, a campanha da Lufa é baseada na "cooperação", isso vai ser moleza! Ela defende basicamente a cooperação aluno-professor e aluno-monitor, assim como entre alunos, para todos terem **_"um melhor desempenho em sala de aula e fora dela, aprendendo com o professor, o amigo e o monitor"._** Sacou? Ela quer que os monitores dêem aulas particulares pros burros que não prestam atenção na aula nem estudam sozinhos! Fala sério, um amigo te ajudar, tudo bem, mas o monitor? Monitores já tem trabalho o suficiente! _(James)_

Remus? Você ainda está chateado comigo? Eu já te expliquei! Eu não tive culpa! E foi divertido! Geral dançando com a gente! Fora que eu e o Sirius adoramos um palco... ;P _(James)_

Não, não, tá tranqüilo, eu e Nichole já conversamos e está tudo bem... eu... eu perdi a cabeça na hora, mas foi só um ciúme bobo, ela não fez nada demais... Mas... é... James, você reparou que não foi a Lily quem acabou com a sua festa? _(Remus)_

Sim! Um milagre, não? Hahaha, foi a professora Mcgonagall em pessoa! Me senti tão importante! E eu bem vi que a prof tava doida pra requebrar as cadeiras! Huahuahua. _(James)_

É... vai ver a Lily não quer se envolver mais em escândalos... _(Remus)_

Ou simplesmente não quer mais falar comigo nem que seja pra brigar... _(James)_

x-x-x-x

Cara, sabe o que eu não entendo? _(James)_

Como eu posso ser mais bonito e gostoso do que você? É, eu sei, esse tipo de coisa não é fácil de se aceitar mesmo, mas uma coisa eu posso te garantir, Pontas, eu gosto de você assim mesmo! Não ligo pra sua inveja, eu sei que não é por mal... deve ser bem difícil ter um amigo assim como- _(letra rasurada e com um rabisco indo até a margem do caderno)_

Se isso não fosse através de um caderno, eu diria pra você calar a sua boca! Mas, enfim, eu não entendo Hogsmeade. _(James)_

Ãh? Hogsmeade? Eu pensei que você fosse falar "não entendo as garotas", ou "o mundo", ou "porque tivemos aula de adivinhação um dia", mas _**Hogsmeade? **(Sirius)_

Aloooooooooooow! Sirius, em que mundo você esteve na última vez fomos a Hogsmeade? _(James)_

Ah, claro, Evans. _(Sirius)_

**_E_** Annabelle. Aquele dia realmente existiu ou fez parte de uma realidade paralela para a qual eu fui sugado no caminho? Que, aliás, você nem percebeu! _(James)_

Perceber o quê? Não teve nada demais naquele dia! O que, por sinal, foi uma verdadeira decepção pra mim... _(Sirius)_

Exatamente! Você não entendeu? Nada! Tudo normal! Todos nós amigos, nos divertindo, alegres! Por que depois daquele dia ela começou a se afastar de mim e tudo começou a dar errado? _(James)_

Sei lá! As garotas são doidas mesmo! Desencana! _(Sirius)_

Hum... _(James)_

Do que você está rindo? _(James)_

De você! Duh! _(Sirius)_

Ah, vai prestar atenção na aula, vai! _(James)_

Ai, isso é pior do que xingamento... mas tá bom, tá bom, eu vou só porque não quero meter meu candidato favorito em detenção. _(Sirius)_

x-x-x-x

Hum... Almofadinhas, se eu te perguntar uma coisa, você me responde com sinceridade? _(James)_

Cara, quantas vezes eu vou ter de te dizer que eu **ODEIO **esse apelido? Ele **ACABA** com a minha masculinidade! _(Sirius)_

Huahuahua! Tá bom! Eu vou tentar mudar! Qual tal... bola de pêlos? _(James)_

Putz. Esquece. Vai, manda a pergunta logo. _(Sirius)_

Você não ficou com nenhuma outra garota mesmo? _(James)_

Depende, desde quando? _(Sirius)_

Desde a última briga que você teve com a Anna por causa de traições. _(James)_

Ora, é claro que eu fiquei! Eu estou sempre saindo com alguma coisa... elas não me deixam em paz! E se a Anna não me quer, por que eu deveria ficar eternamente à disposição dela, esperando ela cair na realidade e ver que ela nunca deveria ter terminado comigo? _(Sirius)_

Cara, não precisa mentir pra mim, sou eu, seu amigo-irmão, Pontas! _(James)_

Por que eu estaria mentindo? Só porque eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma outra garota que não seja minha Annabelle? Ou talvez porque eu tenha perdido completamente a vontade de sair com outra? Não, só se fosse porque beijar outras garotas, o maior número de garotas possível, tenha perdido completamente a graça porque nenhuma dessas garotas é a Annabelle. Respondido? É óbvio que eu não ia ficar esse tempo todo sem sair com ninguém por causa de uma garota que não me quer, né? _(Sirius)_

Putz, desde quando você ficou assim confuso? _(James)_

Nunca fui mais claro em toda a minha vida. rs _(Sirius)_

Sei... eu também parei de sair com outras garotas. Quem diria, né? Nós dois assim, aposentados, jogados na inatividade, enquanto tantas garotas ainda fazem de tudo pra sair com gente... _(James)_


	27. Fevereiro, dia 13

_**Capítulo 26: **_

_**Fevereiro – DIA 13 – sexta**_

_Mais uma acirrada disputa em mais um debate e, é claro, mais uma edição especial do _**Hogwarts Hoje**_, para você continuar acompanhando com exclusividade cada palavra que os seus candidatos disseram!_

_O segundo debate realizou-se com os aspirantes à monitoria Jasmin Johnson, pertencente à casa da Lufa-Lufa, e James Potter, da Grifinória, ambos do 6º ano. Como vocês já sabem, os candidatos têm direito alternadamente a fazer perguntas, com direito a réplica e tréplica. _

_E mais uma vez o candidato da Grifinória, que, aliás, chegou atrasado ao debate, não se saiu tão bem quanto o esperado. Ele definitivamente não estava preparado para as perguntas que a outra candidata fez._

_**JASMIN** – Senhoras e Senhores... ai, eu estou tão emocionada de estar aqui! É, bem, minha primeira pergunta é: Sr. Potter, o que fez você querer ser monitor? É, deixe-me explicar, sua conduta ao longo dos anos nesta escola nunca levou ninguém a pensar nessa possibilidade, porque você resolveu mudar?_

_(alguns longos segundos depois)_

_**POTTER** – Eu... eu acho que... não há motivo. _

_**JASMIN** – Como não tem? Então você não quer ser monitor?_

_**POTTER **– É claro que eu quero! Mas você já fez a sua pergunta, eu respondi e agora é a minha vez de perguntar. Srta. Johnson, a base da sua campanha é a interação aluno-monitor, você sinceramente espera que os monitores tenham tempo para dar aulas particulares para os alunos?_

_**JASMIN** – Creio que você tenha um amigo, Sr. Potter, que é atualmente monitor da Grifinória e que tem tempo para ajudar alguns de vocês em lições extra-classe e estudos para as provas, não é mesmo? Por que o senhor acha que isso não será possível relativo a outras pessoas além do círculo íntimo de amizade do monitor?_

_**POTTER** – É simples! Porque não há tempo pra ajudar todo o mundo que precisa!_

_**JASMIN** – Eu me mantenho descordando, mas vamos à próxima pergunta: Você se acha apto para o cargo?_

_**POTTER** – Eu... ora, eu... É claro que sim! Meus... meus eleitores sabem que eu sou o candidato ideal para assumir o cargo de Monitor Chefe de Hogwarts. Isso é uma pergunta séria?_

_**JASMIN** – Essa sua pergunta conta como pergunta?_

_**POTTER** – Mas.. mas é claro que não!_

_**JASMIN** – "Seus eleitores" estão esperando uma pergunta, Sr. Potter._

_**POTTER** – Você... vamos voltar ao debate das aulas extras. Você tem algum planejamento para organizar a maneira como essas aulas vão ser administradas?_

_**JASMIN** – Ora, que tipo de candidata seria eu, se não tivesse pronta minha estratégia de campanha? Toda a organização já foi apresentada não só aos meus eleitores, como também aos professores, para caso quisessem acrescentar algum tópico na rotina de estudo._

_(O candidato Potter não disse nada em resposta)_

_**JASMIN **– Acho que posso avançar com o debate agora... Sr. Potter, além do charme (inegável), você pretende passar toda a sua campanha eleitoral questionando os planos dos adversários, ou pretende apresentar alguma coisa? Francamente, você imagina que todas as garotas com quem já saiu vão votar em você só por já terem saído com você?_

_**POTTER** – Você... você fez duas perguntas de uma vez! Eu.. eu me reservo o direito de escolher a pergunta a qual vou responder. Tenho certeza de que meu beijo é suficientemente bom para garantir uma boa porcentagem de votos._

_(Nessa parte, caros leitores, a candidata Johnson e boa parte dos presentes riram bastante, enquanto o candidato Potter encarava a platéia. Ou o fundo da platéia. Ou alguém no fundo da platéia. Não quero me comprometer.)_

_**POTTER** – Então... Podemos negociar seu voto depois do debate?_

_**JASMIN** – James, eu vou realmente passar a considerar esse tipo de perguntas._

_**POTTER** – Então permita-me voltar ao debate, cara candidata..._

_(alguns segundos se passaram ao som de gaguejos do candidato Potter)_

_**JASMIN** – James?_

_**POTTER** – Então, sabe o que é, cara candidata, eu, bem... Espere um único segundo. O quanto vai mudar o trabalho dos monitores, caso passem a ensinar os alunos?_

_**JASMIN** – De novo, James? Se você tivesse lido o programa de campanha que, como eu já lhe disse, já foi apresentado, você saberia a resposta a essa pergunta! Tem algo que REALEMENTE possa acrescentar a esse debate?_

_**POTTER** – Eu... bem... não._

_E dessa forma terminou nosso segundo debate! Como de costume, nosso diretor encerrou a noite com um curto e divertido discurso e convidou a todos para o próximo debate, na semana seguinte, quando teremos mais uma edição extraordinária do _**Hogwarts Hoje**_Durante esta semana será feita uma pesquisa de opinião apontando os prováveis eleitos. Não deixem de conferir!_

x-x-x-x

_((James))_

Hoje o meu dia foi incrivelmente... **_divertido_.**

**PROS OUTROS**.

Porque pra mim não foi **NADA** legal, **FOI O PIOR DIA DA MINHA VIDA**!

Exagerando? Não, Remus, eu não estou exagerando! Espero que a essa altura do dia você já tenha passado a concordar comigo!

**_Esse_** debate foi só uma pequena amostra do meu belo dia... essa porra desse jornal nem esperou mudar o dia pra documentar minha humilhação, mal tinha acabado o desastre, ou seja, o debate, e esses jornaizinhos foram distribuídos logo em seguida!

O meu maravilhoso dia eu vou contar agora, detalhe por detalhe. Tudo começou no exato momento em que eu acordei.

Até que eu me levantei de bom humor, mas já estava tão atrasado que não tinha mais ninguém no quarto – **_e vocês nem pra me acordarem, né? Bando de palermas!_** – então vesti o uniforme correndo e, sem nem mesmo dar o nó na minha gravata, desci com a blusa pra fora da calça e a gravata solta por volta do pescoço, caindo aberta mesmo sobre a minha blusa.

Pra me atrasar mais ainda, eu encontrei a Annabelle, toda sorridente na sala comunal, comendo um chocolate horrível. Ela, é claro, já tinha voltado do desjejum e não estava nem um pouco preocupada com a hora, mas eu estava! Eu não posso ser mais um irresponsável, eu tenho uma campanha a zelar, ou melhor, um nome a zelar!

Então eu tive de engolir a comida ao invés de mastigá-la, ou seja, queimei a língua com a torrada quente, bati o copo do suco nos dentes e me engasguei com - ah, sei lá o que foi que eu empurrei garganta abaixo na pressa que eu tava.

Durante todo o caminho eu não conseguia dar o nó na minha gravata e, pra piorar a situação, a escada em que eu estava mudou de posição, me atrasando ainda mais. Eu notei ainda um retrato irritante rindo da minha revolta com a escada, ou melhor, rindo da minha cara.

Quando finalmente cheguei em sala, a professora parou o que estava falando, olhou para o relógio, olhou para a minha roupa e disse apenas "20 pontos a menos para a Grifinória, senhor Potter, 10 pelo atraso, 10 pela falta de elegância no uniforme, agora componha-se e sente-se".

Só que eu **_ainda_** não conseguia ajeitar a droga da minha gravata! E eu não deixei o Remus fazê-lo porque os incessantes pedidos dele pra eu me acalmar só me irritavam mais! As meninas da Lufa-Lufa passaram a aula dando risinhos. Mas eu ignorei, porque eu sei que eu estava gatíssimo com aquele toque desleixado que a gravata solta pela blusa me dava.

Enfim, não tive sucesso em um único exercício da aula e ainda tive de aturar a Lily me parar no corredor pra perguntar se tudo isso era nervosismo por causa do debate de hoje à noite. Como ela teve a **_audácia_** de falar em debate, em campanha, ou qualquer coisa do tipo comigo? Como ela teve **_coragem_** de falar comigo depois de tudo o que ela me fez? Vai entender...

Várias pessoas esbarraram em mim no corredor e seus livros geralmente caíram nos meus lindos pesinhos, que doem até agora. No meio do corredor um quintanista me parou pra ficar falando coisas chatíssimas sobre as quais eu não prestei a mínima atenção porque tudo o que eu queria era sair dali o mais rápido possível pra não perder mais pontos pra minha casa por atraso. Por muita sorte, não perdi. Pelo menos esse professor vai com a minha cara e relevou o atraso. Acho que ele ficou com pena de me ver naquele estado deplorável, inclusive ofegante, despenteado e desarrumado, ao entrar na sala de aula.

Que, aliás, foi feitiços, e um total desastre. Todos os feitiços perdidos me atingiam e o pobre do Sirius sofreu com meus feitiços errados. Quando algo que eu fazia dava errado e o acertava em cheio eu ria muito, porque as caras daquele pulguento era muito engraçadas! O problema é que logo **_algo_** me acertava e aí era o resto da sala que ria, porque eu reconheço, eu dei altos gritos! Huahuahuahua. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Os feitiços doíam!

No almoço minha comida estava fria e minha língua ainda sofrendo os efeitos do café da manhã. Cheguei atrasado na aula após os almoço porque **TODAS** as escadas resolveram se divertir comigo. **TODAS!** Perdi pontos mais uma vez pelas mesmas babaquices. Atraso e gravata.

Quando essa aula humilhante terminou, eu agradeci a Merlin porque logo estaria na segurança da minha sala comunal, a salvo de perder mais pontos por idiotices sem sentido e de mais coisas terríveis acontecerem comigo, mas fui sozinho e, ao chegar no retrato da Mulher Gorda, ela me contou alegremente que a senha havia mudado e – _**mesmo um dos meus melhores amigos ainda ser monitor** – _**EU NÃO SABIA A SENHA**! Isso não é super, hiper, empolgante!

Impedido de me abrigar em um local seguro, fui andando sem rumo pelo corredor pensando no que fazer quando dei de cara novamente com aquela infeliz. E ela estava sorrindo! Ou melhor, **RINDO DE MIM**!

Eu perguntei do que diabos ela estava rindo e ela disse que era de mim! Ela **_disse_** que era! Como assim ela **_diz_** isso? Eu sabia que era, mas precisa _**dizer** _assim na cara? O que tinha acontecido com aquela Evans monitora educada e refinada?

Então acho que ela percebeu minha frustração em entrar na sala comunal e perguntou se eu ainda não tinha a nova senha, eu disse que não era da conta dela! Ela respondeu um "Certo, então tudo bem, já que você não está precisando de ajuda, eu vou indo, até mais", como se fôssemos amigos! Mas nós não somos nem amigos!

Perambulando pelo castelo, furioso, acabado, revoltado e frustrado – _**e sem encontrar um puto de um grifinório pra me dar a merda da senha** – _finalmente encontrei Annabelle. Mas isso apenas se mostrou outro desastre. Eu não sei como, **NÃO SEI COMO**, eu deixei escapar que o Sirius não tinha saído com nenhuma outra garota desde que saíra com ela pela última vez, que ele gostava mesmo dela, e agora aquele cachorro está muito puto comigo! Na certa ela foi falar com ele, porque eu não o tinha encontrado pra falar que eu tinha dito demais, ele simplesmente chegou soltando lagartos e dragões em cima de mim (não literalmente, embora ele bem que quisesse).

Depois dele ter brigado comigo sem me dar a mínima chance de me explicar, uma garota passou por mim no corredor – _**sei lá que raios de andar ou ala eu estava naquele momento!** – _e eu falei com ela, perguntei qualquer coisa sobre a ida a Hogsmead no dia seguinte, por ser o dia seguinte o dia dos namorados, e a criatura entendeu que eu a estava convidando pra sair comigo em Hogsmead num passei romântico ao qual ela teve a audácia de recusar imediatamente!

Porra, eu não a convidei! Eu levei um fora sem nem ter convidado a criatura!

E esse dia infernal ainda não tinha terminado!

Lá estava eu, um completo **_trapo_,** que nem um banho tinha conseguido tomar, nem um **_nó_** na gravata eu tinha conseguido dar ainda, e havia um **_debate de campanha_** a ser realizado em poucos minutos!

Eu estava arrasado, puto, cansado e extremamente frustrado. Que porra de dia longo! Não acabava nunca! Tudo o que eu queria era ir pro meu quarto e me trancar lá esperando esse dia ter um fim! Mas não, ainda tinha aquele desastroso debate para acontecer. E mais, eu ainda tinha de encontrar com ela novamente.

Meu sangue ferveu muito quando eu a vi na esquina do corredor no qual eu estava sentado no chão, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, mãos nos cabelos despenteados que, desta vez, não tinham nada a ver com charme ou atrair a atenção. Tinha a ver com desespero. Àquela altura do dia, eu estava querendo **_fugir_** do debate, fugir de tudo e de todos. Queria me enfiar numa passagem secreta e gritar, gritar muito na casa dos gritos. Muito mesmo, porque eu estava explodindo por dentro!

Eu não queria que **_ela_ **me visse naquele estado deplorável. Não **_ela_.**

Ela podia pelo menos ter tido o bom senso de notar que eu não queria companhia, muito menos a _**dela**,_ e ter se retirado educadamente, não? Mas por que sair sem rir mais da minha cara? Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao, ela tinha de sentar-se ao meu lado e fingir que sentia muito pelo péssimo dia que eu estava tendo – _ta vendo, Remus, até _**ela**_ notou! Como você pode achar que eu tava exagerando? Porra, não entendo isso, cara! – _e me desejou sorte pro debate.

**E O PIOR**! Antes de sair ela olhou pra minha roupa e teve a **_PETULÂNCIA_ **de me tocar ao dar um nó **_perfeito_ **na minha gravata, dizendo que não importava o que acontecesse, eu iria me dar bem no fim das contas, que eu seria um bom monitor e que ela tinha se arrependido muito do que tinha feito.

Traduzindo: ELA CONFESSOU TUDO E ESTAVA TENTANDO ME INDUZIR A PERDOÁ-LA PORQUE SABE QUE ISSO SERIA BOM PRA CAMPANHA DELA! QUE TER O MEU PERDÃO PÚBLICO IRIA ATRAIR O FOCO PRA ELA NOVAMENTE, SÓ QUE DE UMA MANEIRA BOA E TODOS ESQUECERIAM LOGO O QUE ELA TINHA FEITO, QUE FOI A SABOTAGEM À MINHA POÇÃO PRA ME FAZER BRIGAR COM O IDIOTA DO SNAPE E ACABAR COM A IMAGEM DE MONITOR QUE EU ESTOU TENTANDO CONSTRUIR!

**EU ODEIO ESSA GAROTA! **

MAS QUE DROGA!

EU TENHO VONTADE DE ESGANÁ-LA.

Porque não é só raiva que eu sinto por ela.

Porque a melhor parte do dia foi quando ela se sentou ao meu lado naquele maldito corredor.

Porque o Sirius tem razão ao dizer que "Nós somos dois imbecis deixando que essas garotas guiem nossas vidas".

Porque o Remus tem razão quando diz que não adianta ficar mentindo para si mesmo.

Porque amanhã é o dia dos namorados e eu não quero sair do quarto.

Porque nem se eu tivesse tomado uma Poção do Azar meu dia teria sido tão ruim assim.

**PÁRA TUDO! **

POÇÃO DO AZAR!

SÓ PODE TER SIDO ISSO!

Oh, Merlin, eu **_sabia_**, foi **_ela_**, só pode ter sido** _ela_**! Foi armado, foi tudo armado pra eu me fuder no meu debate!

Eu **MATO** aquela garota! E que falta de escrúpulos, usar a própria amiga pra atingir seus repugnantes fins, **_prejudicando_** a própria amiga! É, porque parando agora pra analisar, a Anna também andou meio mal hoje, e aquela discussão que ela teve com o Sirius, eu não vi, mas ele parecia bem alterado... ela não teria feito aquilo em sã consciência, quando eu conversei com ela eu pude **_ver_ **que ela gosta pra caramba do cara, tem alguma coisa errada...

AARRGGHH!

EU

MATO

ELA!


	28. 14 de fevereiro e seguintes

**CAPÍTULO 27 – FEVEREIRO – dia 14 e seguintes**

Oh, minha nossa senhora dos bruxos sobreviventes da Inquisição! O James acabou de entrar aqui furioso! Acordou as garotas em plena madrugada e tudo! A primeira coisa que eu pensei quando ouvi alguém abrir a porta daquele jeito foi: _Wow!_ A segunda foi: _Ai!_ A terceira foi: _Péra aí!_ Traduzindo: 1) alguém morreu ou vai morrer agora! 2) ele _vai _matar alguém. 3) como raios ele conseguiu chegar aqui? Então a vassoura de quadribol na mão direita dele explicou tudo. Tão óbvio, como nunca tinham pensado nisso antes? Há, aposto que ele já usou essa tática antes em alguma outro quarto feminino...

Meu Merlin, olha a minha roupa! É claro que um garoto tinha de entrar aqui quando todas nós estamos com esses pijaminhas ridículos! Pelo menos não é o Sirius...

Mas o pior de tudo foi a cara da Lily abrindo a cortina da cama dela e vendo-o ali naquele estado! Não, o pior de tudo é que ele não vai embora de jeito nenhum! Sim! Ele ainda está aqui, os dois ainda estão discutindo enquanto eu escrevo tudo isso aqui na minha cama, com as cortinas fechadas ao meu redor e a apenas o lumus da minha varinha a iluminar.

"James, será que dá pra você SAIR desse quarto!"

"Não enquanto você não confessar! Admite logo Evans, você me deu uma Poção do Azar!"

"Eu já disse que NÃO! Por que você não acredita em mim? Há poucas horas eu te disse que torcia por você, que acreditava que você seria um bom monitor, por que diabos eu iria sabotar você de novo? Eu _disse_ que me arrependi!"

"Exato! Você JÁ me sabotou uma vez, poderia muito bem fazer isso de novo! E você disse que tinha se arrependido, mas não disse DO QUE, quem garante que você não me deu a Poção e se arrependeu depois, agora quer negar pra não ter MAIS essa sabotagem nas suas costas?"

"James, PÁRA! EU NÃO SABOTEI VOCÊ DE NOVO! EU JÁ ME ARREPENDI DAQUELE DIA, EU NÃO FARIA ISSO DE NOVO, EU NÃO _FIZ_, POR FAVOR, ACREDITA EM MIM!"

"Não posso... eu..." – finalmente ele diminui o tom de voz! Ouvi o barulho de alguém se sentando numa cama... - "Eu tinha certeza de que você tinha me dado a poção através da Anna... do chocolate dela... só podia ter sido isso... esse dia... só podia ser uma Poção do Azar..."

Ãh? _Meu_ chocolate? Ele pirou? Mais aí eu também teria de ter tomado a... não... só porque eu também tive um péssimo dia não significa que eu também... se bem que... foi tudo muito estranho... mas aquele chocolate... realmente era da Lily... será que era...? Ai, minha santinha dos bruxos sobreviventes da inquisição...

Ops, ouço passos... minha cortina-

x-x-x-x

Pronto. Vocês queriam saber o que aconteceu no quarto das meninas, aqui está, copiado magicamente do diário da Anna. Sim, Sirius, eu descobri que ela tem um diário, mas também é lacrado por feitiço e ela só me permitiu ver e copiar esta página. _(James)_

Mas o que acontece quando ela para de escrever? _(Peter)_

Acredito que vocês tenham ido à cama dela pra descobrir mais sobre o chocolate "envenenado", certo? _(Remus)_

**_Como assim_** ela tem um diário e eu **_não sabia_**? _(Sirius)_

Quieto sarnento! Sim, fomos falar com ela... Ainda não entendemos muito bem o que aconteceu, mas parece que a Lily tinha ganhado aquele chocolate do Snape, no tumulto de um fim de aula qualquer, e como ela tá pisando em ovos com a imagem dela na campanha, não pôde jogar fora, apenas educadamente o guardou. Sabe como é, ela está fazendo qualquer coisa pra não ter outro escândalo. Enfim, a Anna sabia disso mas nem ligou, achou que não fosse fazer muito mal e que seria divertido arriscar comer, só que **_esqueceu_** de me dizer esse **_pequeno detalhe_** quando me ofereceu o maldito chocolate! Ela até ficou se sentindo culpada... Foi baseado nessa chantagem emocional que eu consegui a folha do diário, mas eu esperava que ali tivesse tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela no dia de ontem, do mesmo jeito que eu estava escrevendo sobre isso neste caderno ontem à noite, mas a folha que ela me deu começava justamente no momento em que eu tinha entrado no quarto... acho que foi um resquício do meu azar de ontem. Falando nisso, nesse exato momento completa vinte e quatro horas desde que eu fui envenenado! Espero que os efeitos cessem AGORA! Está ficando tarde, chega de atrasos pra mim, vamos indo pra Hogsmeade, logo. _(James)_

x-x-x-x

"_Neste dia dos Namorados, proponho aos rapazes que sejam cavalheiros e façam as vontades das garotas. Não seria um jogo maravilhoso se as garotas decidissem tudo hoje? Deixem que elas escolham com quem sair, para onde ir, o que fazer, ou não fazer, tudo!"_

O que raios foi isso? O diretor surtou? Até voltei a me sentar, depois dessa... _(James)_

Isso é sério? Temos que cumprir? _(Peter)_

Não é obrigatório, mas acho que será interessante se aceitarmos... rs... _(Remus)_

É claro que ele surtou. Ele diz isso porque não tem esposa/namorada/nem nada! Eu não vou obedecer ninguém. Não vou nem mesmo sair com ninguém! Vou direto pros Três Vassouras beber alguma coisa, vou comprar umas bugigangas e voltar pro castelo. Só. Humpf, o velho tá ficando gagá, onde já se viu, obedecer garotas! _(Sirius)_

Mesmo porque, imagina se uma candidata à monitoria resolve me dar ordens? Ou se eu for obrigado a responder qualquer garota me perguntando sobre o meu maravilhoso dia de ontem? _(James)_

Isso nunca poderia dar certo!_(Sirius)_

x-x-x-x

_((James))_

Caraaaaaaaamba! Eu não posso acreditar! Como **_isso_** foi para no _Hogwarts Hoje_! Por isso as pessoas nos olharam de maneira estranha em Hogsmeade! Foi uma discussão particular! Mas que raiva! As pessoas não têm o direito de se meter na nossa vida privada desse jeito!

Era só o que me faltava, depois de um dia cheio e confuso como este, chego finalmente no meu quarto querendo deitar na minha confortável cama pra desmaiar de sono e encontro essa manchete esperando por mim. Faltou só uma foto de meu digníssimo ser metendo a porrada na Lily!

E o pior que eles escreveram, em letras garrafais, que "a monitora Lily Evans confessou, diante de testemunhas e de seu antigo acusador James Potter, que efetivamente sabotou a poção". Ah! E tem até uma teoria de que ela e a Anna armaram juntamente a Poção do Azar pra mim, coisa que eu já sei que foi o Snape quem fez. Aliás, esse filho de um aborto mágico deve ter se deliciado com essa matéria. Duvido que os restritos neurônios dele tinham previsto tão resultado para seu planinho nojento. É em momentos como este que eu não me arrependo por tudo o que fiz a ele, pelo contrário, fico feliz em saber que já causei sofrimentos (leves, é claro, eu também não sou nenhum mostro! E eu já parei com tudo isso...) naquela criatura das trevas.

Pensando bem, o pior é a parte em que diz que nós dois estamos misturando assuntos pessoais _e amorosos_ com os assuntos de campanha... e que isso não era atitude digna de um administrador, que deveria ser imparcial e um monte de outros termos técnicos idiotas que mais da metade dos alunos/leitores/eleitores vão ler e não vão entender, mas que instintivamente não vão gostar de saber que eu não possuo tais qualidades...

Putz, chega de noites em claro escrevendo ou divagando em uma insônia que eu nunca tinha tido antes da Lily e da campanha entrarem em minha vida.

Que os Deuses nos ajudem.

x-x-x-x

James? _(Sirius)_

Hey! Não precisa me bater! O que foi? _(James)_

Você não via o caderno **_na sua cara_**! Eu tive de te dar uma ajudinha, né! Essa aula não é tão chata assim, por que você tá voando tão alto? _(Sirius)_

Voando? Viajou? Eu tô prestando atenção! Ela falou que pra Transfigurar gatos em sapos você precisa de ratos. _(James)_

Wow! E você ainda diz que não tá voando! Huahuahuahua! _(Sirius)_

Ah, vê se me esquece sua Bola de Pêlos Negros! _(James)_

Hey! Quer parar com esses apelidos idiotas! Anda, fala logo, o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade ontem e por que você chegou tão tarde no quarto? _(Sirius)_

Por acaso você é a minha mãe pra ficar acordada de noite vendo a hora que eu chego! E não paro não! Você disse que não gostava de "Almofadinhas", vamos achar um novo apelido pra você então! _(James)_

Desisto de você discutir apelidos com você, Potter. respiro fundo Mas certo, começo eu... três garotas pediram, ou melhor, mandaram que eu saísse com elas. A Annabelle viu uma das vezes e achou que eu estivesse aceitando, só porque eu tava sorrindo gentilmente para a garota! Então me mandou pro quinto dos infernos, o que, tecnicamente, eu não pude cumprir. Bem, essa que a Belle viu foi a segunda do dia, estávamos sentados no Três Vassouras e ela me pagou uma cerveja – eu juro pela minha **_honra_** que eu tentei recusar, mas ela estava impossível. _(Sirius)_

Sirius, você acabou não me contando direito o que rolou entre vocês dois no dia do azar... _(James)_

Ué, ela não te contou não? Vocês estão tão amiguinhos, tão juntinhos desde a poção do azar... _(Sirius)_

Há! Você ficou com ciúmes! Então você nos viu juntos em Hogsmeade, não é mesmo? Foi depois que ela viu você, nós conversamos um bocado... mas eu prometi que não contaria nada a você, assim como ela não contará nada a Lily... lembra de quando nós prometemos que ajudaríamos um a outro? Cara, tinha esquecido o quanto ela pode ser uma boa amiga. Desde que vocês tinham começado a namorar eu não tinha conversado tanto com ela. Putz, você está ficando com mais ciúmes ainda! Para de ler enquanto eu escrevo! Leia quando eu terminar e te passar o caderno, ora! _(James)_

Não dá! Eu já sou curioso, e esse assunto... anda, continua! _(Sirius)_

Bem, o que eu queria te contar é que ela me convenceu que a Lily se arrependeu de tudo mesmo, que ela não fez aquilo em sã consciência, naquela época ela acreditava que estava fazendo um bem pro colégio em me tirar da competição por pensar que eu não daria conta da monitoria. Vê se pode! _(James)_

James, você sempre soube que essa era a opinião dela a seu respeito... aliás, a meu respeito também! Mas parece que agora ela pensa diferente, né? _(Sirius)_

É, foi o que a Anna disse... mas o fato é que a Lily tá querendo desistir da eleição. _(James)_

Caramba! Você realmente conseguiu acabar com ela! _(Sirius)_

Exato. Então eu pensei que se eu era o responsável pela queda, eu também deveria ser o responsável pela elevação. E fui tentar falar com ela. Por isso cheguei tarde no quarto, só a encontrei no castelo de noite. _(James)_

E aí? _(Sirius)_

E aí que nós conversamos, ela pediu que eu a perdoasse pela sabotagem, eu disse que só perdoava porque os garotos estavam obrigados a fazer o que as meninas quisessem ontem. _(James)_

Vocês se beijaram? _(Sirius)_

Ãh? O que isso tem a ver, Pulguento? Eu tô falando de outra coisa! Da eleição!_(James)_

Ah, duvido que isso não tenha se passado pela sua cabeça oca na hora! _(Sirius)_

Bem, passar passou, né... como não ia passar? Há anos que passa... mas eu não fiz nada, muito pelo contrário, nem pensei em convidá-la pra sair ou dar em cima dela... será que eu tô ficando doente? Ou será que eu tô curado? Será que eu estou deixando de gostar da Lily? _(James)_

Ficou maluco! Até parece! Hahaha! _(Sirius)_

É, também acho que não... huahuahuahua! _(James)_


	29. Março, fevereiro finalmente acabou!

**N/A:**

Caros leitores, há algo de extrema importância que minha bela pessoa precisa lhes dizer... modo james off Gente, é o seguinte, duas coisinhas:

1 - os capítulos são pequenos para que eu possa postá-los sem demorar taaatno tempo... se eu já demoro, imagina se eles fossem grandes! Isso foi algo pensado já desde o início, exatamente para que eu pudesse postar em intervá-los mais curtos de tempo, pq eu sei o quanto eu demoro pra escrever, isso é culpa da minha criatividade - as idéias não vêm todas juntas - e tb da minha falta de tempo!

2 - Sobre a tão querida "action". Na boa. NÃO DÁ! Gente, isso não é uma fic de ação/aventura, eu sinto muito, minha proposta é uma fic divertidamente romântica. É uma narrativa em primeira pessoa - o que por si só já dificulta a ação - e escrita de forma a simular um DIÁRIO! Como se tem uma ação em um diário? Eu faço o que posso, eu tb gosto de ações, gosto de escrever cenas de ações, mas nesta fic isso se torna um tanto quanto difícil. Por issos, por favor, entendam as restrições da fic que lêem. Eu juro que continuarei fazendo o que está ao meu alcance. Ao alcance.

3 - Continuo agradecendo imensamente o carinho de todos vcs nas reviews! Amo - como todo escritor amador rs - recebê-las! Mandem, mesmo que seja só "oi, li e gostei" que elas me deixam

muito feliz e com vontade de escrever cada vez mais:P

Atenciosamente, Manoela Wood.

Agora voltemos à história.

**CAPÍTULO 28 – MARÇO – Fevereiro finalmente acabou!**

Pontas, tô entediado! Vamos dar o fora daqui! _(Sirius)_

Estamos em aula. _(James)_

E daí? Não vai ser a primeira vez! E fala sério, você não está dando a mínima pra aula! _(Sirius)_

Não, estou fazendo meu discurso. _(James)_

Ah, qual é! Que mané discurso! Vamos, sei lá, sair! Quem sabe dar uma voada! É, faz um tempão que não pego a vassoura! _(Sirius)_

Não. Discurso. _(James)_

Pra que discurso? Ninguém presta atenção nisso! Por que você não simplesmente tira a blusa no palco e todas as garotas – e o Snape – votam em você!_ (Sirius)_

Sirius. Discurso. Plaquinha de **não perturbe** pra você._ (James)_

Desisto, tu tá um cara muito mala ultimamente. _(Sirius)_

x-x-x-x

James, a Lily tá te chamando. _(Sirius)_

Sirius, eu não vou cair nessa. Você já me perturbou ontem o dia inteiro, até eu não ter mais cabeça pra pensar no discurso! Será que hoje eu posso trabalhar em paz? _(James)_

Não era o Remus que fazia isso? _(Sirius)_

Não. Eu faço. Ele ajuda. Supervisiona. Comenta. Dá dicas. Enfim, eu não posso deixar que ele faça tudo! Mas também não posso fazer tudo sozinho. Isso é o que se chama de parceria, de ajuda de amigo, diferente do que você está fazendo agora, que é atrapalhar. _(James)_

**TÁ!** Não tá mais aqui quem **perturbou**. Mas a Lily realmente estava te chamando. O que é uma pena, porque o caderno pára por aqui – pra não te perturbar mais – e você só vai ler isso quando já for tarde demais... Humpf "**_eu posso trabalhar em paz_**"... _(Sirius)_

x-x-x-x

_((Peter))_

É... James... não tô conseguindo te encontrar, você não pára mais na sala comunal! Rs. Mas é que eu esbarrei com a Lily hoje cedo num corredor aí – acho que ela tinha acabado de brigar com aquele Lorien, o sonserino. Se fosse outra garota teria começado a chorar, mas ela não, ela enfrenta ele! – e ela perguntou por você.

Só pra te avisar mesmo.

Achei que você fosse gostar de saber.

x-x-x-x

James, tem uma coisa muito importante sobre a qual precisamos conversar. _(Remus)_

Ihhhhhh, se não começou falando direto é porque o assunto vai dar briga! _(Sirius)_

Deixe de ser fofoqueiro, Sirius, isto é uma conversa particular entre mim e meu caro amigo Remus! _(James)_

Pronto, começou essa pose de político, metido e falando difícil, depois que começou com esse negócio de campanha que ficou assim, não entende mais a diferença entre escrita formal e informal. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou te explicar. Aprende com o Tio: bilhete entre amigos é informal. Conversa com professores é formal. Sempre que for entre amigos e/ou família (tá, nem sempre... se eu for falar assim com minha mãe ela me joga um vaso! Se bem que ela me joga vasos sempre, independe do que eu fale, já até **me** jogou num vaso!), mas voltando, geralmente é informal, porque você não precisa disso com a gente! _(Sirius)_

Sirius, eu peço que me deixe conversar com o James, se ele já estiver irritado quando eu disser, ele não vai entender..._(Remus)_

Às vezes eu me arrependo de me sentar com você Sirius! Mas como assim, Remus, eu não vou entender? O que eu preciso entender? É algo ruim? Só pode ser, já to até vendo, ai, céus, o que aconteceu? Foi o diretor? Ele falou alguma coisa de mim? Falou que eu não vou mais poder concorrer? Pior! Não vai mais haver campanha! Ele falou-_(James)_

Obrigado Sirius, pensei que ele não pararia de escrever nunca. Não, James, não é nada disso. Mas tem a ver com a campanha sim. E com a Lily também. Ela me pediu para ajudá-la na campanha dela. Mas isso **não **significa que eu vá parar de auxiliar você! Ela mesma quis isso, me perguntou se eu poderia ajudar aos dois e, como vocês não são concorrentes, e não estão mais expressamente brigados, eu achei que isso não iria te prejudicar. Está tudo bem pra você? _(Remus)_

TUDO BEM? COMO PODE ESTAR TUDO BEM? VOCÊ ESTÁ TROCANDO MINHA CHAPA PELA DELA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! NÃO PODE ME ABANDONAR NUM MOMENTO COMO ESSE! ESTAMOS QUASE NO FINAL JÁ! NÃO É PORQUE AGORA EU FIZ AS PASES COM ELA QUE VOU DEIXAR DE GANHAR ESSA ELEIÇÃO PRA AJUDÁ-LA! VOCÊ NÃO POD-_(James)_

Obrigado novamente, Sirius. Não, James, você não leu **nada** do que eu escrevi? Eu vou **continuar te auxiliando na campanha! **_(Remus)_

DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE TIRAR O CADERNO DE MIM ENQUANTO EU AINDA ESTOU ESCREVENDO, SIRIUS! Como ela pôde ser tão falsa comigo! Vive pelos corredores do castelo com aquela história de "_Oh, vou desistir da campanha"_! Se ela estivesse mesmo pensando em desistir, não teria ido falar com o Remus! Já sei! Foi tudo armado desde o início! A Anna me falou aquilo naquele dia pra eu ficar com pena da Lily, me acertar com ela, então teoricamente eu não seria contra o Remus ajudá-la em sua campanha! Há! Que plano quase brilhante! Só deixaram passar um tempinho e acharam que eu já estava pronto! Que iria concordar cegamente! Há! Eles só não contaram com o fato de que poderia descobrir tu- _(James)_

Cara, ACORDA! Que mania de perseguição! _(Sirius)_

Essa conversa não existiria sem você, Sirius...rs... James, lê com atenção: ela tava mal, a Annabelle foi falar com você em Hogsmeade, já tarde da noite você encontrou com ela. Na **semana** seguinte, já mais animada, ela veio falar comigo e pediu minha ajuda! É claro que ela ainda estava mal, ninguém fica feliz e saltitante de uma hora pra outra, exceto talvez o Peter... aliás, alguém tem notado que ele anda meio sumido ultimamente? Bem, deixa isso pra lá, voltando ao assunto, será que não é possível ela ter se animado justamente por causa da conversa que **você **teve com ela? E ela **tentou** falar com você antes! Mas você nunca estava lá! Sempre ocupado com discursos e sua coluna no jornal, não tem mais tempo pra nada nem pra ninguém! Você nem ao menos tem treinado! E, Pontas, o Sirius tem razão, você está com mania de perseguição, tudo o que a Lily faz você já acha que é parte de uma grande conspiração para arrasar você! _(Remus)_

x-x-x-x

_((Remus))_

Caramba, James, você não leu **_NADA MESMO_** do que eu escrevi! Você conseguiu brigar de novo com a garota! Ela não está "**_roubando seu assessor eleitoral_**" e muito menos "**_está fazendo isso de propósito pra que você perca a eleição_**". Cara, você é meu amigo, mas está me decepcionando profundamente. Desse jeito, você pode acabar perdendo mesmo seu **assessor eleitoral**, porque desde que isso tudo começou, você não foi mais o mesmo. E, sinceramente, isso está acabando com dois amigos meus, você e a Lily. Acho que nós três deveríamos parar com tudo! Chega de política. Chega de campanha.

x-x-x-x

"_Eu estou péssima. Horrível. Não suporto olhar no espelho. Não agüento mais chorar toda noite. Não agüento mais lutar. Acho que não sou o tipo de pessoa capaz de enfrentar isso, não tenho forças para tal batalha. Então porque insistir? Só porque isso é tudo o que eu sempre quis desde o primeiro momento em que compreendi o significado da palavra 'monitor'? Não importa, quanto mais eu tentar, mais eu vou sofrer, e não posso suportar sofrer mais, simplesmente não posso, é mais seguro desistir agora e seguir com a minha vida... Por outro caminho, é claro... É melhor me conformar, só vai ser pior se eu ficar batendo com cara na porta o tempo todo. Talvez eu não mereça este cargo. Eu não sou competente o suficiente para tal. Por Merlin! Eu sabotei a poção de um aluno! Eu poderia ter machucado alguém! Eu tô fazendo tudo errado! Eu devia ter ido direto falar com o James ao invés de primeiro pedir ajuda ao Remus. É lógico que aquele egoísta não ia permitir isso! Errado de novo! Sempre! Nossa, nunca pensei que teria meu nome envolvido em um escândalo. Nunca pensei que receberia tantos olhares de repugnância e desaprovação. Essa não sou eu. Eu não quero nunca mais ser assim. Chega. Eu quero sair de tudo isso, eu quero sumir!"_

Então depois de jogar isso na minha cara como uma clara chantagem emocional, como se isso tudo fosse culpa exclusivamente minha, Annabelle disse que **eu** precisava fazer alguma coisa e saiu andando! Foi embora e me deixou com esse pedaço de pergaminho na mão. Ou melhor, com essa bomba na mão. É claro que está tudo muito **dramatizado**, vai entender a mente de uma menina, elas exageram em tudo! Fora que eu desconfio de que a Annabelle de alguma forma pôs umas e outras palavras a mais nisso tudo... _(James)_

Eu sempre disse que a Anna jogava sujo. Você é que nunca acreditou em mim e sempre preferiu ouvir sua amiguinha... _(Sirius)_

Almofadão, será que dá pra você deixar a Annabelle de lado e prestar atenção no **meu** problema? _(James)_

Não. Por que é sempre o **seu** problema que merece atenção? Não é só **você** quem tem problemas, sabia disso Senhor eu-sou-o-sol-e-a-terra-gira-ao-meu-redor? _(Sirius)_

Não, Sirius, nem começa com isso de novo, já discutimos isso semana passada depois daquela história do discurso e você sabe muito bem que não é assim que a coisa funciona. Eu sei que você tá bolado por causa da minha amizade com a Annabelle, mas também não dá pra você descontar isso quando eu preciso de você. Não se trata disso, eu sempre tô do seu lado, **sempre **te ajudando, você ainda está passando por um momento difícil, assim como eu, há muito tempo que nossas vidas não são aquelas maravilhas tranqüilas e zombeteiras de antes e infelizmente não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso. Mas eu posso te dizer que **ainda** estou te ajudando. _(James)_

Do que você está falando! Você foi pro lado contrário! Agora só fica de conversinhas com ela e não me conta nada! Eu preciso saber o que ela fala de mim, **como**você não pode contar! É um absurdo isso! _(Sirius)_

Não, não é. Por que quando eu estou com ela eu também não conto sobre você. Gostaria que eu dissesse a ela como você está agindo neste momento? Desesperado por informações sobre uma garota que aparentemente não te dá a menor bola? Caraleo... Putz, que raiva desse caderno que não nos deixa apagar nada que já escrevemos..._(James)_

"**_Aparentemente"_**? Por que **aparentemente**? _(Sirius)_

Por nada, apenas confie em mim. E tira esse sorriso idiota da sua cara! Ela pode perceber! _(James)_

Eu não estou com nenhum sorriso idiota por causa de nenhuma garota idiota! Há, até parece... Sirius Black sorrindo que nem um idiota apaixonado só porque uma garota **pode**estar gostando dele? Que esperançazinha mais medíocre! _(Sirius)_

Tá bom, você finge que não sorriu e eu finjo que acreditei nisso. _(James)_

Tá, tá, vê se não enche. Mas... o que você vai fazer em relação a Evans? _(Sirius)_

Ah, bem, eu vou falar com ela! De novo! _(James)_

Ãh? Você ficou maluco? Vocês estão mundialmente brigados! Há séculos! Você não pode simplesmente chegar, sentar e conversar, depois de todas as brigas que vocês já tiveram durante esses últimos anos! _(Sirius)_

Por que não? _(James)_

Não acha que é pior vocês ficarem nessa de se acerta e briga, conversa e briga, volta e vai, vai e volta... _(Sirius)_

É, mas dessa vez é pra valer. Cara, a verdade é que desde que o Remus falou aquilo, eu pensei muito e vi que eu estive errado muitas vezes. Ele e você têm razão. Eu vou parar, **já parei**, com essa mania de perseguição. E vou voltar a ser o velho James de antes, não vou mais deixar essa campanha estragar minha vida. Nem posso deixar que estrague a do Remus ou a da Lily. Isso tudo tem que parar. Eu tinha esquecido o real motivo de eu ter entrado nessa, de eu ter **criado** a eleição para monitoria! Eu tinha esquecido que na verdade meu objetivo nunca foi ser monitor chefe, mas mostrar para todos, especialmente pra ela, que posso ser alguém maduro e responsável, capaz de liderar e ajudar a todos neste castelo. E o que eu tenho feito até hoje é justamente o contrário. Mas agora as coisas serão diferentes. Você vai ver.

x-x-x-x

Nossa, esse caderno tem estado agitado ultimamente, né! O que tá acontecendo com o James? Ele tem estado muito animado! Mas não conta nada! Ele chegou a falar com a Lily? O Remus desistiu mesmo da campanha? _(Peter)_

Não, ninguém desistiu de nada! Hahaha! Na hora certa todo mundo vai saber o que está acontecendo. Suspeito que em alguns dias vamos ter uma... **notícia**...rs... _(Sirius)_

x-x-x-x

"_É com imenso prazer que eu venho, através desta maravilhosa coluna **de ouro**, anunciar aos meus estimados leitores e futuros eleitores, mais uma grande parceria de sucesso! James Potter e Lily Evans agora lutarão juntos por seus merecidos espaços nesta eleição! A grifinória nunca esteve em melhores mãos, e agora Hogwarts também estará! _

_Não há motivos para remoermos brigas e escândalos passados, se eu a perdoei, espero que vocês, meus caros leitores, também a perdoem, porque todos nós erramos e merecemos uma segunda chance, e tenho certeza de que ninguém se arrependerá quando nós dois, juntos, estivemos trabalhando por vocês e por Hogwarts."_

O resto é mais enrolação e palavras bonitas pra distrair meus estimados leitores, o principal tá aí. E então, vocês estão ou não estão orgulhosos do Jameszito aqui? _(James)_

Céus, nunca pensei que eu fosse ver você mesmo se chamando assim! Só uma coisa, **Jameszito**, foi você quem escreveu isso aí tudo? Ou o discurso teve uma mãozinha do nosso querido **Remuszito** –foi mau aí, cara, mas eu tive que colocar isso! Huahauahhaahua! _(Sirius)_

Tudo bem, **_Sarnento_**, eu não ligo pra esse negócio de apelidos depreciativos! rs Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, eu não tive nada a ver com a coluna, o James fez tudo sozinho, inclusive eu nem sabia de nada, e ele se resolveu com a Lily sem nem contar pra gente! Eu sabia que eles tinham se acertado, eu pude ver isso no jeito dela, mas ela também não me contou, disse que era surpresa! E foi! Das grandes! Não tinha uma só pessoa que não estivesse com os olhos arregalados e grudados no **_Hogwarts Hoje_ **durante este café da manhã! _(Remus)_


	30. Início de Abril

**N/A/Insana: EU VI! O FILME É FOOOOOOOODA! E APARECE LILY/JAMES! MUUUUUUUUITO BOM! FINALMENTE UM FILME BOM DE HP! EU PRECISO VER DE NOVO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**N/A: **O cap não está betado, minha querida beta está em vestibular, portanto, relevem os errinhos, certo? ;P

**CAPÍTULO 29 – INICIO DE ABRIL**

James! Com o que você tava na cabeça? _(Remus)_

Ah, eu tava pensando em como é o que o antigo-todo-poderoso-eu chamava a atenção do público e lembrei que eu só precisava sorrir! _(James)_

Aí resolveu montar uma barraca, com uma bela placa, e ficar sorrindo, depois ficou esperando suas fãs irem! Huahauhaauhuhau _(Sirius)_

Até que alguém com muito mais juízo chegou e brigou com você, né! _(Remus)_

O que que foi, Aluadão? Ficou com ciúmes porque esse alguém com mais juízo do que eu não era você? Rs _(James)_

"_JAMES POTTER! Isso NÃO é algo que você pode fazer em NOSSA campanha!"_ Huahuahuahua! A cara dela foi tudo! Ela queria bater em todas aquelas garotas e destruir aquela placa!_ (Sirius)_

Com toda a razão! Não é assim que se ganha uma eleição, James! Depois de tudo o que já conseguimos, você põe tudo em risco por causa de uma brincadeira! _(Remus)_

Ah, qual é! Valeu a pena! Foi MUITO divertido, e a cara da Lily vai mais ainda! Mesmo porque, eu não tava agarrando menininhas indefesas nem nada! _(James)_

Não! Só tava tascando um beijo em todas elas! Huahuahua! _(Sirius)_

Me recuso a comentar isso... _(Remus)_

Hey! Foram só beijos de leve, estalinho! Nada demais! _(James)_

"**_Vote em Potter e ganhe um beijo_**"! huahuahua! Pô, cara, tu podia ter me chamado pra participar da barraca do beijo né...rs... _(Sirius)_

Isso foi completamente anti-ético. _(Remus)_

Puxa, eu adoro quando a Lily diz "**_nossa_** campanha"... _(James)_

Há! Tava demorando! Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia voltar a ser aquele maroto conquistador que corre atrás da Evans! _(Sirius)_

Tecnicamente ele não faz mais isso... _(Remus)_

EU NÃO FAÇO MAIS ISSO! Já tem muito tempo que eu parei de correr atrás dela... agora eu estou feliz pela minha campanha, pela minha amizade com ela e pelas coisas estarem dando certo... só isso... _(James)_

Háhá! Tá querendo enganar a quem, Pontas! Sou eu! Teu camarada-amigo-irmão-maroto! _(Sirius)_

Eu disse "tecnicamente"... _(Remus)_

O que é que você está insinuando aí, heim, Aluado? _(James)_

Que na prática você ainda faz! Oras, foi a campanha ou a Lily que tirou seus poucos miolos pensantes? _(Sirius)_

Ah, não encham! _(James)_

x-x-x-x

Cadê o James, pessoal? _(Peter)_

Deve ter tropeçado no ego dele... mais precisamente, naquele imenso sorriso que ele carrega consigo de um lado pro outro nesse castelo! _(Sirius)_

Ora, o James sempre foi sorridente! rs _(Remus)_

É! Mas agora tá demais! Eu até chego a concordar com a Lily! "_Ele não pára de sorrir **nunca!**"_! Inacreditável! Eu nunca pensei que fosse algum dia concordar com a opinião daquela garota sobre o James! _(Sirius)_

Ah, mas isso não é por causa da eleição? _(Peter)_

É claro que é! _(Sirius)_

Sirius! Você está com inveja! _(Remus)_

O quê! Pirou Lupin? _(Sirius)_

Ui, eles vão brigar... _(Peter)_

Huahuahua! Você está sim! Agora só me falta saber se é pelas fãs do James-candidato suspirando e sorrindo pelos corredores ou se é pelo fato de que agora ele tá próximo da Lily, enquanto você continua afastado da Anna... _(Remus)_

Você tá caducando, cara, não é nada disso! Como eu posso ter inveja do James! _(Sirius)_

Você tem? _(Peter)_

Sim, ele tem. _(Remus)_

NÃO! EU NÃO TENHO! _(Sirius)_

VOCÊ NÃO TEM? _(Peter)_

Não. _(Sirius)_

Mas ele disse que você tem! _(Peter)_

Mas não tenho! _(Sirius)_

Ele não tem, Remus! _(Peter)_

Eu li isso. _(Remus)_

Você disse que ele tinha. _(Peter)_

E eu disse que não tenho. _(Sirius)_

Mas ele tem. _(Remus)_

É... ele tem... tem o que mesmo? _(Peter)_

DESISTO DE VOCÊS DOIS! _(Sirius)_

x-x-x-x

Vocês tão notando que o James tem sido o último a entrar em sala de aula e sempre o primeiro a sair? E que quase não o vemos nas trocas de salas? _(Peter)_

Você é muito observador Peter. _(Remus)_

Você também Remus. _(Sirius)_

Três dias depois e você ainda tá chateado comigo por causa da parada da inveja, Sirius?_ (Remus)_

Não tô chateado contigo, cara, só não esqueci. _(Sirius)_

Sobre o James. Alguém notou? Alguém sabe o que está acontecendo? _(Peter)_

Ah, sei lá! Eu tenho mais o que fazer! _(Sirius)_

Como por exemplo...?_ (Remus)_

Mas você tirou o ANO pra me perturbar não é não, Lupin?_ (Sirius)_

Ele está realmente furioso agora, Remus...

Puxa, você **_realmente_** é um **_muito_** observador, Pettegrew! _(Sirius)_

x-x-x-x

Eu descobri! Eu sei o motivo dos atrasos/ sumiços/ correrias do James! Vocês não vão acreditar no novo método de propaganda dele! rs _(Peter)_

Você vai contar isso hoje ou ano que vem? _(Remus)_

Parece que nosso amigo Sirius continua mal-humorado... ou talvez ele não esteja interessado em saber... não se preocupe em escrever, Peter, apenas conte-me, o Sirius não vai ligar... _(Remus)_

É seguro isso? Tipo, eu vou continuar vivo se fizer isso? E quanto a minha integridade física? _(Peter)_

Anda logo, caraleow! Se não quiser, não conta! Mas se for contar, desembucha logo! _(Sirius)_

Mas o que realmente importa não é o segredo do James, é se você quer mesmo saber ou não... _(Remus)_

Por quê? _(Peter)_

É! Por que diabos? _(Sirius)_

Porque se você quer saber, deveria tratar melhor seu amigo que vem de boa vontade lhe contar algo de seu interesse! _(Remus)_

Eu! _(Peter)_

Mas eu não maltratei ninguém! _(Sirius)_

Não? Releia o que escrevemos hoje no caderno... _(Remus)_

Tá tudo bem! Eu não me senti maltratado não! _(Peter)_

Tá, tá, foi mal aí... agora conta. _(Sirius)_

Sirius... foi essa a educação que sua mãe lhe deu? _(Remus)_

Não, essa foi a mãe do James, a minha seria _"SEU MOLEQUE ATRVIDO! SUJO E PODRE! SEU FILHOTE DE SANGUESSUGA CUSPIDOR DE FOGO! COMECE A FALAR AGORA MESMO, OU EU MANDAREI ESMAGÁ-LO E ESGANÁ-LO DOLOROSAMENTE!"_ E ainda tem outra versões piores... _(Sirius)_

Nossa, ainda bem que você não puxou a ela! rs _(Peter)_

Nem tanto, se você pensar bem... _(Remus)_

Hey! Isso me ofende, valeu! _(Sirius)_

Será que eu posso contar o que eu descobri sozinho! _(Peter)_

Foi mal, Rabicho, fala aí. _(Remus)_

Devo ter medo ou ficar alegre? _(Sirius)_

Você vai rir! O James anda distribuindo panfletos de campanha nos corredores! É uma foto dele com o distintivo de monitor-chefe, sorridente, fazendo sinal de positivo com uma mão e segurando uma vassoura com a outra! É hilário! _(Peter)_

Ele não falou nada sobre panfletos! Rs _(Remus)_

Huahauahuahua! Daqui a pouco ele vai estar de pompons rosa nas mãos gritando "Vote em mim" como uma líder de torcida! Huahuahua! _(Sirius)_

x-x-x-x

Podem zoar! Eu não ligo pra vocês! .rs. Galera, a minha campanha tava indo bem, mas "bem" não é o suficiente pra mim, eu tinha de fazer algo diferente! .rs. A Lily não gostou muito da brincadeira não, mas não tem nada que associe a imagem dela ao panfleto, então ela só me zoou também. Cara, às vezes eu acho que eu não devo me preocupar, essa garota ainda vai ser minha! Toda vez que ela sorri pra mim, eu sinto isso! _(James)_

E você ainda consegue andar com todo esse ego! _(Remus)_

Não é ego! É segurança. É certeza. É como se **_fosse_** pra ser assim. A gente não é só amigo. Tem algo que paira no ar. Mesmo quando a gente ainda não era amigo, nunca era uma briga superficial. É estranho, eu não sei explicar. _(James)_

Tá quase falando como uma garotinha! _(Remus)_

Hey! **_Você_** é o sentimental aqui! **_Você _**é pensador profundo e romântico do grupo! Praticamente um filósofo! Por que eu não posso ficar assim um dia ou outro? Ah, Remus, não enche! _(James)_

Tá, agora falou como o Sirius! .rs. Por falar nele, eu ando preocupado com o Almofadinhas, ele anda muito quieto ultimamente. _(Remus)_

Hum... é verdade. Eu vou falar com ele. _(James)_

x-x-x-x

James, se você não quer perder pontos para a Grifinória, pare de falar alto! Toma, usa o caderno. _(Remus)_

x-x-x-x

James, eu estou enlouquecendo! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa!_ (Sirius)_

Eu sei, mas eu tô te falando, fica na tua mais um pouco, eu tô preparando o terreno pra você há muito tempo pra você simplesmente jogar tudo pro alto do nada!_ (James)_

Mas você não me conta o que tá fazendo, Pontas! Como eu posso ficar na minha! _(Sirius)_

Confia em mim! _(James)_

Eu confio! Mas isso não é o bastante! Eu vou enlouquecer mesmo! Eu preciso, sei lá, fazer uma poção de confissão, um veritasserum, embebedá-la, dar uma poção do amor, qualquer coisa! Ou então vou tomar uma poção pra esquecê-la! Talvez, pra tirar TUDO o que diz respeito a nós dois da minha memória! Uma poção que me faça acreditar que ela nunca existiu pra mim, que eu nunca a amei, que nada disso nunca aconteceu! _(Sirius)_

SIRIUS, NÃO! CALMA, TUDO VAI DAR CERTO, EU TENHO UM PLANO! _(James)_

Mas eu não agüento mais! Você tem noção? Fora aquele dia do jogo armado, no armário de vassouras, eu nunca mais nem cheguei perto da Belle! Desde dezembro! Sem ninguém! Eu corro o grave risco de enferrujar! Desaprender a beijar! Sei lá! Talvez até virar gay! Eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo assim sem sair com uma garota! _(Sirius)_

Huahuahuahuahua! Virar gay você não vira não, cara! Hauahuahauahua! MAS ME ESCUTA! Eu tenho um plano. Talvez já esteja na hora certa de começarmos a agir. Acho que ela já está pronta. Mas vamos com calma, LEU BEM? COM CALMA. Se você pular em cima da garota ela vai recuar! _(James)_

Beleza, um plano, tô dentro. Qualquer coisa. E prometo, com calma. Anda, desembucha! _(Sirius)_

O que temos que fazer hoje é simples. Eu vou chegar cedo na aula depois do almoço. Vou sentar sozinho. A Lily vai vir sentar comigo. Desde que o Remus esteja com a Nicole e o Peter com a outra grifinória, a tal que tá disputando a monitoria com a Lily, a Annabelle vai se sentar sozinha. Você vai chegar atrasado e, fingindo que não tem outra opção, fingindo que NÃO QUERIA sentar com ela, vai meio chateado e se joga no lugar ao lado dela. Depois eu vou te mandar o caderno e vamos conversar exatamente eu que eu vou te falar. _(James)_

x-x-x-x

_(começando em uma nova página, folha em branco)_

Foi mal aê, cara, eu sei que você não queria sentar com ela, mas eu precisava conversar com a Lily... _(James) _

Tudo bem, eu vou sobreviver. Eu não a estou evitando, só acho que eu preciso me afastar pra conseguir esquecê-la. _(Sirius)_

Eu sei como é... mas vai dar certo, você vai ver. Comigo deu! Eu me afastei da Lily quando eu decidi que não dava mais pra continuar daquele jeito, decidi que pararia de gostar dela, que pararia de convidá-la pra sair, e consegui! Agora somos amigos, eu não a convido mais pra sair e nem mais brigamos. _(James)_

Ela tá tentando ler aqui, mas eu não queria que ela soubesse que eu tô tentando esquecê-la. Sabe como é né, irmão, eu ferrei nosso namoro, ela sofreu, eu sofri, eu me arrependi, não deu mais certo, não voltamos, agora chega. Eu quero deixar o meu coração livre pra poder gostar de alguém de novo. Ter alguém de novo. Eu não quero mais ficar sozinho. _(Sirius)_

Te entendo, cara, nossa vida de solteirão festeiro acabou. Já aproveitamos demais! Agora queremos outra coisa. Mas logo quando queremos um namoro de verdade, ninguém quer. Quero dizer, ninguém que a gente queira quer, porque até tem umas meninas loucas pra namorar com a gente, mas acho que nem elas pensam em ser sério. Nós somos lendas, e ficamos presos a isso. Ninguém acredita mais na realidade. _(James)_

É! Nem mesmo você tava acreditando quando eu te falei que o meu próximo namoro seria diferente! **_Eu não vou mais trair ninguém_**! Se eu namorar, vai ser pra ficar **_só_** com ela! Mas parece que eu demorei demais pra chegar a essa conclusão, né? Me fudi. A parada agora é esquecer e bola pra frente. _(Sirius)_

Ah, cara, fica mal não! Nós somos fodas! Ainda vamos ser heróis! Huahuahau! Ah, na boa, sem brincadeira agora, você vai conseguir esquecê-la. _(James)_


	31. Ainda Abril

**_N/A: _**Eu nem sei como começar isso, então vou começar com uma frase que me foi dita por alguém mt importante pra mim. E homem.

**_"Você escreve é a visão feminina da visão masculina"_**.

Isso gerou muitas brigas desde então, principalmente entre mim e minha beta, porque eu disse a ela que não queria escrever mais. Disse que se eu não atinjo meu objetivo, que é escrever a visão masculina da estória dos pais do Harry (o que eu pensei que eu tivesse conseguindo fazer), então não tenho motivos pra continuar, pq não estou obviamente atingindo o meu objetivo.

Além deste cap, tenho outro pronto que está com a minha beta. Os dois já haviam sido escritos desde a última postagem. Então não tenho escrito mais. Faz tempo. E eu já sinto saudades deles, dos marotos. Nossos personagens acabam se tornando vivos para quem escreve, eles têm vida própria, escolhem seus caminhos e ações. No outro dia eu vi algo na tv que envolvia uns garotos vestidos de "colegial europeu" e eu senti falta dos meus marotos. "Meus" pq esses são meus. (E eu estou dando pulinhos com a possibilidade deles aparecerem no filme 5 na penseira do Snape!)

Ela me disse agora a pouco que minha fic é recomendada em fóruns D/G. Eu não fazia idéia. Eu ando meio distante do mundo HP na net.

Por tudo isso, eu quero continuar, mas não tenho tido idéias, inspirações, nada, zero, nadinha. Minha última esperança são vocês. São os reviews. Não estou pedindo elogios, mas argumentos que me convençam a continuar. Ou não. Sei lá.

Agora chega desse negócio de blog. Vamos ao cap. 30.

* * *

_**Capítulo 30 – Ainda Abril**_

Caraaaaaaaaleow! Eu nunca fui **_tão_** cara de pau em todo a minha nobre existência! E olha que eu já fui **MUITO** cara de pau **VÁRIAS** vezes! Mas essa sua idéia... _(Sirius)_

Eu sei! Foi genial! Eu sou muito bom! _(James)_

Você é um cabra muito do safado e sem vergonha! Plano pra mim, é? O plano era pra você! Era **_pra Lily_** ler! _(Sirius)_

Claro! **_Também_** era pra mim! Você **_acha mesmo_** que eu ia perder uma oportunidade dessas? O plano original era pra você, mas aí eu pensei bem e percebi que ele podia ser aproveitado em meu benefício também! Huahuahuahua! Eu também sou descendente de Merlin! A Lily já estaria do meu lado... eu deveria escrever coisas naquele sentido pra Annabelle ler... tudo se encaixava perfeitamente! Eu só fiz aproveitar e saber o que escrever! Mas ela percebeu. Ela ria enquanto lia! Sabia que você tava escrevendo aquilo pra Anna ler... mesmo assim, eu acho que deu certo. Pra nós dois! Pode falar: eu sou demais! _(James)_

Ainda não sei não, primeiro vamos ver as conseqüências do seu plano maligno. E agora? _(Sirius)_

E agora o quê? _(James)_

O que eu faço agora? _(Sirius)_

Céus, eu virei o Remus? _(James)_

Ãh? _(Sirius)_

É! Essa era a função dele! Ele dizia o que a gente devia fazer e depois nós voltávamos até ele e perguntávamos qual seria o próximo passo! Huahuahua! _(James)_

James? _(Sirius)_

O quê? _(James)_

Não ferra! _(Sirius)_

Também te gosto muito, cara, tu é quase um irmão pra mim! _(James)_

Certo, ele pediu. Eu tentei ser delicado, mas não deu. James, NÃO FODE! _(Sirius)_

Ui, agora magoou.

Affe. Você vai ou não vai me dizer qual é o próximo passo do seu plano maligno? _(Sirius)_

Ai, tá bom. Você vai comentar com ela que nós dois vamos treinar quadribol hoje à noite.

Só isso? _(Sirius)_

Só. Se ela aparecer no treino, vamos saber que surtiu efeito. _(James)_

E se não aparecer? _(Sirius)_

Aí... bem... pensamos depois no que fazer, nesse caso. Como eu sou uma pessoa perfeita, cujos planos não falham, eu nem penso nessa possibilidade, então não tenho plano B. Será isso uma falha? O.O Oh, céus, o que farei agora? Huahuahuahua! _(James)_

Tu tá muito felizinho hoje hein? O que aconteceu? _(Sirius)_

Sei lá, na verdade não aconteceu nada, eu simplesmente acordei empolgado. Eu disse que eu ia voltar a ser o velho James! Nada abala o bom humor de James Potter! _(James)_

x-x-x-x

O que estamos fazendo aqui, Potter? _(Sirius)_

Eu sei, eu sei, você não agüenta mais ficar sentado aqui na sala comunal fingindo que está estudando... mas sossega aí e não perturba... Gênio pensando... _(James)_

Há! Além de chover e minha partida de quadribol teste ser adiada pra amanhã, eu tenho que ficar olhando pra esses livros nessa mesa com o Sr gênio pensante aí? Eu vou é- _(Sirius)_

Parar de escrever porque a Annabelle está se aproximando. _(James)_

x-x-x-x

"_Eu sinto muito pela partida de vocês, meninos, vocês estavam tão animadinhos hoje de manhã pra esse jogo! Tem algo que eu possa fazer pelos meus amiguinhos fofinhos? Não, Sirius, não o que você está pensando... Bom, talvez eu possa não contar à Lily que vocês estão fingindo estar estudando, né, Jamezito? Eu conheço vocês, garotos, melhor do que vocês pensam_!"

Eu odeio essa mania dela de chegar, despejar informações complexas e sair como se não tivesse dito nada demais! _(James)_

Como ela sabia! Tá vendo! É **_óbvio_** que não estamos estudando! _(Sirius)_

Ai! Não me bate! Esse livro é pesado! E, na pior das hipóteses, estou aqui fazendo média com meu eleitorado, eles precisam ver que James Potter também estuda! _(James)_

Mas você não estuda! _(Sirius)_

Eu sei! Mas eles não precisam saber! _(James)_

E você tá é babando pela Lily aí, desde o momento em que chegamos! _(Sirius)_

Não estou não! Você é que tava babando pela Annabelle, só que agora que ela saiu você fica aí reclamando de tudo! _(James)_

Isso é ridículo, estamos discutindo através de um caderno! _(Sirius)_

Eu estou estudando! _(James)_

Há! É muito cara de pau! _(Sirius)_

Sirius? _(James)_

Hum? _(Sirius)_

"Amiguinhos fofinhos"? _(James)_

Tá com sorte de eu não te bater por ela ter te chamado de "Jamezito" e ter dito que te conhece **_muito_** bem, comparando a como ela conhece a mim! Eu! O amor da vida dela! Que namorou ela meses! _(Sirius)_

E é bom tu ficar calado mesmo! Nem pense em **_mencionar_** que você já a namorou! _(Sirius)_

Calma, calma, amigo! Já passou! Ela sempre gostou de você, e eu sempre gostei da Lily, esqueceu? _(James)_

Não, é só por isso que eu superei essa fase dramática de minha vida, na qual meu melhor amigo, meu irmão mais querido, ficou com a minha namorada! _(Sirius)_

Hey! Você ainda não a namorava! Muito pelo contrário! Você praticamente me **_jogou_ **pra cima dela, numa das minhas tentativas de esquecer a Lily, lembra? _(James)_

Ah, isso já faz mais de um ano! E nem me lembra que o namoro de vocês foi uma **_farsa_** pra me **_testar_**! _(Sirius)_

Idéia genial, não? Foi dela... E Sirius, não fica aí todo raivoso não, tu acabou de ganhar um beijo dela! _(James)_

Na **_BOCHECHA_**! _(Sirius)_

Eu sei, ela é realmente genial... _(James)_

James? _(Sirius)_

Sim... _(James)_

Pelo menos disfarça. _(Sirius)_

Ãh? O quê? Ah, sim... é que... ela não é linda? _(James)_

Não... ainda mais toda descabelada do jeito que ela está! _(Sirius)_

Ah... mas... é bom ver que ela não é 100 certinha o tempo todo... _(James)_

É! Isso significa que você tem 0,01 de chance! Vai que você a convida pra sair em um desses momentos! _(Sirius)_

Convidar pra sair? Nossa, faz tempo que eu não faço isso... _(James)_

Putz, ele nem me xingou por causa do 0,01... deve ser grave! Não, grave mesmo é ele ter sentado no sofá ao lado da poltrona em que ela está... ou o fato deles estarem rindo como se isso fosse algo normal! Há! Ela arregalou os olhos! Aposto que ele a convidou! E o cara de pau ainda piscou o olho pra ela! Esse James Potter, não tem jeito! É, bem que ele disse que ia voltar a ser o velho James... _(Sirius)_

x-x-x-x

**PÁRA TUDO**! _(James)_

Já estamos parados, James, estamos nessa mesa há horas, eu já até comecei a realmente estudar! Porque não vamos dormir? A Annabelle já subiu há horas, a Lily deve ter dormido sentada lá com aquele livro no sofá, até o Remus já voltou da biblioteca e foi pro quarto! Só o Peter que não foi dormir, mas bem, do jeito que ele anda sumido ultimamente, eu acho é que ele tá saindo com alguma garota! Quem diria hein, o nosso garoto finalmente aprendeu nossos ensinamentos e tá se dedicando ao ofício! _(Sirius)_

Não! Lê isso! _(James)_

O quê que tem? É o tal fragmento do **_diário_** da Lily que a chantagista da Annabelle te deu mês passado pra dizer que a culpa da Lily estar depressiva – por causa da campanha – era sua! _(Sirius)_

**_COMO_** você não reconheceu essa letra, Sirius Black? _(James)_

Ãh? Eu deveria reconhecer a letra da Lily? _(Sirius)_

Não! Deveria reconhecer a letra da Annabelle! Porque definitivamente esta não é a letra da Lily! Mas naquela época eu não tinha condições de dizer isso! Agora que eu tenho assistido mais aulas com a Lily que eu reparei na letra dela, e posso te dizer com toda a certeza do mundo que aquela letra não é dela! _(James)_

Mas também não acho que seja da Annabelle... Sei lá, nunca me liguei muito nisso não, cara! Mas... _(Sirius)_

Duh! Como nós somos burros! Como a Anna é esperta! É óbvio que ela não ia escrever, correndo o risco de você, ou até mesmo eu, reconhecer a letra! Ela deve ter pedido pra qualquer outra garota... **REMUS**! **EU TE MATO**! _(James)_

x-x-x-x

Nossa, bom dia pra vocês também... Obrigado pelo caderno, mas eu prefiro uma torrada com geléia de abóbora... _(Remus)_

Leia a última conversa. _(James)_

Pode ser depois do meu café da manhã, vossa majestade? _(Remus)_

Como quiser. _(James)_

Pronto, eu li. O que você quer dizer com isso? _(Remus)_

A letra daquele falso fragmento de diário da Lily, era da Nicole? _(James)_

Há outras garotas na Grifinória, você sabia disso James? Há até mesmo outras garotas no castelo! O que te faz pensar que eu teria sabido desde o início que era um brilhante truque da Annabelle pra te comover? _(Remus)_

O fato de você não ter dito absolutamente nada sobre o assunto na época. Nem uma opinião, nem um comentário, nada! Você sabia, não é mesmo? _(James)_

Sabia, mas de que adiantaria ter te contado? Não foi muito melhor assim? Você fez as pazes com a Lily e hoje além de serem amigos, são aliados na campanha! Se eu tivesse te contado, você teria ido brigar com a Annabelle, o foco mudaria, você não teria ido conversar com a Lily e talvez nem chegassem ao ponto de se unir nas eleições! _(Remus)_

É... bem... eu sou seu amigo! Você tinha o **_dever_ **de ter me contado! _(James)_

James? Eu sei que você sabe que eu estava certo e que não quer admitir isso, então vamos encerrar o assunto por aqui e fingir que nada aconteceu. Mais tarde, num momento oportuno, você demonstra pra Anna que sabe do truque dela. Agora posso voltar a prestar atenção na aula? _(Remus)_

Faça o que você quiser. _(James)_

x-x-x-x

Afinal, vamos ou não vamos jogar quadribol hoje depois das aulas? _(Sirius)_

Vamos, já tô avisando a galera... _(James)_

Deixa que eu aviso ao nosso goleiro, que está estrategicamente bem posicionado... _(Sirius)_

Saquei, com a Annabelle entre vocês dois ela, querendo ou não, vai nos ouvir marcando o treino! Você tá aprendendo direitinho, hein, Almofadão! Claro, aprendeu com o melhor! _(James)_

Affe, você e seu grande ego de novo... _(Sirius)_

x-x-x-x

_((Sirius))_

**ARGH! QUE RAIVA!**

**QUE RAIVA!**

**QUE RAIVA!**

**QUE RAIVA!**

Agora eu entendo porque o James pega esse caderno estúpido quando chega puto da vida no quarto de madrugada, sem poder falar com ninguém, nem saciar sua vontade de quebrar tudo! Eu já coloquei feitiço de isolamento acústico aqui na sala comunal, já quebrei tudo, já usei o feitiço de reparar objetos, mas a vontade de estraçalhar coisas continua dentro de mim!

Se ao menos o James estivesse no quarto, eu poderia acordá-lo!

**_Como_** as coisas podem dar errado quando estão planejadas pra dar certo? E acontecem tão **_perfeitamente erradas!_**

Primeiro eu tava jogando quadribol tranqüilamente. E a **_genial_** Belle não foi.

Depois tinha uma gata lá torcendo por mim e dando o maior mole! E eu **_apenas_** sorri.

Então termina o treino. Sem Belle ter sequer passado por lá. E a garota esperou por mim na porta do vestiário.

Eu juro pela minha mãe vivinha e pertinho de mim – que Merlin me livre – que eu não fiz nada! Nada! Eu só sorri pra ela! E ela foi me seguindo castelo adentro! O que eu deveria fazer? Dar um fora nela? Sirius Black não dá foras assim sem mais nem menos em garotas bonitas! Isso é humanamente impossível! Tratar bem uma gata é inerente ao meu ser, faz parte de mim!

E lá estava eu, de banho tomado, cabelos molhados, uniforme de quadribol jogado num ombro, vassoura na mão, andando com a gata Sonserina ao meu lado. Sim, ela ainda era Sonserina! Não é todo dia que se tem uma Sonserina assim aos pés!

Eu estava resistindo muito bem à tentação, até que ela me encostou na parede, uniforme e vassoura foram ao chão e eu não agüentei mais: a beijei. Quando abri meus olhos novamente, eu tive vontade de... Sei lá... Sumir! Desaparecer! Me matar! Matá-la! Até mesmo de... Putz... É, é isso mesmo, de chorar!

Annabelle estava ali. Olhando a cena toda, de braços cruzados e um sorriso filho da puta no rosto triste, como quem diz _eu **sempre soube, você não consegue**_... Eu nem sei da onde ela surgiu! Foi do nada! Ela simplesmente tava lá! Como se tivesse estado o tempo todo, só esperando por um deslize meu pra aparecer!

A Sonserina se mandou rapidinho. Belle matinha aquele olhar de decepção que eu já conheço muito bem e eu fiquei sem ação, querendo apenas me transformar num cachorro, correr pra floresta proibida e uivar muito.

Então me lembrei da conversa forjada com o James nesse caderno e disse _"Eu preciso esquecê-la, Belle, você não me dá outra alternativa..."_, e fui embora.

Acho que no final eu me saí muito bem, mas eu tinha **OUTROS PLANOS** praquela noite! Era pra ter sido ela naquele beijo!

Esses joguinhos já estão me irritando! Eu vou agarrar logo essa garota e pronto! Ou talvez, fazer uma poção do amor! Ou uma poção da verdade, pra ter certeza de uma vez por todas que ela gosta mesmo de mim! Ou qualquer outra poção que a traga pra mim!

Ou quem sabe, deixá-la bêbada?

Huahuahuaa, isso ia ser engraçado! Annabelle já é louca, nem consigo imaginar no que ela faria se ficasse bêbada!

Hum... O quadro tá girando, alguém vai entrar..

É o James!


	32. Ainda ainda Abril

**_N/NDA( nota do namorado da autora):_**

Na quinta feira, durante o trabalho, eu vi um e-mail mandado pela Manu. Nele apenas dizia para eu vir ver o novo capitulo que estava postado. Dizia que tinha um recado pra mim, e que, de certa forma, era necessário que eu lesse.

Na hora eu não consegui abrir. Só fui ler em casa. Mas pelas reviews deixadas lá, eu já podia imaginar o que ela queria. O que eu tinha feito.

Eu vim pra casa, liguei pra ela. Conversamos e tudo mais. Eu já tinha deixado uma review imensa lá. Listando todos os argumentos que me faziam pensar que poderiam impedi-la de parar. Como podem lêr nos reviews, eu não fui o único a protestar. ( Alias, a Mariana encontrou uma forma muito divertida de fazer o dela).

Enfim, depois de muita conversa, ameaças ( DEUS SALVE A GUTENHA!) e demonstrações de carinho - isso gente, é com vcs - a Manu desistiu de desistir de escrever. Desistiu também de ficar brava comigo (isso eu também devo a vocês) rick apanha e desistiu de... sei lá.. ela desistiu e pronto! Agora ela vai escrever essa fic até o final. Vai voltar a se considerar uma boa autora de fics e vai deixar todo mundo feliz com as ótimas tiradas de humor que ela escreve aqui em LM.

Vou?_ ( Manu)_

VAI! _(Rick)_

Tá! Tá! Não precisa me olhar assim... _( Manu)_

Então gente, é isso. Esperem novos capitulos! E deixem muitas reviews! Ah sim, gente. Eu leio a fic. Eu gosto muito da fic. Mas, cá entre nós, essa não é uma fic de ação... então.. po.. não peçam MAIS AÇÃO pra fic... É um diário... sabe. Pessoas escrevem. Outros respodem. Tipo o seu MSN... não tem ação lá, tem! Então...

Se vocês querem ação, leiam REINO SOMBRIO. Segundo criticas da Manu, tem ação demais ali.

Como essa joça não é blog, eu vou parar de escrever aqui. Se alguem ai quiser criar um blog pra mim... fique a vontade! Eu sou fofinho, meigo e muito bem educado.

Para de se gabar, criatura! Parece o James_(Manu)_

Eles precisam saber de onde você tira tanta inspiração, amor! _( Rick)_

_tapas_

_Okay gente, chega!_

_Muito obrigado por tudo, tá? Desculpem a mega introdução do Rick. Ele é meio... espaçoso. O novo cap tá ai. O próximo, se deus quiser, vem logo._

_Bye and Kisses, Manu_

**_

* * *

_ **

_Capítulo 31 – Ainda ainda Abril_

_((James))_

Putz, eu e minha maldita língua!

Por que eu não consigo ficar calado? Por que tenho que soltar tudo o que eu sei quando estou brigando? Eu deveria ter aprendido depois de todas as brigas com a Lily, em que eu disse o que não devia e tudo acabou muito pior do que tinha começado!

E eu sempre me ferro! E dessa vez não vai ser diferente!

Eu tomei um banho quente bem demorado no vestiário, eu detesto entrar cheio de lama no quarto e hoje eu me meti na lama bonito pra pegar aquele pomo safado! Foi uma belíssima pegada! Digna de mim mesmo! Aí quando eu tava vindo pra Grifinória, encontrei a Annabelle sentada numa pequena escada no caminho, eu sabia que ela tava mal.

Sentei-me pra conversar com minha amiga, já sabendo o motivo da raiva (é, ela é como eu, não fica triste, fica com raiva!), mesmo porque tinha a palavra **Sirius** escrita na testa dela!

Enfim, nós ficamos conversando e ela acabou confessando que tinha roubado minha capa de invisibilidade ontem à noite enquanto eu e Sirius estávamos na sala comunal _estudando_. Sim, ela sabe da capa, mas as circunstâncias em que ela descobriu isso, bem como o motivo, não vêm ao caso...

Ela tinha pegado a capa pra seguir o Sirius e a tal Sonserina (ela armou pra Sonserina dar em cima dele!) porque queria testá-lo, ver se ele realmente não estava saindo com mais nenhuma garota. Só que ele ficou com essa. **SÓ ESSA**! **A ÚNICA**! **E JUSTAMENTE A QUE ELA VIU**! É **MUITO AZAR**!

Eu disse a ela que o Sirius tava com abstinência de beijo e que ele não é o tipo de cara que suporta isso, que ele tinha ficado sozinho tempo demais por ela, mas que ela tinha agido errado e tal... Falei bastante.

Mas não foi com ela que eu falei demais.

Quando finalmente entrei na sala comunal, dei de cara com meu amigo cachorro que tinha caído da mudança... Exatamente... Com aquela cara de cachorro abandonado.

Lá fui eu conversar com outro amigo.

Mas esse negócio de ser amigo dos dois lados não dá certo!

Ele percebeu que eu sabia demais, que eu tinha conversado com ela antes e que não queria contar tudo, ficou com raiva de mim, nós brigamos e eu acabei gritando que se a Annabelle gostava de testá-lo, eu não tinha culpa! Putz, aí ele voou (literalmente) pra cima de mim e disse que eu tinha de explicar direitinho aquela história de teste...

Agora ele tá puto comigo, tá puto com a Annabelle, e logo a Lily vai ficar puta comigo!

Porque quando a Anna descobrir que eu contei isso pro Sirius, vai contar pra Lily coisas que definitivamente vão fazê-la brigar comigo!

x-x-x-x

James? Você não escreveu nada ontem o dia inteiro! Nós estamos ansiosos pra saber qual o grande segredo que a Annabelle vai contar pra Lily! rs. _(Remus)_

Não ferra. _(James)_

A Lily já brigou com você? Não vimos nenhum escândalo... _(Remus)_

Que amigos, hein! Estão todos torcendo pra eu me ferrar! _(James)_

Não é bem isso... Eu só quero saber o que aconteceu, como você está e se eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa... _(Remus)_

Pode, você ajuda não falando nada. _(James)_

Então ela brigou com você. Eu sabia... _(Remus)_

Não! É justamente isso! Ela não brigou comigo! _(James)_

Isso é ruim? _(Remus)_

Claro que é! Lily Evans descobre algo que James Potter fez de errado e não briga com ele? _(James)_

Ah, talvez ela tenha pegado leve por causa da campanha... _(Remus)_

Não, cara, ela não é assim! Se ela fica com raiva, nada no mundo irá impedi-la de brigar com alguém! Ou melhor, comigo. Só que desde que nos aliamos na campanha, ela nunca mais brigou comigo! _(James)_

Repito, isso é ruim? _(Remus)_

Porra, é muito ruim! Eu sabia que ela gostava de mim porque ela sempre brigava comigo! Agora que ela não briga mais, eu não sei o que se passa naquela mente feminina! _(James)_

Ah, James, relaxa, deve haver alguma explicação pra isso... E uma garota brigar com você não significa que ela goste de você... _(Remus)_

Nesse caso significava... _(James)_

x-x-x-x

Mas você vive na lua mesmo, hein, Aluado! Você nem perguntou o que era o tal segredo! _(Sirius)_

Isso não vinha ao caso, Sirius, minha intenção nunca foi descobrir o segredo do meu amigo... _(Remus)_

Ah, mas às vezes isso pode ser bom, tipo, no seu caso, foi bom a gente ter descoberto seu segredo! _(Peter)_

E como foi! _(Sirius)_

É diferente. _(Remus)_

Sirius, você vai me bater se eu te fizer uma pergunta? Outch! Eu ainda nem a fiz! Outch! Tá, tá bom, vou fazer logo, mas só se você parar de ler enquanto eu escrevo! Certo, então... é que anteontem você brigou com a Annabelle, depois com o James, ontem ficou meio estranho, no seu canto, coisa que você quase nunca faz, mas hoje acordou animado do nada! O que aconteceu? _(Peter)_

Nada. É que não vale a pena ficar mal por causa de uma garota. Isso não faz parte da essência de Sirius Black. As garotas estão aí pra nos fazer felizes, não tristes. Se ela não quer nada comigo, eu também não quero nada com ela. _(Sirius)_

Falou bonito, mas parece o James, dizendo que vai esquecer a Lily, quando sabemos que não vai... rs. _(Remus)_

Pode crer! _(Peter)_

Rabicho, que tal se **_você_** nos contasse um segredo. Tipo, com quem você está durante esses seus sumiços? _(Sirius)_

A melhor defesa sempre é o ataque... rs. _(Remus)_

Ah, por aí, ninguém específico, nada em especial... _(Peter)_

Hum... Sei... _(Sirius)_

x-x-x-x

Sirius! Você está maluco? Céus, porque Merlin faz isso comigo? Dois amigos loucos fazendo maluquices eu não agüento! _(Remus)_

Ah, ele não fez nada demais, Aluado, pelo contrário, foi hilário! Muito bom! _(James)_

Ela mereceu. _(Sirius)_

Mas por que **_neve_**? _(Peter)_

Não só neve! Mas uma nuvem inteira nevando em cima da Annabelle onde quer que ela fosse! _(Remus)_

Sim! Foi demais, não foi! Sirius, meu caro amigo, você está de parabéns! _(James)_

Obrigado, obrigado. _(Sirius)_

Isso foi divertido, mas o nariz da Mcgonagall se mexendo de raiva não foi não! _(Peter)_

Parece que o Sirius estava com saudades de uma detenção... _(Remus)_

Ora, não foi tão ruim assim... São só cinqüenta metros de pergaminho escritos sobre como se comportar perante amigos de classe e por que não devemos enfeitiçar os amigos, principalmente as garotas. Você já sabe o que fazer, Sirius? _(James)_

Mas é claro que eu sei! Eu vou contar toda a história de um pobre cão apaixonado por uma garota ardilosa que compra Sonserinas para testá-lo. Com certeza a velha bruxa vai se comover e me deixar em paz. E eu nem vou precisar mentir! _(Sirius)_

Você vai contar tudo pra professora? _(Peter)_

Eu não posso acreditar! _(Remus)_

Sim, é brilhante, não! _(James)_

Obrigado, obrigado. _(Sirius)_

Huahuahua! Eu quero ver a Mcgonagall comovida! _(Peter)_

Vocês não existem... rs. _(Remus)_

x-x-x-x

Deu certo! _(Peter)_

É claro que deu certo. _(James)_

Como você conseguiu isso? Agora ela pegou mais no pé da Anna do que no seu! _(Remus)_

Obrigado, obrigado... _(Sirius)_

Mas também! A Annabelle deixou o cabelo do Sirius **_roxo_**! _(Peter)_

Ah, vocês não acharam que ela não se vingaria logo no mesmo dia, não é mesmo? Aposto que o Sirius já esperava por algo do tipo. _(James)_

Tanto esperava que entregou logo a redação pra Mcgonagall na hora do almoço, assim, no final da tarde quando a Anna se vingasse, a professora já teria lido... Brilhante... _(Remus)_

Obrigado, obrigado. _(Sirius)_

E ainda fingiu pra professora que não sabia desfazer o feitiço da Annabelle, ficando com o cabelo roxo um tempão pra piorar a situação da Anna! _(Peter)_

Isso foi um conselho meu. rs. _(James)_

Agora é a pobre garota quem está fazendo uma redação quilométrica... _(Remus)_

Pobre o cacete! Ela é louca! É ardilosa! Fica me testando, me sacaneando, mente... Desde o início, ela nunca foi sincera comigo! Ela começou armando pra eu não sair com outras garotas, depois armou com o James pra eu ficar com ciúmes, a vida dela é armar coisas pra mim! Ela nunca foi honesta! _(Sirius)_

Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer... _(Peter)_

Pois eu sei. Tudo o que ela armou até hoje foi pra você ficar com ela no final, sempre. E isso não demonstra que ela é mentirosa, mas sim que ela gosta de você. Sirius, não seja hipócrita, você sempre esteve ao meu lado quando eu armava coisas pra me aproximar da Lily, o que a Anna faz não é diferente, ela gosta de você tanto quanto eu gosto da Lily, só que vocês não dão valor... _(James)_

Eu não vou nem me meter porque vai sair uma briga daqui... _(Remus)_

Hipócrita? O que eu tenho a ver com isso? Eu não armo pra cima de ninguém! _(Sirius)_

Nunca armou pra sair com uma garota? _(James)_

É diferente! Eu não gostava de nenhuma delas! Vocês armam contra pessoas que dizem gostar. Eu nunca enganei a Anna. _(Sirius)_

Só quando a traía... _(James)_

Isso é diferente! _(Sirius)_

Sim, é muito pior. Você armava pra sair com a garota sem a Anna perceber, depois mentia que não tinha saído com ninguém e a magoava muito porque ela sabia que estava sendo traída. Quando ela arma, não é pra te magoar, é pra vocês ficarem juntos. Quantas vezes ela te magoou, Sirius? _(James)_

Muitas! _(Sirius)_

É, eu sei, todas as vezes que ela terminou com você porque você a tinha traído. _(James)_

Desde quando você entende disso pra dar lição de moral, James Potter? _(Sirius)_

Na verdade é você quem não entende. No fundo eu acho que você merece o gelo que a Anna tem te dado. Espero que um dia você esteja realmente pronto pra ficar com ela. _(James)_

Não precisa escrever coisas que as garotas gostam de ler, James, a Lily não está lendo ao seu lado... _(Sirius)_

Então você lembra que recentemente nós **_armamos_ **pra Anna? Lembrou que você já **_armou pra cima dela_**? Lembrou que você armou pra se aproximar dela, exatamente como ela faz pra ficar com você? _(James)_

Foi idéia sua! _(Sirius)_

Obrigado, obrigado. _(James)_

x-x-x-x

_((James))_

Merlin, como isso foi acontecer?

Nós dois estávamos tão bem fazendo a poção que aquele professor idiota tinha mandado fazer na aula, quando me vira aquele corvinal insolente e sorridente e pergunta:

"Você vai na festa de hoje?". Maldito clube idiota.

"Claro", foi o que a Lily respondeu saltitante. Ela sempre vai nas festinhas desse clube de esnobes. Um dia eu juro que vou entender o que ela vê de bom nisso tudo!

"Mas não vai levar ninguém de fora, não, vai?", aí ele perguntou isso olhando pra mim! Se o Slughorn não pegasse tanto no meu pé eu juro que tinha respondido ao **_sorrisinho_**. Mas eu sabia que isso ia me render trabalho extra e pontos a menos pra Grifinória e pra minha campanha.

"Ah, ainda não sei". O sangue ferveu nesse momento, ferveu muito! Como ela responde uma coisa dessas? Como se eu não tivesse ali!

E sabe o que ele fez? Ele piscou pra ela e virou pra frente de volta pro caldeirão dele! Eu queria era enfiar a cabeça dele dentro daquele caldeirão! Como ele tem a coragem de dar em cima da Evans ao meu lado! E ela nem pra dar um fora nele! Ela sempre me dava foras **_na mesma hora_**! Porque ela responde diferente pra ele? O que ela vê nele? Não há nada pra ver! Ainda mais comigo lá, do lado dela!

E aí, eu fiquei com raiva... e adivinha só... falei demais...

Eu disse que ele estava chamando ela porque na semana passada tinha levado um fora de uma candidata corvinal e que ele queria ir à festa com alguém relacionado à eleição, e contei também tudo o que ele planejava fazer mais pra campanha. Aí, ela me perguntou como eu poderia saber de tudo isso, ao que eu respondi:

"Ora, Lily, eu ouvi quando eu o estava seguindo com a capa de invisibilidade!"

Na hora eu não tinha entendido o motivo dela ter perguntado se eu seguia os candidatos com uma capa que me tornava invisível pra saber qual seria o próximo passo deles na campanha... O idiota aqui respondeu que sim... Achando que ela já sabia e que não tinha ficado chateada com isso.

Só que ela ficou furiosa. Nem terminou a poção, simplesmente pegou suas coisas e foi embora! Foi então que a Anna se aproximou de mim e disse:

"James, eu não tinha contado".


	33. Maio, 1ª e 2ª semanas

_**Capítulo 32 – Maio – 1ª e 2ª semanas**_

James, conversa comigo. _(Sirius)_

Eu não quero conversar, você sabe disso, então porque raios não me deixa em paz? _(James)_

Nós só estamos tentando ajudar. Sabemos que você não está legal. _(Remus)_

James, eu já te contei, ela não beijou o corvinal! Eu a segui a noite toda! A festa toda! _(Peter)_

Há! Ele também! _(Sirius)_

Como você pode saber disso? _(James)_

Seguiu? Claro! A capa de invisibilidade... _(Remus)_

Mas... eu disse que estaria lá! Você não precisava... _(Peter)_

Era óbvio o que você ia fazer quando saiu furioso do quarto depois de ficar horas andando de um lado para o outro! _(Sirius)_

Eu sei, Rabicho, valeu mesmo... Mas eu precisava ver com meus próprios olhos o que estava rolando lá... _ (James)_

E então? O que achou da festa? _(Remus)_

Eu achei legal! Tava cheia..._ (Peter)_

Cheia de gente chata pra caralho! Não sei como aquelas pessoas estavam se divertindo! Eu acho que o Slughorn tinha a **_obrigação_** de nos convidar, pra dar mais ânimo àquelas festas! As pessoas sorriem, mas não se divertem! Só... conversam! Ninguém dança, ninguém sai com ninguém naquele sentido que a gente gosta muito... Hehehe... Enfim, é uma perda total de tempo. _(James)_

Então você não fez nenhuma besteira? _(Remus)_

Ninguém o viu. Nem mesmo a Lily. Eu sei porque eu a acompanhei até o momento em que ela entrou no quarto. Exceto quando ela ia ao banheiro, é claro... Hehehe... _(Peter)_

Certo, vou acreditar em você, Rabicho, porque você sabe muito bem o que aconteceria com você se eu descobrisse que você anda vendo a Lily pelada por aí... _(James)_

Então vocês não se falaram desde a aula de poções? _(Remus)_

É. Nada. Nem um _bom dia_. Nem um _oi_. _(James)_

O que há com o Sirius?_ (Peter)_

Ah, ele tá só olhando a Annabelle. Ele pensa que ela não sabe que ele tá babando... as garotas têm um maldito sensor pra isso! Você não pode olhar mais de dois segundos que elas já percebem! E quando ela não olha direto na direção dos seus olhos, é porque ela tá fingindo que não percebeu! _(James)_

É, eu sei, só não descobri ainda o motivo delas fingirem... _(Remus)_

Você descobriu tudo isso olhando pra Lily, Pontas? _(Sirius)_

Olha, parece que nosso amigo cachorrão resolveu voltar à conversa. _(James)_

Pra quem não queria conversar você até que fala bastante, não é mesmo, chifrudo? _(Sirius)_

Há! Deixa eu adivinhar! Você olhou pro caderno pra disfarçar quando ela te mandou um olhar gélido do tipo _pare de olhar pra mim_, não foi isso? Não adiante negar, Sirius, ficou bem óbvio... _(James)_

Parece que você já passou muito por isso. _(Sirius)_

Quadribol amanhã? _(James)_

O dia inteiro! _(Sirius)_

E a noite? _(James)_

A noite será na floresta! _(Sirius)_

Lua cheia... _(Remus)_

x-x-x-x

Lua minguante... Finalmente... _(Remus)_

Cara, essa última noite foi terrível! _(James)_

Alguém me jogou no salgueiro lutador? Porque eu me sinto assim! _(Sirius)_

Estamos todos cansados... _(Peter)_

Tão cansados que esquecemos de usar os feitiços curativos! _(Remus)_

É... rs... agora todos pensam que nós quatro fizemos uma festinha ontem à noite com garotas de longas unhas! Huaauahuhau _(James)_

Por falar em garotas... alguma novidade, Pontas? _(Sirius)_

Nem, tudo na mesma. Ela fala comigo, mas é sempre fria. Não confia em mim, não me perdoa. Ainda está comigo na campanha, mas não parece mais minha amiga. Nem eu quero que ela seja minha amiga, mas pelo menos daquele jeito ela falava comigo **_querendo_** falar comigo. E se divertia na campanha. E a Anna? _(James)_

Há! Aquela lá age como se **NADA** tivesse acontecido! Como se **NUNCA** tivesse acontecido **NADA**! Mas também, do jeito que aquela garota é violenta e eu estando todo quebrado por ser um cachorro inconseqüente, é até melhor manter uma certa distancia segura dela... Hehehe. _(Sirius)_

Violenta? rs A sua sorte é que estamos numa aula silenciosa demais pra eu te sacanear em alto e bom som! Huahuahuahua! _(James)_

É! Violenta. Você que já saiu com ela deveria saber disso... _(Sirius)_

Hey! James Potter Amigo! Não precisa ficar com ciúmes! E não, não a achei violenta não. Vai ver é só com você... rs _(James)_

Ãh? Por que seria só comigo? _(Sirius)_

Eu que vou saber? Essa garota é louca, porque você ainda tenta encontrar sentido nas coisas que ela faz? rs _(James)_

Putz, nem sei! _(Sirius)_

Hey! Vocês ouviram o que eu ouvi? _(Peter)_

Ãh? _(Sirius)_

Do que você está falando, Rabicho? _(James)_

Por que você não me escuta quando eu digo que é melhor não contar? _(Remus)_

Porque eu acho que ele vai querer ouvir!_ (Peter)_

Ouvir o que, caramba! _(James)_

É pra mim ou por James? _(Sirius)_

Pro James._ (letra borrada)_

Obrigado, Sirius. E me deixa escrever, Remus! É sobre a Lily. O corvinal a convidou pra sair. **AGORA MESMO!** Ele falou bem alto! Como vocês não ouviram? _(Peter)_

Isso não importa! O que ela respondeu? Fala logo, Pettigrew! _(James)_

É melhor tomar cuidado, Rabicho... Hehehe _(Sirius)_

Ela não respondeu! Aí ele disse que estaria esperando ela lá! _(Peter)_

E ela? Ela sorriu? Ela acenou com a cabeça? Ela disse alguma coisa? Ela comentou com a Annabelle? **ELA VAI?** _(James)_

Acalme-se, James, ela não vai querer sair com o **_sorrisinho_**... _(Sirius)_

Ela não disse nada! Nem se ia, nem se não ia! _(Peter)_

Ele falou quando? Hora? Local? _(James)_

Torre de Astronomia. 8 horas da noite de hoje. _(Peter)_

Certo. Valeu, amigo. E pode ficar tranqüilo, Remus, eu não vou fazer besteira. Estamos muito perto das eleições. Eu não vou arriscar tudo por essa garota! _(James)_

Há! Até parece que você vai ficar deitadinho na sua cama pensando, ou melhor, enlouquecendo com a possibilidade dela ter ido... _(Sirius)_

Eu não preciso ficar com a possibilidade, eu tenho como saber se ela vai estar indo ou não. Se ela estará na Torre ou no dormitório feminino. ;P _(James)_

x-x-x-x

_((James))_

Sim, eu estou no nosso quarto, estou na minha cama, e não vou fazer nenhuma besteira. Estou apenas olhando o Mapa do Maroto. Estou vendo as pegadas que se chamam Lily Evans andarem de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto dela. Vejo também que Annabelle está lá. Parada, provavelmente sentada em cima de sua cama, dizendo mil razões pra Lily ir e mais mil razões para não ir. E se divertindo com isso. Só as duas estão lá.

Cara, ela ta pensando em ir! Como ela pode querer ir! Não, isso não está acontecendo, ela não gosta dele, ela não gosta dele, **ELA NÃO GOSTA DELE!**

**ELA GOSTA DE MIM! EU SEI DISSO!**

Putz. Chega. Que ridículo. Isso é o meu fim. Como eu cheguei a esse ponto?

**ELA PAROU!** Andou até o fundo do quarto e agora tá saindo! Eu não acredito! Ela vai! Mas que merda!

Descendo as escadas, salão comunal, passou pelo retrato, corredor, outro corredor, subindo escadas, mais um corredor e mais escadas, seguidas de mais escadas. Parou. Nada. Nada. Nada. Nada. **Nada!** Ela continua parada. O que ela está esperando? Já sei, ela está na dúvida. Ah, mas que droga, por que ela não vai logo e acaba com isso?

Continua parada.

Eu não agüento mais olhar isso. Eu vou lá.

x-x-x-x

Que cara mais lavada! Chega de madrugada no quarto, não acorda de jeito nenhum pro café da manhã e ainda me chega com esse puto sorriso **NO MEIO** da aula de poções! Que felicidade é essa, hein, bola de pêlos? _(James)_

Vai falar ou vai fingir que tá cantando? Porque se vai cantar, pelo menos aprende direito. _(James)_

Hoje, nem o Snape nem você conseguem estragar minha diversão. _(Sirius)_

O que foi? Sua mãe resolveu te deixar toda a fortuna de herança? _(James)_

Nem de longe. _(Sirius)_

Seu irmão e o Kreacher se mudaram pro Alaska e avisaram que vão se casar? _(James)_

Não! rs Mas isso seria divertido! _(Sirius)_

Bem, pela cara de idiota, só pode ser uma coisa então. A Annabelle estava bêbada, te viu chorando aos prantos por causa dela, e **POR PENA** resolveu te dar um _oi_? _(James)_

Há! Eu disse que nem você vai me chatear hoje, James Potter! Desista! _(Sirius)_

Eu sabia! Você saiu com ela! _(James)_

Sim, mas sem a parte do choro, - porque eu não chorei – ela não estava bêbada e, óbvio, não foi por pena... Bem, foi mais que **Oi** também... Se bem que... Nem... foi só _Oi_ e _Tchau_ mesmo... Aho que ela estava certo quando colocou "**OT"** como apelido pra mim... rs _(Sirius)_

Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeei... _(James)_

James, meu caro, se você não quer acreditar, eu realmente não me importo. Mas acho que não vai ter minha companhia para o jogo de quadribol dessa noite... _(Sirius)_

Vila de Carrapatos, meu querido, se, por um acaso, Annabelle Maria Eustáquia da Silva recobrar a consciência e te der (mais um) chute na bunda, não venha choramingar comigo. Eu não vou te deixar jogar. _(James)_

Vocês estão tãããããããoooo amáveis hoje! _(Peter)_

Hoje? Espero que isso tenha sido uma ironia! _(Remus)_

Então...? _(James)_

Então, o quê? _(Sirius)_

Você sabe! Não vai contar? _(James)_

Contar, o quê, seu louco! _(Sirius)_

Você sabe o que tem que contar. _(James)_

Eu não sei de nada. _(Sirius)_

Almofadinhas, meu caro. Existe São James. São Peter. Agora, Santo Sirius é novo. Vamos lá! _(James)_

Já pensou em se inscrever em concursos de piadas? _(Sirius)_

Anda cara! Hoje não é dia de aula dupla de Poções. O tempo urge! _(James)_

Sério mesmo! Você devia tentar. Quem sabe não ganha um premio. Ia ficar legal pra exibir na campanha. James Potter, campeão de Quadribol e do concurso de Piadas _(Sirius)_

Te passou pela cabeça que você é tão ruim quanto eu? _(James)_

Eu nunca sou ruim, James, querido. _(Sirius)_

É porque até nisso eu sou melhor do que você! _(James)_

Se me socar de novo, pode se considerar um homem morto. (_Sirius)_

Você é um homem morto! Deixa acabar a aula! _(Sirius)_

Deixa pelo menos eu morrer sabendo o que você e a Anna fizeram ontem! _(James)_

Só pra você morrer morrendo de inveja. _(Sirius)_

O Remus iria reclamar da repetição de palavras. _(James)_

Você vai ficar enchendo o saco ou vai deixar eu falar? _(Sirius)_

Escrever. Tá bom, tá bom, vai, fala! _(James)_

Tipo, eu cansei dos joguinhos. Eu simplesmente a agarrei. É, isso mesmo, agarrei a Belle! E ela não só deixou como estava doidinha pra me beijar a séculos! A gente tava no corredor do quinto andar, quando começamos a nos beijar. Ela falou algumas coisas. Não lembro muito bem o que era... E não era importante, porque ela não falou de novo. Enfim... Ela tava com uma blusa de botão que era um espetáculo! E a saia. Bem... Ela não deixou eu passar a mão ali... Mas... Voltemos à blusa... Depois de meia hora se amassando e me agarrando, eu não me contive e coloquei as mãos naqueles dois peitões que ela tem. _(Sirius)_

São lindos. _(James)_

Não precisa agredir! _(James)_

Tá bom! Tá bom! Não comento mais! _(James)_

Acho bom! Enfim, cara, que peitos! Macios. Gostosos. E tavam deliciosamente duros naquele sutiã preto. _(Sirius)_

Eu tava massageando eles, por cima da blusa, quando a garota pegou minha mão e passou pela barriga. Ela abriu a blusa! Eu subi logo a mão e tirei aquela coisa enorme do sutiã. Que maravilha de peito, James. Empinadinho! _(Sirius)_

Meu velho, o que se seguiu foi uma loucura. Eu parecia um bebe. Não largava do peito dela por nada! Foi quando eu tentei ir adiante. Desci a mão e fui até a saia dela. _(Sirius)_

Aí veio o tapa. Já tava demorando... _(James)_

Exatamente! E ela nem deixou eu voltar só pro peito. Ajeitou o sutiã, Fechou a blusa, passou a mão... Bem, você sabe onde, sorriu, e disse que tava na hora de ir embora. Foi empinando a bunda na minha frente por alguns passos... Eu a agarrei de novo. E a gente foi se agarrando e se beijando até chegar no salão. Mas sem avanços significativos. Cara! Eu to louco pra sair daqui! _(Sirius)_

Cuidado pra não melar a calça _(James)_

Sério, acho que vocês deveriam parar de se espancar. O professor vai perceber isso. _(Remus)_

Idiota, eu só quero falar com ela. No corredor mesmo, na frente de todo mundo, não importa. _(Sirius)_

Você vai pedi-la em namoro? Outra vez? _(James)_

Sim, ele vai. E ela vai aceitar... Pobre garota... _(Remus)_

Cara, não é só sorrir e piscar o olho pra ela não! Você tem que fingir que está prestando atenção na aula! _(James)_

Que nem você? Rindo e me socando desse jeito todo espalhafatoso? Você se acha uma pessoa discreta, James Potter? _(Sirius)_

Não chamar a atenção nunca foi minha intenção! _(James)_

Mas cara, você ainda não contou o que aconteceu ontem à noite! Eu vi quando você saiu, e vi também que levou o mapa! Você chegou até lá, foi na Torre? Ela tava lá? O _**sorrisinho** _tava lá? Vocês brigaram? Ela falou com você? _(Sirius)_

Eu vou contar... Só porque você contou a sua parte...rs... Só que a minha foi beeeeem diferente... Mesmo porque, ainda que eu fosse noivo da Lily, a blusa dela estaria fechada pela gravata! Bem, foi assim... _(James)_

**N/A: A parte pornográfica do cap foi escrito por um homem. Sim! É a visão masculina da visão masculina! rs Deixando isso pra lá, é q eu não sei escrever Nc/17, mas queria uma ceninha light aqui com a Annabelle. Não se assustem. Não se animem. Muito provavelmente não haverá outras. **

**Bye and kisses. Até o próximo cap, se não tiverem me matado antes devido aos meus belos finais de capítulo! ;P **


	34. Maio 3ª semana

_**Capítulo 33 – Maio – 3ª semanas**_

_((James))_

Foi assim: Eu cheguei lá e perguntei a ela se ela iria mesmo sair com o _sorrisinho_. Ela disse que iria, mas que algo ainda poderia fazê-la mudar de idéia. Então perguntou o que eu estava fazendo lá. Eu respondi que tinha ido impedi-la. Ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim. Eu tive vontade de beijá-la naquele momento. Foi quando ela perguntou "_O que você está esperando, James?_". Então eu- _(letra muito borrada)_

Ponta chifruda de um viado doméstico! Você acha **MESMO** que nós estamos acreditando nisso? _(Sirius)_

Huahuahuahua! Não! Na verdade, Sirius, o que aconteceu ontem foi assim: Quando James chegou no corredor em que ela estava, provavelmente no início da escada que leva à Torre de Astronomia, encontrou o robe preto da Lily jogado no chão. Começou então a subir para a Torre e a cada degrau havia uma peça de roupa diferente. O robe corvinal. A gravata grifinória. A gravata corvinal. Uma blusa de botões, feminina. A outra masculina. Um cinto masculino. Uma saia cinz- _(Remus, letra altamente borrada)_

_(tentativa frustrada de escrever algo)_

Hey, James! Não fica puto, não! Deixa que eu vou contar o que realmente aconteceu. Foi assim: Você chegou lá e a Lily estava te esperando. Você não entendeu, então tentou perguntar algo, mas ela foi logo puxando você pela gravata e te beijando o pescoço. Você desistiu de perguntar qualquer coisa e foi querer aproveitar aquela oportunidade que havia surgido pra você. Quando, de repente, plaft! **VOCÊ CAI DA CAMA DE CARA NO CHÃO!** Huahuahuahua! _(Peter)_

Há! Fui mais rápido que você, James Potter! Agora o caderno está em **MINHAS** mãos e é a minha vez de contar os fatos como eles verdadeiramente ocorreram! Porque foi exatamente assim: Você chegou no corredor onde a Lily estava, no mapa. Só que ela não estava mais lá. Você então foi subindo os degraus que levam à Torre de Astronomia, mais precisamente ao observatório, o romântico local para o qual os rapazes que não possuem nossa criatividade e nossa habilidade de transformar qualquer armário de vassouras num local romântico levam suas pobres e inocentes garotas. Chegando lá, você se depara com uma cena grotesca. _"Oh, não! Merlin, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?"_, você diz. _"Potter!"_, grita sua doce ruiva, _"Não é isso que você está pensando!"_. Você leva as mãos ao rosto, tampa seus olhos, pois não quer mais ver aquilo, _"Não importa, Evans, eu não quero mais nada com você! Esqueça que eu existo, pois é isto que farei com você!"_, e sai da Torre descendo as escadas na maior velocidade que consegue, tentando apagar de sua mente a imagem de uma Lily semi-nua nas mãos, não só do _sorrisinho_, como também do _seboso!_ _(Sirius)_

**CHEGA! AGORA ESSA MERDA DESSE CADERNO NÃO SAI MAIS DAS MINHAS MÃOS! E NÃO FOI NADA DISSO QUE ACONTECEU! NADA DISSO!** _(James)_

Ops! Parece que eu consegui pegar o caderno! Preocupou-se demais com o Sirius e o Peter, esqueceu-se de mim. Hehehe. James, você ficou muito mal-humorado de repente. Todos na sala já repararam e não param de olhar para você. Creio que estão com medo de que você incendeie o ambiente com seu olhar fulminante... Mas tudo bem, nós deixaremos você contar o que **_realmente_** aconteceu, desde que você pare de mentir para a gente. Combinado? _(Remus)_

Combinado. _(James)_

E não revire os olhos, querido amigo, essa é uma irritante mania que você aprendeu com a sua ruivinha. _(Sirius)_

Ih, ah lá! Ela acabou de revirar os olhos! Vai ver ela sabe que estamos falando dela! _(Peter)_

**CHEGA! SE VOCÊS NÃO PARAREM EU NÃO VOU CONTAR PORRA NENHUMA!** _(James)_

_((James))_

Pararam? Ótimo. Agora vamos narrar os fatos. Foi **_assim_**:

Foi meio estranho. Tipo, ela se assustou em me ver, mas parecia já esperar por isso! Parecia é que ela não acreditava que eu realmente estava ali. Eu posso jurar que a ouvi dizer _"Como a Anna poderia saber disso?"_, mas isso não faz sentido algum! Enfim, eu perguntei o que ela estava fazendo ali, ao que ela respondeu que eu sabia o que ela estavafazendo ali. Eu perguntei então por que ela ainda não estava na Torre, ela disse que estava indo pra lá naquele momento, o que nós sabemos que não é verdade, porque eu vi no mapa que ela estava parada lá já há algum tempo, não é como se ela tivesse andando a caminho da Torre e tivesse parado lá só porque eu a tinha encontrado!

Mas deixa pra lá. Ela me perguntou o que **_eu_** estava fazendo lá. Droga, eu não tinha pensado nisso. Dei a desculpa idiota de que estava indo para a cozinha, só que aquele caminho não tem **NADA A VER** com o caminho salão comunal – cozinha! Mas ela não questionou. Eu **_realmente_** tive vontade de beijá-la naquele momento. E ela **_realmente_** sorriu e se aproximou de mim. Só que o que ela perguntou foi "_Por que nós brigamos tanto?"_. Aí foi fácil, eu deu aquele meu sorriso encantador, ajeitei meu cabelo e disse _"É pra tornar nosso relacionamento mais interessante"_. Ela riu de mim e mexeu no cabelo. Todo homem sabe que quando uma mulher mexe no cabelo, é porque está afim dele!

Eu achei que era a oportunidade perfeita para me explicar sobre o negócio da capa e reforçar o que tinha dito sobre não fazer mais isso, nem nada do tipo, nada desonesto e trapaceiro. Depois, eu senti que aquele era o momento. Aproximei-me dela, passei uma mão pela sua cintura fina e ela não recuou. Com a outra mão, eu tirei uma mexa de cabelo ruivo da frente do rosto dela, para poder olhar melhor dentro daquelas esmeraldas. A puxei pela cintura para mais perto de mim e pude sentir todo o seu corpo encostando-se no meu. Olhei para os lábios dela e...

E ouvi _"Ah, então você está aí"_, vindo da escada. Ela se afastou bruscamente de mim, como se tivesse acordado de repente de um devaneio e encarou o corvinal sorridente. Mas não sorriu pra ele. _"E daí?"_, ela disse, _"Não é porque eu estou perto da Torre de Astronomia que seu brilhante cérebro deva chegar à conclusão de que eu estava indo ao seu encontro, não é mesmo?"_.

"_Não foi isso que você deu a entender na aula, chery"_, há! Ele é muito ruim! Tava levando um belo fora e usou um termo em francês! Tsc, tsc, tsc.

"_E o que não aceitar seu convite te faz entender, criatura de Merlin?"_, ela sempre tem foras rápidos como resposta, aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que eu gostei de ver a Lily dando um fora!

"_Bom, você também não recusou, minha querida. E quando você não quer, a ala inteira do castelo ouve seu fora, não é mesmo Potter?_". Tá, ele tirou meu sorriso do rosto, mas antes mesmo que eu respondesse, aquela ala inteira do castelo ouviu um fora de Lily Evans que não foi direcionado a minha bela e atraente pessoa. E o meu sorriso foi restaurado vitoriosamente.

"_Você quer um fora? Você **TERÁ** um fora! Eu tentei ser educada com você esse tempo todo, porque eu não queria discutir com um colega de campanha. O único fato que me impediu de gritar durante todo esse tempo que um Hipogrifo é mais atraente do que você é que você é um candidato assim como eu! Isso seria um ótimo assunto para o Hogwarts Hoje e todas as bocas da escola, mas quer saber? Eu não me importo mais! Porque eu cansei de aturar você, Magnus de Lioncourt, vê se me esquece!"_.

Então eu pensei, pra terminar um fora, Lily sempre usa:

"_Me deixa em paz!"_, ela terminou. Eu acenei carinhosamente para ele.

É, não aconteceu mais nada depois. Ela respirou fundo, olhou pra mim e disse que já estava tarde, que era melhor nós voltarmos à Torre da Grifinória, que não pegava bem os candidatos ficarem andando pelo castelo depois da hora de dormir e que ela era monitora e precisava dar o exemplo. O de sempre. E ela falou tudo muito rápido. Tudo bem que aquele discurso já estava decorado há muito tempo, mas eu notei que ela estava ligeiramente enrubescida.

Cara, foi por tão pouco!

Mas isso já valeu a noite. Isso e o magnífico fora que ela deu no **_sorrisinho_** que, aliás, vai deixar de sorrir durante um bom tempo, porque se ninguém espalhou isso ainda, eu farei questão de espalhar!

Pode contar conosco! E, putz, James, agarra logo ela! _(Sirius)_

Não, a Lily não é como a Annabelle. Vá com calma. E aproveite cada momento. _(Remus)_

O que tá faltando? Você gosta dela. Ela gosta de você. Vocês pararam, ou pelo menos diminuíram, as discussões... Por que ainda não estão juntos? _(Peter)_

Quem sabe eu não pergunto isso a ela da próxima vez, Peter? **;P** Nossa, finalmente essa aula terminou. _(James)_

x-x-x-x

Sirius? _(James)_

Hum? _(Sirius)_

Você não tem nada para nos contar? _(James)_

Tenho? _(Sirius)_

Tem sim! _(James)_

E o que seria? _(Sirius)_

Algo que aconteceu durante o horário de almoço, quando nem você, nem a Anna estavam presentes no salão principal? _(James)_

Aconteceu, é? _(Sirius)_

Bom, se você não quer contar, tudo bem, a Annabelle vai adorar fazer isso, e com ricos detalhes, tenho certeza! _(James)_

Cala essa boca de viado, Chifrudão! _(Sirius)_

Calma, calma, também não precisa me jogar da cadeira só pra tentar tampar a minha belíssima boca, Pulguento! (Aêeeeeeeee, aprendeu a xingar que nem eu!) _(James)_

Eu não vou contar porra nenhuma! _(Sirius)_

Tá bom! Tudo bem, amigão! Mas eu sou um camarada honesto e deixo bem claro que eu vou buscar a informação direto de outras fontes! _(James)_

Ah, vai à merda, Pontas. _(Sirius)_

x-x-x-x

Jamezito! Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você viria procurar sua amiguinha fofinha aqui! Bem, foi o _mais cedo_. _(Annabelle)_

É Anna, e você até já sabe o que eu quero te perguntar... rs. _(James)_

Mas é óbvio! Você vai perguntar "_E aí? Como foi? Deu certo?_". Mas, Jamezito, eu posso contar isso aqui? Os outros vão ler!_ (Annabelle)_

Não tem problema não, Anna, vai em frente, eu quero saber de tudo! _(James)_

Ora, meu queridinho, é claro que eu te contarei tudo! Se, antes, eu puder dar uma lidinha em algumas coisitas aqui. _(Annabelle)_

Esse seu sorriso cínico é incrível, sabia? _(James)_

Obrigada, mas elogios não ajudarão agora, Jamezito. E então, o que vai ser?_ (Annabelle)_

Vai ser uma longa aula com você lendo e eu distraindo o Sirius. _(James)_

x-x-x-x

Eu sabia! **EU SABIA!** Vocês, homens, são nojentos! Vocês só pensam nisso, só falam disso, só querem isso! E você, seu safado, concordando com os aspectos protuberantes dos meus atrativos sexuais!_ (Annabelle)_

Hey! Pára! Não me bate! Anna! _(James)_

Xiiiiiiiiii! Não grita! O professor tá olhando pra gente direto!_ (Annabelle)_

Claro! Você é muito... Espalhafatosa! _(James)_

**EU**? _Você_ deu gritinhos histéricos aqui!_ (Annabelle)_

Tá bom, chega! Você já leu, já gritou, já me bateu, agora conta o que diabos aconteceu entre vocês dois! _(James)_

Ih, qual é? Calma aí, amiguinho. Depois eu é que sou _espalhafatosa_. Humpf. Você deve possuir o mesmo dicionário que a Lily. Fala sério. Foram feitos um para o outro. Aliás, Jamezito querido, eu adorei a versão novela mexicana do Sirius! Mas ainda prefiro a versão da Lily..._ (Annabelle)_

**QUAL É A VERSÃO DA LILY? ELA FALOU COM VOCÊ? O QUE ELA DISSE? ELA FALOU DE MIM? FALOU O QUE SENTE POR M- **_(James)_

Ai, você é dramático demais! E espalhafatoso também! gargalhadas fofas_(Annabelle)_

Annabelle? _(James)_

Presente._ (Annabelle)_

Não vai contar? _(James)_

Depende. Qual dos dois você vai querer saber? Sobre o pedido de namoro do Sirius ou sobre a versão da Lily do _encontro casual_ de vocês ontem à noite pelo castelo?_ (Annabelle)_

_((Annabelle))_

Tudo bem. Pergunta difícil. Eu vou ser boazinha e muito generosa e contar os dois. Porém... você sabe que fica me devendo uma. sorriso fofo. Primeiro vamos pela parte do pedido. Porque eu sou má e vou fazer você sofrer mais um pouco. O seu amiguinho veio até a minha bela e admirável pessoa (isso eu aprendi com você! .), me puxou pela cintura e disse "_Eu quero voltar a namorar você_". Puf! Simples assim. Chegou, atirou e esperou pra ver se eu tinha sobrevivido. Mas tudo bem. Eu já estava preparada para aquele momento. Eu sabia que um dia ele chegaria. Só esperava que ele que eu fosse fazer o de sempre. Mas:

"_Claro, querido, pode assinar esse contrato por favor?_", eu perguntei, conjurando um pedaço de pergaminho que eu tinha deixado pronto no meu quarto.

"**_Contrato de Compromisso Descompromissado"_**, este é o nome do Contrato. Não ficou lindo? Quer dar uma lida? _(Annabelle)_

Anna! Isso é um absurdo! _(James)_

"_Cláusula segunda – O namorado está terminantemente proibido de sorrir para outras garotas"_? _"Cláusula quinta – O namorado deve dedicar dois terços do seu dia em atenção a sua namorada"_? Dois terços? Mas e as aulas? E o estudo? E o quadribol? _(James)_

Ora, ele terá um terço para dormir, para as aulas e para os amigos, e os outros dois terço para mim! Não será maravilhoso? Se ele precisar de mais horas, poderá dormir menos! _(Annabelle)_

"_Cláusula sexta – O namorado estará sujeito à multa, a ser estipulada pela namorada quando da ocorrência do fato, podendo ser de qualquer natureza diversa da pecuniária, sempre que esquecer de qualquer data festiva ou de grande importância para a namorada"_? Que tipo de multa você tem mente? _(James)_

Não precisa ficar com medo, fofo, não será você quem irá pagá-la... Hehehe! _(Annabelle)_

"_Cláusula oitava – O namorado compromete-se em entender as mudanças de humor de fins libidinosos motivados por hormônios da namorada"_. Tá de sacanagem, né? É humanamente impossível entender esse tipo de coisa! _(James)_

Não é não, fofinho, basta amar uma mulher. _(Annabelle)_

"_Cláusula nona – O namorado terá de responder magicamente, com seus órgãos pessoais, no caso de traição"._ O que diabos você quer dizer com isso, Annabelle Combs? _(James)_

Ih, nada demais, Jamzesito, isso foi só pra assustar! _(Annabelle)_

"_Cláusula décima – A namorada não se compromete a nada por este contrato." _Isso... isso é no mínimo injusto! Você está dizendo aqui que não promete nem ao menos ser fiel? _(James)_

Eu estou dizendo exatamente o que está escrito aí. Que eu não me comprometo a nada. Não é só assinar isso e pronto, serei como uma namorada fofa que nunca foi traída e que tem aquela ilusão romântica de que ficarão juntinhos, casarão, terão filhinhos e viverão felizes para sempre. Há, era só o que faltava. As coisas nunca mais vão voltar a ser como eram antes, James. O contrato é uma brincadeira, mas é exatamente isso que eu quero dizer com ele. Não podemos pegar um vira-tempo e pronto. Sempre haverá conseqüências. Não podemos namorar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Porque aconteceu. Várias vezes. É claro que eu quero ficar com o Sirius, mas ele precisa entender isso antes! _(Annabelle)_

Mas ele já entendeu! Você precisa acreditar nele, Anna! _(James)_

Mas eu não acredito! E você não vai me fazer mudar de idéia! Humpf! Ah, cansei, não quero mais falar com você. _(Annabelle)_

**O QUÊ?** Você não vai me contar o que a Lily te disse? _(James)_

É, também não quero te contar mais nada! _(Annabelle)_

Anna, Anninha, por favor, não faz isso comigo não, eu preciso saber o que ela falou, eu preciso saber o que se passa naquela cabeça! _(James)_

Pra quê? _(Annabelle)_

Como pra quê? Não é óbvio? Ela saiu pra encontrar outro cara! Eu quase consegui beijá-la, mas sei lá, ela é louca, talvez eu nunca tenha outra oportunidade! Ela deu um belo fora no corvinal, mas isso não significa que não haverá outros a marcar encontros com ela... E se ela for sair com todos eles? Eu não suporto a idéia dela sair com outros caras. Céus! Ela foi encontrar com o corvinal! _(James)_

Não, seu idiota! Ela foi encontrar **_você_**! E fecha essa boca, menino! Se você ficar com essa cara de idiota ela vai perceber que eu te contei! Aí, Lilyzinha vai brigar tanto comigo... James, a gente se fala mais tarde. Tchauzinho. _(Annabelle)_

**N/A:** Acabou a fic? Quer me xingar? Quer falar com outras pessoas que lêem LM? SEUS PROBLEMAS ACABARAM! CHEGOU A COMUNIDADE **"Letra Marota"** NO ORKUT! Huahuahuahahau.

É isso mesmo, gente, eu estava entediada, sem nada pra fazer, quando me disseram que uma assessora de imprensa criava comunidades no Orkut para os programas de TV e pros personagens! Eu _tive_ que criar uma pra LM! Não resisti!

Enfim, entrem lá!


	35. Junho – 1ª semana

**_N/A_: O cap não está betado, a Guta betou mas o arquivo ficou no trabalho dela, então estou postando esse hj pq faz mt tempo q não postava, mas segunda eu troco os arquivos só pra ficar mais organizado e tal.**

**Aproveito a nota para lembrar meu queridos leitores da existência da Comunidade Letra Marota no orkut. \o/ 'rs'**

**Boa leitura. Até mais.**

__

_**Capítulo 34 – Junho – 1ª semana**_

James, cara, teu negócio é a Lily ou a Annabelle? Porque, cara, tu tem corrido tanto atrás da Anna que eu já tô até ficando com ciúmes! Huahuahauahua! _(Sirius)_

Não ferra, Sarnento, eu já tô puto com a sua namoradinha, ela fica nesse joguinho que **_ela_** acha divertido mas que já tá me deixando louco, pra não dizer outra coisa! _(James)_

_Isso _é o divertido pra ela, Pontas, você sabe disso! Hahaha! E...bem...ela não é, tecnicamente, minha namorada. _(Sirius)_

Eu sabia! Você não assinou o contrato! _(James)_

Contrato? Aquilo não é um contrato, é uma carta de escravidão! Eu não quero ser o elfo doméstico dela! Ela que arranje outro otário pra brincar de mestre e servo... _(Sirius)_

É, eu sei, ela pegou pesado mesmo... mas, putz, sabe o que está me enlouquecendo de verdade? _(James)_

Tá me achando com cara de idiota? É CLARO que eu sei! Você enlouquecido ao meu lado me enlouquece também! E isso é definitivamente contagioso, o Remus e o Peter já foram contaminados, assim como cada amigo de um candidato a essas eleições malucas que você criou! _(Sirius)_

CARALEOOOOOOOOOOOW! É DAQUI A MENOS DE TRÊS SEMANAS! COMO VOCÊ QUERIA QUE NÓS ESTIVÉSSEMOS? EU NÃO SEI O QUE MAIS FAZER! _(James)_

Então não faça nada! Você vem trabalhando nisso há meses! MUITOS meses! Tudo o que você já podia ter feito, já fez! Agora é confiar no seu eleitorado e esperar vencer! _(Sirius)_

Sei não, você está confiante, mas eu não estou nem um pouco! _(James)_

x-x-x-x

Pontas, se me permite a observação, VOCÊS PARECEM CRIANÇAS BIRRENTAS E MIMADAS! _(Remus)_

E você parece um adulto muito chato que não teve infância! _(James)_

Ah, qual é, Remus? Isso é uma eleição, eles jogam sujo, o que você queria que o cara fizesse? Cruzasse os braços e esperasse ser arrasado? _(Sirius)_

Eu também não vejo nada demais nisso. Eles retiram os cartazes do James, rasgam, desenham na cara dele, colam outros cartazes por cima, porque ele não pode fazer o mesmo com os outros? Ele só não pode é ser pego fazendo isso. Depois de feito, ninguém pode provar que tenha sido ele, ou qualquer outro que torça pelo James... _(Peter)_

Eu sei, mas -_(Remus)_

Ora, o James conseguiu uma foto da mãe dele lhe dando um beijinho na bochecha dele, e ele fez uma montagem do Pontas arriando as calças e mostrando a bunda! _Ele_ joga sujo. _(Sirius)_

Foi mais do que merecido. Além do que, eram apenas sapos! _(Peter)_

Na cueca do Lorien e com uma foto tirada deste momento para todos no castelo verem, penduradas a cada dez metros nas paredes, até a professora Mcgonagall vedar de uma vez por todas a utilização de cartazes nas campanhas. Foi ótimo. E agora? Paredes limpas novamente. Qual será a nova tática então? _(Remus)_

Aluado, não seja tão rabugento. É claro que eu já tenho uma nova tática. Você vai ver. Vocês vão adorar. _(James)_

x-x-x-x

Que tipo de briga foi essa? _(Sirius)_

Do tipo civilizada. _(James)_

Olha, eu estou orgulhoso de vocês. Nunca pensei que esse dia fosse chegar! Huauhhauahua. Tá bom, eu já esperava por isso, mas não num momento agitado como esse! _(Remus)_

Mesmo porque, acho que foi a primeira vez que ela começou uma briga dizendo o nome "James" ou invés de gritando pelo nome "Potter!". rs _(Peter)_

Isso foi muito... **_estranho_**! E pare de sorrir, Pontas! Você parece um idiota sorrindo o tempo todo... _(Sirius)_

E você parece um invejoso reclamando! Está com inveja porque eu a Lily estamos bem enquanto você a Anna mal têm se falado. _(James)_

Eu estou tentando persuadir a Annabelle, mas ela é inflexível! Ela diz que **_aquilo_** "não é um contrato a ser modificado pelas partes, é um contrato de adesão, ou você concorda e adere ou não". _(Sirius)_

Eu acho que o Sirius está certo, ele tem o direito de ser tão inflexível quanto ela! Ela não é nenhuma tirana pra impor a sua vontade! _(Peter)_

É isso aí. Ela que se exploda junto com aquele contrato idiota dela! _(Sirius)_

Vocês estão meio revoltados ultimamente...rs... _(James)_

E você ficou calmo do nada de uns dias pra cá... nem parece que estava completamente enlouquecido no início da semana... _(Remus)_

É o "Efeito Lily"... rs... _(Peter)_

Huahuahuahua! É verdade. Só que no sentido oposto. _(Sirius)_

"Efeito Lily"? Que porra é essa? _(James)_

Droga, Peter, adora vamos ter de contar tudo... _(Remus)_

Putz, foi mal, eu não quis dizer naquele sentido... _(Peter)_

Cara, tu só tá piorando as coisas! _(Sirius)_

Podem ir desembuchando! Todos vocês! _(James)_

Bem, nós criamos essa denominação para aqueles momentos em que você está bem e muda de humor completamente por causa da Lily... mas isso já faz tempo que não é usado... _(Remus)_

É, porque você nem tem ficado mais com aquele puto mal humor que ficava toda vez que brigava com a Lily! _(Peter)_

Caraleow, Rabicho, se você não tem nada de bom a dizer, ENTÃO NÃO DIGA NADA! _(Sirius)_

Vocês tinham um APELIDO de **_ZOAÇÃO_** PRA MIM? PELAS MINHAS COSTAS? _(James)_

Não era pra **_você_**, era pra **_situação_**! _(Remus)_

James? _(Sirius)_

Não quero papo com vocês. _(James)_

Não adianta fingir que está puto porque eu sei que você não está. No fundo você pouco se importa com isso tudo, porque está feliz por causa da Lily! _(Sirius)_

Pulguento? CALA A BOCA! _(James)_

Mas eu estou calado! _(Sirius)_

Então para de escrever!_ (James)_

Só se você parar de sorrir! _(Sirius)_

Eu não estou sorrindo!_ (James)_

Está sim! Pare de sorrir que eu não gosto do meu amigo com cara de bobo apaixonado! _(Sirius)_

Eu não estou com cara de bobo apaixonado!_ (James)_

Quer que eu te mostre um espelho? _(Sirius)_

O único espelho que você tem aí com você vai me mostrar qualquer coisa, menos a minha imagem refletida. De preferência vai mostrar o breu de dentro do bolso do seu casaco..._ (James)_

E se eu tirar meu espelho do casaco e deixar na bolsa da Lily? Sabe, eu já pensei em fazer isso com a Annabelle... com sorte, ela abriria a bolsa no quarto, começaria a trocar de roupa e, enquanto isso, eu estaria vendo tudo através do seu espelho... _(Sirius)_

Cara... isso é brilhante! Por que você não fez?_ (James)_

Meu caro amigo Pontas, porque usar de artifício desonrado quando eu posso ver tudo isso através da livre e espontânea vontade dela? _(Sirius)_

Hum... ou seja, você não usou por orgulho._ (James)_

x-x-x-x

Hum... o que aconteceu ontem? O James tá puto. Definitivamente, só pode ter sido o "Efeito Lily". _(Sirius)_

Rabicho? Não tem nada a nos contar? _(Remus)_

Ãh? O quê? _(Peter)_

Ora, Rabicho, a festa! _(Sirius)_

A festa não, o Clube do Slug! Que vai acontecer hoje à noite! _(Remus)_

E por que vocês acham que eu sei de alguma coisa? _(Peter)_

Porque é você quem ouve conversas escondido dos outros! _(Sirius)_

Você não ouviu nada? Nenhuma conversa do James com a Lily, ou dela com as amigas, nenhuma fofoca, nada?

Ah... parece que a Lily vai à festa do Slug sim... mas sozinha... _(Peter)_

Putz! Ela não o convidou? _(Sirius)_

Não, ela disse que seria melhor pra campanha se ela fosse sozinha e usasse a festa politicamente para o bem dos dois, porque se ele fosse ele poderia brigar com alguém – entenda-se "_sorrisinho_" – e estragaria tudo..._ (Peter)_

Com o que eu, particularmente, sou obrigado a concordar, tendo em vista que estamos em cima das eleições e qualquer passo em falso poderia por tudo a perder... e nós conhecemos o James, ele é um cara impulsivo, o Lorien também sabe disso, vai usar qualquer ponto fraco que ele encontre no James até as eleições, eles são os candidatos mais fortes pro posto de monitor-chefe... _(Remus)_

Com o diabo que não! Eu acho que seria muito melhor se ele fosse! Tanto pra campanha quanto pra ela! O James é muito sociável e sua aparição na festa seria memorável. Melhor ainda seria se eu fosse com ele. Ela está é com medo! _(Sirius)_

Medo! De quê? _(Peter)_

De se deixar levar pelos encantos do nosso querido amigo, Pontas... é, eu também acho isso... mas convenhamos que os argumentos dela são consistentes, ela falou da campanha, não da festa... _(Remus)_

Claro! O que você acha que ela ia falar? "_Olha, Jameszito querido, eu não quero que você vá porque assim eu não vou mais agüentar fazer a pose de amiga e vou me jogar nos seus braços ao invés de ficar bajulando os outros alunos pra ganhar votos_". Por favor, né, isso seria pedir pro James ir! Aliás, ele precisa de pedido pra ir? E o que diabos ele está fazendo sozinho no fundo da sala? _(Sirius)_

Está enfeitiçando alguma coisa... _(Remus)_

Acho que ele está trabalhando na nova idéia dele pra campanha... e quer isso pronto antes da festa... _(Peter)_

Do que você está sabendo que nós não sabemos, Rabicho? _(Remus)_

Caramba, tu tá me irritando hoje, heim, ratinho! _(Sirius)_

Eu não sei de nada! Mas aposto que ele está fazendo alguma coisa pra campanha, mas que envolva a Lily... _(Peter)_

COMO ASSIM? VOCÊ QUE ME DEIXAR LOUCO? _(Sirius)_

Sirius, acho que eu acabei de diagnosticar um novo tipo de comportamento: o "Efeito Annabelle"! Huahuahuahua! _(Remus)_

Hey! Você chamou a atenção da sala inteira e do professor pra gente com esse soco que você deu na sua mesa! _(Peter)_

Ele não sabe ser discreto como você, Rabicho, ele é um cão raivoso... _(Remus)_

Remus Lupin, eu vou dar uma porrada em você se não parar com essas brincadeirinhas! _(Sirius)_

É... é o Efeito Annabelle. Huahuahauahuahua! _(Remus)_

Ótimo. Agora os dois foram posto pra fora de sala. Eu acho que o Remus nunca tinha sido expulso de sala. Mas também, o Sirius voou pra cima dele! E o Remus continuava rindo! É claro que ele não gostou nada de perder pontos pra Grifinória, e parou de rir quando o professor brigou com eles, mas acho que valeu a pena...rs... Pelo menos o James estava longe e isso não deve afetar a campanha dele... _(Peter)_

x-x-x-x

"**_Monitores-Chefes_**", aparece primeiro. Depois: "**_Eu voto por James e Lily juntos!_**". Belo botton, James. _(Remus)_

Há, que puta indireta! Você é bom, cara! Deve ter aprendido comigo! _(Sirius)_

Comecei a distribuir no almoço e metade do castelo já está usando! Eu sou um máximo! _(James)_

Certo, certo, menos ego, mais raciocínio. Você fez isso pra ver se a Lily muda de idéia e deixa você ir com ela na festa? É provável ache isso forçado e rejeite a idéia... _(Remus)_

Tá brincando? É pros **_outros_** concordarem e ela não ter mais alternativa! Foi brilhante! _(Sirius)_

Mesmo porque, eu já vou à festa de qualquer jeito... não é mesmo, Almofadão? _(James)_

Mas é claro! Vamos ser os primeiros a conseguirem entrar de penetra numa festa do Slug Club! A festa não poderia ser numa sala melhor! _(Sirius)_

Como vocês sabem onde vai ser? _(Peter)_

Ah, pelo menos sobre isso a Anna fala com a gente! Ela vai com a Lily... mas essa garota hoje não me escapa! Eu vou arrancar dela tudo o que a Lily contou! _(James)_

Boa sorte. Caso ela não fale, me chame, e nós arrebentamos com ela! _(Sirius)_

O amor não é lindo? _(Remus)_

É, mas foi só um setimanista se aproximar dela que o Sirius agiu como um cavalheiro, tudo para distraí-la e ela não perceber que o garoto queria convidá-la pra sair... _(Peter)_

Às vezes eu me assusto com as informações que o Rabicho detém... _(James)_

Ora, o Rabicho pode perceber, ela é que não podia ter percebido! _(Sirius)_

E você achou que ela não ia reparar na sua abrupta mudança de comportamento? _(Remus)_

Até parece que eu nunca fui gentil com ela! Como se tratar bem uma garota não fosse uma especialidade marota! _(Sirius)_

E é. Até o momento em que vocês saem com elas. Fim das aulas de hoje. Parece que temos uma festa pra ir. Afinal, eu ainda sou o monitor da Grifinória e isso me garante uma entrada pra festa. Espero por vocês lá. _(Remus)_


	36. Junho, ainda Fim

_**Capítulo 35 – Junho – 1ª semana (ainda)**_

_((James))_

Foi... foi... como eu posso dizer? Foi uma sacada genial! Eu ter pensado naquilo _naquele_ momento e ter conseguido pôr em prática _naquelas circunstâncias_ deveria me valer um prêmio! Prêmio de... genialidade... de força... de honra... de cavalheirismo... de homem perfeito! Sim! Eu sou perfeito! E ela vai perceber isso quando acordar amanhã de manhã, eu sei que vai...

Assim, a festa, ou melhor, o encontro social do Clube dos seguidores metidos e prepotentes do Slug (do qual eu não faço parte, apesar de que a Lily vivia dizendo até pouco tempo atrás que eu era tudo isso, mas que _ela_ faz parte) é ridículo. Sem noção, aquilo não tem graça nenhuma! É uma chatice só! Um bando de gente hipócrita sorrindo uns pros outros pensando no que eles podem conseguir de vantajoso pra eles a partir dos outros... tá, eu já sabia disso, a parada foi criada por um sonserino, o que se podia esperar? Mas eu definitivamente esperava mais do que eles chamam de "festa". Então acho que _dessa _festa eles não vão se esquecer nunca, porque nós _transformamos _aquilo numa _verdadeira_ festa!

Como entramos? Simples, a sala certa e uma ajudinha de dentro...

Já sabíamos que tinha uma passagem secreta ali, então foi fácil, o Remus levou uma espécie de areia preparada que quando jogada no chão explode e deixa uma nuvem de fumaça. Quando ouvimos a explosão na hora marcada, abrimos a passagem e entramos. Os outros nos perceberam ali quando a fumaça abaixou, e acharam, é claro, uma entrada espetacular! Conseguimos atrair a atenção de todos na festa, então eu comecei a distribuir meus recém-feitos bottons cuja inscrição era "_**Monitores-chefes"**_, mudando logo em seguida para "_**Eu voto por James e Lily juntos"**_.

É, pode-se dizer que a Lily não gostou muito de início, mas depois ela bem que mudou de idéia. Ops, ouço alguém falando com a Mulher Gorda, é melhor eu esconder o caderno.

x-x-x

* * *

_((James))_

CARAAAAAALLLLLHOOOOOOOO! QUE ÓDIO! ME MATE! ME MATE! ME MATE!!

COMO ISSO PODE TER ACONTECIDO? OU MELHOR, COMO PODE NÃO TER ACONTECIDO?

Eu nem ao menos sei porque eu estou escrevendo isso tudo aqui! Eu não quero falar com ninguém, não quero ter de explicar nada pra ninguém! Por isso, quando um dos três vier me perguntar sobre a magnífica noite de hoje, eu vou simplesmente dar o caderno pra eles lerem, porque eu quero dormir e esquecer que eu tive a oportunidade de beijar Lily Evans e não a beijei. Mesmo que isso tenha sido uma tática pra eu finalmente conquistar a confiança dela. Mesmo que tenha sido pra não acabar com a nossa campanha, porque eu tenho certeza de que se eu a tivesse beijado, amanhã nós iríamos brigar feio e desestabilizar toda a base da nossa campanha...

E amanhã eu vou ter uma conversinha com a senhorita Combs, aquela maluca faz essas loucuras sem antes falar comigo! O QUE ELA DEU PRA LILY BEBER? E amanhã eu vou ver a reação da Lily... Ela virá falar comigo e eu serei um perfeito cavalheiro, como hoje... E então ela estará no ponto! Completamente derretida e apaixonada por mim!!

No fim, acho que a noite foi bem produtiva.

x-x-x-x

* * *

_((Sirius))_

Hum, James, acho que as coisas não saíram exatamente como o planejado. Mas, olha, eu falei com a Belle, ela não deu nada demais pra Lily, foi só um pouco de uma poção lá que faz as pessoas se desinibirem um pouco... Aliás, você perdeu a sua ruivinha dançando animadamente naquela festa! Huahauahauahua! Não se preocupe, ela manteve todas as peças de roupa... rs... E logo saiu de lá pra ir te procurar. Tá vendo? A Belle não é boba, ela fez isso pro seu próprio bem, você é que foi um tremendo IDIOTA de não perceber uma oportunidade quando a encontra. Ai ai, que Merlin nos dê paciência.

Cara, a Annabelle tá me enchendo a porra do saco pra escrever, acho que ela tá com medo de falar contigo pessoalmente e prefere se explicar por escrito! Huahuahua!

x-x-x-x

* * *

_((James))_

É, o que você escreveu pode até ter atiçado o orgulho dela, mas acho que foi mais o sinal ter batido que a fez vir falar pessoalmente comigo... E devo admitir, ela é muito inteligente, usou de uma brilhante tática para impedir que minhas mãos chegassem ao seu pescoço: começou me contando sobre a reação da Lily ao acordar e lembrar de tudo o que tinha se passado.

_((Annabelle))_

Deixa o trabalho pesado com os adultos, criança. Eu assumo daqui, você com certeza vai distorcer as minhas palavras, principalmente as da Lily, pra enaltecer e vangloriar a sua já prepotente figura!

E não adianta xingar nem tentar puxar o livro!! Humpf!

Foi assim, ela veio direto na minha direção dizendo "Te odeio, te odeio, te odeio, te odeio, te odeio!".

Quando ela finalmente parou de dizer isso, eu perguntei, sorrindo, "Mas por quê, querida?".

"Você sabe o porquê, Annabelle!", ela gritou pra mim, "Porque você me fez encontrar James Potter!! Pior! Eu fiz as pazes com ele! Pior ainda! Ele queria me beijar!!"

"Que legal!", eu disse, "E aí?? Como foi?"

"Não foi! É lógico que não foi! Sei lá, ele nem tentou...", ela respondeu.

E era evidente a confusão de sentimentos nela. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela parecia frustrada, desapontada, ela parecia admirar o que você tinha feito. Havia um intenso conflito se passando dentro daquela ainda sonolenta criatura. Conforme ela ia se lembrando dos fatos pretéritos... tá bom! "_Menos rodeio e drama, Annabelle_!", e você vá prestar atenção na aula enquanto eu escrevo aqui! Alguém tem que anotar a matéria! "_Remus está fazendo isso_"... Eu vou parar de escrever, tá lendo, James?! Ops, isso ficou contraditório... pra minha ameaça ter efeito ele tem de estar fazendo justamente o que eu estou mandando-o parar de fazer... Hum... deixa pra lá, parece que ele resolveu ficar olhando a Lily agora... rs... Homens, sempre procurando por mulheres... rs...

Voltando... óbvio que a culpa era minha, óbvio que ela tinha tomado uma poção, mas óbvio também que tudo o que ela tinha feito foi movido por sua própria vontade... quando ela se tocou disso ela quase pirou. Ela iria pirar _totalmente_ se soubesse que eu estou te contando isso!!! Mas eu já estou cansada de vocês dois, por que não ficam juntos de uma vez e param de perturbar os amigos??

Voltando... de novo... quando ela percebeu, ficou meio desconcertada. E envergonhada. É por isso que ela não tem falado com você hoje, nem mesmo te encarado direito, não porque ela ainda está com raiva de você, mas porque está com vergonha. Então, James, para de ficar aí babando e vai falar com ela depois da aula!!

Xxx

* * *

_((James))_

Bom, parece que está tudo bem agora, não exatamente como eu gostaria, mas fizemos as pazes e estamos trabalhando na campanha, já que as eleições estão tão perto.

Aliás, tenho que ir, estou atrasado, marcamos de conversar com uns corvinais!

Xxx

* * *

"_É com grande emoção e uma enorme responsabilidade que eu recebo este posto. Prometo que não vou decepcioná-los!_", o que foi isso Pontas? Meio forçado, né? _(Sirius)_

E o que você esperava que ele fizesse? Assim que anunciaram o final da votação eu o vi pegando a vassoura e a varinha, era óbvio que algo do tipo ia acontecer... _(Remus) _

Ah, eu achei muito legal ele voar por cima do pessoal nos salão principal dizendo essas coisas de político, principalmente na parte em que ele parou ao lado da Lily pra ela subir da vassoura! _(Peter) _

Pena que ela não quis subir! Sim, eu sou um máximo! Mas a Lily continua chata._ (James) _

E você sempre soube disso. E eu sempre te disse isso. E meeeesmo assim você meteu nessa sua cabeça oca que tinha que sair com ela. E não conseguiu. E agora? O que acontece? _(Sirius) _

Eu adoro ver essas demonstrações de amizade que vocês sempre fazem. Dá pra ver como vocês se amam e se apóiam nos momentos difíceis, se felicitam pelas conquistas, se incentivam quando sabem que o outro precisa... _(Remus) _

Ãh?? Remus, você tá sendo irônico? _(Peter) _

É, seu pulguento, você sempre me apoiou com a Lily, nem sei como te agradecer! Ah, pensando bem, eu sei! Te jogando na cara como você SEMPRE esteve errado! E quanto ao que a gente faz agora, a gente comemora seu idiota!! _(James)_

Há! Eu sabia! Festa na sala comunal da grifinória!!!! _(Sirius) _

Xxx

* * *

_((James)) _

2:30 da manhã.

Sim, eu tinha planos. Sim, eles foram frustrados. Porque planos levam a expectativas e expectativas levam a frustrações. Sim, PORRA, eu estou frustrado. E eu ODEIO frustrações. Eu sou bom, cara, as coisas não dão errado comigo!

Só quando são em relação a ela. SEMPRE quando são em relação a ela. A festa, ou o que restou dela, ainda está rolando lá embaixo. É nosso último dia em Hogwarts, amanhã não temos aula, então a última festa do ano não tem hora pra acabar.

Mas ela é tão irritante, tão... argh... que eu me estressei e subi pra não brigar com a próxima monitora-chefe da escola, já que eu sou o próximo monitor-chefe e teremos um longo ano, nosso último ano, juntos.

Porque ela não age como uma pessoa normal e simplesmente fica feliz com a nossa vitória e me abraça? Tá, a parte do abraço foi demais, mas precisava ser tão fria e irritante?

Acho que ela está com medo de mim, mal falou comigo na festa! Eu já disse que ela é irritante??

E eu já disse que o Sirius é delicado? Ele praticamente arrombou a porta e me xingou umas dez vezes pra eu voltar pra porra da festa! Ah, quer saber?! EU VOU!

Xxx

* * *

_((Sirius)) _

É claro que eu sou delicado! Aquele animal me deixou sozinho lá naquela maldita festa com a Annabelle me torturando ao mesmo tempo em que deixava claro que não ia rolar porra nenhuma; com os malditos primeiranistas correndo de um lado pro outro enquanto o monitor atual tinha ido dar uma voltinha com a namoradinha, com o Peter ocupado demais comendo pra me ajudar, com várias gatas na sala que nem me olhavam mais por achar que eu estava com a filha-da-mãe-da-Annabelle que só ia me deixar naquela puta vontade sem fazer nada, com os secundanistas jogando aviõeszinhos irritantes de papéis que eu nem abria pra não ver gracinha nenhuma... e com a Lily sentada sozinha em frente à lareira, tão feliz quanto eu de estar naquela confusão toda que chamam de festa.

Nem o vi chegando lá, só soube que ele voltou pra festa quando li isso aqui, porque eu me irritei a tão ponto que eu peguei a Belle pelo braço, a tirei daquela muvuca e a joguei no primeiro armário que eu vi, beijando antes que ela tivesse tempo de reclamar de QUALQUER coisa!

Viu? Eu sou sim delicado. MAS NÃO QUANDO ME IRRITAM! E dá muito mais certo ser agressivo do que ser delicado! Tanto que o James voltou pra porra da festa e a Belle, na primeira oportunidade que teve pra falar, disse que queria voltar a namorar comigo, que era insuportável não estar comigo e que dessa vez a gente tinha que levar isso a sério.

E sim, eu também sei levar as coisas a sério. E vou fazer isso.

Xxx

* * *

_((James)) _

É, eu voltei. E não demorei muito a perceber o exato cenário que meu amigo Almofadinhas tão detalhadamente descreveu.

Assim que coloquei meu pé fora das escadas recebi um aviãozinho na cara e quase tropecei num primeiranista, com quem não briguei porque logo vi a Lily no sofá sozinha em frente à lareira.

Óbvio que eu fui pra lá, né, mesmo estando extremamente irritado com ela... tá, eu não consegui continuar irritado porque no momento em que a vi sumiu tudo.

Eu simplesmente sentei, sem dizer nada, e ela não reclamou. E eu continuei sem dizer nada, não conseguia dizer nada, não sabia o que dizer.

'Você não devia estar aproveitando a festa com as suas amiguinhas grifinórias?', ela me perguntou finalmente.

'Estou tentando', saiu da minha boca antes que eu pudesse evitar.

Ela olhou pra minha cara nada feliz e riu, dizendo 'Devia tentar mais forte'.

'Mais do que eu já tentei esse tempo todo?', eu perguntei.

'Você não fez um bom trabalho?', ela teve a audácia de responder.

'Como assim, garota? Você me deu um puto trabalho!', eu soltei.

'Exato, e parece que não adiantou porra nenhuma, não é mesmo?', ela disse 'porra'!

'Parece que adiantou pra caralho, mas você é teimosa demais pra admitir!'

'Ora, Potter, você não pode ser tão convencido assim!!'

'Voltamos aos sobrenomes, voltamos ao zero?'

'E por acaso você pensou que tinha conseguido pontos?'

'Eu tinha certeza disso, mas você sempre consegue frustrar minhas tentativas, minhas expectativas...'

'Você ainda tinha esperanças, James? Pensei que tivesse entendido que o máximo que conseguiria era minha amizade e minha companhia na chefia da monitoria.'

'Lily, você sabe que não é só isso que você quer.'

'Mas como você pode saber o que raios eu quero?!!'

'É simples, é óbvio, você ME quer', sim, acredite, eu disse isso.

'Não, não quero!', ela gritou.

'Sim, você quer!', eu gritei de volta.

'Não, não quero!', ela gritou novamente.

'Sim, você quer!', eu gritei de volta mais uma vez.

'Então beija logo!', ela continuou gritando.

E eu beijei. E então reparamos o silêncio que caiu sobre a sala comunal. E não nos importamos.

xxx

* * *

Olá.

Meu nome é Harry. Harry Potter.

Engraçado, eu nunca precisei me apresentar antes, não no mundo bruxo. Estranho como as coisas mudam quando se lida com a escrita. Quem por acaso vier a ler isso não vai estar vendo a droga da cicatriz que denuncia minha identidade a todo momento. Hehe, gostei disso.

Normalmente eu não gosto de diários. Não por ser 'coisa de garota', até porque esse caderno é apenas um meio de averiguação para a contagem de saídas do meu pai e meu padrinho! Huahuahua! Não, é porque minha garota já teve problemas com esse tipo de objeto. Contudo, Remus me garantiu que esse caderno não possui qualquer tipo de magia negra, não causando mal algum a ninguém, a não ser que esse alguém seja o Snape. Mas parece que o caderno nunca caiu nas mãos do Snape. O que será que teria acontecido com ele se tivesse pegado no caderno? Eu daria tudo pra ver isso! Huahuahua!

Mas, deixando isso de lado, alguém que lê este caderno deve estar se perguntando o que teria acontecido. Aparentemente meu pai deixou de escrever porque ficou muito sem tempo depois que acumulou as funções de apanhador de quadribol, monitor-chefe da grifinória, aluno do 7º ano que precisa estudar para o NEWT e namorado de Lily Evans.

Mas até que, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, a vida dele não mudou muito não. Continuou armando, digamos, 'travessuras' com o Sirius, continuou implicando com minha mãe, continuou sendo o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts, enfim, continuou sendo James Potter.

Até que se formou e, cansado de ver aquela guerra estúpida durante toda a sua vida, tornou-se auror, juntamente com minha mãe e os outros marotos. Então o resto todos já sabem.

Felizmente a história não parou por aí. Eu sobrevivi, enfrentei Voldemort incontáveis vezes, até larguei a escola, finalmente matei aquela criatura, me formei e, continuando a tradição Potter, casei-me com uma linda ruiva. Bem, é isso, vou guardar esse caderno pro próximo Potter saber a estória de sua família. Como diriam meu pai e meu padrinho... 'Malfeito feito'.

* * *

**N/A**: Sim. Finalmente esta Fic chegou ao seu fim. Sim, foi difícil, foi demorado, eu peço desculpas e agradeço imensamente a paciência de todos vocês, os incentivos para continuá-la, os e-mails, scraps, reviews, tudo! Agradeço à minha beta e amiga fofa – porém slytherin, abafa o fofa – que sempre esteve ao meu lado e me incentivou sempre. Agradeço imensamente a espera e até as cobranças! hahaahaha.

Agora deixem muitas reviews! haahahaha. Bye and kisses.


End file.
